


Foire à l'OS

by Voracity666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hentai, Incest, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Sexual Fetishes, Tentacles, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 88
Words: 69,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous aimeriez trouver un peu plus de Turquie x Islande ? ou de France x Ecosse ? Ou tout simplement trouver des couples délirants, comme Biélorussie x Norvège ? Allemagne x Grèce ? Suisse x Belgique ? Alors ce recueil est pour vous !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hongrie & Roumanie – Première fois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Pour ceux qui traînent sur ma page FB ou qui lisent Jokes, vous connaissez le Projet (oui oui, avec la majuscule)
> 
> Sinon, voici donc Foire à l'OS avec tout ces couples étonnants et détonants~
> 
> Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Désolée si les traductions sont mauvaises
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Vladamdam
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-Sérieusement Vlad, y a-t-il une fois où vous ne cherchez pas à vous tuer mutuellement ? Demandait Bulgarie en pansant ses blessures.

À ces mots, Roumanie se perdit dans ses pensées.

« -Hey, _Élizaveta_ ~

-La ferme ! C'est Élie !

Le garçon manqué trépigna sur place pour ne pas lui plaquer son poing dans le nez et lui faire cracher ses dents.

Il lui titilla tant et si bien que les coups finirent par pleuvoir sur la nation roumaine qui tentait de les éviter en riant aux éclats.

-Hé ! Ça fait mal, là !

L'attrapant par les poignets, il l'immobilisa, bandant ses muscles.

-T'es vraiment une brute. Comme ton barbare de père !

-Et toi, t'as vu ta mère, _Fattyú_ !

Il se contenta de rire de nouveau avant de l'embrasser subitement.

-Non mais t'es pas bien ?! Rugit Hongrie lorsqu'il la relâcha.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Encore une fois, puis une autre, dès qu'elle prononçait un mot avec violence à son encontre.

-Mais... mais... haleta-t-elle, le souffle court.

-Dis donc petite chèvre, tu aurais envie de tester l'empalement à la roumaine ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil à la fin de sa phrase, la faisant rougir.

-Tu... Tu... Vlad !

-C'est moi, oui~

Il craignit un instant de recevoir un autre coup lorsqu'il croisa son regard assombri. Mais il ne s'attendait nullement à ce qu'elle l'embrasse avec cette violence qui la caractérisait tant.

Ils se savaient seuls, loin de leurs armées et de leurs populations, loin des autres nations, sur la terre hongroise.

-Alors, cet empalement ? J'attends... souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle glissa ses mains sur le torse musclé contre lequel elle se trouvait. Elle pouvait sentir le trouble envahir son corps et son esprit, et elle comptait bien en profiter si lui ne le faisait pas.

Cette pensée eut à peine le temps de traverser son esprit que son pourpoint était grand ouvert et que le bandage serrant son début de poitrine était à ses pieds.

-Vlad... râla-t-elle avant de gémir

Elle pouvait sentir les canines pointues sur ses mamelons alors que les mains agiles agaçaient son épiderme tendre. Élie tenta de se rattraper à lui, agrippant ses épaules, ses cheveux, ses bras, mais elle finit par tomber au sol, tremblante de tous ses membres.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir un jour aussi faible...

-T... _Pofa be_ ! Continue...

Elle se tendit lorsque le contact de la peau nue de son tendre ennemi contre la sienne se fit, l'électrisant presque.

Que ce soit celui qu'elle haïssait tant qui lui fasse découvrir les délices de la chair lui paraissait presque ironique, mais elle avait mieux à faire, mieux à penser... Comme le fait que sa virginité lui avait été ravie et qu'elle se faisait peu à peu envahir par la Roumanie.

Mais non. Elle préférait se perdre dans cette étreinte délicieuse qui lui faisait tourner la tête et son souffle.

-Vlad...

-Presque fini... souffla-t-il dans un râle et de s'écrouler sur elle.

Ils restèrent dans cette position, haletants et couverts de sueur, se moquant bien d'être découverts.

-Tu... Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

D'un coup de rein, il se sépara d'elle et roula sur le dos, frissonnant au contact de l'herbe fraîche.

-J'en avais envie. Et toi aussi.

Hongrie se redressa, le regardant d'une manière insondable.

-Qu'est-ce qui te le prouve ?

-Tu ne t'es pas débattue. Tu n'as pas refusé. N'essaye pas de me faire passer pour un violeur, merci.

Il s'assit à son tour, plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien.

-Tu en avais _envie_ , répéta-t-il.

Elle se mordait la lèvre, mal-à-l'aise.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle. Et depuis longtemps.

Ils se penchèrent en même temps pour un baiser bien plus doux que ceux précédents.

-Ne crois surtout pas que je te lâcherai de sitôt, chère amazone.

-Et moi encore moins, insupportable casse-pied. »

-Il fut un temps, effectivement, où ce n'était pas des coups qui s'étaient échangés, déclara Vlad sur un ton rêveur.

Boris ne chercha pas à savoir, continuant d'appliquer le désinfectant, laissant son vieil ami dans ses souvenirs d'autrefois.


	2. Ukraine & Canada – Bonne nouvelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katyusha ou Ekaterina : Ukraine
> 
> Et on continue avec un sujet plutôt mignon ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Lily-of-the-Northen-Valley
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-On frappe à la porte, Kuma, tu vas ouvrir ?

L'ours obtempéra, faisant entrer Russie et ses sœurs.

-Pile à l'heure ! Vous ne pouviez pas mieux faire !

Canada vint à leur rencontre, s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon rouge.

-Matthew ! Le salua Ivan en venant l'étreindre. Je ne t'ai pas vu à la dernière réunion, il me semble.

-Mon gouvernement avait besoin de moi, alors le choix a été vite fait. Tu es très en beauté Natalya, la complimenta-t-il. C'est nouveau ?

La Biélorusse tourna sur elle-même, faisant voler sa robe neuve.

-C'est un cadeau de grand-frère. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle te va à ravir, l'assura-t-il.

Elle le gratifia d'un baiser à la russe qui le fit rougir.

-Oh oh, tu serais intéressé par ma petite sœur ? Attention, je serai le beau-frère le moins intransigeant !

En réponse, Matt roula les yeux.

-Tu _es_ mon beau-frère et tu sais très bien que je suis tombé sous la coupe de Katyusha !

En disant cela, il s'approcha de l'aînée des Braginsky pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-Toi aussi.

Elle le serra contre elle, presque à lui en casser les côtes, mais il ne cilla pas, habitué à ses étreintes. Elle possédait cette force mais ne l'utilisait qu'à bon escient, ce qui avait charmé Canada, entouré alors de fier-à-bras.

-Et si nous passions à table ? Reprit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Les sœurs Braginsky dévoilèrent leurs plats et s'amusèrent des mines réjouies des deux garçons qui s'en firent un régal, tout comme de la cuisine canadienne.

-Entre mes sœurs et toi, je suis assuré de bien manger ! S'exclama Ivan lorsqu'il n'y eut plus rien à avaler, Kuma faisant un sort aux miettes.

-J'aime beaucoup ta cuisine, aussi, le lui assura le blond.

-C'est bien gentil, mais je ne battrai jamais Katyusha ou Natalya. Pas que je le cherche, remarque !

Il rit, suivi des autres, et porta un toast au délicieux repas. L'après-dîner se déroula dans la même ambiance légère et pleine de vie.

Entrant dans la cuisine sans allumer, Matthew eut la surprise d'y trouver sa fiancée à l'air mélancolique, le regard perdu dans le paysage de la fenêtre.

-Ekaterina ? Murmura-t-il.

-Viens Matthew... Les étoiles sont si belles...

Elle soupira lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et cala son menton sur son épaule. Elle imaginait ce corps musclé par l'entraînement quotidien et possédant les marques de son Histoire. Elle le connaissait bien ce corps...

-La plus belle des étoiles, je l'ai dans mes bras, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Et je ne compte pas la lâcher de si tôt.

-Fils de ton père, rit-elle.

-Je n'ai pas envie de penser à lui lorsque je suis avec toi... C'est dérangeant, tu sais ?

Elle rit plus franchement, le faisant sourire. Il adorait son rire qui la remuait tout entière et lui donnait un air rayonnant.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il quand elle se fut calmée.

Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et se fondit un peu plus dans son étreinte.

-Je suis enceinte, avoua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle le sentit se crisper et n'osa pas le regarder.

-Est-ce que... tu ?

Il palpa son ventre encore plat et elle comprit.

-Je ne vais pas disparaître ! Il est temps que ma capitale ait son représentant, tu ne penses pas ?

Lâchant un long soupir rassuré, le Canadien se laissa tomber à genoux alors qu'elle se retournait. Il mit son visage à hauteur de son estomac, posant ses mains tremblantes.

-On va avoir un enfant... Kiev...

-Il semblerait que je t'ai cassé, fit-elle d'une voix faussement inquiète.

-C'est l'une des meilleures nouvelles au monde ! S'exclama-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

Il courut au salon hurler : « Je vais être papa ! » sur tous les tons, amusant Natalya et Ivan qui étaient déjà au courant.

Seule dans la cuisine, Katyusha rit doucement, caressant son ventre inconsciemment. Qu'il était beau son fiancé quand il était heureux...


	3. Belgique & Suisse – Désir d'enfant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais même pas d'où m'est venue l'idée x')
> 
> Belgique : Bieke
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Vladamdam
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe (qui est Belge)

Belgique souriait aux enfants en sortie scolaire. Ils étaient tellement mignons ces petits humains ! Bruyants mais mignons.

-Pourquoi soupires-tu ?

-Rien rien... Merci Vash.

Elle mâchonna sa gaufre sans grande conviction, les yeux toujours fixés sur la classe.

Elle retint un sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son petit-ami chercher la sienne avec timidité. Elle tourna la tête et le vit regarder ailleurs, les joues rouges, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-On continue notre balade mon chéri ?

Elle s'amusa de la pudeur de son compagnon qui marmonnait des propos incompréhensibles.

-Lily garde votre territoire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors respire et détends-toi ! Bruxelles est une belle ville, nous sommes tous les deux, et tu n'as aucune dépense à prendre en compte ! Regarde ! Le soleil brille !

Elle tendit le bras dans la direction de l'astre en question, avec un grand sourire radieux.

Elle était belle ainsi, baignée par le soleil.

Suisse la fixa longuement pour gravir cette image dans sa mémoire.

-Viens, allons voir ce que tu n'as pas encore vu. Faisons de Bruxelles la capitale de notre amour !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, l'emmenant avec elle dans le dédale de rues inutilisées par les touristes, sa gaufre à l'autre main.

Ce fut une longue mais belle journée qui les épuisa tous les deux et ils allèrent se coucher avec le sourire aux lèvres.

En pleine nuit, Bieke se réveilla. Elle fixa le plafond pendant ce qui lui parut des heures. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce sentiment de tristesse qui l'engourdissait, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de son petit-ami. Mais quand elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait voir les enfants qu'ils avaient croisés tout du long de la journée.

Sa main se crispa au niveau de l'abdomen, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau tendre. Son instinct maternel la tourmentait depuis quelques temps mais elle n'osait en parler à personne. Chaque fibre de son être semblait désirer la venue d'un bébé, au point de l'en faire souffrir.

-Bieke ? Ça ne va pas ? Marmonna Vash d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Dors » voulut-elle lui répondre.

Au lieu de ça, elle éclata en sanglots, se cramponnant à lui. Dépassé, il la serra contre lui par pur réflexe, la berçant. De toute façon, tant qu'elle était dans cet état-là, ça ne servait à rien de la questionner, autant attendre qu'elle se soit calmée...

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Ton pays a un souci ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, ayant peur de se remettre à pleurer si elle ouvrait la bouche.

-Parle-moi ma belle, je ne suis pas devin...

Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, adorant leur douceur.

-Vash... Je... J'aimerais avoir un enfant.

Elle le sentit se raidir, ce qui la fit soupirer.

-Pas tout de suite, mais dans un futur proche, ça serait l'idéal.

-Mais... Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses !

Elle roula des yeux et se redressa, mettant son visage à la même hauteur que le sien.

-Les nations peuvent aussi avoir des enfants mortels. C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit, il y a fort longtemps.

Dans la semi-obscurité, elle pouvait voir les yeux verts luire, prouvant qu'il était intéressé.

-Je l’élèverai et ne te demanderai rien, promit-elle. Tu ne seras même pas obligé de le reconnaître !

Elle prit peur lorsque Vash la relâcha afin de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Inquiète, elle s'assit dans son dos et y posa une main.

-Hors de question. Hors de question que je te laisse dans une situation pareille.

Il se retourna vivement et lui prit la main.

-Bieke. Acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour commencer la conception de l'enfant.


	4. Turquie & Islande – Histoire d'un soir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Islande : Jökull / Danemark : Søren / Norvège : Nils / Pays-Bas : Jantje / Chypre : Neoklos
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Pour la petite histoire, des pirates algériens seraient allés en Islande et auraient presque rasé l'île Vestmann et certaines côtes Islandaises. Après, je sais pas pourquoi on dit que ce sont les Turcs...
> 
> Demande personnelle
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Islande fixait Turquie. Il semblait toujours aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire, mais sous la glace brûlait la lave.

-Jökull ? Tu m'écoutes, dis ? Voulut savoir Danemark d'un air boudeur.

-Non, déclara-t-il franchement. Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre, tu veux ?

Il se leva et s'éloigna du Danois qui était sous le choc. Une phrase complète ! Il avait eu le privilège d'une phrase complète !

-Nils ! T'as vu ça ?

Norvège ne lui répondit pas, préférant avancer son cavalier afin de prendre le fou de Portugal.

-Je ne pensais pas que les pauses inter-meeting européen ressemblaient à ça... réfléchit Turquie à voix haute.

À ses côtés, Chypre jouait aux cartes avec Grèce, ne se souciant que très peu de ce que pensait le « vieil homme ».

-Y'a de l'ambiance, en tout cas, marmonna-t-il.

Sadıq se leva afin de se resservir en thé. Certes, il était imbuvable, mais depuis que Héraclès et Neoklos lui avaient proposé du café _grec_ avec un grand sourire, il ne faisait confiance qu'au thé.

-Tiens, salut gamin !

-C'est Jökull, je te signale.

Islande se servit en café, mâchonnant un sablé piqué à France, observant par en-dessous le visage du Turc.

-Je vais finir par croire que tout le monde me bat froid, dis-donc !

Il s'adossa à la table et porta sa tasse fumante à la bouche, promenant son regard sur ses pairs.

-Oh, pas tous, pas tous...

-Tu veux tenter de me faire croire que tu es en train de me parler parce que ma conversation te plaît, et non parce que tu es en froid avec ta petite famille ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu m'as craché ta haine, il n'y a encore pas moins d'une heure. C'est fou, ça ?

-Ce n'est pas personnel...

-Et je ne suis pas responsable des attaques pirates des ressortissants de chez moi.

-Alors, laissons ça derrière nous.

-Tout à fait.

Ils se turent, avalant leur jus de chaussette sans grimacer.

-Après le meeting, j'ai pas l'habitude de passer la soirée tout seul... commença l'Islandais.

-Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

-Non. Søren va boire avec Jantje et Antonio, chaperonné par Nils. Tino et Berwald iront peut-être se promener... Je ne suis pas très proche d'eux.

-Généralement, je rentre chez moi, directement. Avec Grèce et Chypre, l'ambiance est pas au beau fixe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois tout à fait, oui, sourit le Nordique dans sa tasse. On pourrait s'occuper tous les deux, alors ?

Sadıq sembla réfléchir, du moins c'était ce que son masque laissait penser.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ce sera toujours plus intéressant que l'aéroport.

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux, s'attirant des regards suspicieux des autres.

X

-Merci d'avoir accepté cette invitation.

-Merci à toi de m'avoir invité ! S'exclama Sadıq.

Sa morosité s'était envolée durant la soirée avec l'aide d'une facette insoupçonnée chez le plus jeune. Ils avaient parlé, rit, chanté même, loin des leurs et de l'image qu'il leur fallait renvoyer, au point même que Sadıq avait fini par faire tomber le masque sous le regard appréciateur de son nouvel ami.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, un peu hésitant.

-Tu as une chambre ?

-Non non, je ne devais pas avoir à dormir ici, normalement.

Il se frotta la nuque, embarrassé, faisant sourire le plus jeune qui lui tendit alors la main.

-Eh bien, pour cette nuit, je ne sais pas, mais pour le reste de la soirée, je peux t'inviter dans ma chambre... Après tout, je ne vois pas qui ça gênerait...

Il y eut un sourire plein de promesses puis des lèvres accueillantes. Une main froide qui caresse une joue tiède. Une porte qui se ferme et un masque qui tombe. Des vêtements qui s'éparpillaient sur le sol et des draps qui se froissaient. Mais, surtout, une nouvelle invasion turque dans les régions vitales islandaises, ce qui ne semblait déranger personne au vu des cris d'enthousiasmes.

-Jökull... souffla Sadıq. Je crois que ton frère va me tuer...

Étalé sur le ventre, le nez dans les oreillers, il reprenait son souffle, savourant la fraîcheur qui s'échappait du corps de son nouvel amant.

-Laisse-le là où il est, grogna-t-il. Profite plutôt...

Et il se pencha, passant ses lèvres mutines sur les muscles roulants sous la caresse tendre.

-Prêt pour un second round, monsieur l'envahisseur ?


	5. Portugal & Angleterre – Promenade en amoureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portugal : Matteo
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Yuu Kirkland
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Portugal était dans la cuisine, sifflotant gaiement. Il faisait un temps superbe, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux sifflaient et son anglais préféré dormait encore. Une magnifique journée, donc !

Matteo adorait sa cuisine. Il serait capable d'y rester la journée si il n'avait pas à éloigner son amant de cet antre...

Réprimant un frisson à l'image de sa cuisine dévastée, Matteo glissa le bacon dans les assiettes et versa le thé. Il n'était pas très friand de ce petit-déjeuner, mais lorsqu'il voyait les yeux de Arthur briller à chaque bouchée, il se disait qu'il pouvait bien faire ce genre de sacrifice de temps en temps, vu le peu de fois qu'ils se voyaient...

- _'Morning my dear_... bâilla-t-on derrière lui.

Pas besoin de se retourner pour imaginer le blond se frotta les yeux, les cheveux en tous sens et un bas de pyjama enfilé en tâtonnant. Dans l'intimité, il perdait son masque de froide autorité mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça...

- _Olà meu amor_ , tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Tu es sorti bien tôt du lit...

-Ne tente pas de me faire croire que tu as froid... Tu es au Portugal, pas dans ton pays tellement au Nord... Brr ! Fit-il en mimant un frisson.

Cueillant un baiser au passage, il s'installa devant son assiette débordante de victuailles, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Matteo prit la chaise à côté, emmêlant ses pieds aux siens pour le faire grogner, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

Il adorait l'embêter, sans que ça en soit aussi violent qu'avec USA ou France. Il pourrait alors être sûr que ça occupait son anglais et qu'il laissait ses papiers dans sa sacoche le temps d'une journée. À chacun sa victoire.

-Arthur ? Ça te dirait d'aller te promener ?

Son amant prit un air songeur au point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s’il avait été attendu. Mais il eut bien vite une réponse positive qui fut récompensée d'un baiser tendre.

-Je vais me préparer ! Lui signala-t-il en sortant de la cuisine.

Resté seul, Arthur savoura ses œufs.

X

-Le paysage est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Matteo se tourna vers son compagnon qui grognait contre les orties qui cherchaient à s'accrocher à ses chevilles. Il rit en l'entendant maudire la plante.

-Laisse-la, et viens plutôt voir ! La civilisation a certes planté ses pierres, mais ça reste une jolie vue !

Il l'attira à lui, mêlant leurs doigts, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il pouvait le sentir tendu contre sa joue.

Malgré la durée de leur relation, Arthur ne se faisait toujours pas aux contacts tendres qu'il lui adressait. Ça ne le peinait pas. Depuis le temps, il s'y était habitué. Bon, le temps et une bonne conversation, aussi.

-C'est une très belle vue...

Tournant un peu la tête, Matteo préféra observer son compagnon qui semblait absorber dans sa contemplation. Le soleil avait doré sa peau et éclairci sa chevelure. L'éloignement de sa patrie apaisait ses traits. Qu'il était beau son anglais !

-La mienne n'est pas mal non plus... souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Le regard vert croisa le sien, étonné, avant d'étinceler d'amusement et qu'un doigt vienne lui tapoter le nez.

-Charmeur.

-Avec toi, toujours.

Le Portugais pressa ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire avant de se redresser puis de le tirer après lui.

-Continuons la promenade...

Arthur le suivit sans protester, son imagination travaillait à plein régime. Est-ce qu'il avait compris ou son voisin d'outre-manche avait fini par déteindre sur lui ?

Des images plus excitantes les unes que les autres traversaient l'esprit alors que les minutes passaient en silence.

-Nous voilà arrivé ! Le prévint subitement Matteo en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Tournant la tête pour observer les environs, Arthur passa l’extrémité de sa langue sur ses lèvres subitement sèches. C'était un endroit tout à fait propice à...

-On va pouvoir pique-niquer, maintenant ! S'exclama son amant.

Il étala un grand drap où les plats furent installés, le tout sous le regard figé d’Arthur. Pique-niquer ? Mais il n'y avait qu'un mot sur les deux qui l'intéressait, lui !

Chassant les rougeurs qui lui chauffaient les joues, il s'assit à son tour sur le drap, captant le regard joyeux de Matteo qui le servit.

La nourriture était bonne, la température était agréable, la vue était belle, et il était avec celui qu'il aimait... Après tout, que demander de plus ?

Matteo lui vola ses lèvres entre deux plats, faisant sursauter son cœur.

C'était bien, finalement, de demander plus.


	6. Italie du Nord & USA & Italie du Sud – La surprise à l'Italienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Yuu Kirkland (Et oui, encore ^^ Elle en a pas mal proposé~)
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Depuis le début de la pause, les deux Italie chuchotaient entre eux, fusillant du regard quiconque tentait de capter le moindre mot. C'était leur petite réunion à eux, personnelle et privée.

De loin, Allemagne et Espagne les observaient, un peu inquiet par la distance qui leur avait été mise depuis le début. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans leurs habitudes.

De ce que les nations savaient, Feliciano et Romano n'avaient jamais vraiment été très proches, ayant passé une partie de leur enfance physique loin l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient fini par former une complicité assez particulière qui n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous.

Mais là, on pouvait clairement voir leurs doigts s'entremêler et leurs mèches sensibles se frôler, tellement leurs têtes étaient proches. Ils avaient cette petite étincelle dans leurs yeux, la même que Francis quand il trouvait une victime ou Matteo quand il cherchait Arthur. Enfin, c'était commun aux fils de Rome.

Bref, le duo italien était à surveiller.

-Tu es sûr de toi _fratello_? Voulut savoir Feliciano.

-Tu doutes de moi ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je te fais toujours confiance !

-Moins fort, on va t'entendre, rit-il.

Il cogna leurs fronts doucement, plus pour le rassurer que lui faire mal.

-Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser... souffla le plus vieux.

-Alors pourquoi t'en priver ?

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Ils se séparèrent après un dernier regard complice. Le plan était en marche.

X

Bon dernier, USA faisait le tour de l'étage. La réunion se poursuivrait demain, de toute façon.

Mais, pour le bien des autres nations, il fallait que le Héros s'assure de la sécurité de tous !

Entendant des bruits suspects, il entra brusquement dans la pièce en criant une phrase de héros et se figea. Il eut juste le temps d'enregistrer la porte qui se verrouillait qu'un corps chaud se collait à son côté droit et que sa vue était obstruée.

-Prêt pour une nuit héroïque ? Lui chuchota-t-on à l'oreille.

Ses poignets étaient serrés et sa ceinture lui fut ôtée. Elle ne fut pas la seule, ses vêtements la suivirent bien vite, le laissant nu.

Il y avait plus d'un agresseur, il pouvait le sentir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attendait de lui ? Il hésitait presque à mordre ces doigts qui caressaient ses lèvres avec insistance, comme si elles tentaient d'y entrer de force.

On le tira un peu mais comme il s'y refusait, on le poussa alors, et ses genoux tapèrent contre un rebord contre lequel on le força à s'allonger.

Une paire de mains poussait contre son torse pour l'empêcher de se relever. Il pouvait entendre de petits rires étouffés mais ne reconnaissait toujours pas les voix. Mais il oublia bien vite ce genre de détail lorsque caresses et frôlements commencèrent à envelopper son corps, s'attardant sur les points sensibles qu'il vocalisait bien malgré lui.

Il ne put se défendre lorsque ses poignets furent immobilisés avec sa ceinture, bien trop occupé par la bouche mutine qui s'était rajoutée aux autres attentions. Il pouvait la sentir papillonner sur ses flancs sensibles, s'attarder sur ses cicatrices et autres marques de son Histoire, ou simplement s'écarter pour laisser passer un petit bout de langue qui approfondissait la caresse. Ses yeux bandés le rendaient fou. Mais ce fut encore pire quand ses bourreaux cessèrent toute activité. Il les savait encore là, chuchota tout bas dans une langue aux accents chantants.

Alfred arqua son corps au discret souffle d'air, cherchant un quelconque contact permettant de le soulager de toute la tension qui lui raidissait l'aine.

Ce fut pire encore lorsqu'il perçut des gémissements des plus excitants. Comment osaient-ils ?! L'avoir allumé à l'en faire mal et éteindre leurs envies entre eux ? Ça allait se payer !

Mais tout se court-circuita entre ses neurones quand un corps nu se plaça sur ses cuisses et qu'une bouche engloutissait son sexe tendu douloureusement, alors que des mains venaient taquiner ses tétons.

Les gémissements s'élevèrent de nouveau, entrecoupés de halètements bas et rapides, alors que ce fut deux langues qui se promenaient sur la peau sensibilisée par les attentions différentes.

Ses poignets furent soudainement libérés et il fut redressé, un corps pressé contre son dos, une érection conséquente le faisant tressaillir... Il y avait trop d'informations à traiter, alors il ne chercha plus à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui, et encore moins de refuser toutes ces attentions.

Il ne put jouir dans cette bouche si tentatrice car elle se retira trop tôt, ce qui le frustra, malgré les attouchements qui se poursuivaient sur le reste de son anatomie, mais ce sentiment fut bien vite relégué au fond de son esprit lorsqu'un anneau de chair étroit emprisonna sa verge au supplice, le surprenant agréablement. Il gémit et remua son bassin afin de l'enjoindre à bouger mais une poigne ferme le cloua au-dessus de la table, il n'était pas le maître dans ces ébats. Il ne sera pas forcément le soumis, mais il sera en attente des ordres... Et il allait en avoir.

Une fois de plus son sexe se retrouva délaissé, et le poids sur ses cuisses disparut alors qu'il était soulevé. Il fut aussitôt rassit de force mais ne put s'empêcher de hurler sa douleur lorsque l'érection imposante de tout à l'heure se fit un chemin dans ses chairs sans aucune précaution, le déchirant de l'intérieur.

Les larmes furent essuyées par la langue agile de tantôt et le bandeau fut retiré afin qu'il tombe sur les yeux ambrés d'Italie du Nord qui s'empala sur lui en gémissant sans vergogne, perdant ses mains sur le corps d'Alfred et celui de Romano qui se déhanchait lentement dans l'antre de l'Américain.

Alors il se laissa aller.


	7. Prusse & Hongrie – Premiers émois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Messieurs les lecteurs, si vous passez dans le coin... Je suis ouverte à n'importe quelle récrimination au sujet de la "scène d'action", n'étant qu'une fille ^^
> 
> Demande de Bankara
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Prusse repoussa la branche importune avant de sourire d'une manière béate : il était arrivé à son but, la fontaine aux Dames.

La légende veut que des fées en aient fait leur lieu de réunion et que quiconque vienne les déranger perde la mémoire.

Mais ce qui intéressait le chevalier teutonique, ce n'était pas la véracité de la légende, mais bien le fait que Hongrie, son compagnon d'armes devenue femme, y était en train de faire sa toilette.

C'était une vraie mission d'espionnage avec ses risques mortels si découvert, car la nation avait ses armes et savait s'en servir, grâce à son éducation martiale.

Elle était juste là, assise sur les rives et les yeux fixés dans la relative profondeur de l'étendue d'eau, de trois-quart par rapport à lui, ce qui lui permettait de la contempler dans toute sa splendeur.

Sa longue chevelure châtain ondulait sur sa peau dorée où quelques cicatrices étaient encore visibles. Sa lourde poitrine se soulevait au rythme calme de sa respiration. Ses puissantes jambes étaient pliées, dérobant à sa vue son intimité.

Gilbert observait les mains aller et venir sur ce corps indubitablement féminin, faisant glisser l'eau pure sur ses courbes alléchantes. Il était fasciné par ce spectacle, rougissant un peu lorsque les caresses devenaient un peu trop osées pour lui.

Mais lorsque la guerrière se redressa pour s'habiller, le teuton décida de quitter les lieux, ne serait-ce que pour aller se calmer loin de ses hommes et d'elle, et surtout pour ne pas se faire pincer en pleine séance de voyeurisme de son meilleur ami. Sa meilleure amie.

Isolé du genre humain, il se laissa glisser au sol, ouvrant hâtivement son haut-de-chausse et soupirant lorsque son début d'érection fut caressé par le vent frais et humide de la forêt. Ça ne fit pas tomber son excitation, bien au contraire, la titillant que plus. Il la frôla du bout des doigts, un peu anxieux de ce qu'il allait faire. Après tout, l'onanisme était péché, d'après l'Église, non ? Mais ce qui était « mal » pouvait être si « bon »...

Un peu plus en confiance, il laissa sa main peser dessus, le faisant tressaillir, mais c'était agréable comme sensation. Et en frottant sa main ? Venait-elle de durcir, par hasard ?

Avalant sa salive, Gilbert était tout tourné sur son sexe qui se trouvait entre ses mains et des informations qu'il pouvait engranger à ce sujet. Il réprima un sursaut lorsqu'un bruit suspect lui parvint, le faisant refermer sa main sur sa verge ce qui lui occasionna une réaction qui lui plut et il oublia ce qui l'avait mis sur le qui-vive.Il bougea sa main et les sensations s'amplifièrent, bloquant sa respiration et l'isolant dans un monde coloré de plaisir et de sensations particulières...

Il ne chercha pas à taire ses gémissements ou encore le nom de son amie, semblant se moquer éperdument d'être entendu ou d'être surpris, la main dans le pantalon.

Lorsque ses mains furent tachées de blanc, il reprit pied avec la réalité et la honte lui tomba dessus avec le poids d'une chape de plomb. Il n'avait pas fait une chose bien, il avait sali son honneur et celui de Hongrie. Il ferait mieux d'éviter son regard et sa personne pour les siècles à venir...

Fermant les lacets maladroitement, il jeta un regard dégoûté à ses mains pécheresses. Il était sûr que c'était de leur faute, à elles et rien qu'à elles. Et si il les coupait ? Ce n'était pas comme si elles ne pouvaient repousser, après tout ! Faisons ça, oui...

Se frottant les paumes sur le tronc d'un arbre, il lista les armes présentes au camp. Laquelle serait la meilleure pour remplir cet office ?

-Hey ! Prusse !

-Heu... Hongrie ? Glapit-il en se retournant.

-Ah bah enfin ! Tu sais combien de temps je viens de passer à te chercher ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Les mains dans le dos, Gilbert prit un air dégagé et entreprit de changer de sujet avec habileté, faisant oublier à son amie la question de tantôt. Ils rejoignirent le camp un peu plus loin dans lequel s'activaient les chevaliers teutoniques dans leurs différentes activités, étriller les montures, ramassage du bois ou faire le feu, distribuer la ration d'eau et de nourriture, entraîner les débutants. C'était rodé, il n'y avait aucun souci d'organisation.

-Au fait, tu devrais être plus discret lorsque tu viens m'épier lors de ma toilette, le taquina Hongrie.

Il piqua un fard violent en l'entendant. Il avait pourtant utilisé des trésors de discrétion pour éviter ce genre de situation, mais il semblerait que ce n'avait pas été suffisant.

-Je te connais trop pour ne pas te reconnaître dans ce genre de moment.

Elle se pencha et frôla leurs lèvres ensemble.

-Mais si jamais je t'y reprends, tu pourras dire adieux à _toutes_ tes extrémités !

Elle avait empoigné son épée pour appuyer ses propos, le plus sérieusement du monde. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Prusse pour que le message passe. Il déglutit et hocha silencieusement la tête pour marquer son accord. Il aimait bien ses extrémités. Et même si elles pouvaient repousser, il aimerait éviter de ressembler à un homme-tronc durant les jours qui précédaient la pousse complète.

Hongrie le planta, s'éloigna en riant joyeusement de sa menace précédente, suivie par une paire d'yeux rouges profonds qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les hanches qui roulaient dans le haut-de-chausse vert foncé.

Une puissante tape sur son épaule le fit sursauter et sortir de sa rêverie, lui faisant croiser le regard bleu profond de son capitaine d'armes.

-L'amour triomphe de tout.


	8. France & Danemark – L'amour à la Danoise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Black-cherry8
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

France laissa glisser un regard appréciateur sur le physique de Viking de Danemark. Il avait fait tomber la veste, ayant vite eut chaud avec l'ambiance habituelle des réunions Union Européenne, et tempêtait sur un sujet que le Français avait déjà oublié, ne le concernant pas.

Il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant serré dans ces bras musclés, caresser ce dos, se retrouver entre ces cuisses puissantes et pilonné par...

-France ! L'appela son voisin, le faisant sortir de ses rêveries.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi, Angleterre ? Marmonna-t-il.

-Tu baves, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il avala une gorgée de thé, donnant l'impression d'écouter le sujet du débat, mais Francis le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était lui-même dans la contemplation de son féroce petit-ami, Portugal.

Se penchant à son oreille, il lui glissa :

-Je me demande comment ça se fait que tu n’aies pas perdu une main ou un autre membre avec ton pirate de compagnon.

Il se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes, lui faisant expirer l'entièreté de ses poumons, et jura de ne plus le taquiner à ce sujet, c'était bien trop douloureux.

Et de toute façon, son propre sujet était plus intéressant.

Remarquant que la pause allait bientôt être annoncée, il ne put s'empêcher de se trémousser sur sa chaise, impatient. Rabroué du regard par son germanique de voisin, il griffonna sagement les dernières bribes du débat si peu important pour son gouvernement. Et ce fut l'heure du déjeuner.

Si il y avait encore des irréductibles qui apportaient des repas cuisinés de chez eux comme Finlande et Suède, la majorité des nations apportaient des plats tout fait, achetés dans la supérette du coin. Les odeurs se mêlaient et les conversations se faisaient légères, les couples se retrouvaient, les fratries échangeaient.

-Hey Francis, ¿ _que tal ?_

-Salut Antonio, ça va, merci. Comment vont tes amours ?

La mise en couple récente de son vieil ami avec Autriche avait fait pas mal de bruit, particulièrement du côté italien.

-Ils vont bien, je te remercie. Et les tiens ?

-Je suis encore à la phrase de contemplation, soupira-t-il.

Il jeta un œil à la carrure du plus énergique des Nordiques, le regard aimanté par les épaules carrées. C'était comme ça depuis un certain temps. Il était presque incapable de ne pas le regarder dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Mais il était tout aussi incapable de lui adresser la parole pour quelque chose d'aussi intime que ses sentiments.

-Tes Normands, là, ils peuvent pas te tuyauter à ce sujet ? Après tout, ils ont quelques histoires en commun, ces trois affreux, non ?

-Me rappelle pas ces deux-là, tu veux ?

-T'as raison, concentrons-nous plutôt sur ton amour aux allures adolescentes, ricana Antonio.

Il reçut une tape sur la nuque de la part d'une nation agacée qui avait presque hésité à lui écraser son bœuf bourguignon sur le coin de la tête. Presque.

X

France rangeait ses affaires avec lenteur, regardant Danemark par en-dessous. Il était en train de rire à gorge déployée d'un jeu de mot servie par Roumanie qui avait un sourire en coin, découvrant sa petite canine pointue si excitante. De l'avis de Bulgarie.

Glissant un dossier dans sa sacoche, un papier plié et replié retomba sur la table. Il l'ouvrit machinalement.

« _Sûrement une blague_ _d’Antonio_ » pensa-t-il.

Mais c'était tout autre chose. Un tout autre genre.

Son visage parut s'enflammer subitement à la lecture du message. Il avait été découvert. Par la mauvaise personne. Par Danemark. Par Søren.

« _Merde._ »

-Hey France ! Je peux te parler seul à seul ?! L'interpella le blond soudainement.

Sursautant et cachant maladroitement le message dans son dos, il se tourna vers lui, le cerveau un peu chamboulé.

-B... Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Oh, rien de bien compliqué... sourit-il.

Il l'entraîna dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas isolé, les nations sortant de la salle de réunion à intervalles irréguliers, mais ce n'était pas non plus à la portée de voix de leurs collègues. C'était parfait.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Aïe, sa voix partait dans les aiguës, il allait se rendre compte de quelques chose !

Malgré lui, Francis tenait sa sacoche contre son torse un peu comme un bouclier. Un bouclier contre l'amour qui semblait lui tendre une perche solide.

-Oui, tout à fait, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait que toi pour m'aider, de ce que j'ai compris, déclara Søren de sa voix amusée.

Il appuya sa paume au mur dans le dos de l'autre nation. Peut-être avec l'espoir de l'intimider ? Ou pour...?

-Vois-tu, ces derniers temps, je n'arrive pas à m'ôter une silhouette blonde de la tête. En plus, j'ai jamais aussi chaud que lorsque je pense à elle. Enfin, en dehors de mes séances de sauna à l'ancienne, évidemment.

L'image d'un Danemark nu sortant d'une cabane surchauffée pour aller se rouler dans la neige lui traversa l'esprit.

-Et tu as besoin de moi pour des conseils amoureux ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. Tu as frappé à la bonne porte ! Que veux-tu savoir ? Est-ce une nation ?

-Tout à fait.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Søren observait le pays de l'Amour réfléchir. Il était adorable avec cette moue...

-Tu as bien dit blonde ? Il y a peu de femmes blondes chez nous... À moins que ça ne soit une région ?!

Soupirant, Søren attrapa l'arrière de la tête de Francis pour l'embrasser férocement.

-Idiot.


	9. Espagne & Autriche – Liaison secrète.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de ... quelqu'un de Hell Ocean mais dont je n'ai pas marqué le pseudo
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Espagne tenta de caler le petit Italien. Il avait la bougeotte, dis-donc ! Enfin, il fallait le comprendre, il allait revoir sa sœur d'un instant à l'autre ! Sa sœur qu'il voyait si peu voir jamais, depuis leur séparation.

Ils étaient si mignons, ces deux-là !

-Bonjour Élizaveta ! Le salua-t-il gaiement.

-Antonio !

Abandonnant là son balai, elle se pressa jusqu'à l'Espagnol et lui prit l'enfant des bras pour le cajoler avec une délectation toute maternelle.

-Lovino ! Felicia va être si contente de te revoir !

Elle appela alors la petite nation qui accourut. Le ravissement qui se lut sur le visage enfantin fit sourire les deux plus vieux.

-Viens, laissons-les se retrouver ! Prusse a hâte de t'assommer avec ses dernières victoires... Serre les dents ! Je suis passée par là, moi aussi !

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur du manoir en riant.

-Avant de subir pareille torture, j'aimerais saluer Autriche. Je peux le déranger ?

-Bien sûr, il est dans le salon de musique. Je t'y mène de suite.

Elle le laissa devant la porte, le saluant d'un sourire enjoué.

Toquant légèrement Antonio s'engouffra dans la pièce sans attendre d'installation, s'assurant de bien fermer derrière lui. Après tout, ce qui risquait de se passer entre ces quatre murs ne devait pas s'ébruiter. Il y avait des enfants, une religion un peu trop dure de ce côté-là, et une épouse à la poigne de fer. Bref, rien auquel il fallait se frotter de trop près si on voulait garder son entrejambe et sa dignité intactes, deux choses auxquelles l'Espagnol tenait.

S'imprégnant quelques instants de la paix des lieux, il finit par se glisser jusqu'à l'Autrichien qui s'affairait sans bruit derrière son clavier.

-Mes salutations Roderich, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il ne sursauta pas, habitué au manège du méditerranéen, qui colla son torse à son dos et passa les mains sur ses bras. Il s'enroulait autour de lui comme un serpent, passant ses lèvres sur la nuque découverte et pâle de l'aristocrate. Ce dernier restait impassible, mais Antonio savait bien que dans sa tête c'était tout autre chose. Bientôt ses longs doigts allaient trembler et lâcher tout ce qu'ils pouvaient tenir, tentant de serrer le clavier pour ne pas vocaliser son excitation et ses ressentis, au grand plaisir de son tourmenteur. Alors il suffira à Antonio de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et de planter son regard dans le sien pour lui faire baisser toutes ses barrières. C'était à lui de mener la danse, comme à chaque fois.

Il passerait ses mains blanches sous le pourpoint sombre pour caresser la peau dorée, tirant un grognement d'inconfort causé par la sensation froide. Il défaisait les lacets fermant les hauts-de-chausse, les faisant glisser le long des cuisses puissantes, égarant ses mains sur la chair tendre sous laquelle les muscles roulaient. Il jetait à peine un œil dans la direction du sexe qui s'éveillait lentement sous les attouchements qui se réchauffaient à cette peau gorgée de soleil.

Roderich plongeait son nez dans son cou, inspirant les effluves exotiques de tomates, de terre et de cacao. Il y avait aussi cette pointe de nicotine à peine perceptible. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il raffolait de cette odeur.

Un mouvement de bassin le surprit, mais il en évita un second en enfonçant ses ongles, faisant protester le conquistador.

Il tira sur ses propres lacets pour libérer son sexe impatient et l'engonça dans l'antre palpitante de son amant qui tenta de s'agripper à la veste de tissu bleu, s'arrachant les lèvres pour ne pas exprimer sa douleur.

Heureusement pour lui, l'Autrichien prit sur lui et patienta le temps que les chairs s'habituent à sa présence et qu'il se détende. C'est alors que l'action commence enfin.

Les mains fermement agrippées aux cuisses, Roderich le faisait rebondir en haletant en écho aux gémissements d’Antonio qui fourrageait ses doigts dans la courte chevelure châtain, tirant un peu sur les mèches.

Roderich fut le premier à atteindre l'orgasme et il invita son collègue à se finir devant lui, ce qu'il s’empressa de faire, jouissant dans un râle sourd, sa tête retombant sur l'une des épaules du musicien.

Ils haletèrent en rythme, dans le silence de la pièce de musique, encore liés. Les bras un peu tremblants, Antonio s'extirpa de son étreinte et se rhabilla. Il jeta un œil à son amant qui avait déjà repris sa froide attitude aristocratique et refermait ses lacets. Remontant ses lunettes d'un geste, il se leva à son tour et l'aida à reprendre une apparence convenable.

Pris d'une pulsion subite, Antonio passa les mains dans la nuque de Roderich pour approcher son visage et l'embrasser passionnément, ne voulant pas le lâcher de sitôt, lui dévorant presque les lèvres.

-Une prochaine fois ? Murmura l'hidalgo.

-Toujours...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce, ils parlaient de leurs protégés italiens, échangeant leurs dernières frasques avec le sourire.

-Ah ! Antonio ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé !

Prusse l'attrapa par le bras et le tira derrière lui, caquetant en tous sens, ne s'occupant guère de l'attention de son ami. Celui-ci s'était retourné vers Autriche qui eut un sourire en coin. Espagne, lui, lui envoya un baiser suivi d'un clin d’œil qui fit rosir l'aristocrate. Celui-ci prit la direction opposée, sûrement pour rejoindre Élizaveta qui l'observera longuement sans faire de commentaire, ou peut-être un petit sourire triste, avant de se détourner pour tempérer Lovino tentant de frapper Saint-Empire Romain Germanique car il le trouvait trop proche de sa _sorella_ à son goût.

De son côté, Antonio affichait un petit sourire en coin qu'il refusait d'expliquer à Gilbert, même au nom de leur amitié.

C'était _leur_ secret.


	10. Australie & Nouvelle-Zélande – La p'tite bête qui monte...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ça c'est du couple inhabituel, hein ?! :D
> 
> Alors, Oz est un diminutif d'Australie (et c'est officiel) tout comme Aussie !
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de ... quelqu'un de Hell Ocean mais dont je n'ai pas marqué le pseudo !
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe
> 
> Ace : Australie / Petero : Nouvelle-Zélande

-Aussie !

Laissant son sac sur le sol de l'aéroport, Nouvelle-Zélande réceptionna son frère aîné en riant.

-Aussie, ton koala me fait mal.

-Sean ne te fera aucun mal, voyons...

Redressant l'animal en question, Australie passa son bras autour des épaules de son petit-frère et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu, dis-donc !

-Tu m'en vois désolé, mais rien ne t'empêche de venir, tu sais !

-Fait trop froid pour moi ! Allez, viens !

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à l'habitation d’Ace en discutant tranquillement, taquinant le koala domestique qui le leur rendait bien.

-Je te jure qu'il m'a mordu !

-Et moi je t'assure que Sean est pacifique...

-Il a tenté de me bouffer les phalanges !

-Change le parfum de ton savon. Nous sommes arrivés, au passage !

Grommelant, le Néo-Zélandais descendit du pick-up, portant ses bagages pour ne pas avoir à prendre Sean.

-Bon, je te préviens, j'ai un peu changé l'intérieur, déclara-t-il en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

-Je m'attends au pire, compris.

-Méchant.

-Crétin.

-Tête de mouton.

N'ayant rien à répondre à ça, Petero haussa les épaules et s'engagea dans l'entrée, comptant bien poser ses affaires dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée depuis quelques siècles maintenant.

-AAACE ! Hurla-t-il.

Gravissant rapidement les escaliers, Australie débarqua dans la chambre de son frère pour l'y trouver en position de défense face à...

-Ah ! Tu as fait la connaissance de Boro-Boro !

-Boro-Boro ? Tu as adopté un kangourou ?!

-La vérité est plutôt inversée. C'est lui qui m'a adopté !

-Ace... Sincèrement, je m'en fous de ce détail. Fais-le sortir de là.

-Pas possible, désolé.

Fixant son frère, il remarqua alors qu'il semblait gêné et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Ace. Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

-Euh... J'ai transformé les chambres d'ami pour y héberger mes nouveaux amis animaux... Tu m'en veux pas, dis ?

-... J'espère juste qu'il n'y a pas de crocodile dans la baignoire...

-Non ! Pas du tout !

-Et je dors où, moi ? Dans le jardin sous une tente ?

-Eh bien...

Ace eut un petit sourire en coin et vint prendre Petero dans ses bras.

-Et si on partageait le mien, de lit ? Ce ne serait pas vraiment la première fois...

-Et ça risque de ne jamais être la dernière, soupira-t-il faussement.

Ils rirent ensemble pendant qu’ Ace en profitait pour blottir son visage dans la nuque de son cadet.

-Je n'ai rien contre, mais ton kangourou est en train de nous fixer et il semble tout sauf engageant...

Attrapant les sacs, ils sortirent en vitesse, en faveur de la spacieuse chambre à l'allure coloniale où ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu as tant peur des kangourous...

-Et moi je suis sûr que tu as peur des phoques et des morses de mes côtes !

-Mais je les adore tes côtes, ronronna-t-il.

Il commença à chatouiller Petero qui gigota pour éviter les doigts agiles qui savaient jouer de son corps comme d'un instrument, tirant de sa part des rires clairs ou des gémissements rauques.

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent, à bout de souffle, ils se pelotonnèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre et échangèrent un baiser tendre, un peu épuisés par leurs retrouvailles.

-Tu restes longtemps ? Chuchota Ace.

-Jusqu'à ce que mon gouvernement ait besoin de moi ou que tu me jettes dehors...

-Je me suis déjà excusé, grommela-t-il.

Petero rit de nouveau, ravissant les oreilles australiennes.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser, s'amusant à redécouvrir le corps de l'autre à tâtons, prenant leurs temps. Les vêtements glissaient, mettant la peau à nue, s'emmêlant dans les membres lascifs.

-Ozzie, soupira le plus jeune.

Le soupiré avait passé la main dans le sous-vêtement, flattant la virilité qui se dressait au fur et à mesure des attouchements. Il glissait sa langue sur la peau sensible, repassant encore et encore dès que cela provoquait une réaction enthousiasmante.

-S... stop !

S'arrêtant, étonné, Ace le fixa. Petero en profita pour ôter les derniers vêtements qui le couvraient encore, faisant subir la même chose à ceux de son amant avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

-On peut poursuivre, souffla-t-il.

-Avec plaisir.

Il ne lui fallut guère plus d'échange pour lier leurs corps intimement, vocalisant le plaisir ressentis sans aucune gêne, s'accrochant aux draps et à la chair de l'autre. Ils étaient au bord de la jouissance lorsque Petero hurla de frayeur, repoussa Ace et sortit du lit, tremblant.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as _aussi_ peur des opossums/couscous ! Gémit l'Australien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la bêta : en Australie, les « opossums » sont appelés « couscous » =w= parce que le terme « opossum » se retrouve surtout en Amérique (j’ai été checké car ça a fait dans ma tête « mais y a pas d’opossum en Australie !) et en effet =w= ceux qu’on montre (et qui sont si adorables) n’existent pas en Australie x)


	11. 2p!Nyo!Pays-Bas & 2p!Nyo!Canada – La chaleur au cœur de l'hiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloé : 2p!Nyo!Canada / Oeke : 2p!Nyo!Pays-Bas
> 
> Alors, initialement, c'était un Nyo!Pays-Bas x Nyo!Canada... Mais j'ai dérivé à cause d'une de mes fics en parallèle où j'utilise les 2p!Nyo! (Failles en série)
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Yuu Kirkland
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-Chloé ?!

-C'qui a ? grogna l'appelée.

-T'es où ?!

Ravisant la réponse automatique qui lui montait aux lèvres, la Canadienne soupira.

-Dans la cabane de jardin...

 _Adieu silence_...

-Chloé !

-Cool, tu m'as trouvée, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle termina de ranger son matériel de hockey, attendant une réaction de la part de sa petite-amie, Pays-Bas. Réaction qui ne vint pas, ou du moins pas oralement.

Une paire de bras passa autour de ses flancs pour se refermer sur son plexus, un corps indubitablement féminin se collant à son dos.

-Que veux-tu, Oeke ? Soupira-t-elle.

-J'ai envie de toi... souffla celle-ci à son oreille.

Elle souligna ses propos d'un coup de langue au lobe de la blonde aux couettes qui resta imperturbable. Extérieurement. À l'intérieur, elle pouvait sentir son ventre s'embraser au fur et à mesure des caresses osées que lui prodiguaient celle qu'elle aimait.

-T'es chiante, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

-Continue...

-À tes ordres...

Prenant appui à la table devant elle, Chloé creusa le dos pour se laisser complètement aller dans les mains expertes de la Néerlandaise qui faisait déjà glisser son pull et son T-shirt. Oeke pencha la tête, attrapant la fermeture du soutien-gorge avec les dents et tirant dessus pour l'ouvrir. Elle passa ses lèvres sur les omoplates, caressant l'épiderme sucré un instant avant de la goûter de l'extrémité de la langue.

-Oeke, râla-t-elle. Tu es un vrai bourreau...

-Toujours avec toi mon amour, la taquina-t-elle.

Elle tira sur le soutien-gorge pour libérer la lourde poitrine, s'empressant de l'entourer de ses mains, savourant le toucher de soie et pinçant les tétons avec irrégularité, recevant des halètements qui augmentèrent son excitation.

-Laisse-toi faire, susurra-t-elle. Cesse de te défendre et abandonne-toi à moi... Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi...

-Tu me dévorerais si je te laissais faire, marmonna-t-elle.

-Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ? Tu es à moi, et juste à moi !

Elle ponctua sa déclaration d'une morsure à l'épaule, y sensibilisant l'épiderme, et y traînant la langue, comme pour s'excuser. Mais Chloé n'était pas dupe. Depuis le temps, elle connaissait les habitudes au lit de sa compagne. Enfin, c'était pas toujours dans un lit, mais vous l'avez comprise.

Alors, elle passa le bras derrière elle, agrippant la nuque de la vorace pour l'écarter de sa propre chair, au profit de ses lèvres, se tournant vers ce corps excité et excitant. Chloé savait comment faire pour calmer un peu la tension qui se calait dans ses reins et menaçait de l'enrager. Elle échangea leurs places, allongeant presque Oeke sur la table, déboutonnant la chemise avec les dents, s'amusant à souffler à travers le tissu afin de la taquiner.

Sa chevelure était mise au supplice, les doigts de la Néerlandaise défaisant les couettes et les sages ondulations, tirant sur les nœuds ou ne les emmêlant que plus.

-Chloé ! Supplia sa belle.

Mais Chloé était occupée. Elle devait donner du plaisir à sa compagne, se rendre indispensable à ses yeux et lui faire voir les étoiles...

Elle glissait sur les rondeurs encore contenues, passant sous la dentelle, humidifiant un peu le tissu. Pendant ce temps, ses mains aux paumes calleuses massaient l'aine à travers le pantalon, les frustrant toutes les deux.

Elle pouvait facilement imaginer la patience de l’Hollandaise s'effriter avec ses attentions qui la comblaient sans la laisser parvenir au sommet de son plaisir. Et Chloé continuait d'entretenir cette envie brûlante, malaxant un sein et l'intérieur d'une cuisse, butinant sa gorge offerte ou caressant lascivement ce corps contracté.

« _Tic, tac, tic, tac._ »

Elle fut soudainement poussée contre le sol, son jean et ses dessous arrachés et jetés plus loin, le poids de sa petite-amie pesant sur ses cuisses dénudées, la forçant à rester allongée sur le sol froid, la faisant frissonner.

-Tu t'es suffisamment amusée comme ça. À mon tour !

Elle l'embrassa violemment, entrechoquant leurs dents et écorchant leurs lèvres, goûtant le sang de la langue, s'excitant un peu plus.

Leurs bassins se mouvaient sur un rythme effréné, tentant d'apaiser le brasier qui y couvait avant que Chloé n'échange leurs positions et lui ôte son pantalon, dévoilant l'intimité luisante qui n'attendait qu'un contact, quel qu'il soit.

-Mérites-tu _vraiment_ de l'aide ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Après tout, je pourrais tout aussi bien te planter là au profit d'un autre genre de pêché mignon... Qu'en pense-tu ?

Râlant, Oeke tira sur les boucles pour faire passer le message : elle la voulait elle, maintenant et tout de suite.

Sa partenaire sourit en coin à cette réaction : elle était tellement prévisible sa petite chérie... Et pour lui faire lâcher prise, elle ne voyait qu'une chose à faire : plier à son désir et s'exécuter.

Elle se pencha vers l'entrecuisse humide qui n'attendait plus qu'elle, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres gonflées d'excitation, immisçant sa langue et s'amusant des réactions de son amour. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de vocale, en tout temps et à toute heure !

-Mais continue, _bordeel_!


	12. Norvège & Biélorussie – Le plus beau jour de ma vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nils Vik : Norvège / Jökull : Islande / Bieke : Belgique / Katyusha : Ukraine / Søren : Danemark
> 
> Je suis une sadique... Même avec moi-même x)
> 
> Et pour ceux que ça intéresse... Vik, c'est Viking parce que j'avais aucune idée ^^'
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Atlantide ou DDS
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Qui aurait pu le croire un jour ? Qui aurait pris le risque de parier sur un amour si hautement improbable ?

C'était plus ou moins ce que pensaient les nations réunies pour ce jour spécial.

En effet, aujourd'hui, on célébrait une union. Non pas une union politique comme l'Histoire a pu tant voir, mais bien un mariage d'amour.

Entassés dans le vaste édifice religieux, ils retenaient leurs souffles, fixant la mariée qui remontait lentement l'allée centrale, la main posée délicatement sur celle de son frère. Elle était resplendissante, tout de blanc vêtue comme la tradition le voulait, un bouquet de fleurs roses à la main. À ses côtés, son frère avait un sourire qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu, transpirant la fierté par tous les pores de sa peau. Il était fier de mener sa jeune sœur à l'autel, il était fier d'elle et de ses choix.

Derrière eux, Ukraine, Wy et Liechtenstein tenaient la traîne, marchant sur les fleurs que parsemaient Sealand et Ladonia, déjà arrivés au premier rang, attendant sagement auprès du futur marié qui admirait celle qui allait devenir son épouse.

Enfin. C'était le grand jour. Leur grand jour. Ils allaient pouvoir unir leur destinée sans que ça ait le moindre impact sur leurs pays et leurs politiques. C'était juste l'amour qui allait les lier. L'amour et le prêtre, aussi.

-Si nous sommes réunis en ce jour, commença l'homme d’Église, c'est pour célébrer l'union d'un homme et d'une femme, Nils Vik et Natalya Braginsky.

Tout du long de la tirade, les deux élus se regardaient presque avec gêne, les pommettes colorées. Derrière, Tino s'essuyait les yeux, ému, Jökull à ses côtés, grimaçant un sourire. Ils avaient tous les deux été choisis comme témoin, au même titre que Bieke et Katyusha qui étaient tout sourire, rayonnantes pour leur amie et sœur.

Il y eut quelques discrètes larmes lors des promesses et de l'échange d'alliances, mais ce furent des cris de joie qui explosèrent lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, scellant la cérémonie de ce geste simple et tendre.

« Vive les mariés ! » était répété dans de nombreuses langues.

La fête fut à la hauteur de l’événement, alcool coulant à flot et buffet garni. Les micro-nations s'amusaient ensemble sous le regard attendri de leurs aînés à divers degré d'alcoolémie.

Les félicitations fusaient encore un peu, mais les nouveaux mariés étaient dans leur bulle, se tenant les mains et se regardant. Qui aurait cru ça de la part du si froid et si distant Norvégien ? Et de la stalker incestueuse Biélorusse ? Pas grand-monde, en tout cas...

Nils ne réagit pas lorsque Søren lui claqua le dos, pas mal imbibé, et Natalya ne jeta même pas un œil lorsque son frère embrassa voracement son anglais de petit-ami, à moitié allongés sur la table d'honneur.

Ils étaient dans leur petit monde à eux, se gavant de l'image de l'autre, bien loin de leurs soucis de nations et de ceux humains, loin des petits problèmes de leur quotidien et les attaques mesquines de la vie.

-Nils, chuchota sa désormais femme. Je t'ai tellement attendu...

-Je suis là maintenant Natalya. Je suis tout à toi. Et nous allons pouvoir rattraper tout ce temps perdu loin de l'autre...

Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Katyusha vienne les déranger d'une tape sur les épaules. Elle avait les joues rouges et un large sourire réjouie étirait ses lèvres.

-Je vous rappelle juste que votre chambre est prête et que si vous partez maintenant, nul ne s'en rendra vraiment compte... Profitez-en !

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse et retourna dans l'étreinte de son Turc bien joyeux qui lui déclara un long poème dans sa langue sous les rires de Grèce et Chypre qui se tenaient par l'épaule.

Les deux nouveaux mariés échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et sourirent de concert.

Ils se levèrent d'un même geste, main dans la main, et collés l'un à l'autre. Ils évitèrent leurs collègues saouls et les enfants, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. Ils ne disaient pas un mot mais se regardaient d'un air complice. Ils avaient bien idée de ce qui allait se passer là-haut, entre les quatre murs de leur chambre de noces. Ils n'étaient pas nés de la dernière pluie après tout.

Poussant la porte, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la suite, verrouillant l'entrée et y abandonnant ce qui n'allait plus leur être utile dans les minutes à venir. Ancrant leurs regards, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Nils l'attrapa délicatement, la déposant sur le lit. Il se mit à genoux, au pied du lit, baisant la main délicate.

-Je jure de te chérir toujours, tant que je pourrais te tenir dans mes bras.

Natalya piqua un fard léger alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Son prince charmant, son chevalier servant, était tout à elle et rien que pour elle. Il lui appartiendra jusqu'à la fin qui les emportera.

-Et moi, commença-t-elle avec une voix tremblante, et moi, je jure d'être à tes côtés et de te soutenir dans chaque moment que nous réserve le futur. D'être attentive à tes besoins...

-Et de t'aimer plus que tout, achevèrent-ils dans un même soupir.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mêlant leurs larmes de joie à leur étreinte, ne semblant plus vouloir se lâcher. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils se quittent, se tournent le dos. Ils étaient mariés, maintenant. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, attachés, enchaînés, liés pour leur éternité, et de leur propre chef, en plus. Ils étaient fous. Fous amoureux.

Ils finirent par se relâcher, reculant un peu.

Natalya eut un petit sourire lorsqu'elle tira un peu sur les attaches de son corset alors que Nils quittait sa veste et déboutonnait sa chemise. Les promesses avaient été énoncées, il était plus que temps de consommer l'événement.

Les gémissements résonnèrent dans la chambre.


	13. Prusse & Italie du Nord – Amours impossibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perso, je suis pas très fan du GerIta, mais le PruIta, bien plus !
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande personnelle (vive les doujins !)
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Prusse sirotait son verre sans grande conviction. Il tira sur sa paille, la faisant sortir du verre et jouer avec, pensivement.

Depuis sa place au salon, il pouvait voir la cuisine, et surtout Italie du Nord qui était en train de préparer le repas, sous la houlette d'Allemagne qui ne était incapable de s’empêcher de nettoyer dès qu'il le pouvait.

Gilbert sourit, louant la patience sans limite de l'Italien qui souriait. Lui, il aurait déjà pété un câble et aurait vidé la casserole sur la tête blonde depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

Il reprit sa boisson, laissant son regard rivé sur le dos du cuisinier. Avec sa chemise ajustée, il semblait vouloir s'extirper du tissu, ses muscles secs roulant à chacun de ses gestes.

Là, tout de suite, il aurait bien envie de lui arracher ces vêtements irritants et le prendre à sec sur le plan de table... Bon, sans la présence de son cadet, ça serait mieux, il va sans dire. Mais même pas sûr que ça le dérange...

Il se perdait dans ses rêveries fantasmagoriques, agitant sa paille dans le fond de son verre, jusqu'à ce que les deux grands chiens de Ludwig viennent lui faire la fête, revenant du jardin, Blackie -le Teckel- traînait derrière.

-West ! Rappelle tes échalas, ils me bavent dessus, là !

-Aster, Berlitz, aux pieds.

La voix avait claqué de manière sèche depuis la cuisine, comme s'en moquant, mais ça suffit aux trois canidés qui foncèrent vers leurs maîtres en jappant, dérapant un peu sur le carrelage.

-Sinon, le repas est bientôt prêt ? Grogna-t-il.

Il reçut une réponse enjouée, lui disant que c'était bientôt prêt. Il pouvait distinctement entendre la vaisselle être disposée sur la table. Bon, en plus il n'aura pas à le faire !

Il croisa les jambes, et renversa la tête en arrière, finissant son verre, sans voir le regard d'ambre couler vers lui. Il pensa à sa vieille amie, Hongrie, qui soupirait toujours après son ancien mari. Non, jamais il ne finira comme elle. JAMAIS ! Lui, il était un homme, un vrai ! Il n'allait sûrement pas rester là, à mater avec des yeux émerveillés son profil d'Apollon, alors qu'il tournait autour de son cadet, ça non ! Foi d'ancien chevalier teuton !

Il claqua son verre un peu trop fort contre le rebord en bois, et se redressa, bombant le torse, en se faisant la promesse silencieuse d'obtenir si ce n'est le cœur, au moins le corps de ce bellâtre.

Mais avant ça, allons s'occuper du sort de ce plat si odorant et dont le goût ne pourra que satisfaire ses délicates papilles...

X

C'était un matin comme les autres.

Ludwig était parti tôt pour rejoindre les bureaux du gouvernement, Feliciano lui avait préparé un petit-déjeuner et un déjeuner avec toujours autant d'attention, son éternel sourire collé sur le visage. Sa chemise de la veille flottait sur ses épaules, accompagnée d'un caleçon rouge.

C'était un matin ordinaire, un matin de tentation où Prusse pouvait voir celui qu'il désirait sans pouvoir le toucher autrement que de manière détournée ou juste amicale.

Ç'aurait dû rester une matinée normale, une journée normale.

Mais voilà, Prusse poussa la porte de la salle de bain avec l'intention de se laver les dents. Il l'aurait sûrement fait, d'ailleurs, si Italie du Nord n'était pas à genoux, serrant une serviette de toilette contre lui, sanglotant tout bas.

Il releva son visage rougi et bouffi, la marque de ses larmes bien visible. Cette simple vision suffit à ébranler le fier albinos. Qu'arrivait-il donc à l'élu de son cœur ? Que lui avait-on fait ?

-Feli ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Tenta-t-il.

Il se mit à sa hauteur, lui pressant l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Que se passait-il ? Son cadet lui jeta un regard embrumé de larmes avant de se jeter dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec force. Ses sanglots reprirent alors qu'il s'agrippait au T-shirt noir comme à une bouée.

-Parles-moi, gamin, comment veux-tu que je devine ?

Et c'est un discours décousu, balbutié entre deux sanglots et truffé d'italien que Gilbert eut. De ce qu'il put comprendre, c'était que Feliciano était arrivé à la limite de ses capacités. Que son amour envers Ludwig le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis trop longtemps. Il pourrait presque en mourir, tellement ce poison était distillé dans tout son corps.

Alors Prusse le serra fort contre lui. Il le consola autant qu'il le put, lui frottant le dos, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants et le berçant. Ça aurait été facile pour lui de le cueillir à cet instant précis, fragile et faible. Il était à portée de main, il n'y avait qu'à profiter de l'aubaine, non ?

Alors il l'embrassa sur le front et caressa les douces mèches châtains, évitant ainsi la plus particulière. Elle semblait le narguer, le mettre au défi de lui tirer dessus. Allait-il se défiler ou bien agir en homme ?

Lorsque son regard cramoisi croisa celui d'ambre, son cœur se serra. Il faisait tellement effrayé et perdu à cet instant précis...

Alors, il le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Comme si ils voulaient fusionner ensemble. Comme si il ne voulait plus le lâcher et le garder à lui à jamais.

Puis il l'embrassa. Timidement au début, avant de prendre un peu plus d'assurance en ne se faisant pas refouler.

Il pouvait l'aimer, lui aussi ? Il pouvait s'occuper de lui et le choyer ? Il pouvait prendre soin de lui et lui ouvrir son cœur ?

-Je t'attendais depuis tant de temps...


	14. Pays-Bas & Canada – L'amour à la sauvage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan ou Jantje : Pays-Bas
> 
> Et on retourne sur le même couple, mais en mode normal x)
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande ... quelqu'un de Hell Ocean mais dont je n'ai pas marqué le pseudo !
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Ses yeux mauves fixés sur lui, Canada l'observait.

Pas besoin de se cacher dans un coin ou de feindre, ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit allait le remarquer. Au moins il pouvait prétendre avoir une vie privée, contrairement à d'autres.

Il ne retint pas son soupir, serrant contre lui son ours des neiges. Il n'aurait pas dû être là, c'est vrai. C'était une réunion entre nation européenne, après tout... Mais son frère était invité exceptionnellement et l'avait pris dans ses bagages, écoutant à peine ses refus.

-Salut, marmonna-t-on dans son dos.

Pas vraiment besoin de se tourner, surtout qu'il se fit plaquer contre le large torse. Il lâcha un peu son ours pour tirer sur l'épaisse écharpe.

-Et si on s'éclipsait ? Proposa Matthew.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de vérifier : nul ne leur prêtait attention.

Leurs mains se retrouvèrent et ils s'enfuirent dans le parc à l'arrière du bâtiment officiel. Là, parmi les bosquets, ils pouvaient se conter fleurette aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitaient, dans un monde rien qu'à eux.

Matthew laissa Kuma grogner après les papillons au profit des bras de son compagnon. Celui-ci le cala contre son épaule, allumant sa pipe de sa main de libre.

-Ah non Jantje ! Tu ne vas pas nous enfumer ! Râla le plus jeune.

Il s'agita en vain, tentant d'atteindre la pipe pour la vider, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis le début de leur relation. Mais peine perdue, le Hollandais savait la mettre hors d'atteinte. Grommelant alors, le plus petit se rencogna contre lui, croisant les bras et faisant la moue.

-Tu fais la tête ? Demanda le fumeur.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qu'il prit pour un oui.

Soupirant alors, il retourna sa pipe, faisant choir l'herbe fumante et l'écrasa du talon. Recrachant sa bouffée, il retira son écharpe et attira encore plus à lui son petit-ami, l'embrassant sur la tempe.

-Tu vas bouder longtemps ? Voulut-il savoir.

Il n'obtint pas plus de réponse, mais il sourit cette fois-là, une idée ayant germé dans un recoin de son cerveau.

Il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure ondulée, appréciant leur douceur, et descendit jusqu'à la nuque où ses pouces esquissèrent de petits cercles destinés à le relaxer. Obtenant un petit relâchement des muscles, les mains glissèrent dans le col, les doigts allant au plus loin qu'ils le pouvaient. Puis ils ressortirent afin de tirer sur la glissière du manteau épais. Cela fait, les mains prirent d'assaut le bas du sweat, glissant dessous et remontant lentement.

Il fallait aussi prendre son temps, non ? La précipitation nuisait.

Jan s'amusait ainsi à faire languir son petit-ami, juste à l'aide de ses mains, frôlant les points sensibles avec exagération afin d'obtenir les couinements dont il était habitué. Il savait aussi que dans peu de temps il aura réveillé un vrai grizzli qui lui sautera dessus et la bataille des dominances pourra enfin commencer.

Le sweat fut retiré, suivit du T-shirt, et le Néerlandais passa ses lèvres contre une épaule où subsistait la trace d'une morsure, vestige de leur précédente étreinte.

Les mains agiles avaient glissé jusqu'à la ceinture, frôlant presque par inadvertance la bosse en formation. Elles jouaient avec la fermeture, remontaient sur les abdos puis redescendaient.

Dans ces moments-là, Jan ne pouvait qu’admirer la retenue de son amant. Lui-même aurait commencé à se laisser aller. Mais Canada savait rester stoïque lorsqu'il le fallait... ou le voulait.

Alors il décida de monter d'un cran et sa main se posa franchement sur l'érection, occasionnant un sursaut de son propriétaire.

-Alors, on se réveille ? Ronronna Jan.

Il n'attendit pas, se concentrant sur sa tâche : libérer la bête sauvage qui se cachait sous le vernis poli de la nation.

Il agrandit son sourire lorsqu'une poigne assurée se referma sur ses poignets. La tête blonde se tourna vers lui, le confortant dans ses pensées. Les yeux habituellement mauves avaient virés au prune, preuve de son excitation présente.

-Tu perds rien pour attendre, souffla le Canadien sur un ton rauque.

Dégageant les mains curieuses, il se tourna, embrassant avec violence son tourmenteur, choquant leurs dents.

Il déshabilla à son tour son partenaire, le griffant parfois involontairement, sans faire très attention à ce qu'il faisait, focalisé sur son excitation pulsant douloureusement.

Jan grogna lorsque les mâchoires aiguisées se refermèrent sur la peau tendre de son cou, provoquant un saignement, vite lapé par la langue affamée de Matthew qui ne chercha même pas à s'excuser, le pourtour de la bouche un peu rougie. Ce qu'il pouvait être excitant ainsi !

Profitant de sa proximité, Jan tira un peu sur la mèche rebelle, obtenant un grognement bas qui le fit sourire encore plus. Il avait complètement réveillé la bête.

Les pantalons furent arrachés sans aucune douceur, les coutures en prenant un sacré coup au passage, les laissant aussi nu qu'il était possible.

À peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que Jan s'arquait violemment en gémissant de douleur et d'excitation mêlées. Matthew l'avait pénétré sans plus attendre, pressé par cette envie qui le lançait. Il avait feulé de plaisir sous la pression exercée par les chairs contractées, contrôlant tant bien que mal son bassin qui semblait vouloir disparaître dans la profondeur des entrailles de son amant.

Celui-ci sourit, attrapant la nuque blonde, et l'embrassa voracement, initiant le premier mouvement.

Ils s'aimèrent avec passion, ne se souciant guère du voisinage proche. De toute façon, il s'engueulait encore.


	15. Rome & Gaule – Fantasme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siobhan : Gaule
> 
> Bon, bah, des couples des vieilles nations, c'est pas le pire qui m'a été demandé ôo
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Black-cherry8
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Rome était une nation bruyante et voyante. Difficile de la rater, donc. Et pourtant il était en ce moment-même en train de développer des trésors d'imagination afin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

L'objet de ses attentions se trouvait dans une clairière calme en train de s'entraîner à l'art de la guerre. Ses lourds cheveux nattés étaient remontés sur sa tête pour ne pas la gêner, dégageant sa nuque dorée par le soleil. Ses gestes étaient brusques, ponctués de petits cris d'effort qu'elle lâchait involontairement.

Son œil de guerrier voyait les failles, les ouvertures dans sa garde, les erreurs de débutant. Elle ne savait pas se battre, du moins pas avec une épée aussi lourde. Et elle l'avait mis au défi ? Elle avait juré de le mettre à terre, mais n'en avait pas les compétences... Du moins, si il osait perdre contre elle, il ne s'en relèverait jamais, tant la honte l'aurait dévoré.

Mais quand elle se fit de nouveau déséquilibrer après avoir frappé le billot du plat de l'épée, il ne put s'empêcher de sortir de sa cachette et de la sermonner sur sa posture. Il vint à elle, lui assénant conseil sur conseil pour qu'elle ne lâche pas le pommeau à chaque coup porté ou encore qu'elle évite de trop écarter les coudes de ses flancs.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur mes terres, Rome ? Que je sache, ton empereur ne m'a encore rien raflé...

-Je venais m'assurer que j'allais pouvoir avoir un vrai combat de possession, mais je t'avoue être déçu...

Il arrêta la lame de la main sans effort apparent, ce qui augmenta la fureur de Gaule qui le frappa au tibia, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

-Tant de brutalité dans une apparence si délicate... Quel dommage, soupira-t-il théâtralement.

-Mon apparence n'a que peu d'importance en temps de guerre ! Rugit-elle.

-Qui dit que nous sommes en temps de guerre ? Plies-toi à mon empereur et il ne sera fait aucun mal à ton peuple ! Nous vous offrons les progrès romains sur un plateau d'argent, pourquoi t'obstines-tu ?

-Mon peuple est fier, et libre ! Tu veux nous asservir, oui ! Tu veux profiter de mes terres sans avoir à les entretenir !

Elle lâcha sa lourde épée au profit de ses poings qu'elle asséna en pluie violente sur son corps, ressentant un plaisir sadique à l'apparition des bleus et de la grimace de douleur du Romain.

-Une vraie sauvageonne, grogna-t-il lorsqu'il put enfin l'immobiliser.

Elle tenta de le mordre, de lui donner des coups de pieds, mais peine perdue, il se tenait trop loin.

-Maintenant que tu es calmée, si nous parlions ? À moins que tu ne préfères renforcer l'image de barbare incivile ?

Il put la relâcher et elle ne fit aucun geste, fixant le sol. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir brûler la terre à ses pieds. Elle en était peut-être capable, remarque... Après tout, la puissance de ses druides avaient déjà fait leurs preuves.

-Dégage de mes terres...

Sa voix était suffisamment glaciale pour le faire frissonner, et son regard était assez tranchant pour le faire reculer. Malgré ses piètres aptitudes à l'épée lourde, Gaule restait une combattante, une guerrière, et tout dans son attitude le criait. C'était bien un reflet métallique dans sa main ? Une de ses armes de jet préférées, sans doute...

-Bon, l'accueil était charmant, tout ça tout ça, mais je vais y aller !

Rome déguerpit, aussitôt les derniers mots prononcés, mais la Gauloise ne se détendit qu'une fois sa présence ayant sauté ses frontières.

Relâchant ses tresses, elle s'étira longuement avant de retourner à sa hutte où ses petits l'attendaient sûrement.

X

-Tu l'aurais vu ! Une femme belle et forte ! Un tigre sous apparence humaine !

Ça faisait quelques heures maintenant que Rome assommait son empereur avec son éloge de la nation gauloise. Et Jules César commençait à saturer. Il en était à supplier les dieux que n'importe qui puisse le sortir de là lorsqu’un corps de garde demanda à le voir. Retenant son soupir de soulagement, l'empereur disparut avec eux, laissant Romulus tout seul avec son cratère.

Celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et rejoignit ses appartements, s'alanguissant sur sa couche, un sourire pensif sur les lèvres. Cette guerrière sauvageonne lui avait tapé dans l’œil, il le reconnaissait sans fard. Son envie d'expansion n'avait de reste que de la posséder. Charnellement.

Et s’il allait violer ses frontières, tuer son peuple et piller ses ressources, il comptait bien la charmer et la faire tomber sous sa coupe. Qu'elle devienne plus qu'une nation vaincue, un combattant défait. Qu'elle lui appartienne corps et âme selon les lois de Rome.

Il en aurait presque salivé lorsque l'image de Siobhan vêtu à la mode romaine fut constituée dans son esprit. Une Siobhan souriant avec timidité derrière ses voiles mais cachant des armes dans le repli de l'étoffe. Belle mais dangereuse.

-Au moins Germanie n'a sûrement pas pu l'approcher ! Ricana-t-il.

X

-Ôte tes pattes de là.

Le blond leva les mains en l'air, son visage toujours impassible.

-On a partagé suffisamment de nuits ensemble. Alors ne me touche plus et retraverse les frontières !

Le Germanique fronça les sourcils. La Gauloise n'était pas de bonne compagnie ce soir. Enfin, encore moins que d'habitude.

-Mais si c'est pour voir nos enfants, tu es le bienvenu sous mon toit.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer, trois petites têtes blondes se tournant vers leur père avant de courir vers lui.

-Papa est rentré, mes chéris ! S'amusa Siobhan.


	16. Écosse & France – Demande en mariage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lachlan (plaine du lac) : Écosse
> 
> Un couple qui m'a souvent été demandé ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Bankara et de Meg
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Lorsque Écosse ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression d'être encore dans un rêve, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Bon matin mon amour.

-Latha Math, marmonna-t-il.

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, grognant tout bas sans raison particulière, sous le regard amusé de France qui démêlait ses cheveux blonds, déjà prêt. Au réveil, Lachlan était assez bougon, il l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors que son amant disparaissait dans la salle de bain en traînant des pieds. Il était vraiment adorable ainsi... Tout grognon, tout bougon, tout ronchon, les cheveux en épi et la barbe naissante.

Son regard tomba sur le lit qu'ils partageaient et il dut étouffer un gloussement alors que ce qui s'y était passé la veille lui revenait en mémoire. C'est qu'il était fougueux son Écossais ! Fougueux et insatiable. Et _très_ imaginatif.

Reposant son peigne, il noua ses cheveux d'un ruban en accord avec sa tenue : il était prêt pour cette belle journée qui débutait !

Francis rangea quelque peu la chambre puis la quitta au profit de la cuisine où des odeurs appétissantes prirent places.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Commence par le café, lui conseilla-t-il en lui en servant une tasse.

-Bonne idée...

Il l'embrassa sur le front au passage avant de revenir à ses poêles, sifflotant doucement. Il était de bonne humeur pour une raison qui lui échappait. En temps normal, il dirait que c'est l'amour qui faisait chanter son cœur et, aussi romantique que l'image soit, il ne pouvait prétendre le contraire.

-À quoi peux-tu bien penser pour avoir un sourire pareil ? Voulut savoir Lachlan.

Sorti de ses rêveries, il fallut quelques cillements à Francis pour reprendre pied avec la réalité et sortir les poêles hors du feu à temps.

-J'espère au moins que c'est moi qui accaparait à ce point tes pensées.

-Serait-ce de la jalousie ? S'amusa la nation blonde en le narguant.

-Un Kirkland n'est pas jaloux.

-Mais bien sûr~

X

De bien meilleure humeur, Lachlan avait décidé d'une balade (« en amoureux » avait soufflé son très romantique compagnon), rien que tous les deux, loin des touristes et, si possible, loin des natifs du pays.

Ils étaient sur la rive d'un loch, observant l'horizon d'un silence absorbé, leurs mains se frôlant par intermittence jusqu'à ce que celle gantée de noir attrape franchement sa voisine, surprenant Francis qui tourna son visage vers lui.

Il ouvrit à peine la bouche que la pression sur sa main se fit plus forte, comme lui demandant de ne rien dire. Alors il se tut, appréhendant la suite.

Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de cette séparation brutale qui mit fin à l'Auld Alliance et qui l'avait laissé avec un cœur saignant d'une nouvelle blessure.

Une autre main gantée se posa sur son épaule qui était parcourue de légers tremblements. Un souffle frôla son oreille alors qu'un baiser fut déposé sur sa tempe. Puis les mains gantées le lâchèrent et le souffle se recula. Alors Francis ouvrit les yeux, apeurés, pour découvrir Lachlan un genou à terre, l'observant en serrant les poings. Était-ce de la crainte sur son visage ? Mais qu'allait donc être ces mots qui avaient tant de mal à sortir ?!

-Francis, se lança-t-il.

Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots en mordillant sa lèvre puis s'empara de la main délicate de son amant, la portant à ses lèvres.

-Ça fait un bon moment qu'on se connaît, maintenant, et... malgré les... les événements qui se sont déroulés entre et contre nous, je...

Il inspira fortement et fixa la main des yeux, n'osant pas croiser celui qui le surplombait. Il ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant, il était déjà bien trop avancé.

-Francis. Accepterais-tu de lier ton éternité à la mienne, jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus nous supporter ?

Bizarre, dans sa tête ça sonnait mieux... Plus romantique, plus tendre et plus soigné... Ouais, enfin, là, c'était purement lui, on pouvait pas le cacher.

Il risqua un œil vers le visage de son aimé. Ses traits étaient figés, impossible de savoir quels étaient ses sentiments à cet instant, ce qui effraya quelque peu Écosse qui n'osa pas se relever malgré le caillou qui lui entrait dans le genou.

-Je... Je n'ai pas de bague, avoua-t-il, rien ne représentant l'amour que je te porte. Mais si tu le souhaites, je t'offrirai ce que tu veux...

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, les yeux bleus étaient vides. L'avait-il cassé ? Allait-il se faire rejeter ?

Contre toute attente, les genoux avaient lâchés, les mettant tout deux à même hauteur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils s'embrassèrent par automatisme. Mais lorsque les mains de Francis s'emmêlèrent à ses mèches rousses, Lachlan le stoppa.

-Maintenant que tu as repris tes esprits... Ta réponse ?

Le blond le regarda un peu perdu, comme dans un état second. Avait-il conscience de l'importance de sa réponse ? Écosse commençait à se poser la question. Est-ce que l'amour qu'il lui portait n'était pas de la même force ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient fourvoyés ? Peut-être que s'être offert une nouvelle chance n'était pas une bonne idée... Peut-être s'y est-il pris trop tard pour sa demande et que Francis avait cessé d'y croire ? Ou trop tôt ? Il aurait dû attendre encore quelques semaines... mois... siècles ?!

De son côté, Francis esquissa un sourire en le voyant presque hyper-ventiler sous ses yeux. Il passa la main derrière sa nuque, tirant sur les mèches courtes, le faisant réagir. Il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-T'as même pas intérêt à me fausser compagnie dans les siècles à venir...


	17. Japon & Allemagne – Fantasme éveillé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un couple que j'ai... DÉTESTÉ AAAAARGH
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de quelqu'un de HO
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Quand Japon fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir Allemagne porter un pissenlit à son visage, les paupières closes et l'air concentré, un panier à la main. Cette vision bucolique lui avait retourné le cœur.

Et, si il laissait son esprit partir dans cette direction-là, il y avait aussi ce moment aux bains où il avait pu se repaître du corps musclé et solidement bâti.

Un soupir discret s'échappa de ses lèvres et le couteau érafla de manière superficielle son pouce, le sortant de rêverie et l'obligeant à cesser sa vaisselle, le temps de trouver un pansement afin d'éviter de colorer de rouge la porcelaine sale.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il croisa l'objet de ses pensées ce qui le troubla imperceptiblement. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Italie ne survienne et ne les fasse sursauter de surprise. Ils durent se tourner le dos presque à regret, repartant à leurs occupations premières. Pour l'un la préparation du repas, pour l'autre un entraînement mieux appliqués à leur troisième acolyte.

Mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser l'un à l'autre, absorbés dans leurs tâches.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient avoué leurs penchants communs. Jamais ils n'avaient osé se poser de questions à ce sujet. Il n'y en avait pas, de toute façon. C'était des sentiments impropres, indignes à leur égard et contre beaucoup de pensées.

Ils tentèrent de se concentrer sur leurs tâches, mais leurs pensées vagabondaient jusqu'à l'autre, se frôlant au passage. Mais rien dans leurs attitudes ne le montrait, leur sérieux leur collant à la peau en tout temps, toute heure, tout lieu. C'était un peu leur marque de fabrique, au fond.

-Japon ! Le repas est bientôt prêt ?

Réprimant un sursaut de surprise, l'asiatique gourmande Italie qui avait surgi sans bruit, et le força à mettre la table pour la peine, ce qu'il fit avec enthousiasme. Bien que le déjeuner n'aurait rien de son pays, les talents en cuisine de son ami compensaient.

La conversation fut calme et l'atmosphère détendue, comme un traité de paix tacite. Car une fois le repas fini, la guerre reprendra son actualité, son état d'urgence. Il faudra penser stratégie, opération militaire ou civile, morts et blessures. Il faudra repousser le peu d'humanité et les rares sentiments qu'il était capable d'avoir.

C'est pourquoi Japon ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager l'enthousiasme de Feliciano quand arrivait l'heure des repas, ces petites minutes qui s'allongeaient avec une espèce de magie qui aurait pu l'émerveiller dans d'autres temps, à une autre époque.

-Allemagne ?

À peine un regard, juste des mouvements de tête, de bras, comme c'était le cas depuis quelques temps maintenant. N'importe qui d'autre aurait sans doute lâché l'affaire avec une attitude aussi décourageante.

Il posa les dossiers sur un coin du bureau qui était déjà pas mal encombré. Il fixa le bois ciré sans s'en rendre compte, dans un état second. Ludwig leva alors la tête, surpris du regard pensif de son allié sur sa personne. Il se leva de sa chaise, s'approchant de lui. Il mit une main sur son épaule pour le secouer afin de lui faire reprendre ses esprits, mais il n'avait pas prévu que la nation japonaise tourne son visage vers lui, avec une lueur qu'il ne pouvait définir dans les prunelles blasées.

Ils étaient à se fixer pendant de longues secondes sans prononcer un seul mot avant que le Germanique ne se décide et comble la distance entre eux, pressant leurs lèvres avec timidité. À ce contact, Kiku écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de se décider à profiter de la situation. Tant pis si ça n'était qu'une pulsion de la part de l'Européen, au moins pouvait-il enfin goûter à ce fruit défendu.

Il leva une main hésitante, décoiffant légèrement le grand blond qui accentua le baiser, le poussant doucement jusqu'au bureau où Japon prit appui, levant la tête.

Ludwig se colla soudainement à lui, le figeant et lui faisant ouvrir les yeux pour ne voir que le visage concentré de la nation dont les bras s'agitaient dans son dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce sujet, se retrouvant assis sur le meuble, les papiers officiels couvrant le parquet ciré.

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent un instant, troublant encore plus l'asiatique par leur couleur envoûtante. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'extasier dessus, particulièrement lorsque sa veste fut brusquement ouverte, faisant sauter boutons et coutures, des mains de guerrier à la peau calleuse frôlant sa peau trop sensible alors que sa chemise était retirée sans douceur, l'enserrant parfois. Retenant sa respiration, Kiku fixait ce regard si bleu, ses vêtements disparaissant sans qu'il n'émette la moindre protestation, encourageant Allemagne dans son action. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation contre son genou, le faisant frissonner alors que son imagination s'emballait à ce sujet.

Il allait enfin pouvoir s'oublier dans l'étreinte de Ludwig, gémir et soupirer sous ses coups de reins, s'accrocher à ses muscles puissants lorsque la jouissance le prendra, l'embrasser pendant l'acte et le toucher intimement. Il pourra s'abreuver du corps enfin dénudé de cette nation qui emplissait ses rêves et ses fantasmes les plus fous. Mais ces derniers n'avaient pas leurs places à l'heure actuelle. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de tendresse dans cette étreinte, bien qu'il n'y ait pas trop de brutalité dans les actions précédentes, de ce qu'il pouvait en juger.

C'était juste ce qui lui suffisait, une étreinte sans promesse de renouveau, une étreinte sans lendemain, juste une étreinte.

Alors Kiku serra les dents et prit tout ce que son amant d'une fois lui donnait, savourant et engrangeant le moindre détail. Au moins aurait-il plus de matière pour les nuits solitaires qui suivraient une telle journée. Il s'appliqua à le marquer plus par amusement que par revendication ou jalousie. Il savait bien qu'il ne lui appartiendrait jamais ou du moins pas entièrement.

Mais lorsque Ludwig s'immisça en lui, mordit son lobe, griffa son dos et ses flancs, il repoussa toute idée négative, appréciant la situation avec passion.

Il closit les paupières pour intensifier sa jouissance lorsqu'une main agrippa son épaule de nouveau. Rouvrant les yeux, Kiku aperçut Allemagne _de l'autre côté_ de son bureau.

-Tout va bien Japon ? Tu as paru ailleurs un instant...


	18. Orgie ottomane – Éveil aux sens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vlad : Roumanie / Yian : TRNC / Boris : Bulgarie / Neoklos : Chypre
> 
> Alors, autant le précédant je l'ai détesté, autant celui-là je l'ai adoré ! (OTTOMAN POWAAAAA)
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Turquie ! (Logique xD) Et de moi -Grèce- par extension.
> 
> TRNC (ou Chypre du Nord) a été vieilli par nécessité !
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

L'air essoufflé, Grèce s'allongea doucement, ménageant son dos qui en avait pris pour son grade. Ses paupières semblaient lutter mais elles ne gagnèrent pas, les yeux verts restant visibles. Il croisa les bras sous sa tête, fixant le plafond quelques instants avant de se tourner vers son voisin de droite qui reprenait son souffle.

-Tu te fais vieux, Sadıq, le taquina-t-il.

Il n'eut même pas la grâce d'une réponse mais un corps nu s'échouant contre le sien détourna son attention. Et plus particulièrement les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait qui ne cachaient rien de son envie.

-Combien de cafetières as-tu vidé avant de venir, Vlad ?

Pas de réponse de ce côté-là non plus, mais quelque chose de bien plus plaisant. Sentir les canines aiguës sur cette partie sensible de son anatomie lui donnait une sensation excitante de danger.

Glissant les mains dans les mèches blondes, il fut tenté de tirer dessus, autant pour le taquiner que pour enfoncer son membre dans un autre lieu qui l'intéressait bien plus.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'attendit pas plus pour s'enfoncer entre ses reins dans un râle rauque, les canines se refermant sur son épaule déjà parsemée de marques. Les coups de reins furent brutaux et pas toujours réguliers, mais ça semblait plaire à ces deux-là qui grognaient et gémissaient à qui mieux-mieux.

Juste à côté d'eux, Gupta avait posé la tête sur le torse musclé de Sadıq et ils se fixaient tous deux d'un air gourmand qui aurait fait rougir le Pape.

Ce fut Gupta qui amorça le premier geste, tirant la langue et la faisant glisser lentement le long des flancs, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de son partenaire. Arrivés aux pectoraux, il se lécha les lèvres avec lenteur, faisant déglutir le Turc qui contrôlait ses envies comme il le pouvait.

La langue revint sur la peau dorée, évitant soigneusement les pointes sensibles ou ne les frôlant que légèrement afin de l'agacer. Nul besoin de jeter un œil en direction de la virilité, elle était sans nul doute dressée fièrement, attendant qu'on s'intéresse à elle, mais ce n'était pas dans ses intentions premières. Gupta avait envie de prendre son temps, de tester la patience, de frôler les limites et d'en assumer les conséquences. Il voulait et allait faire sortir la bête qui se cachait sous l'apparence policée.

C'était un pari sans vraiment l'être, ils se connaissaient bien. Trop bien.

L'échange de regard fut brisé lorsqu'il glissa dans son cou pour y mordiller la peau salée, la marquant pour quelques jours, y jouant des dents et de la langue, recevant ainsi des gémissements et des grondements.

Sadıq lâcha le tapis recouvrant le sol au profit de la nuque et des reins de son tourmenteur, le plaquant contre lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau dorée sans en faire couler le sang, juste pour la lui fouetter et lui partager sa frustration. La décharge de douleur aurait pu le faire gronder, mais il se contenta d'enfoncer ses dents un peu plus et d'onduler du bassin, frôlant la cuisse ferme de sa verge.

-Je te veux, maintenant, grogna Sadıq.

Il arqua le dos pour rapprocher leurs corps et attaquer le lobe offert afin de le faire plier, et reçut un grognement rauque qui n'était pas pour le déplaire.

Gupta se redressa, le dominant de sa taille et le fixant de ses yeux assombris. Il passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, l'air affamé, ce qui parut n'exciter que plus le Turc qui plia une jambe et tendit le bras vers lui en une invitation qu'on ne pouvait refuser.

Et elle fut plus qu'honorée lorsque l'Égyptien décida qu'il l'avait fait suffisamment mariner et que la frustration qui le raidissait était bien assez douloureuse. Il ne donna pas vraiment dans la douceur ou tendresse, se contentant de forcer le passage de plusieurs coups de butoirs en serrant les dents. Il savait ce qui leur plaisait à tous les deux et ne se privait pas d'en faire démonstration, le pilonnant sans relâche, les ongles ancrés dans la chair, le regard fou.

Ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant de passion, les yeux glissant sur les activités de l'autre côté de la pièce, avant de revenir à eux.

Yian avait fini par être reconnu comme nation et sa croissance avait été fulgurante, le laissant avec une apparence d'adolescent avec laquelle il s'amusait à charmer un peu tout le monde.

Mais pour le moment il avait passé les bras autour du cou de Bulgarie qui l'avait entraîné dans un baiser renversant qui lui retourna la tête, son frère se contentant d'attentions particulières sur le corps sec de Boris qui frémissaient sous le toucher délicat.

Lorsque les bouches se séparèrent, Boris s'attaqua à la gorge tendre sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, le faisant gémir longuement et s'accrocher à ses épaules acérés le griffant.

Noyés dans le désir naissant, Yian croisa le regard ambre de son frère, l'hypnotisant encore plus alors que la langue chaude du Bulgare frôlait les mamelons dociles qui pointaient à chaque attouchement bien placé, suivi d'un halètement. Son corps s'éveillait au désir sous le regard attentif de ses partenaires qui voulaient que sa première fois lui soit une expérience agréable.

Neoklos glissa dans son dos, le frôlant du bout des doigts et glissant contre son aine. Il paraissait hésiter, caressant l'intérieur des cuisses et évitant soigneusement l'érection encore jeune. Un simple regard dans celui de Boris lui fit prendre sa décision et il enserra la base, le bassin le suivant alors qu'un hoquet de stupeur se fit entendre, puis un autre lorsqu'une érection bien plus conséquente que la sienne s'appuya contre ses fesses. Mais la langue agile de son vis-à-vis lui fit penser à autre chose, le plaisir reprenant ses droits sur lui.

Comme dans un état second, il pouvait sentir les mains douces pomper son membre, et d'autres mains plus rêches se faufiler entre ses cuisses et s'immiscer entre ses fesses, ce qui le surprit.

Il tentait d'ouvrir les paupières -qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé- mais elles étaient trop lourdes, et le plaisir trop intense. Et ce fut encore pire lorsqu'ils échangèrent de rôle. S'écroulant contre le torse de Neo, il ne put s'empêcher de glapir lorsque la bouche chaude engloutit sa verge dressée.

Il se sentait encore écarté de l'intérieur et il ne put s'empêcher de chouiner malgré lui, ce qui fit sourire Boris qui ralentit son action afin de le titiller, de tester ses réactions, de le brusquer.

Il se mit alors à haleter, à geindre, à agiter le bassin de manière anarchique à la rencontre de cette bouche sadique. Il s'agitait contre le torse de son frère, le griffant à divers degrés et ne prêtant pas attention à la douleur qu'il lui causait, à la fois si loin et si près de la scène présente. Tous ses sens étaient occupés par l'excitation et le plaisir que ces caresses faisaient naître en lui, occultant la gêne de ces doigts s'immisçant en lui.

-Que veux-tu vraiment Yian ? Susurra Boris en le clouant d'un regard brûlant. Tout mot à un pouvoir, il est temps que tu exerces le tien...

Mais Yian ne savait plus parler, tout juste gémir sa frustration et son plaisir, alors il gémit longuement, sa tête partant en arrière, se calant contre l'épaule de Neo qui passa ses lèvres dans son cou.

Les deux plus vieux s'échangèrent un regard amusé. Il semblait plus que prêt pour ce qui allait s'ensuivre, réagissant au moindre effleurement, la verge tendue à l'extrême et les cuisses s'ouvrant d'elle-même.

Chassant les doigts des Chypriotes, Boris prit leur place, entrant par-à-coup, fermant les yeux pour tenter de se contrôler malgré les sensations qui le grisaient. Il pouvait sentir dans son dos la langue appliquée de la nation à la mèche, juste au niveau de ses reins. Comme si il avait besoin d'autant de précautions, tiens ! Mais c'est vrai que ce n'était pas tout à fait désagréable...

Plissant les yeux avec force, il ondulait des hanches, s'enfonçant toujours plus entre les cuisses du plus jeune qui s'accrochait aux fibres usées, perdu parmi toutes les sensations qui le grisaient.

Lorsque Neo décida de mettre la vitesse supérieure, ils furent trois à exprimer leurs désirs et le plaisir qui creusaient leurs reins et les brûlaient de l'intérieur. Ils étaient trois à gronder et à griffer tout ce qui était à leur portée, trois à avoir perdu tout sens de la réalité, bien au chaud dans leur septième ciel.

-Bienvenue chez les grands, Yian, lui murmura son aîné en l'embrassant sur la tempe.


	19. Italie du Nord & Angleterre – Tendresse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une foutue galère TT
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Yuu Kirkland
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-Angleterre, Angleterre !

L'appelé soupira alors que la silhouette italienne devenait visible. Il reposa son baladeur afin de le garder intact et s'en éloigna pour la même raison.

La paire de bras l'enserra doucement alors que Feliciano babillait joyeusement, ponctuant ses propos d'expressions italiennes à un Arthur stoïque qui fixait le mur en face sans émotion apparente.

Francis se retrouvait au lit une fois de plus, le bilan de santé guère reluisant, ce qui inquiétait son meilleur ennemi qui n'osait pas se l'avouer, ainsi que son petit frère, et bien d'autres nations. Et depuis, d'une manière qui l'intriguait encore, Arthur se retrouvait à s'occuper de l'artiste rêveur, même si c'était plutôt l'inverse.

-Que veux-tu que je te fasse comme douceur aujourd'hui ? Pépia le plus jeune.

Cette phrase, bien qu'innocente, troubla l'Anglais par son plausible double-sens. Se flagellant de sa perversité -tout était de la faute de Francis- il acquiesça et le regarda disparaître dans la cuisine qui lui devint alors pièce interdite, bien qu'il soit chez lui.

Si il était révolté au début, il avait fini par abandonner, la résistance italienne n'était plus à faire ni à démontrer. Et puis il tenait à sa vieille louche, hé !

Lorsque les petits gâteaux se trouvèrent à dorer dans le four, Feliciano se pelotonna contre l'Anglais résigné qui n'osait pas s'avouer la joie qu'il ressentait à ce contact. Il en allait de son image !

Le latin pépiait tranquillement, racontant tout un tas d'anecdotes auxquelles Angleterre adressa une oreille distraite, l'esprit ailleurs. Malgré ça, il répondait toujours aux interrogations soudaines et s'amusait des déboires des autres nations, s'attirant de glapissements indignés par son attitude.

-C'est une recette que Antonio m'a donné récemment, expliquait Feliciano.

Ils s'étaient installés dans la cuisine, les gâteaux entre eux, une boisson à la main.

-Il m'a dit qu'une vieille dame l'avait assommé et qu'il n'eut son salut que par l'arrivée de Romano !

-Pas capable de se libérer d'une vieille, ricana Arthur. Voilà un corsaire bien brave !

-Ne te moque pas de lui ! Tonio est trop poli pour son bien, voilà tout. Et puis il la connaît depuis qu'elle est née donc il se voyait mal l'envoyer paître ! Surenchérit l'Italien.

Son vis-à-vis haussa les épaules, portant son verre à la main alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il serait incapable de refuser son aide à l'un de ces citoyens, même ceux qui n'avaient la nationalité que depuis moins de deux générations.

-Tu me laisseras dormir avec toi ? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le manque de pudeur de l'Italie manqua de lui faire avaler de travers et il dut lutter pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'un verre d'eau lui était tendu.

-C'est une tentative de meurtre, c'est ça ? Articula-t-il une fois calmé.

Le regard peiné en face de lui le fit soupirer et il tendit le bras pour ébouriffer les mèches châtains, lui faisant retrouver le sourire.

-Tu crois que grand-frère va rester alité longtemps ?

-Grand-frère ? Tu parles de France ? Ce n'est qu'une petite grippe, les mauvaises herbes sont les plus dures à arracher, tu le sais bien.

L'image sembla le rassurer et il reprit son goûter, grignotant ses gâteaux avec un entrain renouvelé. Au fond, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour lui remonter le moral. Des paroles rassurantes, de la (bonne) nourriture et... pour l'un une guitare, pour l'autre de quoi exercer son art.

Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que la véranda était devenue digne de l'atelier de grands artistes. Non, non. Arthur avait envie d'arrêter la broderie qui lui usait les yeux, au profit de la peinture et de la sculpture et... et... c'était quoi ce truc ?

-De l'argile. Tu n'en as jamais vu ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais chez moi l'argile n'a pas cette couleur !

-Il en existe de la blanche et d'autres encore...

Bon d'accord, c'était un autre des sanctuaires de l'Italie du Nord qui semblait prendre ses aises de plus en plus dans son manoir millénaire.

Il le laissait bidouiller avec ses tubes et ses palettes pendant qu'il donnait de la tendresse à son jardin sans s'attirer de moquerie, au contraire de bien des nations de son entourage.

-Tu as vraiment la main verte ! Le complimenta son invité. Mes roses ne sont pas aussi belles, pourtant j'y prête attention.

-Prêter attention n'est pas suffisant. Une plante a aussi besoin d'amour.

-Oh ! Je comprends ! Lorsque je rentrerai j'irai leur chanter un hymne à l'amour !

Soupirant à cette décision idiote, Arthur rempota ses freesias, le surveillant du coin de l’œil en train de papillonner d'une plante à l'autre et leur adressant ce qui semblait être des compliments en italien, ou dans l'un de ses dialectes.

Lorsque le soir vint, la fraîcheur l'accompagna d'une pluie fine qui força les nations à profiter du salon victorien et de son confort.

Jeu de dames, jeu d'échec, lecture en solitaire ou ouvrages, le silence était apaisant et ne gênait aucun des deux.

Confortablement installé dans son canapé aux couleurs sombres, Arthur était plongé dans les œuvres de Shakespeare jusqu'à ce que du mouvement le sorte un peu de sa transe et qu'il rabatte son bras libre autour du cou de Feliciano qui se pelotonna alors contre son torse, entortillé dans un plaid vieillot.

Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à lire, les battements profonds du cœur du Britannique le berçant, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de murmurer tout bas certains des vers, Arthur lui répondant sur le même ton.


	20. Turquie & Ukraine – La vie doit suivre son cours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katyusha : Ukraine
> 
> Trop mignon à faire ^^ (Oui, mettre Ukraine en cloque semble être mon passe-temps préféré...)
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Mu et Turquie
> 
> Bonnes fêtes !
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Ukraine était enceinte. La nouvelle avait explosée, telle une bombe, au milieu d'une réunion quelconque.

Russie aurait pu faire une attaque, on l'aurait trouvé par terre, de l'écume bordant sa bouche, tandis que Biélorussie devenait hystérique.

Des félicitations avaient fusées tout de même, faisant sourire la future mère, jusqu'à ce que la question fatidique ne vienne.

-Et, qui est le père ?

Aussi innocente qu'elle soit, ce fut la deuxième bombe de la réunion. Le sourire épanoui de la future mère se fripa alors que son frère cadet se relevait, son robinet chéri à la main et une aura sombre l'entourant. Il semblait promettre d'exterminer toutes les nations mâles foulant la surface de la terre. Et c'est peut-être ce qu'il comptait faire. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Katyusha ne se lève à son tour et gifle son frère avant de le menacer en russe. Enfin, à ce qui semblait à ceux qui ne parlaient pas couramment cette langue, telle la majorité des présents.

-Voilà, il est calmé, déclara finalement la jeune femme. On va pouvoir reprendre.

Malgré les regards en coin plus ou moins discrets dans sa direction, Ivan n'ouvrit pas la bouche de toute la réunion, de la fumée semblant s'échapper de ses oreilles. Il ne desserra pas la mâchoire avant qu'ils ne soient sortis, et même à ce moment-là le silence resta glacial. Particulièrement lorsque Katyusha leur faussa compagnie avec la secrète envie de rejoindre son amant afin de se détendre entre ses bras vigoureux.

X

Une main caressait l'estomac gonflé avec tendresse. Turquie avait du mal à ne pas frôler la preuve de leur amour.

Il s'endormait toujours une main dessus, le caressait en passant, voire s'arrêtait et s'agenouillait devant, il laissait traîner son oreille dessus lorsqu'ils s'installaient sur le canapé ou le lit. Ça faisait rire Ukraine, ou elle soupirait, que ce soit d'amusement ou de lassitude.

Lorsqu'il avait pris connaissance de sa grossesse, elle avait dû l'arrêter dans ses idées dignes d'USA, particulièrement lorsqu'il avait envisagé de proclamer le jour de la naissance de leur enfant comme férié ? Ça fera bien rire le petit, plus tard, au moins.

Sadıq était au petit soin avec elle, la dorlotant et obtempérant au moindre de ses désirs. Elle lui aurait réclamé d'envahir les pays voisins, il l'aurait fait, elle en était sûre.

C'était vraiment amusant de le voir fier et brave Turc se soumettre au moindre de ses caprices et lui masser ses pieds gonflés à trois heures du matin à moitié somnolant.

Il était vraiment mignon son compagnon, à lire des centaines d'ouvrages afin que leur futur enfant soit élevé correctement et pas comme à la mode d’il y a des siècles. Il ne voulait pas d'un ingrat comme Grèce, un rancunier comme Chypre, Roumanie ou Bulgarie, ni un blasé comme Égypte ou son petit TRNC.

Tous les deux désiraient un enfant plein de vie et aimant. Et s’il ne l'était pas ? Eh bien ils l'aimeraient quand même, car c'était le rôle de parents.

Ils tentaient déjà de l'imaginer. Ils hésitaient entre un petit blond à la peau basanée et aux yeux clairs et un petit brun à la peau de lait aux grands yeux sombres. Si c'était une fille, ils lui feraient des tresses et aura les plus beaux vêtements brodés. Si c'était un garçon, ils le couvriraient de talismans pour s'assurer de sa longévité.

On pouvait être une nation millénaire et rester superstitieux.

Mais de toute façon, garçon ou fille, ce sera un enfant avec la liberté du choix. Il aurait déjà à assumer un territoire (mais lequel ?) et c'est ce qui les inquiétait le plus.

Son ventre se faisait de plus en plus lourd prouvant ainsi l'approche de la délivrance. Ils en étaient réduits à sillonner leurs deux pays respectifs en l'attente d'un signe, questionnant leurs homologues sur la création d'un nouveau territoire probable, mais rien.

Sur le territoire turc, ils retournèrent jusqu'à la demeure de Sadıq.

-Ce n'est pas possible, maugréa ce dernier. Cet enfant est sur le point de naître mais il n'a rien à représenter.

Calant son dos douloureux contre l'épais coussin, Ukraine caressait son ventre gonflé.

-En tout cas, il est aussi énergique que toi au vu des coups de pieds qu'il me donne, commenta-t-elle en grimaçant un sourire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son compagnon se colle à elle et ne pose ses mains là où le bébé frappait le plus.

-Peut-être que... reprit doucement Katyusha. Non, c'est impossible...

-Dis toujours, ma belle.

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas une nation ? Ce sera peut-être juste un enfant comme il y en a tant par chez nous.

X

Cette hypothèse se vit affirmée lors de l'accouchement. Le petit (c'était bien un garçon, oui !) n'était pas paré de l'aura commune aux nations, régions ou villes.

C'était un enfant comme les autres, plein de vie et d'entrain, assoiffé de connaissances et parlant couramment de nombreuses langues (Héraclès s'était bien amusé lorsqu'il avait pu s'exclamer dans un grec quasi parfait). Appelé Mehdi aux premiers instants de sa vie par un Sadıq surexcité (Ukraine avait même hésité à l'assommer pour avoir la paix), il grandit lentement, épuisant ses parents par ses envies de jeu et son énergie d'un Sealand en bonne santé.

Mais il grandissait quand même et, ce qui devait arriver arriva...

-Oncle Hellas, oncle Hellas ! C'est quoi l'amour ?

Il fut coupé avant de pouvoir sortir une longue tirade philosophique par son ancien tuteur qui serra son fils en pleurant de bonheur, répétant sans cesse à quel point son fils avait grandi et qu'il en était fier.


	21. Espagne & Pays-Bas – Addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan ou Jantje : Pays-Bas
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Retour d'acide (encore désolée, je l'ai écrit sans mon PC, j'avais donc oublié le thème demandé...)
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Espagne s'étira lascivement, appréciant la douceur des draps sur sa peau tannée par le soleil. Il était bien, là, et il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu'il s'extirpe du lit. À moins que la raison ne soit bonne. Très bonne. Extrêmement.

Tel son petit ami dans l'encadrement de la porte, aux cheveux blonds humides par la douche retombant en mèches éparses autour de son visage et l'adoucissant.

-Il est tôt ? Demanda-t-il en repoussant les couvertures avec lenteur.

Son amant se contenta de pointer le réveil puis la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait passer des rayons vifs du soleil.

-Toujours aussi bavard le matin, soupira Antonio.

Il lui vola un baiser au passage avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Lorsqu'il en ressortit en quête de vêtements à enfiler, Jan n'avait pas bougé mais la peau nue se faisait de moins en moins présente, à sa déception.

-Je sens ton regard sur moi, déclara la voix bourrue de la nation.

-Tu avais bien plus que mon regard, hier soir, sur toi, et tu ne semblais pas t'en plaindre, ronronna l'Espagnol.

Il fit exprès de se coller à lui alors qu'il sortait de quoi s'habiller de leur placard commun. L'agacer avait tendance à rendre plus torrides leurs échanges, ou bien le faire mettre à la porte. Il jouait avec le feu et il le savait.

-Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner, déclara-t-il.

Il savait que pendant ce laps de temps, Jan allumait sa pipe, s'offrant ainsi sa première bouffée de la journée. Ce n'est pas qu'il désapprouvait son comportement -quoique- mais il savait aussi que Jan aimait être seul à ce moment-là. Bon, il l'avait appris à la dure, il fallait l'avouer.

Antonio s'installa finalement devant sa tasse de café, grignotant pensivement un morceau de pain. D'un instant à l'autre, son amant surgirait de leur chambre et s'installerait juste en face de lui, l'air un peu moins maussade et transportant avec lui l'odeur caractéristique de l'Amphora, son tabac à pipe préféré. Ou du moins celui qu'il utilisait le plus souvent, à sa connaissance.

-Tu es en train de me fixer.

-Hm ? Je rêvassais, désolé.

Il ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de se nourrir avec application, bien qu'il avait tendance à gober ses œufs durs de manière dérangeante.

Déjà bon amateur de poissons et d’œufs, depuis leur installation à tous les deux, Antonio avait doublé sa consommation. En effet, le Hollandais ne semblait pas pouvoir se priver de ces deux aliments et s'en servait à tous les repas que cela soit prévu ou non.

-Tu me fixes encore, grogna Jan.

-Je profite de la vue, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

Il capta le petit sourire en coin qui disparut pour une bouchée de toast. Tss, saleté de bout de pain qui lui volait une réaction plus si rare mais toujours chérie.

Le cœur plus joyeux encore, Antonio avala son petit-déjeuner en souriant largement, ayant presque envie de siffloter. Il débarrassa, ne se privant pas pour entonner un chant de chez lui alors que son amant se promenait dans la maison, la pipe au coin des lèvres et le journal dans la main.

-Un jour il se prendra une porte qu'il aura oublié de fermer, soupira-t-il faussement.

X

Antonio passait le balai sur la terrasse ensoleillée, chantonnant toujours. Il sursauta à peine lorsque Jan surgit devant lui sans bruit, l'air revêche, son écharpe flottant dans le vent léger.

-Tu sors, Jantje ?

-Je suis à court de tabac. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Prenant un air pensif, l'Espagnol fit tourner le balai entre ses mains avant d'aller le ranger.

-Je t'accompagne, ça me reviendra en cours de route.

Il attrapa sa veste et son portefeuille puis le rejoignit à l'extérieur, lui volant au passage un baiser et emmêla leurs doigts entre eux, balançant joyeusement leurs poignets.

Le visage perdu dans sa grosse écharpe bleue et blanche, Jan ne disait rien, l'air neutre. Il ne montrait aucune émotion, mais Antonio le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour apercevoir l'étincelle d'enthousiasme dans les iris glacés. Il pouvait sentir la faible pression de la main calleuse sur la sienne.

Ils firent un premier arrêt afin que le blond puisse se réapprovisionner en tabac et faire ainsi craquer une allumette pour allumer sa pipe nouvellement fournie.

Ils observèrent distraitement les ronds de fumée s'élever dans les airs.

-Tu te rappelles de ce que tu voulais acheter ?

-Ça me reviendra devant les rayons, je pense...

Et ils sortirent de la chaîne les bras chargés de sacs, des tomates tentant de s'en enfuir.

-C'est une bonne affaire, je te dis ! Une promotion pareille ! Il fallait en profiter !

Les bouffées se faisaient plus rapprochées, donnant au Hollandais des similitudes avec les anciennes locomotives à charbon.

-Toi et l'argent, alors... souffla le Méditerranéen.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et faillit trébucher, tout juste retenu par son compagnon.

-Regarde où tu mets les pieds.

Cette remarque le fit sourire, malgré qu'elle ait été presque aboyée. Jan et les sentiments, alors…

X

Couché dans leur lit commun, Antonio somnolait dans le noir. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux lorsque la couche bougea, grinçant faiblement, signalant ainsi que Jan venait de se coucher à son tour. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'il s'endorme, lui permettant ainsi de s'en approcher et de se coller contre lui.

De toutes leurs addictions, celle-ci était la plus forte.


	22. France & Biélorussie – Le pari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mattéo : Portugal / Jan : Pays-Bas / Natalya : Biélorussie
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de quelqu'un de HO.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

France était connu pour être un grand séducteur, ses conquêtes ne se comptaient plus depuis un moment tellement il était difficile de suivre le rythme. Il ne s'en vantait pas autant qu'on le prétendait, se contentant de sous-entendus discrets et bien amenés, les soirs de retrouvailles amicales.

Et nous étions justement à l'une d'entre elles, la fratrie latine s'était réunie, avec Prusse, Pays-Bas, Belgique et Luxembourg en bonus.

L'alcool coulait des tonneaux depuis quelques heures déjà, et le sérieux s'était envolé avec quelques couches de vêtements.

-Je comprends toujours pas comment t'y es arrivé, balbutia Espagne en secouant lentement la tête. Ils te tombent dans les bras sans que tu ne fasses rien !

Gilbert lâcha un ricanement moqueur, sa chopine prête à se déverser au moindre geste brusque.

-La règle d'or, 'Tonio, c'est l'assurance ! Regarde le maître !

Sifflant son verre en un temps record, l'albinos soigna sa tenue débraillée et se leva, accostant Romano qui tentait d'échapper à Roumanie passablement beurré, tentant de lui sucer le sang.

L'échange ne parvint pas jusqu'aux oreilles des spectateurs, toujours est-il que l'Italien piqua un fard, détourna le regard et ne se débattit pas lorsque Prusse l'embrassa.

-Et un nouveau couple ! S'exclama Belgique en levant sa choppe.

Les joues rosées, elle attrapa Portugal par le col pour lui rouler une pelle surprise, renversant à moitié sa bière sur eux.

-Et encore un ! Eut-elle le temps de s'exclamer avant que Mattéo ne reprenne ses lèvres.

Jan lui aurait bien volé dans les plumes -on ne touche pas à sa sœur !- mais Feliciano ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher avant d'avoir décuvé quelques heures.

-Mais je suis sûre qu'il existe au moins une nation qui te refusera ses faveurs, reprit Antonio.

Profitant de l'absence de Gilbert, il s'allongea, calant la tête sur les cuisses de son demi-frère.

-Ah oui ? Et qui ça ?

-Biélorussie.

France déglutit difficilement.

X

Ses amis lui avaient octroyé un mois. Passé ce délai, il devait avoir visité le lit et l'entrecuisse de Natalya, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sans mourir ou perdre une quelconque partie de son anatomie, si possible.

-Et si j'y arrive ?

-À la prochaine réunion, on reconnaîtra ton titre de « pays de l'amour » ! Promirent Espagne et Prusse.

-Mon honneur est en jeu, donc...

-Exactement. À dans un mois ! Je prépare les rendez-vous avec les pays !

Gilbert fut coupé dans ses ricanements par un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'Espagnol qui sourit avec compassion.

-Que ta bonne étoile t'accompagne Francis. J'ai réservé une chambre à l'hôpital.

Il ne reçut qu'une grimace en réponse, son ami peu rassuré.

Mais Francis ne pouvait pas reculer face à l'ampleur d'un tel défi. Son honneur et sa réputation étaient en jeu. De plus sa curiosité était titillée. Son charme réussirait-il à réchauffer le cœur de glace de la Biélorusse ? Seuls les jours à venir le sauront.

Il monta dans l'avion.

X

-Je te remercie de ton hospitalité, Natalya.

La nation ne répondit rien, fouillant dans le vaisselier afin d'en sortir un service agréable à l’œil et qui ne ferait pas trop politique.

L'eau chaude sifflait dans la bouilloire et le gâteau dorait dans le four, son odeur chaude emplissait la pièce de manière appétissante.

-Ta cuisine est joliment aménagée.

-C'est grande sœur qui s'est occupée de la décoration. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça.

-Qu'est-ce tu aimes, alors ?

Il intercepta le regard méfiant de la jeune femme.

-Je ne fais que des conversations ! Se défendit-il. Rien de plus ! Mes intentions sont louables, je le jure !

Natalya se contenta de servir le thé et de découper le gâteau tout juste sorti du four. Elle s'assit à sa gauche, lui rappelant alors qu'elle était droitière. Un mot de travers, des propos malvenus, et elle lui faisait une boutonnière rouge tripes.

Et malgré cette menace sous-jacente, la nation française tenta de mettre en marche une conversation, se heurtant aux silences glaciaux, les regards noirs et les réponses simples sans développement.

La tâche était ardue, mais Francis refusait de s'avouer vaincu et revenait à la charge tout le long de son séjour, bien content du temps que prenait la visite protocolaire de son président.

Et malgré les répliques cinglantes, les menaces horrifiantes et à peine voilées, Francis tint bon, usant de ses siècles d'expériences passés à charmer tout un chacun. Et il fallut bien un résultat.

X

-Nous reconnaissons donc publiquement que la France est le pays de l'amour.

Debout, l'air pitoyable, Antonio et Gilbert tenaient leurs paroles, les autres nations européennes les fixant avec ébahissement, mais cet état d'être atteignit des sommets lorsque Francis se leva, fit signe à ses amis de s'asseoir et se racla la gorge, réclamant ainsi le silence.

Natalya se posta derrière lui, ses pommettes un peu rosées.

-Un mois qui vient de s'écouler, et quel mois ! En effet, je viens de livrer un combat des plus éreintants, mais sans perdre espoir une seule fois.

Il se tourna, portant les mains délicates de la Biélorusse à ses lèvres.

-Car frôler votre cœur, ma mie, est le plus doux des trésors.


	23. Lorraine & Alsace – Un p'tit coin de paradis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Élisabeth : Alsace / Quentin : Nord-Pas-de-Calais / Nathalie : Haute-Normandie / Lorraine : Lorraine
> 
> Les personnages appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo.
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Yuu Kirkland.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Dans son miroir, Élisabeth se sourit. Sa robe neuve la mettait en valeur, comme elle s'y attendait en l'achetant. Tournant sur elle-même, elle s'examina sous toutes les coutures avant de se juger prête.

Attrapant sa serviette en cuir, elle se hâta jusqu'à la gare où elle prendrait le train en destination de Paris afin d'y retrouver les autres régions et de pouvoir ainsi démarrer l'habituelle réunion bimensuelle.

Elle savait qu'elle y trouverait ses vieux amis Bretagne, Nord-Pas-de-Calais et Corse. La réunion se déroulera comme à son habitude : demande d'Indépendance, menaces de mort et invitation à l'alcoolisme. Un véritable paradis !

Il faudra tout de même faire attention à Francis qui déprime toujours un peu au cours de la réunion. Heureusement, il était facile de lui redonner le sourire, ne serait-ce qu'avec des spécialités régionales !

Arrivée à la gare de l'Est, l'Alsacienne frissonna un bref instant avant de poursuivre son chemin avec l'étrange impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, impression qu'elle occulta lorsque son corps fut écrasé par des vingtaines d'autres. Ah, les joies du métro parisien !

X

-J'dis bonjour, salua Quentin en entrant à son tour.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est là -pose ce verre Bourgogne- la réunion va pouvoir commencer -lâche Bretagne, Basse-Normandie- dans le calme et la bonne humeur -quelqu'un peut réveiller Corse ?

Avec difficulté, les points importants et sensibles du meeting purent être abordés et... débattus ?

-DE TOUTES FAÇONS, JAMAIS JE N'OBÉIRAIS À UN NORMAND !

-NATHALIE LÂCHE CETTE ÉPÉE !

-BASTON, BASTON !

-DU SANG, DES TRIPES !

-VOS GUEULES !

Mais Francis ne fut pas entendu et les dossiers volaient en tout sens, les feuilles retombant mollement sur les régions échevelées et excitées par l'échange de coups présents.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, Alsace sentit deux bras l'enserrer doucement, bien que fermement, et elle se retrouva collée contre cette poitrine confortable de son agresseur. Tu parles d'une agresseur !

Aussi grande et svelte qu'elle pourrait être rondelette et de taille modeste, aussi brune qu'elle pouvait être blonde, Lorraine était aussi différente que pourrait l'être les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Mais elles étaient aussi inséparables que lesdites faces.

-Je ne t'ai pas vue à la gare... murmura l'Alsacienne.

-J'avais des choses à faire, donc je suis venue par le train précédent. Ou celui d'encore avant, va savoir...

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou de manière discrète. De toutes façons, tous les autres étaient bien trop occupés par la scène breto-normande pour s'occuper du couple que les deux « jeunes » régions formaient. Pas qu'elles se cachaient à proprement parler. Disons plutôt qu'elles n'aimaient pas vraiment étaler leur vie privée. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'elles finirent par s'éclipser, voyant la situation s'envenimer (Quentin avait enlevé son manteau. Pas bon, ça).

Elles n'allèrent pas loin, s'engouffrant dans une salle intitulée dans un couloir vide, où elles resserrèrent leurs étreintes, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour ne plus se lâcher et les mains glissèrent sous les vêtements, se faisant caressantes. La jolie robe tomba sans bruit sur le parquet, laissant Lisbeth en talon et sous-vêtements, sous le regard doré presque bronze de Lorraine.

Cette dernière retira prestement ses propres vêtements, la petite blonde contre elle, un peu intimidée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se trouvaient en une pareille situation, elles avaient sauté le pas il y a bien longtemps déjà. Et malgré qu'elles connaissent le corps de l'autre sur le bout de leurs doigts (littéralement), il y avait toujours un peu de timidité, une appréhension de première fois.

Lorraine dégrafa prestement le soutien-gorge en dentelle de sa compagne puis attrapa la lourde poitrine qu'elle malaxa adroitement, le visage niché dans son cou pour y déposer de petits baisers légers et de profonds coups de dents. Ces actions combinées furent récompensées de soupirs et de gémissements alors qu’Élisabeth s'abandonnaient aux mains connaisseuses. Elle se rattrapa à elle lorsque ses jambes menacèrent de la lâcher alors que les caresses s'intensifiaient, leur faisant quitter le mur au profit du sol où les cheveux détachés de l'Alsacienne s'étalèrent en corolle.

Lorraine cessa ses attentions câlines et se détacha d'elle pour l'observer avec tendresse : il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait profiter de cette vision aussi enchanteresse ! Elle, et juste elle !

Ladite vision enchanteresse passa les bras autour du cou de son amante pour l'attirer à elle, lui ôtant sa lingerie restante afin de lui prodiguer les mêmes attentions et la rendre pantelante de désir en la noyant sous les coups de dents, les griffures, les coups de lance plus ou moins soutenus et les mains exploratrices qui eurent tôt fait de se faufiler entre les cuisses largement ouvertes afin de donner fin à la frustration qu'elle savait en train de s'accumuler.

-Lisbeth... râla pitoyablement Lorraine. Plus...

Elle la fit taire d'un baiser, souriant au passage, et obtempéra, marquant ce corps si différent du sien de ses dents.

Élisabeth aimait ce goût salé-sucré de la peau claire de Lorraine sous sa langue, l'air d'abandon pur dans les yeux mi-doré mi-bronze, la douce moiteur contre ses doigts, la caresse de sa poitrine à chaque respiration et l'amour profond qu'elle pouvait voir tout le long de l'acte. Ce qu'elle l'aimait.


	24. Pays-Bas & Danemark – Storm party !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan ou Jantje : Pays-Bas / Søren : Danemark / Bieke : Belgique / Niek : Luxembourg / Nils : Norvège / Jökull : Islande
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Retour d'acide.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-Jan, Jan ! Regarde !

Soupirant, le Hollandais se tourna afin de faire croire à Søren qu'il le regardait alors qu'il était absorbé par la couleur inquiétante du ciel. Un orage, vous croyez ? C'est plausible...

-Et là, t'as vu ?

Mais Jan était tout à ses pensées météorologiques et non aux « exploits » de son petit-ami. Ce dernier fit la moue, descendit de la balançoire et courut jusqu'à lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu me fais la tête ?

-Non. Va y avoir de l'orage.

-Oh.

Se blottissant un peu plus contre lui, le Danois cala sa tête contre son épaule, regardant approximativement dans la même direction.

-Tu as peur de l'orage ?

-Pas moi, répondit-il en recrachant sa fumée. Mais mon frère et ma sœur.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, ce soir ?

Jan tourna la tête vers lui autant qu'il le put afin de le fixer de son habituel regard neutre. Presque une mise au défi.

-Bah quoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour eux, j'ai bien le droit de te proposer de l'aide, non ?

Toujours ce regard.

-Et puis Nils est avec Jökull. Il ne rentrera pas avant la fin du week-end.

Imperturbable Jan.

-Je t'aime ?

C'est dingue à quel point ce mec pouvait rester immobile.

-Je n'arrive pas à faire les devoirs d'économie, à l'aide, avoua-t-il en resserrant son étreinte à l'en étouffer.

Jan éloigna sa cigarette de sa bouche, soufflant nonchalamment la fumée, et passa son bras dans le dos de son petit-ami, s'amusant à l'ébouriffer et cachant son sourire amusé.

-Des comme toi, faut pas en faire plus, râla-t-il faussement.

-C'est un oui ? S'exclama-t-il avec espoir. Et arrête avec mes cheveux !

Il le lâcha et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, mais Jan continuait son acte, s'amusant bien de la situation.

-Oui, non.

-Q... Quoi ?

Reportant sa cigarette à ses lèvres, il fit un pas sur le côté, prêt à s'éloigner sans donner plus d'explication. Ce qu'il fit, par ailleurs.

-Jan ! Ah, non, tu vas pas me faire ça ?!

Trottinant pour tenter de rattraper le pas extrêmement rapide du Hollandais, Søren l'interpellait, tentant de savoir à quoi correspondait ces réponses sans queue ni tête et si il pouvait aller chez eux ou pas.

Et, tout devant, Jan laissa son sourire étirer ses lèvres.

X

-Je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler le petit-ami de grand-frère...

Bieke sourit à son cadet qui nourrissait une espèce d'obsession envers leur aîné. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses cheveux approximativement coiffés comme les siens. Qu'elle s'empressa de défaire du bout des doigts, d'ailleurs.

-Bieke, non ! Couina-t-il.

-Oh si, mon petit !

Commença alors une course-poursuite dans la maison entre Niek qui voulait garder sa coiffure et Bieke qui cherchait à la défaire. Et c'est ce moment que choisirent Jan et Søren pour ouvrir la porte, chacun récupérant l'un des deux coureurs.

-Oh, il est trop mignon ! S'exclama soudainement le Danois. On dirait toi qui aurais rétréci au lavage !

Et de câliner ce pauvre Niek qui faisait une tête de chien malheureux.

-Tu es le... petit-ami de Jantje ? Hésita Bieke en s'approchant à son tour.

Il faut dire que Søren faisait plus ou moins la même taille que son compagnon, donc le qualificatif de « petit » était assez... dérangeant. Pas à sa place.

Mais il n'en avait cure et eut tôt fait d'échanger le benjamin pour la cadette qui poussa un mini cri de terreur en se sentant décoller du sol.

X

Lorsque l'orage éclata, déchirant le ciel avec force, ils étaient prêts à lui faire face, la chambre des parents (la plus grande) avait été envahie de couettes et de coussins, de lires et de bonbons, telle une pyjama party.

Søren avait été vite adopté par les deux plus jeunes, particulièrement de Niek qui voyait en lui une version de son grand frère avec un côté gaffeur en plus. L'ambiance fut très joyeuse avec les pitreries du nouveau blond qui savait rendre une histoire captivante même si il fallait frapper plusieurs fois Jan avec ses gestes larges, mais celui-ci ne lui tint pas rigueur, il voyait son frère et sa sœur s'amuser, faisant abstraction du tonnerre grondant à l'extérieur.

Finalement, ce fut Bieke qui l'aida pour son devoir, étant assez avancée dans ses études, Jan devait superviser ceux du plus jeune.

-Chacun le sien ! S'était alors exclamé Søren. Quoique... on échange, dis ?

Faussement vexée, la jeune fille l'avait gentiment tapée alors que le plus riait à nouveau et son aîné souriait faiblement.

Et, lorsque l'horloge leur signala une heure fortement avancée dans la nuit, on s'enroula dans les couettes, on bougea beaucoup et on se disputa faiblement.

-Hé ! Moi aussi je veux dormir auprès de grand frère !

-La prochaine fois, Niek, la prochaine fois... marmonna d'une voix ensommeillée Bieke.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois ! Søren, dis oui !

-Non. C'est mon Jan à moi, d'abord !

-Il était à nous avant toi !

-Raison de plus pour que j'en profite à mon tour !

Et, au milieu de la simili dispute, Jan restait imperturbable.

-Sinon, je peux aussi dormir dans ma chambre, vous savez...

-AH NON, TU RESTES LÀ !

Et tout le monde de se presser contre le Néerlandais qui n'en demandait pas tant.

-Allez, dis oui Søren !

-Dors Niek.


	25. Wy!adulte & Écosse – Amourette d'été.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lachlan : Écosse / Rhian : Pays de Galle / Ace : Australie / Willoh : Wy / "Tiago" (Santiago) : Bermudes
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Yuu Kirkland
> 
> Sinon, un peu d'émotion... ça fait au moins un an que cette fic existe **
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Elle était d'une beauté insolente, tout en courbe et en longueur. Ses longs cheveux châtains, ramenés sur le côté gauche de son visage, ondulant en des nuances plus claires. Ses yeux verts rappelaient les forêts vierges bien que quelques étincelles dorées s'y faisaient parfois voir. Sa peau dorée par le soleil donnait envie d'y glisser les mains et de ne jamais les retirer.

-C'est beau, la nature, marmonnait Écosse.

Il mâchonnait son cigare comme à chacune de ses réflexions, alors qu'à ses côtés Angleterre hochait la tête, le nez dans son ouvrage de broderie. Plus loin, Australie et Sealand comparaient la taille de leurs biceps à grands renforts de ahanements, sous le regard passif du koala.

Mais Wy était bien loin de ça, observant les poissons colorés qui se faufilaient autour de ses chevilles. De l'eau jusqu'au mollet, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ce qui laissait champ libre à ceux qui souhaitaient l'observer à loisir.

Comme Écosse le faisait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

-Tu sais, elle va finir par prendre feu si tu continues de la fixer ainsi.

Lachlan rata de quelques centimètres Pays de Galle qui haussa les épaules. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, après tout, ils étaient assez âgés pour recouvrir la Terre d'une nouvelle génération !

D'ailleurs, la belle revenait, son perpétuel air neutre remplacé par un léger sourire un peu pensif, ses sandales à la main et son short couvert de sable. Short qu'elle plaça au soleil, restant ainsi en bikini.

-Joli, il est récent, non ? S'enquit Rhian.

-Je l'ai acheté avec Irlande.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, entourée de soleil. Ses cheveux semblaient dorés, la nimbant d'un voile léger qui adoucissait ses traits.

-En tout cas, tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller te baigner, avant que les enfants ne se décident à en faire leur terrain de jeu ! La conseilla le Britannique.

-Tu as raison...

Elle jeta un regard aux autres nations un peu plus loin avant de rejoindre les vagues.

-Dans combien de temps, tu penses, Alfred sortira sa planche de surf pour défier Ace ?

-Je dirais... dix minutes ?

-Pareil ?

Lachlan reposa son cigare qui acheva de se consumer dans le cendrier, faisant grogner Arthur à l'odeur désagréable.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes avec ces trucs ? Ça pue !

-Les filles trouvent ça sexy, se contenta-t-il de répliquer avec un sourire en coin.

-Et pour la jupette, c'est pour ton côté féminin ? Ricana le Gallois.

-Allez bouffer des mandragores.

Il sortit de sa chaise soudainement, lança un sourire moqueur à ses frères et se dirigea à son tour au rivage, n'allant pas plus loin que le bord, laissant l'eau lui lécher les pieds.

-Hey, papy, tu comptes nager ou t'as besoin de tes brassards ?! L'interpella l'Australien.

-Du respect, blanc-bec. C'est pas parce que nous sommes chez toi qu'il faut te prendre pour un empereur ! Du vent...

Ace lui tira la langue avant de détaler pour rejoindre ses cousins qui l'accueillirent à grands cris et grands gestes, laissant l’Écossais là.

-Tu comptes te baigner ? L'interrogea Willoh. Si c'est le cas, il faudrait peut-être enlever tous ces vêtements, tu ne penses pas ?

Elle sortit d'entre deux vagues pour l'interroger, sirène ruisselante d'eau.

-Peau de roux oblige, il vaut mieux que je reste habillé avant de prendre la couleur de ton maillot de bain.

-Ce serait un très beau rouge.

-Ça risquerait de jurer avec mes cheveux, tu ne penses pas ?

Ils s'échangèrent un petit sourire et Lachlan fit un pas de plus dans la mer, l'eau lui allant à mi-mollet.

-Il faudrait voir... Je ne peux pas dire sans avoir de preuves.

Ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre à petits gestes, s'amusant de petites piques sans importance, jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux ait de l'eau à mi-cuisse, son bermuda bien trempé et qu'elle soit à moins d'une quinzaine de centimètres de lui, son sourire en coin ne la quittant plus.

-Tu sais ce que tu fais, petite fille ?

-Et toi donc, vieil homme ?

-Moi, je sais toujours ce que je fais, c'est ce qu'on appelle la sagesse.

-Ou la folie.

-Un trait qu'a en commun n'importe quel Kirkland...

Et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, de manière presque imperceptible. Les mains se joignent sous l'eau, se pressent, se serrent, ne se lâchent plus. Le soleil sur leur peau, le vent dans leurs cheveux, le corps de l'autre contre le sien... Et Bermudes leur sauta dessus avec un cri aigu et enfantin.

-TIAGO !

-Hue !

Willoh éclata de rire alors qu’Écosse se débattait pour faire descendre l'insolent archipel qui le prenait pour une monture. Et qui venait de briser un moment important en toute impunité et innocence.

Lorsque enfin Santiago descendit du dos de la nation en piaillant gaiement malgré son âge avancé, les deux plus vieux échangèrent un regard en coin avant de le détourner, souriant malgré eux.

Et les mains se retrouvèrent, se lièrent à nouveau, se caressèrent doucement dans l'eau salée. Et les lèvres se pressèrent entre elles encore et encore. Les corps se rapprochèrent, se frôlèrent, se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher. Il n'y avait pas de raison, de toute façon.

-À L'ATTAQUE ! Hurla Alfred en sautant sur sa planche de surf.

Et la planche de surf de foncer vers le couple et de les frapper de plein fouet.


	26. Allemagne & France – Petite romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de quelqu'un de HO.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

La guerre était finie. Il y avait des morts, des blessés, des dégâts matériels en tout genre. Des orphelins, des veuves et des veufs.

Il y avait la mort. Mais aussi la vie.

Et l'amour.

-Ludwig ? Regarde-moi...

-F... France ? C'est toi ? C'est...

Il fut propulsé dans les bras de France par une impulsion de celui-ci qui le serra fortement contre lui. Ce fut une étreinte désespérée mais forte. Et elle ne fut pas défaite de sitôt.

X

-Tant d'années se sont écoulées. Et elles ne reviendront pas.

Les deux corps alanguis sous les draps se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Les respirations étaient lourdes et profondes, les cheveux emmêlés, les peaux luisantes de sueur. Les deux amants dormaient du sommeil du juste, ne se lâchant pas une seule fois. Ils avaient trop perdus de temps à se tourner autour, à se faire la guerre et à s'ignorer pour ne pas savourer chaque secondes passées ensemble.

Ils passaient les journées côte à côte à se distraire de milles manières, la lecture à voix haute, les jeux de société, ouvrages, siestes...

Ils se redécouvraient par petits gestes, petits mots, se remémorant le passé doux qu'ils avaient partagés et oubliant les coups durs et les trahisons, autant de leurs propres faits que de ceux de leurs dirigeants respectifs. Ah, les Hommes...

Il n'y avait personne en-dehors d'eux, juste deux yeux bleus dans lesquels se perdre, des cheveux blonds avec lesquels jouer, des bras fins ou puissants où se réfugier. Et un amour dévorant.

X

-Ludwig, tu me passes le pain ?

Le repas était différent de bien d'autres auparavant. En effet, Italie du Nord et Prusse avaient été invités, autant pour les rassurer de leur état physique et mental, ainsi qu'avoir des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Leurs présences, bien qu'un peu étrangères après des semaines coupées de tout contact, étaient grandement appréciées. La grande amitié de Feliciano et l'amour fraternel de Gilbert envers Ludwig, et l'inverse pour Francis. Prusse ne disait mot, couvant du regard son plus si petit-frère qui possédait une tranquillité d'âme dont il aurait pu en être jaloux si son regard ne restait pas hanté malgré les attentions nombreuses de son meilleur ami.

Feliciano, lui, babillait en tous sens, faisant l'essentiel de la conversation qui était parfois agrémentée de quelques mots de France et de regards d'Allemagne qui le faisaient parfois rougir, augmentant le sourire moqueur de Prusse.

Quel couple farfelu, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne l'étaient-ils pas tous ?

X

L'amitié franco-allemande. L'alliance franco-allemande. L'entente franco-allemande.

Pourquoi cacher leur relation si le monde entier était au courant de l'accord de leurs deux pays ? L'un des deux aurait été une femme qu'un mariage aurait été organisé à ne pas en douter !

Depuis la réconciliation des deux pays, des félicitations leur avaient été adressé d'un peu partout, ainsi que quelques moqueries en tout genre qui n'étaient pas toujours courtoises.

Mais ça leur passait au-dessus de la tête. Bien au-dessus, même.

Qu'ils soient au courant ou qu'ils ne le soient pas n'était qu'un détail. Ils n'attendaient rien de leur part ? Ni félicitation, ni accord, ni commentaire là-dessus. Et encore moins de leur proche.

Que tout le monde croit que Francis avait une aventure avec Angleterre ! Qu'ils pensent que Ludwig entretenait une relation platonique avec Italie du Nord ! Si ça peut leur faire plaisir...

-Non, Francis, pas en public ! Couina Ludwig, le plus bas possible.

Sur sa cuisse, la main habile poursuivait toujours son chemin, montant de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus près de...

-Francis !

La main se retira, mais pas le petit sourire joueur des lèvres du susnommé.

-Cette réunion est d'un ennui... soupira-t-il. J'ai hâte qu'elle finisse !

Il se pencha discrètement vers son oreille, lui murmurant tout ce qu'il comptait lui faire une fois libéré de leurs devoirs de nation, obtenant un léger rougissement sur les pommettes de l'objet de son attention.

Mais Ludwig savait que leur relation n'était pas portée que sur le sexe et que malgré les avances un peu osées et les promesses renversantes, il pouvait rester des heures à se compter fleurette et à se regarder yeux dans les yeux.

-Tout ce que tu veux, mais pour le moment, concentre-toi, je te prie, je dois écouter, c'est important.

Sagement, France se redressa et prit des notes pour donner le change, bien que sa jambe fût prise de tics, s'agitant silencieusement.

X

Le soleil caressait le parquet de ses rayons, glissant à travers les volets mal fermés de la veille.

Les vêtements étaient froissés, laissés là où ils étaient tombés, et les deux corps sur le lit défait respiraient paisiblement.

Malgré les apparences, les deux hommes n'avaient fait que s'écrouler sur leur couche, la veille, jetant leurs habits un peu n'importe où, et se pelotonnant l'un dans les bras de l'autre, la soirée ayant été épuisante.

Ludwig fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, mais il resta là où il était, observant le visage endormi de son compagnon.

- _Ich liebe dich_ , souffla-t-il.


	27. Danemark & Islande – L'ombre du grand-frère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Søren : Danemark / Jökull : Islande / Nils : Norvège
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Lily-of-the-Northen-Valley
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-Nils n'est pas là ? Marmonna Søren en entrant.

Jökull secoua la tête de manière négative, signifiant ainsi que la voie était libre et qu'il pouvait donc cesser de raser les murs. De toute façon, il allait faire tomber un vase s’il continuait. Moche, le vase. Pas grave, ce sera la faute du chien. Et tant pis s’ils n'avaient pas de chien. Ce sera alors la faute de Iceberg, le poisson rouge. Ou de Titanic, son compagnon d'aquarium.

-C'est sympa chez toi, poursuivit le Danois.

Il reçut un regard ennuyé en réponse.

-Bon, d'accord, je me tais, grommela-t-il.

Ça sembla le satisfaire car le petit sourire en coin qu'arborait Jökull en valait un grand lumineux de Søren. C'était dire.

Prenant place sur le canapé comme il y avait été invité, Søren continuait de regarder à droite et à gauche, comme s’il s'attendait à ce que le grand-frère surgisse de la pile de magazine.

-Détends-toi.

Jökull lui tendit sa bière avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, ne laissant que leurs cuisses se frôler et leurs bras se toucher.

Un silence un peu tendu s'installa entre eux alors que le Danois reprenait son inspection du salon, recevant un long soupir de sa droite.

Et c'est de cette même droite que vint soudainement une main aventurière qui montait toujours plus haut sur la cuisse ferme, tandis qu'il se tendait toujours plus.

-Moi qui pensais que tu serais encore plus enthousiaste que d'habitude en étant dans un endroit privé et non public... grogna Jökull.

-Oui, enfin chez toi, c'est peut-être un peu plus risqué ! Couina Søren en réponse. Alors que chez moi...

-Alors que chez toi, ton colloc' est tellement expansif qu'on ne sait si il est là ou pas !

Søren baissa les yeux et lâcha l'affaire. Son petit-ami était décidé à franchir le pas ici et maintenant, plus qu'à espérer qu'ils puissent rejoindre son lit avant l'irréparable !

Oui, ce genre d'irréparable là. De celui qui laisse des tâches sur le sol et sur les meubles, qui pourrit l'ambiance de l'entourage et de la famille et qui vous poursuit jusqu'à votre lit de mort.

-Tu préfères visiter ma chambre ?

Le relança Jökull d'une voix sensuelle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se relève, attrape le plus jeune et disparaisse dans l'escalier à l'étage à la recherche de ladite chambre.

Lorsque cela fut fait, le lit fut aussitôt investi, au plus grand plaisir de son propriétaire qui ne le montra que d'un petit sourire en coin, vite disparu sous les lèvres du Danois.

-La bête semble se réveiller, commenta-t-il.

Aussitôt, ladite bête se figea et lui offrit un regard inquiet.

-Tu es sûr que Nils ne va pas survenir ? Non pas que j'ai peur de lui, mais je comprendrais tout à fait que...

Soupirant et roulant des yeux, il se maudit de lui avoir laissé une seconde de réflexion qui lui avait suffi pour penser à mal et trop. Il l'attrapa de nouveau par la nuque, l'embrassa presque avec violence et se pressa contre lui, s'amusant de sa réaction alors que son érection se collait contre son bas-ventre. Il avait envie, lui ! Il avait envie de sauter le pas, d'offrir cette soi-disant virginité à son petit-ami, depuis le temps qu'ils s'attendaient et en parlaient à voix basse !

Ledit petit-ami se trouvait bien trop occupé par toutes les sensations qui le submergeaient, pour réfléchir correctement et occulta peu à peu sa peur du grand-frère surprotecteur dont l'ombre planait au-dessus d'eux.

Leurs gestes furent maladroits, entravés par leur soudaine timidité ainsi que par l'excitation qui faisait bouillir leurs veines. La lampe gisait sur le sol, au même titre qu'une partie des couvertures, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Il y avait ce corps inconnu en face du sien qu'il fallait découvrir et faire sien. Et ils avaient si peu de temps...

Les vêtements se bloquaient aux articulations, les faisant gronder et s'impatienter. L'excitation leur brûlait le bas-ventre de manière douloureuse. Ils s'attaquaient au moindre morceau de peau découverte, s'amusant de la réaction de l'autre.

Des halètements succédaient aux gémissements. Les supplications répondaient aux grognements alors que les membres étaient enfin libérés de leurs entraves de tissus, permettant un plus grand champ d'actions.

Le lit craquait doucement au rythme de leurs ébats, accompagnés de leurs voix mêlés qui tour-à-tour chuchotaient et criaient, donnaient des ordres, suppliaient ou déclamaient leurs sentiments.

La porte était restée ouverte, laissant l'air s'échapper et évitant ainsi à la température d'augmenter plus que ça n'était déjà le cas.

Ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, encore moins claquer doucement afin d'être fermée correctement. Pas plus de la vaisselle entrechoquée dans la cuisine. Ou le craquement des marches de l'escalier en bois.

Par contre, la tasse s'écrasant sur le parquet ciré fit un bruit assez assourdissant pour figer le petit couple s'ébattant qui se tourna alors dans la direction du son.

-N... Nils, glapit Søren de manière peu virile.

Ledit Nils semblait encore moins expressif que d'habitude, ce qui était en soi un exploit, observant son petit-frère adoré dont l'entrejambe n'était caché que par les muscles développés du bras du Danois.

-Je vais chercher de la soude, déclara-t-il finalement.


	28. Belgique & Hongrie – Pardon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bieke Willems : Belgique
> 
> C'est déstabilisant d'imaginer ce genre de scène dans le lieu où vous travaillez. Mais pas pire que la fois où j'ai imaginé Francis charmer une quelconque nation dans le Marionnaud où je faisais mon stage...
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Lily-of-the-Northen-Valley et de Aristo-Barjo
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Élizaveta consulta le registre du jour avec attention. La journée promettait d'être longue, au vu de la liste fournie de clients et de leurs soins personnels. Ils n'allaient pas trop être de trois pour s'en occuper.

Parmi les habitués, elle remarqua un nom inconnu. Willems. Pour un californien. Ça aura au moins le mérite de la reposer après le suédois.

X

Accompagnant son précédent client à l'accueil où sa collègue l'encaisserait, Eli se tourna vers une jeune blonde à l'air timide qui semblait vouloir se cacher derrière son magazine.

-Mlle Willems ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.

Elle eut un petit sourire en réponse au sien, bien plus large, avant qu'elle ne se lève et ne la suive dans le dédale du spa.

Elle ne tenta pas de faire la conversation, voyant bien que les gestes auront plus de portée que les mots, et la guida au vestiaire où elle la laissa quitter ses vêtements au profit d'un peignoir, d'une paire de tongs et de sous-vêtements jetables.

-Vous pouvez prendre place sur le lit.

On lui avait déjà dit que sa voix était apaisante et permettait de mettre ses clients en confiance et, une fois de plus, elle put en voir le résultat sur la jeune fille qui se détendait au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle s'endorme, faisant sourire la praticienne. Lorsqu'il faudra la réveiller afin de changer de côté, il n'y aura qu'à espérer qu'elle ne tombe pas du lit !

X

-Vous pouvez vous relever, chuchota Élizaveta, pour ne pas trop la brusquer.

Quittant la pièce qui se rallumait doucement, elle la laissa enfiler son peignoir et les tongs puis la guida de nouveau au vestiaire afin qu'elle se rhabille, pendant qu'elle-même allait nettoyer la salle avant de la rejoindre pour la mener jusqu'à la caisse où elle ouvrirait le portefeuille.

Pliant les serviettes avec la force de l'habitude, elle eut la surprise de sentir une paire de bras l'enserrer par derrière, alors qu'une tête se pressait contre son épaule.

-Je t'ai attendu pendant toutes ces années, déclara la responsable, d'une petite voix.

Cette position, cette voix...

-B... Bieke ?

Pour toute réponse, l'étreinte se resserra sur elle.

-Mlle Willems ? Essaya-t-elle.

-Tu m'appelais par mon prénom, avant.

-Mais tu es partie.

Elle la relâcha et recula d'un pas, l'air blessé. Ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, bien sûr, mais ça ne restait pas très agréable à entendre.

-Liza, murmura-t-elle.

-Plus ce surnom. Va-t'en, j'ai d'autres clients.

Elle lui tourna le dos, s'éloignant.

-Donne-moi une chance, juste une...

Tête basse, Bieke se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-C'est d'accord, finit-elle par coasser.

Élizaveta se racla la gorge afin de reprendre une voix normale, évitant le regard lumineux d'espoir que son ex lui lançait.

-Mais juste une. Blesse-moi encore une fois comme tu l'as fait et tu passeras par la fenêtre ! Compris ?

Bien que son regard fût mortellement sérieux, ça n'empêcha pas Bieke de passer lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, les yeux brillants de promesses.

-Je connais ce regard... reprit la praticienne, souriant malgré elle.

-Bien sûr que tu le connais.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent, les surprenant. Leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés sans qu'elles n'y fassent réellement attention, les forçant à se faire réellement face.

Elles s'embrassèrent.

Ce n'était pas un baiser doux, plein d'espoir.

Ce n'était pas un baiser violent, plein de colère.

C'était un simple baiser, un peu timide et maladroit.

Leurs mains restèrent à leurs places, sagement.

Il leur fallait reprendre leur relation, panser les blessures et apprendre à faire de nouveau confiance. Reprendre le chemin qu'elles avaient déjà parcourues ensemble et lui donner une nouvelle direction qui, espéraient-elles, prendrait un meilleur tournant que leur histoire précédente.

Elles se séparèrent, le souffle court et les joues rouges, détournant le regard dans des directions différentes afin de reprendre contenance.

-Tu... tu as toujours mon numéro ?

-Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais te supprimer aussi facilement de mon répertoire ? Se moqua la Belge.

-Sous le coup de la rage, c'était fort possible...

-Même pas en rêve !

-Quand vous aurez fini, toutes les deux, vous quitterez la salle et passerez en caisse, les coupa une autre praticienne.


	29. Allemagne & Italie du Sud – Un petit coin de paradis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis résignée à laisser les commentaires intempestifs de ma correctrice, Angelscythe, car ils sont tordants x) (Ce sont les parenthèses intempestives)
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Guest et de Resiliency6.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Ludwig souffla sur sa tasse, tentant vainement de la refroidir.

-Bois tant que c'est chaud, _idiota_!

Il ne releva pas la phrase, patientant sagement auprès de sa boisson, alors que son interlocuteur avalait difficilement, se plaignant de s'être brûlé avec fortes plaintes.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que son unique spectateur n'avait aucune réaction, il se mit à renifler, lui montant ainsi les larmes aux yeux. Jetant un regard en la direction de l'Allemand, il prit un air mignon.

-Tu sais, tu peux seulement me demander un câlin, pas besoin de faire toute cette comédie, Romano, soupira-t-il en posant son gobelet.

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais il n'en avait pas besoin, connaissant suffisamment son compagnon pour deviner la grimace qu'il tirait.

D'ailleurs, il finit par le repousser, grommelant de le lâcher, qu'il l'étouffait et lui tenait trop chaud. Cachant son sourire, Ludwig obtempéra et reprit sa tasse pour la déguster enfin.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'une tête brune s'installa sur ses genoux, au risque de recevoir la boisson chaude dans la figure.

Le silence s'étirait alors qu'il glissait la main dans les mèches foncées, frôlant celle si particulière qui lui permit d'obtenir un léger gémissement. Ainsi qu'un coup d'ongles dans la cuisse.

-Lâche, Romano, grogna-t-il.

-Touche pas à la mèche, alors, répondit l'intéressé.

Ils éloignèrent leurs mains en même temps, souriant malgré eux.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que leur petit manège recommence encore et encore, leurs sourires s'agrandissant.

-Tu m'ennuies, se plaignit faussement l'Italien.

-Tu veux que je t'occupe d'une autre manière, peut-être ? Lui proposa-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard noir de désir contenu(si y a un autre lemon je me plante un couteau dans le cœur) mais ne bougèrent pas plus de leurs positions actuelles.

Ludwig déposa sa tasse vide sur la table basse avant qu'un « malheur » ne survienne. Il glissa alors son autre main sous la chemise un peu relâchée, pareille à une invitation.

Les mains sur ses cuisses resserrèrent leurs prises, les ongles entrant dans la peau à travers le tissu souple. Et bientôt des dents se refermèrent dessus, envoyant un pique de douleur à son compagnon qui y répondit en comprimant un peu plus le début d'érection dans le pantalon de son Italien.

-Retire crocs et griffes, petit tigre.

Le surnommé donna un coup de bassin pour réclamer la même chose, mais à cet endroit-là.

-Nous avons un deal.

Ils retirèrent en même temps les éléments gênants.

Romano roula sur le dos, tournant ainsi son visage vers celui de Ludwig qui se pencha alors pour l'embrasser.

-Tu m'as l'air bien parti, chuchota-t-il.

-Avec un allumeur comme toi, c'est difficile de faire autrement, _idiota_.

Un nouveau baiser.

-Nos frères vont survenir d'une minute à l'autre...

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de penser à eux, là...

La chemise italienne fut déboutonnée, laissant le torse musclé à la peau dorée victime des grandes mains.

-Je crois bien que je partage le même avis.

Les mains reprirent leurs ballets sensuels pour ne cesser que pour taquiner l'autre.

Encore un baiser.

-ET OUI, L'AWESOME MOI VOUS PRIVILÉGIE DE SON AWESOME PRÉSENCE !(thank you)

La porte rencontra amoureusement le mur derrière(j’aime ça xD), dans une explosion de bonheur.

Romano agita un plaid blanc en guise de drapeau alors que Ludwig se collait au sol, l'air affolé.

-La guerre a reprise ? Chuchota-t-il.

Il y eut un silence lourd.

-C'est juste ta patate de frère... râla l'Italien.

Il replia la couverture, referma sa chemise, s'assit bien droit dans le canapé et se mit à bouder.

Soupirant, Ludwig se releva en époussetant ses vêtements et alla accueillir son aîné.

-Gilbert, tu es vraiment bruyant et d'un sans-gêne à toute épreuve.

-C'est ainsi qu'on m'aime !

-C'est _malgré_ ça, tu veux dire, marmonna Romano.

-Tu devrais coucher plus souvent avec ton copain, il a l'air frustré, commenta-t-il.


	30. Turquie & Japon – Soumission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf ! Je peux enfin ranger le premier fichier ! Et oui, 43 pages pour OpenOffice, ça a l'air d'être trop lourd :P
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de BlueNagami avec une Uke!Turquie.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Installé devant le kotetsu, Japon mâchonnait l'extrémité de sa plume, les yeux fixés sur les feuilles éparses devant lui.

Des encriers, des crayons, des feuilles, des gommes, des plumes, des tons, des esquisses, couvraient la surface boisée, prouvant ainsi l'activité dans laquelle il était plongé.

Il posa la tête sur la feuille gribouillée et laissa échapper un soupir las. Il n'avait aucune inspiration et son éditeur attendait.

Un grand fracas le redressa violemment.

-Salut Kiku ! Je viens te tenir compagnie, l'interpellait-on familièrement.

Son visage revint sur la surface plane. Ce n'était que le Turc. Plus qu'à espérer que son rival de Grec ne traînait pas dans le coin, ou alors le reste de la journée s'annonçait pour le moins agité.

-Kiku ?

Il devait être inquiet par l'absence de réponse. Alors, il grogna, mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre pour autant. Il était bien, là, la tête sur la table et les pieds au chaud.

-Ça va ? Tu es malade ?

Que d'agitation... Il soupira de nouveau et secoua la main.

-Non, ça va. Je suis en panne d'inspiration. La feuille blanche. Tout ça...

-Ah...

Sadıq se laissa tomber sur un coussin et fouilla dans la pile de story-boards griffonnés.

-Je comprends pas tout, mais ça a l'air bien.

-C'est nul, oui ! S'énerva leur auteur en se redressant. Mon éditeur est venu il y a quatre heures et je dois trouver mieux !

-Tu fais ça pour le plaisir ou l'argent ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Le plaisir, évidemment, ce n'est pas en étant mangaka que je serai richissime !

Son regard brûlait de déterminisme, faisant penser à un combattant.

-Tout doux, grand fou, ricana le Turc.

Il remit en place les feuilles malmenées et entreprit de ranger ce qui traînait sur le kotetsu.

-Bon, t'arriveras à rien si tu continues à t'obstiner de cette manière, décréta-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune remarque.

Kiku l'observait, l'air morne et désabusé.

Ses outils de travail disparurent devant lui, remplacés par diverses pâtisseries, turques ou japonaises, ainsi que du thé encore chaud, provenant d'une thermos fumante.

-Une pause s'impose ! S'exclama le Turc.

Il poussa vers lui une des tasses et se servit dans les plats.

-Allez, détends-toi ! Si ça ne fonctionne pas cette fois, ça fonctionnera une autre fois !

Kiku le tourna vers lui et le sonda de son regard impénétrable, le gênant.

-Il y a un souci ?

-Tu as bien dit que je devais me relaxer ?

-Oui, c'est plus ou moins ce que j'ai dit.

Sadiq continua de grignoter, sans arrière-pensée, alors le Japonais se rapprocha au point de se coller à son dos.

-Tu veux bien m'aider, à me détendre ? Avec tes mains, par exemple, susurra-t-il.

-C'est proposé si gentiment...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sadiq sente sous son dos le parquet, sa veste déjà dézippée et une langue s'engouffrant dans sa bouche.

Kiku pesa de tout son poids sur le corps du Méditerranéen et plus précisément sur son bassin où il pouvait sentir son désir s'éveiller.

-Tu as l'air encore plus frustrée que moi, remarqua-t-il.

-Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, aussi...

Leurs bouches se ressoudèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Les vêtements quittaient les corps, s'amassant autour d'eux.

Sadiq n'en pouvait plus de gémir et de se frotter contre ce corps tentateur qui refusait de lui donner satisfaction, s'amusant plutôt à le titiller en tous sens, augmentant sa frustration avec une espèce de satisfaction cruelle.

-Tu as l'air de vouloir quelque chose, susurra son tourmenteur.

-C'est toi que je veux, râla-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas de demander.

Il referma sa main sur la hampe au supplice, y appliquant une forte pression qui le fit geindre délicieusement.

-Demande mieux... Tu sais si bien le faire... lui ordonna-t-il à l'oreille.

-Je... je t'en supplie, haleta-t-il.

Il écarta les cuisses à son maximum, mettant en valeur son érection, appuyant ses propos. Il ne rata pas les yeux assombris par le désir de son partenaire, malgré son regard embrumé.

-Quelle indécence, roucoula Kiku tout bas. Tu mériteras d'être puni.

Sa prise se raffermit, faisant couler quelques larmes au Turc.

-Mais je sais être gentil et je vais laisser passer ton insubordination.

Les gémissements devinrent du plaisir pur dans les secondes qui suivirent.


	31. Islande et Sealand – Concours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait écrire TT... Ah, mais c'est moi en fait... Je me traumatise toute seule !
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de moi-même
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-Tu verras, je serai une grande nation, un jour !

Islande ne lui adressa qu'un regard blasé, comme c'était le cas depuis plus d'une heure. Depuis que la micro-nation Sealand s'était incrustée chez lui, en fait.

Planté dans son confortable salon, l'insupportable blondinet ne cessait de gesticuler en tous sens, braillant de manière incompréhensible.

Prenant son mal en patience, Jökull sirotait sa boisson et piochait dans son bocal de réglisse, histoire de faire passer le temps.

Peut-être allait-il finir par se rendre compte de son désintérêt total et décamper ? Ou alors, le lustre allait se détacher et lui tomber dessus... Un geyser pouvait se développer sous le plancher du salon et l'ébouillanter...

Ou, alors, une tempête de neige pouvait se déclarer et les bloquer tous les deux, le temps que ça se calme.

L’Islandais laissa retomber la tête contre la vitre, suite à la dernière mauvaise nouvelle.

-Wah, de la neige ! S'émerveillait le gamin avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Qu'ai-je fait aux dieux ?

En plus, Norvège venait juste de le quitter, aucune raison pour qu'il ne revienne avant quelques mois. Il était piégé.

-Je vous en supplie, sortez-moi de cette situation...

-Dis, dis, tu pourrais me donner des conseils pour que je sois encore plus au top ?

Islande grogna, les sourcils baissés et les bras croisés. Mais il allait le lâcher, oui ?

-Va te perdre dans la neige, marmonna-t-il.

Quoique, s’il faisait ça, Angleterre ne laisserait pas passer et serait capable de lui déclarer la guerre à nouveau. Un casse-pied pour un autre. De deux maux, choisir le moindre.

-Mais éloigne-toi, bon sang !

Il le repoussa sans ménagement et alla à la cheminée afin d'entretenir le feu qui y était, plus par nostalgie et souci d'esthétisme que par réelle tentative de chaleur. Les radiateurs étaient là pour ça.

Il sentait le regard du plus jeune sur lui, pesant sur ses mouvements qui se firent un peu maladroit. Il évita de peu la chute de la bûche sur ses pieds. Manquerait plus qu'il se les casse pour parachever la soirée.

-J'imagine que tu vas devoir rester pour dîner, soupira l'Islandais.

-Wah, tu m'invites ? C'est cool ! S'exclama-t-il en réponse.

_Tellement bruyant..._

Une idée lui traversa la tête, lui donnant un sourire presque effrayant.

-Je te préviens, je ne te ferai aucune concession. Ce que tu vas manger ~~,~~ sera islandais. Aucun moyen d'y échapper.

Inconscient des mets qui allaient lui être servis, Peter promit avec une sincérité enfantine qui n'arrangea pas le sourire de Jökull.

_Dommage que j'ai déjà fini le requin..._

X

-Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de ce repas ?

Camouflant difficilement son sourire, Jökull faisait la vaisselle. Il avait préparé son repas « spécial Danemark », lui qui vantait la cuisine de chez lui. Bref, les pires spécialités de son pays.

-C'était super bon ! S'exclama-t-il contre toute attente.

_Remarque, il a été élevé par un Kirkland..._

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour devenir une vraie nation, dis ?

_Mais c'est qu'il comptait pas lâcher le morceau..._

-Évite de harceler tes aînés, déjà, déclara-t-il froidement.

Contre toute attente, Peter avait sorti un carnet et écrivait avec application le « conseil » qui lui avait été lâché.

_Est-ce que c'est une blague ?_

Abandonnant la vaisselle dans l'évier, Jökull prit le torchon entre ses mains et le tordit plus qu'il ne s'essuyait.

-Je ne comprends pas ta motivation. Tu es seul maître sur ta plate-forme. Tu ne dois rien à personne, aussi faible soit ta population, tu ne cours pas le risque de révolution ou de guerre meurtrière. Je t'envie, d'une certaine manière, tu sais...

Il reposa son torchon malmené en soupirant.

-Je veux de la reconnaissance ! Aboya le marin, l’œil flamboyant. Je veux participer aux décisions importantes ! Marquer l'Histoire et grandir !

Ce qui le fit taire, ce fut la bouche de l'Islandais sur la sienne.


	32. Prusse & France – Morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis fait plus que plaisir pour cette fois, comme vous allez vite vous en rendre compte x)
> 
> Une référence à LinkstheSun, qui trouvera ? :D
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Black-cherry8 et de Saori-chan
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-Je crois que Gilbert est ivre, commenta Ludwig d'un ton plat.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Du doigt, le blond pointa son aîné.

-Peut-être parce qu'il tente de draguer le mur.

-Faut dire qu'avec son étagère, il est particulièrement sexy.

Remarquant alors que son interlocuteur -Søren- était tout aussi rond, il laissa tomber. D'autant plus lorsque Berwald passa à toute vitesse pour « laver l'affront de cette étagère de IKEA ».

Pourquoi était-il venu, déjà ?

Parce que Francis lui avait promis le numéro de Matthew, c'était vrai.

-JE SUIS ZORRO ! Hurla son aîné en courant à travers la pièce.

_Pense à Matthieu, pense à Matthew, s'exhorta-t-il._

Avisant Francis non loin de là, Ludwig se dirigea vers lui, agréablement surpris de la relative sobriété de l'ami de son frère.

-Franz, je vais devoir y aller.

-Ho Lulu ! Déjà l'heure ?

-Oui hélas.

Il se força à sourire et quitta la demeure aussi vite que cette marée ivre lui permettait. Il put d'ailleurs aider Roderich qui tentait de porter sa petite-amie dans la voiture. Pour le remercier, le musicien le conduisit jusqu'à chez lui où il put dormir du sommeil du juste. Juste bourré, mais juste quand même.

X

En elle-même, la fête ne s'arrêta que tard dans la nuit ou tôt dans la journée, selon le point de vue.

Par terre, des corps ivres se mêlaient aux cadavres de bouteilles et aux affaires éparpillées.

-Mes parents vont me tuer, mais ça valait le coup, commenta Francis.

Surtout lorsqu'on était à la limite du sobre avec un appareil photo à la main et assez de situations gênantes pour monter de sacrés dossiers.

-Ah, il semblerait que l'étagère a préféré Vash à Berwald... Celui-ci se serait consolé avec... un abat-jour, d'accord.... J'ignorais que Arthur avait l'alcool exhibitionniste, et encore moins qu'il nous cachait de pareils abdos ! Siffla-t-il. Qu'avons-nous d'autres... Non, les Écossais ne portent rien sous le kilt, merci de l'information, Lachlan.

Il continua son petit tour d'inspection, mitraillant à tour de bras et commentait à voix haute toutes ces découvertes. Il commencerait sûrement à ranger, tant qu'il y était, l'alcool qu'il avait consommé un peu plus tôt ne lui rendrait pas la tâche facile demain matin.

-Et, le meilleur pour la fin, nous avons retrouvé Gilbert !

-Franz, chouina ce dernier.

-Ah, pas encore en train de cuver ? Ça m'étonne de toi ! Se moqua-t-il gentiment. Bon, si t'es encore conscient, je vais au moins te coucher dans la chambre d'ami, ce sera plus confortable que le coussin des chats !

Ce ne fut pas facile comme périple, mais au moins y était-il arrivé, et sans risquer leurs vies, s'il vous plaît ! Bon, certes, Gilbert avait failli dégringoler les escaliers dans l'autre sens, mais c'était un détail. Et puis, il l'avait rattrapé !

-Terminus pour toi ! Déclara-t-il en le couchant. Bon, moi je repars en bas éviter d'autres comas éthyliques. _See you_ ~

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin, son ami gémissant soudainement.

-Du calme mon Gilou ! C'est pas ta première gueule de bois, ça va passer !

Il lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste inutile, et le borda de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il repartit vers la porte, le manège recommença.

-Bon, j'ai compris, je reste avec toi, soupira-t-il.

Résigné, il se glissa sous les draps après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements. Il ne fit pas vraiment de commentaire lorsque le « malade » se colla à lui, semblant le prendre pour une bouillotte.

-Faîtes que je sois le seul à être au courant de cette situation, pria-t-il.

X

Le lendemain ne fut facile pour personne.

Gueule de bois, situation honteuse de la veille ou du moment présent, tout un chacun tentait de se donner l'air présentable et se jurait de ne plus jamais boire. Comme si on y croyait...

Loin de tout ce remue-ménage, Francis et Gilbert continuaient de cuver comme des bienheureux.

Puis Antonio eut l'idée de retrouver ses vieux amis, une fois sorti de l'aquarium -vide- où il avait élu domicile une partie de la nuit.

Il ne fut guère discret dans son entreprise, et finit par s'échouer sur le lit double, réveillant assez violemment ses occupants.

-Putain, Tonio ! Hurlèrent-ils par habitude.

- _Let's the party_! Chantonna celui-ci en réponse.

Puis il se rendormit, rendant au silence ses droits, et laissant ses amis dans une situation quasi embarrassante.

-On met ça sur le compte de l'alcool ? Proposa Francis, bon prince.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une.


	33. France & Grèce – Moitié humain, moitié divin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan !
> 
> En bonne grosse fan de PJ, et comme on m'a demandé de varier les univers, aussi, je me suis fait ce petit plaisir :3
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Black-cherry8
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe
> 
> Et je tiens à signaler que je suis déçue :( Personne n'a reconnu le "JE SUIS ZORRO" du NMT sur Magic System ?

Héraklès regardait paisiblement le paysage dévasté face à lui.

À ses côtés, Francis respirait par à-coup, échevelé et les joues rosies.

-C'est un beau combat, statua le premier.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu m’as laissé seul face à deux hippalectryons, réussit à articuler le blond.

-Tu préférais peut-être te charger du lion de Némée ?

Le teint légèrement vert du fils d'Aphrodite suffit comme réponse.

-Tu vois. Allons, récupérer cette satané dague et rentrons.

-Tu ne prends pas ton trophée ?

Pour illustrer ses propos, il pointa du doigt la fourrure qui était étalée sur le sol. Son ami y donna un bref coup de pied.

-Ce n'est parce que je porte le même nom que je vais copier ses habitudes.

Ils récupérèrent alors la raison de leur quête, la dague d'argent d'Artémis, et purent rebrousser chemin, direction les camps des Sang-Mêlés où ils la déposeraient parmi les autres objets de quête prenant la poussière.

Comme à chaque fois, il fallut empêcher Francis de s'emparer du miroir de Méduse qui semblait l'appeler. Et empêcher Héraklès de se blottir sur le coussin de Hypnos.

-Parfois, je m'inquiète au sujet de votre instinct de survie, commenta Chiron.

X

Les yeux fixés sur les flammes, les deux demi-dieux regardaient leurs linceuls finir en cendres.

Entourés par leurs fratries respectives -celle d'Aphrodite et celle d'Apollon- ils s'échangeaient des sourires entendus sur des sujets qui échappaient à leur entourage. De toute façon, ils étaient absorbés par les flammes.

Étonnamment, leurs pensées s'accordaient, et ils se remémorèrent leur arrivée au camp, la première fois.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la forêt juste avant de passer les barrières protectrices, se confortant mutuellement lorsqu'il fallut faire face à Chiron, dans toute sa splendeur de centaure millénaire.

Ils s'étaient pris la main dans un même geste, ne se lâchant pas une seule fois, encore moins lorsque leurs parents divins les reconnurent de la colombe pour l'un et de la lyre pour l'autre.

Il fallut bien qu'ils se séparent lors du repas, mais ils restèrent dans le champ de vision de l'autre.

Si le petit blond fut facilement accepté par ses frères et sœurs, ce ne fut pas le cas de son ami. Il ne faisait pas vraiment fils d'Apollon entre ses cheveux châtain et son air endormi, sa stature musclée et, pire, son prénom.

Sérieusement, appeler son fils Héraklès ? Un demi-dieu, en plus ?

Il faisait plus fils d'Arès ou d'Hypnos, mais lorsqu'il prit part aux activités artistiques, il fallut bien accepter son ascendance.

Et puis, il avait été reconnu.

X

-Hellas... râla Francis.

Il se laissa tomber sur les jambes de son ami qui accusa le coup, habitué. Les boucles blondes s'étalèrent sur ses épaules, mais il restait très soigné.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Francis ?

-Ces pestes d'ondines m'ont volé mon ruban, répondit-il sur un ton vexé.

-Eh bien, mets en un autre, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui manque dans tes affaires ni dans ton bungalow.

À ce moment-là, il releva la tête, lui montrant ses yeux bien trop bleus dans lesquels il se perdit.

-Mais c'est celui que tu m'avais offert, bouda-t-il en agitant les jambes.

-Je t'en offrirai un autre, promit Héraklès. Si ce n'est que ça...

-Mais...

-En attendant, tu devrais attacher tes cheveux, avant que tu ne te plaignes qu'ils te gênent, ou que tu t'es encore coincé dans la boucle de ma ceinture.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas fait exprès...

Il fit la moue en se rappelant ce souvenir si honteux. La tête qu'avait faite tout le monde lorsqu'ils avaient dû chercher de l'aide... Sans oublier les insinuations gênantes ni les commentaires déplacés...

-Allez, installe-toi, je vais tenter de faire quelque chose.

Se plaçant entre les jambes de son ami et se reposant contre son torse, Francis laissa ses cheveux au bon soin du Grec qui les tressa avec adresse et y glissait les quelques fleurs qu'il avait à sa portée.

Lorsque son ouvrage fut fini, il déposa un baiser sur la nuque découverte et passa les bras autour des épaules fines.

-Et te voilà présentable, s'amusa-t-il.

-Je le suis toujours, voyons ! S'offusqua-t-il faussement.

Tournant légèrement la tête, Francis l'embrassa rapidement.

-Oh, si tu commences comme ça...

Il le replaça correctement sur lui afin qu'il lui fasse face et l'embrassa plus franchement, ce qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire.

-Faudrait peut-être leur dire qu'ils sont grillés et qu'ils ne sont pas très discrets ? Proposa une jeune satyre latino.


	34. Lituanie & USA – Scène de ménage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NON, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé en cours d'écriture TT
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Black-Cherry8, Lily-of-the-Northen-Valley & Vladamdam (y'a du monde ôo)
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Lituanie nettoyait avec application la salle de bal.

Il en avait les mains noires, la cire s'était agglutinée autour de ses mains et sous ses ongles, la poussière lui avait formé une carapace, le ternissant.

Le parquet se devait d'être parfait car ce soir USA donnait une grande réception, comme dans l'ancien temps, pour une raison qui lui demeurait obscure. Oh ! Il n'avait pas cherché à le savoir non plus.

Il avait perdu l'habitude de la curiosité en étant au service de la nation russe, particulièrement lorsque sa cadette lui rendait visite. Là, il valait mieux tenter de disparaître dans les murs.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un fracas qui laissait deviner l'identité de la personne : Alfred F. Jones.

Toris ne put s'empêcher de geindre mentalement en voyant les grosses bottes boueuses salir son dur labeur en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, et sans le moindre remord, en plus !

-ALFRED ! Chouina-t-il.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, qu'il se recevait le chiffon enduit de cire en pleine face. Et la double porte claqua derrière un Lituanien assez agacé. Bon, okay, complètement hors de lui.

Les portes claquaient derrière lui, ses pas résonnaient contre les murs.

Bon, se disputer pour quelque chose d'aussi... dérisoire, était sans nul doute indigne de deux nations comme eux. Mais c'était une accumulation de toutes petites choses qui venaient d'exploser.

Une bombe à retardement.

-Sors de cette chambre Alfred ! Hurla-t-il.

La porte se referma tout doucement cette fois, mais l'intrus ne suivit pas l'ordre donné, s'avançant vers le lit où son collègue s'était réfugié.

-Toris, commença l'Américain avec une petite voix.

-J'espère que tu as enlevé tes écrases-merde, grinça l'appelé. Sinon, je te jure que je te ferai lécher la saleté qu'elles ont laissée, avec la langue !

Avec un air coupable, Alfred contempla ses pieds toujours chaussés. Et, effectivement, des tas de saletés marquaient l’endroit où les semelles s'étaient déposées.

Notant le silence coupable, Toris se retourna avec brusquerie et le pointa d'un doigt rageur.

-Je passe toutes mes journées à entretenir cette foutue baraque afin qu'elle reluise de partout, comme tu me l'as réclamé ! Et toi, tu dégueulasses tout sans même y penser ! Tu doubles ma part de travail sans même t'en soucier ni t'excuser ! Tu es un monstre égoïste !

Alfred préféra laissa la tête et faire le dos rond, attendant que la tempête passe et qu'il puisse en placer (enfin) une.

-En plus, tu as décidé tout seul de faire un bal, mais c'est à moi de préparer le buffet et la grande salle, d'appeler le traiteur et d'envoyer les invitations ! De rendre chaque pièce un tant soit peu présentable, d'obliger Tony à ranger son bordel en même temps qu'il m'insulte et forcer ta foutue baleine à rester dans l'eau au lieu de bousiller le jardin que je me suis embêté à tailler et à entretenir pendant toutes ces années ! Et y'a aussi...

Fatigué, Alfred le coupa en l'embrassant rapidement, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire taire pour de bon. Mais pas de le calmer à proprement parler puisqu'il continua de gesticuler tout de même.

-Ça y est, tu t'es calmé ?

-Si je me suis calmé ? Grogna-t-il tout bas.

Oulà, il aurait mieux fallu qu'il se taise parce qu'il venait de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, en grand inconscient qu'il était.

Il se retrouva au pied du lit, les quatre fers en l'air et la nuque douloureuse, la couverture emmêlée à ses membres.

Debout sur son lit, Toris le toisait de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à tout va et les poings fermement serrés, prêt à lui tomber dessus si jamais il l'ouvrait maladroitement de nouveau.

-Je t'ai suivi jusque chez toi, abandonnant tous mes amis et ceux que je considérais comme ma famille ! Je passe mon temps à travailler, soit pour mon supérieur, soit pour tes beaux yeux ! Je n'ai même pas une minute pour ma propre personne !

Les quelques secondes où il reprit bruyamment sa respiration ne furent pas brisée par l'Américain qui n'en menait pas large, réduit au silence par l'attitude orageuse de son petit-ami.

-JE NE SUIS PAS TA BONNICHE ! Éclata-t-il.

Il sauta alors du lit, se réceptionnant sur le parquet sans un bruit, et attrapa le blond par sa manche de sweat, le traînant jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'il claqua derrière lui.

-Et tu peux courir pour être excusé ! Lui lança le Lituanien.

-Toris ? Couina Alfred en grattant le battant.


	35. Pologne & Ukraine – Friendzone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé hé hé, si vous ne précisez pas ce que vous voulez, rien ne m'interdit de ne PAS les mettre en couple x)
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Pologne de HO
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Katyusha touilla sa cuillère dans la glace presque fondue tout en soupirant fortement.

À ses côtés, Feliks sirotait un milk-shake multicolore.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me raconter ce qu'il a fait ? Ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle lâcha sa cuillère et éclata en sanglots, attrapant le mouchoir que son ami lui tendait tout en jouant avec sa paille.

-Il vaut pas tes larmes, alors sèche-les, marmonna-t-il.

-Merci, renifla-t-elle.

Elle se moucha bruyamment, reniflant encore un peu.

-Quel déplorable spectacle tu m'offres ! Commenta le Polonais.

Il se reçut un mouchoir roulé en boule sur le haut du crâne en grimaçant de dégoût.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir si tu l'as utilisé pour t'essuyer les yeux ou le nez !

Elle lui tira la langue malgré ses larmes.

-Idiot, va, renifla-t-elle.

-Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour te faire de nouveau sourire !

Il se reçut un nouveau mouchoir sur le coin du crâne.

-Eurk ! C'est répugnant, franchement, Katyusha.

-T'as encore du chocolat ?

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine où il sortit la totalité de ses réserves, il soupira à son tour.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il l'apprécie pour la laisser ainsi squatter son appartement et vider ses mouchoirs et son chocolat.

-Est-ce que vos désirs sont satisfaits, maintenant, noble dame ?

-Absolument, mon brave. Bien que je ne sois pas contre un petit massage de la plante des pieds...

-Même pas en rêve, je viens tout juste de refaire ma manucure ! S'offusqua faussement Feliks.

En réponse, elle ôta ses chaussures lapins et agita ses pieds nus sous le nez de son ami qui prit un air dédaigneux.

-Ôtez ces vilains appendices de ma figure, je vous prie, souillon.

Elle se jeta alors sur lui et ça dégénéra en bagarre de chatouilles à renfort de coussins et autres objets leur venant en main.

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent, à bout de souffle et dépenaillés, ils tentèrent de se séparer malgré leurs membres fatigués mais n'arrivèrent à rien, se couvrant juste un peu plus de poussière.

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent enfin leurs enfantillages, Katyusha avait la tête sur le torse de son ami qui, lui, caressait les cheveux cendrés étalés sur lui.

Elle soupira de nouveau, sa tristesse lui revenant en tête.

-Ne me dis pas que cet abruti te manque ! Râla Feliks, mécontent.

Il avait réussi à lui éclaircir l'humeur, c'était pas pour que l'autre albinos lui revienne en tête, pour ne pas dire dans son cœur.

-Oublie Gilbert, pour cette journée, au moins...

-Mais...

Elle tourna la tête, l'enfouissant dans la veste confortable que portait son ami. Ses épaules étaient légèrement secouées par ses sanglots.

Feliks ne dit rien, continuant ses caresses.

-Toi, au moins, tu es gentil avec moi, articula-t-elle difficilement.

_Et c'est reparti, encore ce refrain, pensa-t-il._

Rapidement, Ekaterina enchaîna des louanges sur son ami et rouler dans la boue celui qu'elle aimait, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant pour Feliks qui ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

-Si seulement il pouvait être aussi attentionné que toi... aussi gentil...

-Le jour où il aura le visage tourné ailleurs que sur son nombril ou son reflet, peut-être, critiqua-t-il en réponse.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Son souffle glissait sur sa peau, telle une caresse. La prise de ses mains sur sa veste semblait être une promesse.

Il resserra son étreinte sur elle de manière imperceptible, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait se contenter que de ça, à défaut d'autre chose.

-Feliks, chouina-t-elle de nouveau, pourquoi je tombe que sur des connards ? D'abord Francis, maintenant Gilbert, j'arriverais jamais à trouver un mec bien !

-Mais non, voyons, ne dis pas ça, tempéra-t-il.

-Je devrais faire comme toi...

Elle se moucha longuement, laissant Feliks sur sa faim, attendant de savoir la suite de ce qui pourrait être un compliment.

-Comme moi, donc ? La relança-t-il.

-Oui, comme toi, je vais finir par devenir homosexuelle, je tomberais pas sur des connards, au moins !

Elle replongea sa tête dans la veste de Feliks qui hésita à faire de même, le cœur brisé.


	36. USA & Chine – Par surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galèèèère... Ce que je peux détester USA :')
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Yuu Kirkland
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Yao se cherchait une place dans le réfectoire bondé.

Il aurait bien tenté du côté de sa famille, mais il était en froid avec ses cousins qui le lui firent bien comprendre en s'étalant autant que possible.

Et dire qu'il en était l'aîné !

Où allait-il pouvoir s'installer ? Les places étaient rares, aujourd'hui...

Déjà que son cercle de connaissance n'était pas très large, il n'y avait que quelques membres de sa classe à être présents et étaient déjà en plein repas et en bonne compagnie.

Non, rien à faire, c'était à croire qu'il allait devoir manger dans le couloir, le plateau sur les genoux. Quelle journée de merde...

-Hey, _dude_! L'appela-t-on. Tu comptes rester debout longtemps ? Je t'invite à ma table, si tu veux !

 _Mon sauveur..._ pensa Yao en se tournant vers lui, reconnaissant.

-Moi, c'est Alfred ! Mon cousin Mat' est malade, donc sa place est libre ! Babilla-t-il.

-C'est bien gentil, merci. Je m'appelle Yao.

Si, au début, le Chinois lui était reconnaissant de lui éviter le repas dans une situation précaire et inconfortable, il se maudit après plusieurs minutes, assommé par un tel débit d'informations.

-Tu dois aller où, après ? S'interrompit-il soudainement.

Il fallut quelques instants à son nouvel ami pour mettre un sens à cette question. Lorsque cela fut fait, il lui indiqua le bâtiment de sciences où il devrait lutter contre son envie pressante de dormir.

-Oh, cool ! Moi aussi ! On va pouvoir rester ensemble encore un moment ! _Very good_!

Yao, lui, préféra taire son propre avis qui n'allait pas vraiment dans la même direction que la phrase précédente. Plus « _sauvez-mooooi_ ».

Rangeant leurs plateaux vidés de leurs contenus, ils prirent donc le chemin qui les mènerait à leurs prochains cours. Ils croisèrent quelques-unes de leurs connaissances, mais seules quelques banalités furent échangées et ils ne restèrent que tous les deux, dans une conversation menée par le blond seul. Parfois, Yao lui marmonnait une réponse, mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas.

-Tu dois aller à quel étage, toi ?

Ils cherchèrent du regard leurs professeurs dans le tableau blanc pour savoir alors dans quelles salles ils se retrouveraient.

 _Faîtes que ce soit le plus loin possible de sa salle que nous ayons à nous séparer !_ Pria le plus vieux en le lui indiquant.

-Oh, je suis dans la salle voisine !

_Noooon..._

-On monte ?!

-Je te suis, soupira-t-il.

Heureusement, le silence étant de mise, le débit fut calmé, à défaut de stoppé, et plus agréable à l'oreille.

-Tu es dans quelle classe, toi ?

-Terminale. Et toi ?

-Wah, t'es vieux, alors ! Moi, je suis en seconde, encore !

_Si jeune et déjà irrespectueux..._

-D'ailleurs, t'a fait tout ton lycée ici ou tu en as changé ?

-Je suis ici depuis mes premières classes. J'ai fait toute ma scolarité entre ces murs.

-Même la primaire ?

-Même la maternelle. Ils les ont fermés par manque d'élèves, il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Wah !

Tournant légèrement la tête, Yao aperçut comme des étoiles dans le regard bleu du plus jeune.

-Alors, tu connais tout le monde et le bahut comme ta poche !

-Euh, oui...

-Mat' et moi on déménage souvent, donc on n'a jamais eu cette possibilité ! Encore, moi, j'ai la chance de me faire facilement des amis, mais mon cousin est trop timide pour ça, donc il est souvent seul !

_Et c'était reparti... Quel bavard !_

-... Et donc, depuis ce jour, j'ai peur des araignées et Mat' des guêpes, c'est dingue, hein ?

-Époustouflant, marmonna Yao sans avoir écouté.

Alfred fit la moue en s'en rendant compte. Il avait dû être trop enthousiaste lors des premiers instants.

-Oh, ma classe est déjà là ! Glapit-il. On se revoit plus tard, Yao ?!

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et sauta vers lui avant de faire volte-face, rejoignant ses camarades.

_Il m'a embrassé..._

 


	37. Bulgarie & Roumanie – Jalousie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boris : Bulgarie / Vlad : Roumanie
> 
> L'idée de ce "couple" m'est venue pendant mes vacances, mais j'ai pas réussit à lui donner le sens que je voulais :')
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de moi.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Boris triturait sa gomme, avachi sur son bureau, regardant droit devant, comme si il voulait faire des trous à travers tout ce qui se tenait devant lui, professeur compris.

Il jeta un regard rapide en direction de son ami blond qui dessinait sur son cahier avec un large sourire. Il sifflotait sûrement tout bas, le connaissant.

Reprenant son attitude précédente, il maugréa tout bas, s'acharnant sur sa pauvre gomme qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, et encore moins à son propriétaire.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, il rangea ses affaires avec lenteur, se moquant bien du fait que tous se pressait sauf lui et que nous étions enfin le week-end. Non, l'idée de deux jours sans cours ne l'emplissait pas plus de joie que ça. C'était deux jours où il se trouvait enfermé chez lui entre les cours de danse classique de la grande sœur et les rattrapages du petit-frère. La première était une pimbêche vantarde et le dernier était un cancre avec des allures de faux rebelle.

Si c'était pas étouffant comme ambiance, tiens !

Une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner, tombant dans le regard lilas de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci n'avait pas perdu son sourire, dévoilant ses canines plus pointues que la moyenne.

-Ça va Boris ? T'as l'air fatigué ?! S'enquit-il.

-La semaine a été épuisante, prit-il comme excuse.

Cela parut lui suffire et il entreprit de lui raconter les projets pour son week-end avec sa famille alors qu'ils faisaient leurs petits chemins à travers la foule dans les couloirs. Boris grinça des dents lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Élizaveta. Il attrapa son ami par le poignet pour le forcer à avancer. Hors de question de subir un de leur nouveau face-à-face !

C'était le week-end, après tout...

-Je vais chercher Momo, tu veux venir avec moi ? L'invita Vlad.

Passer encore un peu de temps avec lui ? Et comment !

Lui emboîtant le pas, il ne participa pas plus au monologue que précédemment, se faisant presque bercer au rythme des mots. De toute façon, Vlad en avait l'habitude, il ne le prendrait pas mal, il le savait.

Arrivés au portail des primaires, il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour qu'une petite silhouette à couettes ne leur saute dessus avec un débit égal à celui de son frère, voire pire.

-Tu nous accompagnes jusqu'au bout de la rue ?

_Si ça continue, je vais finir par aller chez eux..._

-Non, va falloir que je rentre. Une autre fois, peut-être...

Tous les vendredis, la même scène se répétait, au mot près. Et tous les vendredis, Boris devait décliner l'invitation, devant rentrer chez lui au plus vite, avant que son frère ne rentre et ne mette en rogne les parents par ses nouvelles mauvaises notes.

Si il rentrait avant lui, il aurait le temps de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se plonger dans de la musique pour couvrir les voix fortes.

Peut-être allait-il reprendre son livre, tiens ?

Pendant ce temps, Vlad irait sûrement rejoindre sa petite-amie qu'il ne lâcherait pas avant une heure tardive.

-Je suis rentré ! S'exclama Boris en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde et fila dans sa chambre, mettant en marche sa sono sans même y faire attention, les gestes rodés par l'habitude.

Les notes de pop s’élevèrent, coupant tout autre bruit parasite. Bientôt, son aînée viendrait se plaindre en frappant contre sa porte, soi-disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'entraîner sur ses derniers entrechats.

Renversé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur son plafond d'un intérêt plus que douteux, Boris ne pouvait se sortir de l'esprit le couple que formaient son meilleur ami et cette Hongroise de malheur. Elle pouvait pas repartir dans son pays, elle ? Mais non, il fallait qu'elle vienne en Bulgarie et séduise ce romanesque de Roumain !

Il abattit son poing sur le matelas, la force le faisant rebondir après.

Comme tous les vendredis, il put entendre des portes claquer, résonnant à travers la maison. Le benjamin était donc rentré et se prenait des soufflantes. Dans quelques minutes, ça criera dans tous les sens avant de s'apaiser sur la traditionnelle phrase : « M'en fous ! Quand je serai majeur, je me casserai ! » et toutes les bêtises qu'un ado de quatorze ans pouvait sortir en phase de pseudo rébellion. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se boucher les oreilles et pense à autre chose. Ou quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Vlad, un jour, tu seras à moi_.


	38. Autriche & Prusse – Traquenard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fallait que je dégage ce post-it, j'en pouvais plus *w* (Oui, parce qu'au début, j'écrivais les idées de couple sur des post-it)
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Vladamdam
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Roderich observait avec dédain les chaînes qui le retenaient. Comme si ça voulait dire la moindre chose pour une nation ! Ces entraves n'étaient qu'une illusion, une fausse sécurité pour des humains à l'espérance de vie risible. Que pourraient-ils bien lui faire ?

Rien. Ça leur était interdit, tout simplement. Ça et le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas la connaissance pour lui faire du mal.

Il changea de couleur lorsque la chevelure blanche et la voix narquoise entra dans son champs de vision. Prusse. Évidemment.

-Ne pense pas que je vais te faire le plaisir de me laisser faire.

-Mais je l'espère bien ! Répondit Gilbert avec un sourire effrayant.

Tous deux savaient très bien comment ça allait se dérouler. Rien ne dérogerait à la règle, tel du papier à musique. C'était une espèce de rituel, une habitude qui permettait de les rassurer d'une certaine manière.

Peut-on faire confiance à la race humaine alors qu'elle tentait de faire du mal à des nations qui leur étaient hors de portée ?

Il fut jeté dans un cachot quelconque où il s'installa confortablement, attendant une visite qui ne tarderait pas. Il le savait. Pourquoi déroger aux habitudes ?

D'ailleurs, des pas résonnaient à travers le couloir glacial.

-Beau temps pour la saison, déclara son hôte sur son habituel ton grinçant.

-La température est atroce. Vous nous avez déclaré la guerre pour vous réchauffer, pourrait-on croire.

Les deux regards peu ordinaires se défièrent sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit ajouté. Des petits sourires en coin étiraient leurs lèvres, mais ils faisaient attention à ne pas relever celui de l'autre afin de ne pas avoir à expliquer le sien.

Gilbert avança d'un pas, s'approchant d'autant plus des barreaux qui les séparaient. Sa main gantée attrapa l'un d'entre eux, se refermant violemment, comme si c’était le cou pâle du mélomane.

-Si tu penses m'effrayer...

-Je ne fais pas que le penser, ricana l'albinos.

Ils allaient poursuivre leur mise en scène lorsqu'il y eut quelque chose de différent. Un intrus. Ou, plutôt, une intruse.

Une intruse qui ouvrit violemment la grille, le poussa dans le cachot et le referma, le tout avant qu'aucun des deux ne puisse réagir.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, Élizaveta leur faisait face avec un trousseau de clés épaisses qui disaient quelque chose à Gilbert, celui-ci mettant la main à sa ceinture vivement. Évidemment, il n'y avait plus rien.

-Hé hé hé ! Rit-elle. Il semblerait que j'ai gagné mon pari avec Vash !

Elle les salua une dernière fois et s'éloigna dans le couloir en sifflotant.

Les deux ennemis se toisèrent du regard, se défiant de se moquer.

-Bon, plus qu'à attendre la relève des gardes. Ils ont un double, normalement, soupira Gilbert.

Il prit place contre le mur lui faisait face, poussant du pied les chaînes qui y rouillaient, tentant de trouver un peu de confort dans cette cellule de pierre. Autant dire qu'il fallait revoir ses exigences à la baisse, dans pareille situation.

-J'ignorais que Élizaveta était là... finit par déclarer l'albinos.

-Tu n'es même pas capable de savoir si d'autres nations se trouvent sur ton territoire ? Pathétique, ricana-t-il.

-Je t'emmerde.

Un sourire aussi moqueur que hautain sur les lèvres, Roderich bougea les mains afin d'être plus à l'aise, malgré les menottes un peu trop serrées.

-Voilà un rebondissement des plus inattendus, en tout cas ! Nous étions si bien partis, pourtant ! Se moqua de nouveau l'Autrichien. Tout était prêt, tout allait commencer, le mécanisme était bien huilé !

-Eli est un foutu grain de sable, marmonna Gilbert.

Il sortit difficilement d'une poche une petite clé qu'il balança à son vis-à-vis qui la regarda sans comprendre.

-Eh bien ? Qu'attends-tu ? À défaut d'ouvrir la cellule, je peux toujours te libérer de tes menottes.

Cachant au mieux sa surprise, le noble obtempéra et se libéra maladroitement, se massant les poignets.

-Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ?

Fouillant de nouveau ses poches, Gilbert eut la surprise d'y trouver un jeu de cartes.

-Une partie ?

Roderich hocha la tête et les cartes furent distribuées.

À ce spectacle, Hongrie piqua une colère, comprenant que son plan avait échoué. Ils allaient pourtant si bien ensemble !


	39. France & Pologne – Style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais tellement mal écrit que lorsque je me relisais, France mangeait son chapeau.
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Pologne de HO
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

L'air passablement supérieur, France arrangeant son chapeau afin qu'il tombe correctement. Dehors, il pouvait entendre Pologne arriver, parlant à voix haute.

Ah, on dirait bien que Lituanie s'était invité à leur petit-rendez-vous...

Masquant sa déception par son habituel visage séducteur, il alla leur ouvrir après qu'ils aient sonné. Heureusement, Toris lui apprit qu'il n'avait fait qu'accompagner son ami, il avait quelqu'un à voir. Et, au vu des rougeurs décorant ses joues, ce n'était sûrement pas pour échanger de recettes de cuisine !

-Hé hé, on dirait bien que ton petit-ami te fait des infidélités ! Commença Francis sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Toris n'est pas mon petit-ami ! Corrigea Feliks. C'est un ami très cher, mais sans plus.

N'en croyant pas sa chance ni ses oreilles, Francis feignit la surprise.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant vous l'air si proches... C'est fou ce que tu me racontes là !

Il lui offrit une tasse de café, lui assurant qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux. En tout cas, suffisamment pour rassembler toutes leurs forces en vue de leur emploi du temps.

Et oui, aujourd'hui c'était le début des soldes dans la capitale du bon goût et ni Pologne ni France n'aurait laissé passer une telle occasion ! D'ailleurs, leurs gouvernements en avaient bien conscience et les oubliaient jusqu'à la fin de la dernière démarque. De toute façon, les deux nations les auraient envoyé sur les roses, pour peu qu'ils daignent décrocher !

Évidemment, ils n'étaient pas un cas isolé, mais ils étaient les plus hystériques, les plus effrayants... Bref, à oublier pendant un bon mois.

-Tu as ton plan ? Demanda Francis.

-Évidemment, quelle question !

Ils rirent de manière hautaine, agitant le papier en question.

Ce qui était devenu une routine avec les années était parti d'une simple invitation à une des nombreuses réunions européennes. Sachant l'état hystérique dans lequel se trouvait la nation française pendant cette période, nombreux furent les refus, mais Feliks accepta.

Les débuts furent un peu chaotiques et il y eut de sacrées prises de têtes sur les sujets les plus ridicules qu'ils soient, mais au moins ils purent faire mieux toutes les autres fois où ils se revirent.

C'est donc armé de leur plan et de leurs cartes bleu qu'ils allèrent dévaliser consciencieusement chaque commerce ayant eu la folie de marquer « soldes » sur leurs vitrines.

Avaient-ils vraiment besoin d'autant de vêtements ? Mais ils avaient une image à tenir, voyons ! Ils devaient toujours avoir la tenue adéquate à n'importe quelle situation, surtout à celles de dernière minute ! Et puis n'était-ce pas agréable de porter de belles parures ?

Les vendeurs hésitaient entre les larmes et la satisfaction de voir ces deux clients disparaître avec des piles d'articles dans les cabines d'essayages et les essayer en se basant sur l'avis de l'autre. Ils ne repartaient pas toujours avec tous leurs choix, mais au moins laissaient-ils des pourboires.

-Une petite pause ou nous continuions ? Voulut savoir Francis.

Il voyait bien que Feliks traînait des pieds et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, signe de fatigue. Ce n'était pas anormal, au beau milieu de leur marathon !

Lui-même avait des étourdissements et aurait bien besoin de s'asseoir quelques minutes.

-J'essayerais bien ce café, déclara le Polonais, l'air dégagé.

Aucun des deux n'était dupe, la pause était demandée.

-Justement, je voulais moi aussi l'essayer depuis un moment, c'est une sacrée coïncidence !

Entourés par leurs nombreux sacs aux marques diverses, les deux nations papotèrent distraitement alors que les serveurs les fixaient avec les yeux ronds. Qui étaient donc ces milliardaires ? Espérons au moins qu'ils laissent du pourboire !

Fallait pas rêver non plus...

X

Le studio que louait Francis lorsqu'il était à Paris était envahi par les achats de ces derniers jours et Pologne et lui s'amusaient à défiler devant un public inexistant, pouffant en prenant des poses ridicules qu'ils avaient déjà pu voir et racontant des anecdotes sur leurs souverains qui cherchaient toujours à être à la pointe de la mode, allant parfois jusqu'à être pleinement ridicule.

Ça tenait presque de la routine confortable, ces petites scènes, et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça change tant que ça leur plaisait à tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, c'est ce que se disait Francis alors qu'il dévorait du regard la peau pâle et le corps fin de Feliks, celui-ci gloussant alors qu'il racontait une petite histoire sur Henry de Valois qu'ils avaient bien connu tous les deux, forçant sur les parties comiques avec des voix stupides et des mimiques ridicules.

Francis rit avec lui sans avoir écouté le moindre mot, trop obnubilé par cette bouche trop volubile à son goût, semblant se moquer de lui.

-Tu vas abîmer mon chapeau ! Se plaignit le Polonais lorsqu'il l'embrassa.


	40. Italie du Nord & Japon – Tourisme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un couple pour lequel j'ai pris au moins 5 mois, je crois xD
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Guest
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Quelques jours plus tôt, Italie du Nord et Japon avaient décidé que le premier ferait visiter au second son beau pays. Bon, en temps de guerre, c'était pas aussi chic et représentatif de la culture italienne, mais autant profiter de sa présence !

Allemagne vint leur souhaiter un bon voyage entre deux obligations, et il pria silencieusement pour que Kiku survive à la conduite _mortelle_ du plus jeune. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire dans une pareille situation. La dernière fois qu'il avait confisqué les clés, Feliciano avait fait de sa semaine un enfer sur terre. Pour courir, il n'y avait personne, mais pour se venger, il avait des ressources insoupçonnées !

Kiku ne quitta pas son ami d'une semelle, un peu effrayé par toutes ces différences culturelles. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec tout ce qu'il voyait, entendait, sentait.

De par son statut de nation (en plus d'être haut placé dans la hiérarchie politique), Feliciano pouvait accéder à des parties interdites au public en temps normal et était, évidemment, bien meilleur que le guide le plus chevronné du globe. L'avantage d'avoir vécu cette histoire exposée.

-Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, commenta l'Italien. Et le couvre-feu va se faire entendre. On rentre ?

En bon paranoïaque, Feli ne vivait pas dans une demeure luxueuse en plein centre-ville avec des moulures partout et une fontaine dans le jardin. Non, ça c'était en temps de paix ou pour donner une image fastueuse du train de vie en capitale.

Étonné, Kiku le suivait dans des petites ruelles sombres où les gens circulaient rapidement, la tête baissée, et où la milice ne restait pas longtemps, l'air tendu et peu assuré.

Mais où l'emmenait-il ? Pas qu'il lui faisait confiance, évidemment, mais on restait en temps de guerre, tout de même. Le sens de l'honneur n'avait plus autant cours qu'auparavant, peut-être tout cela n'était-il qu'un traquenard ? Peut-être même était-ce une demande d'Allemagne en réponse à la lenteur de son propre gouvernement ?!

-On est arrivé ! Chantonna Feliciano.

Il sortit une lourde clé de ses poches et ouvrit avec difficulté la porte épaisse. D'ailleurs, il referma avec application après qu'ils soient rentrés.

-Bien ! Nous voilà en sécurité pour la nuit ! Déclara l'Italien.

Kiku ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de hocher la tête plus ou moins lentement. En sécurité ? Vraiment ?

Croisant le regard inquiet, Feli s'empressa d'apaiser les craintes de son ami. Le quartier n'était pas sûr -le pays entier à vrai dire- à cause du nombre croissant de résistants à la botte de son frère aîné. Il valait donc mieux qu'ils passent la nuit dans ce lieu secret -Feli déménageait presque tous les mois- et sous la bonne garde de ces épaisses portes ! Pas que leur mort ne l'inquiète -presque impossible à réaliser- mais l'Homme n'était pas plus doux avec ses congénères qu'avec les animaux. Et encore.

-Profitons-en pour te faire découvrir les merveilles de la cuisine italienne ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Si la promesse le fit saliver, le résultat n'eut pas le même effet. Le rationnement était passé par là, forçant l'imagination et la débrouillardise, deux qualités que, heureusement, possédait l'Italie du Nord.

N'empêche, le résultat était peu fameux. Bah ! On était en guerre, après tout ! Et au moins avaient-ils de quoi se remplir l'estomac.

Le repas se passa de la même manière que la journée, Feli pépiant en tous sens et Kiku lâchant quelques mots par-ci, par-là.

La nuit qui suivi fut nullement reposante, Feliciano se tordant dans son lit en prise à des cauchemars et aux douleurs liées à sa nature de nation. Dehors, il pleuvait des bombes et leur sommeil fut rythmé par les alarmes d'évacuation. Sortir ? Pas besoin, l'immeuble pouvait leur tomber dessus qu'ils se réveilleraient demain.

Déjà avec Allemagne, ils tenaient le même raisonnement, bien que... Tiens, c'est vrai, Italie jouait toujours les froussards et marchandait pendant des heures pour qu'ils aillent tous les trois dans l'abri le plus proche ! Pour quelle raison ne tenait-il pas le même discours ?

S'étant relevé à cette révélation, Kiku ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers le lit où s'était couché son allié. Qui était allongé sur le côté, semblant l'observer depuis des heures.

-Ne pas avoir peur du bombardement ne colle pas vraiment au caractère de mon personnage, Kiku, déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Il ne put qu'en convenir. Par contre, c'était quoi cette invasion de couchette ?

Nullement déphasé, Feli se faufilait dans le lit du Japonais, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais, si ça peut te rassurer... J'ai peur Kiku, je peux dormir avec toi ? Minauda-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

Embarrassé, il lui tourna le dos et ne dit rien lorsqu'il se colla à lui.


	41. Laos & USA – SMS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shandara : Laos
> 
> Étrangement, j'ai écrit ce couple en moins de deux jours (oui, je sais, bizarre, j'ai parfois besoin de dormir).
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Pologne de HO
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe (qui a laissé un message de détresse)

_« Coucou ma puce_ _♥ »_

« Bonjour mon chéri ! *\\(^o^)/* Tu as bien dormi ? »

_« Comme une masse, et toi ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé_ _e_ _sans moi ? ;) »_

« C'était horrible (ToT) Pas de réseau de tout le week-end et ma cousine a rien trouvé de mieux que me raconter des histoires effrayantes ! 。・°°・(T_T)・°°・。 J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois là pour me rassurer ヽ(；▽；)ノ »

_« Oh, ma pauvre puce ! Mais, tu sais, je n'aurais servi à rien car je suis un gros froussard, d'ailleurs je dors encore avec un doudou. »_

« Euh... mon chéri ? (O_O) »

_«_ _OUBLIE_ _TOUT ! Mon frère m'a piqué mon téléphone alors que je te répondais. Je parie que c'est parce qu'il est jaloux de ma récente victoire ♪(´ε_ _｀_ _) »_

« Tu étais tellement beau sur le terrain (≧▽≦)ノ Le soleil sur ton casque, ton sourire victorieux... \\(//∇//)\ »

_« Comme tout héros qui se respecte, voyons ! o/ »_

« Oh, pas « comme tout héros », comme MON héros *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧(◕‿◕✿) »

_« Oh toi, tu as mérité un énooorme câlin ! \o/ »_

« Comment ça « j'ai mérité » ? Évidemment que je vais avoir un câlin ! ∑(ﾟДﾟ) »

_« Bien sûr ma chérie ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »_

« Mouais. Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, on en reparlera au lycée (e_e) »

 _« Je t'aime ma puce ♥ »_ (tuez-moi D8)

X

« L'Histoire c'est chiaaaant ლ(´_`ლ) »

_« Désolé ma puce, j'étais en sport, je viens juste de voir ton SMS. Tu as quoi, là ? »_

« Une vague envie de me pendre à un frangipanier m(__)m Le prof d'anglais a toujours pas compris que mon accent n'est pas une manière de me moquer de lui ＿|￣|○ »

_« Courage ma puce ! Tu manges avec moi, ce midi ? :* »_

« Ah ? Tu ne préfères pas rester avec les lourdauds de ton équipe ? Ou même les cheerleaders ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais plutôt intéressé par la nouvelle, là, Chess |(￣3￣)| »

_« C'est Jess, déjà, et je vois pas pourquoi j'irais ailleurs, j'ai déjà la femme de ma vie :* »_

« Si tu crois que je vais tomber dans le piège (◡‿◡✿) »

_« Tu veux dire que tu ne voudras pas me faire un bisou ? ;( »_

« Seulement si t'es sage (¬_¬) »

« T'as hurlé tellement fort que je t'ai entendu depuis ma classe, Kirkland faisait une de ces têtes （＾◇＾） »

_« J'aurai mon bisou, alors ? :$ »_

_« Pourquoi tu réponds paaas ? »_

« Parce que tu le mérites pas (u_u) »

_« Mais, mais... :o »_

X

_« Finalement, je l'ai eu mon bisou :3 »_

« Uniquement parce que je l'ai bien voulu (◡‿◡✿) »

_« Et parce que j'imite trop bien le chien battu :3 »_

« Si tu continues, le chienchien va se prendre un coup de pied et dormira dehors. »

_« T'oserais pas. En plus, t'as pas autorité chez moi ! :x »_

« Ne me mets pas au défi ! Tu sais à quel point tes parents m'adorent (^_−)−☆ »

_« … Tu ne ferais pas ça, hein ? T'oserais pas ?! D: »_

« Tu sais comme j'aime relever des défis ( ^ω^ ) »

_« Mattie, help ! Shandara veut me faire dormir dehors ! DD: »_

**« Ton couple, tes emmerdes, mec. »**

_« … Faux frère x( »_

_« Ma puce, tu peux pas me faire ça ! En plus, j'ai rien fait de mal ! Pour une fois, quoi ! »_

« Tu as conscience que tu es en train de t'enfoncer ? (¬_¬) »

_« … On se voit toujours à la fin des cours ? :/ »_

« Soit à l'heure, alors, car je ne t'attendrais pas (o`_´o) »

_« Yes sir ! »_

X

_« Tu es une femme méchante :'( »_

« Ah bon ? Pourtant tu ne dors pas dehors o(^_^)o »

_« À cause de toi, j'ai dû faire LA VAISSELLE ! Et ranger ma chambre ! »_

« Ça t'a sûrement pas fait de mal ! ｖ（＾＿＾ｖ）♪ Et ta mère devait être contente ! »

_« Tu parles, ils se sont tous fichus de moi... Matt passe toutes les cinq minutes pour s'extasier. Je te parie qu'il va finir par déclamer un poème x( »_

« Maintenant que ta chambre est propre, je vais peut-être accepter ton invitation à venir chez toi ☆〜（ゝ。∂） »

_« :$ Oublies, t'es géniale, reste comme t'es ! Ça te dit de venir mercredi ? »_

« Je croyais que tu avais entraînement. M'aurais-tu menti pendant tout ce temps ? (¬_¬) »

_« Disons plutôt que je suis prêt à sécher juste pour toi ♥ »_

« C'est drôle que cette envie coïncide justement avec la possibilité d'un passage des deux dernières bases... Je devrais peut-être dire à ta mère que tu as envie de tondre la pelouse ε-(´∀｀ ) »

_« … Je m'incline... »_

« ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ »

_« Tu ne veux vraiment pas passer à la maison ? Pas forcément mercredi... :x »_

« Convaincs-moi (・ω・)ノ »

_« Euh... je t'aime ? T'es la meilleure de tout l'univers ? :* »_

« Essaye encore |(￣3￣)| »

_« Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû dire que le durian était un fruit qui pue et faire semblant de vomir quand tu en as mangé :x »_

« Manque un bout (._.) »

_« … Et j'aurais pas dû reculer lorsque tu as voulu m'embrasser :c »_

« Bien, on approche (u_u) »

_« Tu m'en veux encore ? :c »_

« Tu auras droit à ton bisou demain (^з^) Si tu manges un durian devant moi ! »

_« ლ(´_ ___ _`ლ) »_


	42. Norvège & Angleterre – L'escort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nils : Norvège
> 
> J'ai copié les règles chez A-Harlem dans sa fic "Journal d'un escort-boy" (One Piece).
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de quelqu'un de HO
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-Bonjour Nils.

-Bonjour Arthur.

S'asseyant à côté de lui, il accepta la tasse de thé et la porta à son nez, la humant légèrement.

-Mmh... Thé de chrysanthème ?

-Yao en a commandé récemment.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, savourant la chaleur et le goût de la boisson, réputée pour ses propriétés bénéfiques.

Le petit salon où ils se trouvaient était aussi confortable qu'impersonnel, comme tout le reste du petit appartement. C'était un logement de fonction où Nils tenait compagnie à divers clients.

Et Arthur Kirkland en était un. Un parmi tant d'autres.

-Comment se passe votre travail ?

Il était instituteur et s'occupait d'une classe dite « à problèmes ». Ce n'était pas les histoires qui manquaient ! Et le visage franc et presque passionné du Britannique amusait l'escort-boy.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours faciles, mais ces visites avaient le mérite de le distraire. Et puis, il n'y avait qu'avec ce genre de sujet de conversation que Arthur semblait baisser le masque et se dévoiler véritablement.

Son visage paraissait s'éclaircir, ses muscles se détendaient, sa conversation se faisait plus fluide.

Il aimait vraiment les enfants, c'était indéniable.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il se dit qu'il devait être un bon père. Évidemment, Arthur n'en parlait jamais, pointer la conversation sur quoi que ce soit de personnel, c'était risquer de le braquer.

Mais Nils avait bien remarqué la marque d'une alliance au niveau de l'annulaire gauche. Un _gentleman_ comme lui ne pouvait qu'être marié, avec une tripotée de gosses. Peut-être même un chien, tiens !

Cette image le fit sourire. Il se rendit aussi compte que Arthur avait cessé de parler et le fixait avec un air pensif.

-Te voir sourire est rare, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire à chaque fois la même réflexion. Tu es vraiment beau quand ça t'arrive.

Gênés tous les deux, ils détournèrent le regard, observant chacun une direction opposée ? Deux adolescents à leur premier rendez-vous.

Non, plutôt deux personnes incapables d'exprimer ses pensées sans penser par un masque de froide distance.

Le thé fut de nouveau servi dans les tasses presque vides. Autant s'occuper les mains et l'esprit dans ce silence pesant.

-Dîtes-moi Arthur, malgré votre travail, vous arrivez à trouver le temps pour venir ici ?

Très légèrement, les pommettes prirent une teinte rosée. Oh.

-À partir du moment où les cours sont finis, tout le reste ne m'est plus que temps libre. Et je ne suis pas vraiment embêté par les copies de mes élèves ! Plaisanta-t-il.

À défaut de les faire rire à gorge déployée, ils esquissèrent un timide sourire, le maximum qu'ils pouvaient faire.

-Mais peut-être que ça te gêne que je vienne te voir aussi souvent ?

Nils se contenta de secouer la tête. Bien au contraire !

-Si je le souhaite, je peux refuser les clients. Si vous étiez dans ce cas, cela ferait longtemps que nous nous verrions plus.

Camouflant sa joie comme il le pouvait, Arthur se plongea dans la contemplation de sa tasse. Oui, très jolie.

Il se reconnecta avec le reste lorsqu'une main pâle et froide se posa sur la sienne, à peine plus foncée et réchauffée par la boisson.

-Revenez autant que vous le voulez, vous... vous serez toujours le bienvenue.

_Vous serez toujours attendu._

-Je n'y manquerai pas, sourit Arthur.

_Pour rien au monde._

Les tasses revinrent sur la table basse.

_Règle n°1 : traiter le client comme un véritable amant._

Les pommettes toujours colorées, leurs mains se rejoignirent alors qu'ils évitaient de croiser le regard de l'autre.

_Règle n°2 : ne jamais tirer avantage du client._

Nils ne bougeait pas, presque impatient de ce qui allait se passer. Son imagination s'emballait, cognant contre ses tempes.

_Règle n°3 : ne jamais être le premier à appeler le client._

-C'est bientôt les vacances scolaires. Je t'appellerai pour fixer les rendez-vous. Ma famille a décidé de squatter chez moi.

Nils ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça. Il s'était imaginé n'importe quoi...

_Règle n°4 : ne jamais favoriser un client par rapport à un autre._

-Avec les vacances, je vais être assez pris, commenta Nils tout doucement.

La tête un peu baissée, il tentait de ne pas le regarder. C'était, c'était...

C'était trop dur.

Arthur se leva, le forçant à faire de même et, alors qu'il mettait sa veste pendant que les doigts agiles de l'escort-boy resserraient sa cravate, il fit un geste incongru.

Il l'embrassa. Presque tendrement. Sans aucune hésitation.

_Règle n°5 : ne jamais tomber amoureux du client._


	43. Nyo!Allemagne & Nyo!Italie – Amourette de vacances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faustina : Nyo!Italie du Nord.
> 
> J'ai longuement hésité sur Romano et Gilbert, si eux aussi passaient du côté Nyo de la force...
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Yuu Kirkland.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-C'est un véritable paradis, ici !

Soupirant de bonheur, Faustina se laissa tomber sur une chaise longue.

En monokini, elle comptait bien parfaire son bronzage avant de reprendre les cours. Oh, elle n'était ni étudiante, ni élève, mais professeur des collèges.

Il lui était déjà arrivé de croiser quelques-uns de ses élèves, mais le plus gêné, ce n'était sûrement pas elle ! Ce que les Français pouvaient être coincés, alors... Enfin, elle disait ça, mais elle connaissait un Italien qui était pas mal dans son genre.

Elle jeta un œil en direction de l'ombre menaçante non loin.

-Romano, on est à la _plage_. Lâche cette pelle et détends-toi.

Loin d'obéir, son frère resserra sa prise sur l'outil et surveilla avec plus d'attention les plagistes qui les entouraient. Particulièrement ceux qui avaient le regard qui se perdaient sur la poitrine dénudée de sa sœur. Grr...

Soupirant, Faustina laissa tomber et remit son haut de maillot de bain, décevant certains, rejoignant la mer pour y faire quelques brasses. Là, au moins, elle s'y délassera peut-être !

Romano avait la phobie de l'eau, depuis leur enfance. Peut-être depuis qu'elle avait tenté de le noyer. Ou lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté des histoires d'horreurs se passant sur les océans. Ou depuis la fois où ils s'étaient infiltrés dans un cinéma pour voir « les dents de la mer » ?

Dans tous les cas, il ne viendrait sûrement pas la surveiller.

Luttant pour garder une planche satisfaisante malgré les vagues, Faustina scrutait le ciel si bleu, débarrassé des nuages habituels. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un ballon de plage dans le ventre, la faisant retourner direct sur Terre. Urgh !

Empoignant l'objet fautif, elle le fusilla de son regard ambré avant de chercher de qui cela pouvait bien provenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un énergumène bruyant et à l'apparence albinos ne surgisse devant elle.

 _Cosa_? (quoi)

-Ah, tu l'as attrapé, heureusement ! Ç'aurait été dommage qu'il se fasse happer par la mer ! Ma petite sœur vise vraiment mal !

Il partit dans un rire irritant qui la fit grincer des dents. Elle lui plaqua avec force son ballon dans le torse, lui coupant le souffle pour le coup. Super ! Au moins, il avait la fonction _mute_.

-Désolée, mon frère est plutôt bruyant.

Mais ils n'avaient pas fini d'apparaître devant elle, oui ?

Elle cilla lorsqu'une femme à peine plus grande qu'elle (les centimètres, ça compte pas !) aux yeux presque aussi bleus que le ciel qu'elle contemplait plus tôt.

-Pas pire qu'une classe de 4e à l'approche des vacances. Même si eux n'ont pas pour habitude de m'envoyer des projectiles.

L'air passablement gêné-les joues roses lui allaient plutôt bien-l'inconnue réitéra ses excuses et attrapa son frère par le bras, le forçant à partir.

Se massant le ventre (il n'y était pas allé de main morte), la vacancière observa la plage, repérant sa chaise longue. Et son frère paraissant fulminer sur place. Rah, mais il n'avait pas fini de jouer les grands frères surprotecteurs, à la fin ? Heureusement qu'il ne travaillait pas dans son collège, elle se serait bien sentie seule.

Bon, elle avait fait trempette, c'est bon, autant reprendre son bronzage et tenir compagnie au trou noir qui lui servait de frère. Parce qu'il aspire la joie de vivre et le soleil, là.

S'enduisant avec application de crème solaire (-Romano, lâche cette pelle !), elle se fit songeuse. Ces vacances lui paraissaient étrangement fades, cette années... Pourquoi ?

Pourtant, il y avait tout... Du soleil et une météo au beau fixe pour les jours à venir. Des beaux garçons (et des moins beaux) à portée de main (enfin, une fois le problème Romano écarté). La petite maison qu'ils louaient (propriété familiale) était toujours aussi agréable et bien située.

-Dis, ça te dérange si on rentre ? Souffla-t-elle.

Surpris, son frère hocha la tête. Au moins, entre les murs de la maison, aucun représentant de la gente masculine ne se rincera l’œil avec la plastique agréable de sa cadette !

Déçue, elle remonta ses lunettes de soleil aux montures colorées, faisant clinquer ses bracelets en plastiques. Allez, on remballe les affaires.

X

-Romano, pose cette assiette, soupira sa sœur. Profite, plutôt, il y a de jolies filles, non ? Profite de ta jeunesse !

Elle gloussa en disant ça, le poussant en direction d'un groupe de filles assez bruyantes. Bon, un cerbère de moins !

S'accoudant au bar, elle passa commande auprès d'un serveur plutôt mignon et au sourire fatigué. La nuit était assez avancée et ne finirait pas tout de suite, au vu de l'affluence.

-Oh, voilà au moins un visage qui ne m'est pas inconnu !

Et revoilà l'albinos bruyant. Où était son frère quand elle en avait besoin ?

-Quand mon _awesome_ moi vous a vu, j'ai tout de suite su que...

Ah, sa sœur était là aussi, un cocktail coloré à la main, semblant partagée entre la fatigue et la timidité.

En fond sonore, _awesome-man_ continuait de bavasser, sa cible repoussa sa propre boisson, ses yeux ambres ancrés dans ceux cyans, et se rapprocha. Et l'embrassa.


	44. Turquie & Tunisie – Mordue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nour Bentajine : Tunisie / Shandara : Laos / Arlovskaya : nom de famille de Biélorussie / Neoklos (ou Neo) : Chypre
> 
> Sur Hell Ocean, Tunisie était à fond sur Turquie. Lorsque j'ai créé ce recueil, France m'avait demandé ce couple pour lui faire plaisir (nous on avait du TurPan sur ce forum... Mon petit cœur de Grèce était tristesse). Ce que j'ai fini par faire, presque deux ans plus tard xD
> 
> L'univers choisi est celui de Vampire Knight, de Matsuri Hino.
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe
> 
> Demande de Black-Cherry8

****Nour Bentajine soupirait bruyamment, frappant son cours de son crayon, son regard gris/vert obstinément fixé sur l'extérieur.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une craie blanche ne cogne contre sa tempe, la faisant revenir sur Terre. Son professeur n'avait guère l'air content de son attitude lunatique et la fusillait du regard, son pied tapant contre le sol.

-Mademoiselle Bentajine, désolé de vous décevoir, mais il vous reste au moins trois heures de cours !

Marmonnant des excuses pas du tout sincères-elle voulait que la journée finisse, zut !-elle plongea son nez dans son cahier reprenant ses notes là où elle s'était arrêtée. Bon, il en manquait une partie importante, mais sa voisine lui donnerait les morceaux manquants.

Cette même voisine qui gloussait, cachant son visage dans ses affaires.

-Encore en train de rêver à la _Night Class_ , hein ? Articula-t-elle.

Comme seule réponse, Nour lui tira la langue. Comme si elle n'était pas dans ce cas, elle aussi ! De toutes façons, fille comme garçon, les élèves de la _Day Class_ bavaient tous allègrement sur les membres de la _Night Class_ , alors il était difficile de lui jeter la pierre.

En plus, ce n'était pas à la _Night Class_ qu'elle rêvait, mais à une personne en faisant partie. Sadıq Adnan.

Ça avait été le coup de foudre lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, petite Tunisienne perdue parmi la foule estudiantine en délire. Poussée par le mouvement, elle s'était étalée sur le chemin, dans le passage de ces élèves surdoués. La honte.

Et _il_ était là. _Il_ s'était arrêté juste devant elle pour l'aider à se relever, lui demandant si elle allait bien et si elle ne s'était pas fait mal.

-Y'a que dans les livres qu'on rencontre des gentlemen pareil !

-Tu sais, Nour, des mecs biens, ça existe aussi dans la vraie vie, sourit Shandara.

-Ouais bah je sais pas où ils se cachent, bouda-t-elle en gonflant les joues.

Elle replongea dans ses notes, copiant ce qui lui manquait. Si elle allait assez vite, elle pourra faire partie des premiers sur place, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir une place de choix. Pas qu'elle comptait entreprendre quoi que ce soit, juste s'abîmer dans une contemplation admirative alors que _lui_ passerait, ses traits à moitié caché par ce masque beige, ne lui jetant pas le moindre regard comme toujours.

 _Il_ était si classe... Ce serait sans doute encore mieux le visage à nu, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, hélas.

-Tu es déjà là ? Rit doucement Shandara.

L'air penaud, la jeune fille tentait de se trouver des arguments pour ne pas trop passer pour une groupie, mais rien ne venait. La Laotienne ne la connaissait que trop bien. Zut.

-Toi aussi tu es en avance, bouda-t-elle. Les autres élèves ne viendront que dans un quart d'heure.

Elle rit de nouveau, bien que clairement gênée.

-De toutes façons, ils s'en moquent bien de notre existence, soupira-t-elle.

Elles soupirèrent de concert, conscientes toutes deux de ce fait.

-Vous êtes déjà là ?

Le souffle court, Feliks s'éventait de la main puis entreprit de lisser sa coiffure et son uniforme, mis à mal par sa récente course.

-Tu as apporté des fleurs, cette fois ?

-Oui, j'ai entendu dire que Arlovskaya-sempai les aimait bien.

-Toujours intéressé par elle ?

La jeune femme en question était effrayante et glaciale, semblant mépriser quiconque la croisant. Sauf son frère face à qui elle paraissait changer de comportement et ressembler aux élèves de la _Day Class_. En pire. En _vraiment_ pire. À se demander comment un garçon comme Feliks (raffiné, délicat...) pouvait être intéressé par elle.

-Oh oh, les préfets de discipline arrivent, déclara une autre élève.

En effet, Neoklos et Élizaveta approchaient d'un pas décidé. Enfin, pour la jeune fille, son comparse, lui, tentait de rattraper un chat, sûrement un de ceux appartenant à son frère aîné. Qui était interdit depuis la fois où il s'était jeté sur Sadıq suite à leur échange de piques habituel. Nour lui en avait beaucoup voulu à ce moment-là. Au moins avait-elle pu entrapercevoir le visage démasqué de l'élu de son cœur.

Et par les dieux qu'il était beau.

-Nour, tu saignes du nez, l'appela Shandara en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Le trio rata le regard des préfets, un peu préoccupés. Mais le filet de sang finit par s'estomper, les calmant. Une émeute hormonale humaine, ça restait facile à apaiser, une émeute de vampires affamés, par contre...

-Elle est toujours à fond sur son kebab masqué ?

-Tu t'es vu avec ta reine des neiges ?

Ils se tirèrent mutuellement la langue tandis que l'endroit se faisait petit à petit envahir par les étudiants restants, proches de l'hystérie et surchargés de cadeaux en tout genre. Souvent refusés, d'ailleurs.

-Bon, les gars, maintenant, l'idée est de ne pas mourir, okay ?

Hochant la tête, Feliks et Nour carrèrent les épaules et plantèrent leurs pieds dans le sol. Hors de question qu'ils se fassent doubler par les retardataires, na !

-Ils sont là, ils arrivent ! Glapirent les filles à proximité des portes.

Malgré elle, Nour suivit le mouvement de la foule, s'avançant. _Il_ était là. Sadıq Adnan.

Et il lui passa devant sans la remarquer, embrassant Neo qui s'empourpra.


	45. Italie du Nord & Seychelles – Complicité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sohane (étoile): Seychelles / Bieke : Belgique / Siobhan : Gaule
> 
> Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passée pendant la rédaction de ce texte. Comme je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je comptais faire de ce couple. Donc tout va bien :D
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de Yuu Kirkland
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Inconscients du regard de Francis sur eux, Feliciano et Sohane pépiaient gaiement, s'émerveillant comme seuls les enfants savaient le faire.

Pelles, seaux et moules étaient abandonnés, oubliés depuis longtemps par les deux petits qui se focalisaient sur leur nouvelle amitié.

S'en amusant, leurs parents respectifs les couvaient du regard mais ne vinrent pas les déranger. Ils étaient si mignons, comme ça ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient les seuls enfants qu'ils avaient…

-Romano, descend de cet arbre ! Glapit Romulus à son acrobate de fils.

-Bieke, ne mange pas le sable, la gourmanda Siobhan.

X

-FELI' ! On est dans la même classe !

La jeune fille s'arrêta à temps devant son meilleur ami, à bout de souffle d'avoir couru et hurlé à travers la cours.

Autour d'eux, les petits nouveaux les fixaient bizarrement tandis que ceux qui connaissaient les phénomènes soupiraient, blasés par avance.

Le dénommé Feli' sauta au cou de son amie, exprimant sa joie à son tour.

-Prêt à rendre cette 4e inoubliable ?

-Prête à faire tourner en bourrique tout le collège ?

-Mieux que ça, très cher, l'établissement entier !

-Hou~ Même le lycée ?

-Même le lycée !

-Même la _cantine_?

-Même la cantine !

Ils se fixèrent, un sourire tordu aux lèvres, se cognant le front avec habitude.

Romano leur passa à côté, collant une claque à l'arrière du crâne de son frère qui cessa son petit eu pour chouiner faussement, appuyé par son amie qui le consola avec habitude.

Et, tels qu'ils l'avaient prévu, l'année scolaire ne se passa pas sans heurt, troublée par les farces du duo diabolique qui savait faire parler d'eux sans se faire attraper pour autant. Mais tout le monde savait qui c'était.

X

-Tu es en retard, se moqua Sohane en lui ouvrant la porte. Encore avec Ludwig ?

-Oh, ça va, râla-t-il en entrant, les oreilles rouges.

Feliciano alla saluer Siobhan qui aidait Niek avec ses devoirs, avant de suivre son amie à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

-Allez, raconte, le poussa-t-elle. Il est toujours aussi coincé ?

Il tenta bien de prendre la défense de son petit-ami, mais il savait que c'était inutile, alors il laissa tomber et observa en grommelant son amie d'enfance se rouler par terre en se tenant le ventre.

-Oui bon, ça va, hein, tu veux qu'on parle peut-être du désert de ta vie amoureuse ? Marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Sohane se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Être célibataire lui plaisait bien, de toute façon, alors elle n'allait sûrement pas prendre la mouche pour si peu !

Leur après-midi se partagea entre les rires et les prises de bec sur des broutilles, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude avec les années. Et, une fois n'était pas coutume, leur entreprise s'étendit au point que Feliciano fut invité à rester pour la nuit. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si leurs parents respectifs avaient le choix. Ils pouvaient être plus têtus que des mules mortes, lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient. Et ils s'y mettaient assez souvent.

Les rideaux tirés, les couettes arrangées en une cabane improvisée, des torches allumées, nos deux compères gloussaient comme des enfants, repartis des années en arrière, lorsqu'ils perdaient encore leurs dents de lait.

Piochant dans des réserves de bonbons sorties de leurs sacs et de leurs poches, ils profitaient de leur _pyjama party_ improvisée et de la tombée de la nuit pour reculer les barrières du bien parlé et de la décence, débattant sur des sujets obscurs ou très personnels, du genre qu'on dévoile pas dans la clarté du jour un peu trop accusatrice.

Des petits secrets honteux, des rumeurs loufoques, des projets démesurés, des rêveries absurdes…

Ils avaient beau avoir 16 ans, ils gardaient cette naïveté d'enfant, à ne voir que le bien et à vouloir repousser les limites imposées par le monde pour le rendre plus grand, plus beau… Plus.

-Les étoiles sont cachées, c'est nul, bouda faussement Sohane.

Elle s'était glissée hors de leur cabane de couvertures pour admirer le ciel par la fenêtre mais, manque de bol, la nuit était trop sombre… ou trop polluée. Peut-être, oui.

Dans son dos, Feliciano regardait lui aussi dans cette direction, mais il n'observait pas le ciel. Non, ses yeux était fixés sur le dos de son amie. Ça faisait étrange, comme sensation.

Ils étaient amis depuis la maternelle, au moins. Une amitié de bac à sables. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble, toujours tout fait ensemble. Toujours.

Mais là… la majorité leur tendait les bras. Le début des grandes études… Le monde du travail… L'âge adulte.

Un frisson le secoua et il releva la tête lorsque sa main fut enveloppée par une autre, lui transmettant de la chaleur.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, souffla Sohane.

Nul besoin de l'interroger, elle le sentait. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à le retrouver. Tant pis pour les étoiles ! En plus, elles les boudaient.

-J'ai peur, murmura Feliciano à son oreille. J'ai peur de grandir. De vieillir… De te perdre.

Elle l'enlaça, le serrant contre elle dans une étreinte confortable où il se nicha avec habitude.

-On ne se quittera jamais, promit-elle. Jamais.


	46. Wy & Sealand – Héroïsme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willoh : Wy / Ace : Australie
> 
> Bonjour bonjour ! Désolée de vous avoir fait faux bond ces derniers temps, comme le savent ceux qui sont sur ma page, mais j'ai eut de gros problèmes de PC et j'avais laissé ma pochette (celle avec les OS de cette fic) chez mon père. Heureusement, il est revenu le week-end dernier ! (Et mon père et mon frère se sont chargés de régler le problème)
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Demande de quelqu'un de HO
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Willoh s'appliquait sur son dessin, la langue tirée de concentration.

Sous ses doigts, sous son pinceau, les couleurs prenaient formes, le croquis prenait vie. La magie faisait son œuvre.

Elle ne fit pas attention à son institutrice qui observait son travail par-dessus son épaule. Non, ce n'était pas important. Ce n'était pas une raison pour sortir de sa transe artistique.

À douze ans, elle était connue pour son don en arts plastiques et avait déjà remporté quelques concours, sans forcément que ce soit la première place.

D'une nature plutôt solitaire, elle avait dû apprendre à faire le dos rond lorsque d'autres enfants venaient la charrier avec toute la cruauté dont ils pouvaient faire preuve.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, bien sûr.

Willoh cilla à peine lorsqu'une boulette de gomme atterrit à côté d'elle. Elle ne réagit pas plus lorsqu'une autre lui frôla la tempe. Encore moins lorsque les tirs furent plus fournis, sous le regard un peu vague de l'adulte.

Elle savait bien que personne ne viendrait l'aider. Pourquoi ? Ça, par contre, elle l'ignorait. Mais c'était ainsi. C'était toujours ainsi.

Elle savait aussi que lorsque l'heure du déjeuner viendra, son plateau tombera ou sa nourriture être gâchée. Ou qu'elle se retrouve être la cible d'une bataille de nourriture.

X

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle grimaça en direction de son frère qui l'accueillit avec son habituelle énergie.

-Tu me fatigues, Ace, souffla-t-elle. Je vais dans ma chambre.

Elle lui passa devant, l'ignorant une fois de plus alors qu'il était en plein discours sur les bienfaits du sport ou elle-ne-savait-quoi.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'écoutait plus les bêtises qu'il sortait. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne lui portait aucune attention. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils faisaient semblant d'être une famille unie et aimante.

Des parents toujours absents par leurs voyages d'affaires, des aînées partis depuis un moment afin de vivre leurs vies à eux. Et eux deux. Les deux derniers. Les deux cadets. Les deux boulets.

Elle s'assit devant son bureau en soupirant, vidant son sac petit à petit, jetant ce qui n'avait lieu d'être.

Une fois de plus, Willoh trouva une enveloppe scellée parmi ses cahiers. Une simple enveloppe blanche, sans nom, sans dessin. Mais elle savait que c'était pour elle. Comme les douze précédentes. Elle en avait déjà lu une ou deux, par curiosité, étonnée malgré tout.

Une lettre de menaces, ou juste un mot exutoire où elle se prendrait toute la misère intérieure d'un inconnu lambda ? Rien de tout ça.

Des petits poèmes maladroits, des compliments boiteux qui se répétaient parfois. Des dessins qui la faisaient soupirer. Des petites babioles pas bien chères.

Willoh avait un admirateur secret qui semblait oublier de signer ses mots doux. Quel crétin !

Dédaigneuse, elle jeta l'enveloppe dans la boîte où se trouvaient les autres.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que ce n'était pas une nouvelle technique pour la faire souffrir un peu plus ? Elle n'était pas en manque d'amour pour tomber dans le panneau, merci bien !

Sortant du scotch, elle s'attela à la remise à « neuf » de ses ouvrages scolaires, gommant légèrement et tentant d'effacer ce qu'elle pouvait. Les élèves avaient vraiment beaucoup de temps à perdre, de nos jours…

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque son portable lui signala un nouveau message. Elle jeta un œil désintéressé à l'écran non loin d'elle.

Oh ? Il semblerait que son « admirateur » soit passé à un autre niveau. Et nul besoin de demander comment il avait récupéré son numéro, il était disponible dans son carnet de correspondance. Il suffisait juste de le récupérer lorsqu'elle regarder ailleurs. Même pas sûre qu'elle l'ait encore avec elle…

Déverrouillant maladroitement le téléphone, Willoh hésita. Ça valait le coup, peut-être… Non. Ce n'était sûrement que le début d'une nouvelle vague de problèmes, de menaces, de moqueries…

« Tu as vraiment du talent ! »

Son doigt glissa sur la pièce jointe avec appréhension.

Une photo. Une bête photo complètement floue et massacrée qui la fit grimacer. Comment pouvait-on oser envoyer un tel cliché ?

Plissant les paupières, elle tenta de comprendre ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Puis la réalisation se fit dans son cerveau. Elle reconnut les murs blancs et les cadres qui y étaient accrochés. Bon, c'était pas facile, évidemment, mais Willoh reconnaîtraient ses toiles parmi des dizaines de copies.

Son « admirateur » se trouvait à une exposition où certains de ses tableaux avaient été sélectionnés et accessibles. À deux heures d'ici.

Mordillant l'extrémité d'un crayon, Willoh était troublée. Que penser de tout ça ? Était-ce une partie du nouveau plan ?

Son téléphone vibra encore, la faisant couiner malgré elle. Un nouveau message, une nouvelle pièce jointe…

 _Sûrement une photo bonne à jeter_ , pensa-t-elle, l'ouvrant malgré tout.

 _Pas de flou, c'était déjà ça._ L'image était même très nette. Suffisamment, en tout cas, pour qu'elle distingue les grands yeux bleus enthousiastes d'un blond vêtu d'une marinière, esquissant un cœur avec ses mains, les joues rouges.


	47. USA & Italie du Nord – Gastronomie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde~
> 
> Comme certains le savent, j'aime pas USA. ET je suis pas fan de Feli. Alors j'avais demandé des coups de mains d'amies pour certains couples. Donc je vous les partage ^^
> 
> Pour celui-ci : "Cuties ~ Heum, Italie essaye d'initier USA à l'art de la gastronomie italienne ? *meurt*"
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de quelqu'un de HO
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Attablé, les couverts à la main, une serviette autour du cou, Alfred tentait de patienter. Pas facile à faire, son ventre essayait de communiquer avec lui depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Ce n'était pas tant le vacarme de son estomac qui le faisait se tortiller sur sa chaise-il y était habitué à force-mais l'odeur délicieuse qui s'échappait de la cuisine à la porte entrouverte. Et le regard de tueur de son vis-à-vis qui semblait vouloir le clouer sur place.

Hé ! Pour une fois qu'il ne s'était pas incrusté ! C'était Feliciano -et uniquement lui- qui avait décidé de sa présence à table. Alors, si son frère pouvait éviter de pourrir l'ambiance du repas à venir, ça pourrait être cool, merci bien.

-J'arrive ! Les prévint subitement le plus jeune.

Chantonnant joyeusement, il sortit de la pièce, un gros saladier dans les mains.

Chouette, ça allait commencer !

Jetant aux oubliettes l'espèce de crainte qui naissait en lui, Alfred offrait un large sourire à son petit-ami qui avait encore un peu de sauce sur la joue. Comment s'était-il débrouillé ?

En temps normal, il la lui aurait enlevée… du bout de la langue, peut-être… Mais il se contenta de le lui faire remarquer. Attendons d'avoir la panse remplie avant de choquer la famille !

Très bonne résolution, à laquelle il avait intérêt à se tenir.

Humant légèrement ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette, Alfred ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres, devant batailler contre lui-même pour ne pas se jeter sur son contenu, telle la misère sur le bas-clergé.

-J'espère que ça te plaira, lui souhaita Feliciano avec un petit sourire.

Aucun des deux ne fit la moindre remarque sur le grommellement indistinct venant de Romano. Sûrement une menace en son encontre, si jamais il osait critiquer les talents culinaires du cuisinier du jour.

-Si c'est toi qui l'as fait, je peux bien faire une entorse à mon régime alimentaire habituel !

_De toutes façons, tant que je n'ai pas à goûter les échecs de Arthur, tout est bon à prendre…_

Le silence se fit alors qu'ils faisaient honneur aux plats. Ou alors était-ce les plats qui leur rendaient honneur ?

-T'es vraiment un roi de la bouffe, Feli ! S'enthousiasma-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux, la cuillère coincée dans la bouche.

Esquivant le regard meurtrier de Romano-comment osait-il appeler ça de la « bouffe » ?! C'était un manque de respect sans égal ! Alfred continua de complimenter son petit-ami sur ses dons en gastronomie.

-Tu exagères, répliqua celui-ci en se tortillant sur sa chaise, les joues rouges.

-Même pas besoin ! Assura Alfred. Je pourrais passer mes journées à me faire nourrir par tes mains !

-Parce que tu crois que mon frère n'a que ça à faire, nourrir un _bastardo_ comme toi ? Cingla Romano.

-ROMA ! Tu avais promis ! Le lui rappela son frère.

Ronchonnant, il se calma, jouant avec ce qui restait dans son assiette. Malgré qu'il soit l'aîné, il n'était pas celui qui avait le contrôle.

-Excuse-le…

-Y a pas de mal, souffla Alfred, refroidi par l'éclat.

-Tu veux que je te resserve ?

N'osant plus l'ouvrir, il opina de la tête et tendit son assiette dans sa direction.

-Au moins, tu as bon appétit ! C'est très bon signe ! Babilla l'hôte.

À lui seul, il fit la conversation, à peine dérangé par quelques reniflements de la part de son auditoire.

Ce fut un repas bien long, pour le coup.

Une fois la dernière miette avalée, Alfred jaillit de sa chaise, aidant à débarrasser la table, voulant mettre le plus de distance et d'obstacles entre Romano et sa propre personne.

Si celui-ci voulait prouver qu'il ne l'aimait pas et que son frère valait mieux que lui... De toute façon, personne ne méritait Feliciano.

Resté à table, il surveillait les allées et venues, s'assurant qu'ils ne puissent rester trop longtemps l'un avec l'autre.

-Hé, _bastardo_ , t'as qu'à faire la vaisselle, tant que t'y es !

Avec espoir, Alfred se tourna vers son petit-ami. Ils pourraient donc être entre eux, tranquille, dans leur petite bulle ! Bon, y avait plus sexy qu'un évier comme lieu de flirt, mais avec Romano, c'était mieux que rien…

-Même pas en rêve ! Râla celui-ci. Feli, tu restes avec moi !

C'est donc pour cela qu'il se retrouva les mains dans l'eau chaude, un tablier aux motifs stupides autour de la taille, et un air déprimé sur le visage.

-Galère, ronchonna-t-il.

Dans son dos, il pouvait sentir sans problème le regard perçant qui ne le quittait pas une seule seconde. Oui, bon, il allait pas non plus disparaître entre deux assiettes, merde ! Ni profiter un peu de la tendresse de son petit-ami, quelle tristesse…

-Tu exagères, grand-frère, soupira ledit petit-ami. Tu avais promis de ne pas t'immiscer au repas ! Tu avais même dit que tu avais quelque chose à faire !

-Le rendez-vous s'est annulé, grinça-t-il. Et je suis bien assez grand pour décider ce que je fais de mes journées ! Tu n'as pas à décider à ce sujet !

Un tantinet énervé, il planta son aîné sur place et sortit de la salle à manger, rejoignant la cuisine sans y faire attention, allant se coller contre Alfred qui cessa tout geste, un peu inquiet.

-C'est combien d'années pour un fratricide, déjà ?


	48. Inde & Thaïlande – Fraternité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanouk : Thaïlande / Kalpesh : Inde
> 
> Là, j'en ai chié. Mais limite plus que pour Allemagne & Japon, c'est vous dire...
> 
> Proposition : Hum... Inde essaye d'engager Thaïlande ou de le convaincre de lui prêter son éléphant pour un film ? (Et Thaïlande n'accepte que si il a un baiser voire plus en échange- /shot/)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de quelqu'un de HO
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Inde avait l'air soucieux, se grattant la tête avec son crayon.

Tout était bon. Du plus ridicule détail au plus gigantesque ensemble. Tout.

Bref, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, à première vue.

-C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, marmonnait-il.

Mais non, rien n'y faisait, il manquait la pièce principale. L'attraction la plus importante. Le clou du spectacle.

Les éléphants.

Il manquait les éléphants.

Lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, il avait sauté sur son téléphone et son carnet d'adresses, harcelant son large-très large-cercle de connaissances afin de dénicher ces animaux qu'il aimait tant.

Mais rien. Nul n'avait de pachyderme à lui louer. C'était aussi étrange que préoccupant. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se pencher dessus, peut-être plus tard. Genre, lorsqu'il aura autre chose à réfléchir. Et qu'il aura du temps à perdre.

-Une fête n'en est pas une sans éléphant, se plaignit-il à son entourage.

Il ne reçut que des encouragements et des petits sourires.

Certes, un éléphant était un incontournable, mais ce n'était pas si grave non plus… Du moins, aux yeux des autres. Pour Kalpesh, c'était une autre histoire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à Thaïlande ? Demanda Vietnam.

Pour le coup, il se sentit très bête. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier dans une affaire pareille ? De tous, Sanouk était celui avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils partageaient le même amour pour les éléphants ou le fait qu'ils soient les deux aînés de la fratrie asiatique (Chine, c'était le papa). Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment fouillé ou cherché à savoir, c'était ainsi et puis c'était tout.

Alors vite, il quitta sa sœur plus jeune aussi poliment que possible-mais elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel-et il fonça compulser de nouveau son répertoire afin d'y retrouver le numéro du frère sauveur.

Là, si ça ratait… Autant tout annuler et se cacher sous sa couette jusqu'au Nirvanâ ! Au moins. De toutes façons, difficile d'aller plus loin.

Contre son oreille, la tonalité résonna. Longuement. Et merde…

Le fuseau horaire, évidemment.

Ce n'était rien, une heure cinquante, mais quand il était déjà plus de vingt et une heures ici… Eh bah c'était déjà trop tard ! Il allait se faire verbalement tuer. Oups.

En se rappelant cette information, il n'en voulut pas à Sanouk de grogner au téléphone d'une voix basse et menaçante. Vive la distance ! Surtout que, de souvenir, il avait toujours une arme sous son oreiller.

Difficile d'oublier ce lendemain de fête où, voulant surprendre le Thaïlandais, il s'était jeté sur lui-accompagné d'autres membres de leur fratrie-pour lui faire peur, initialement. La frousse, finalement, c'est lui qui l'eut, se retrouvant avec une lame bien aiguisée un peu trop près de sa gorge. Bien trop près.

Réveiller Sanouk était mauvais pour la santé.

D'une voix peu assurée, Kalpish lui présenta la raison de son appel, croisant les doigts. Pour que sa-future-mort lui soit au moins fructueuse. Ce sera toujours ça de bien.

-Alors ? Tu es d'accord ?

La tonalité lui répondit, lui faisant comprendre que soit son interlocuteur lui avait raccroché au nez, soit il s'était endormi pendant son discours.

Chouette.

C'est donc à moitié geignant qu'il alla se coucher. Le monde entier était contre lui. Lui et ses fêtes. Bah tant pis, il la fera quand même, et tant pis pour ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond.

Et aussi tant pis pour les éléphants.

Il fut tout aussi râleur lorsque sa sonnerie de portable le réveilla en sursaut au petit matin. Mais toute trace de sommeil parut disparaître lorsque « Sanouk » apparut sur l'écran. Vengeance de l'appel trop tard ou véritable réponse ?

-Je ne te réveille pas trop tôt, j'espère ? Ricana sa voix dans le téléphone.

Okay, vengeance.

C'était revanchard ces petites bestioles, fallait pas croire.

-Ta gueule, râla l'Indien. Si t'as pas d'éléphant à me prêter, oublie ce numéro de téléphone jusqu'à la fin du mois.

Un barrissement plus que violent le fit sursauter.

-Je ne laisserais jamais mon petit-frère chéri sans éléphant, voyons.

-Garde ta voix mielleuse et aboule les éléphants ! Et c'est moi l'aîné !

Sautillant sur son lit et mettant à bas sa couette, Kalpish maudit l'amour du dramatique de son frère qui s'amusait de son impatience.

-J'ai passé quelques appels à des connaissances, tu vois… Et, il se pourrait, il se _pourrait_ bien qu'une d'entre elles avait la possibilité de te fournir ce que tu cherches.

La conversation se poursuivit mais Inde n'écoutait déjà plus, plus qu'enthousiaste.

Il le fut moins lorsqu'il accusa réception d'une énorme peluche d'éléphant.


	49. France & Italie du Sud – Intermède musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Lily-of-the-Northen-Valley & Bankara
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe, qui a pété un plomb, excusez-la.

Savourant quelques instants de calme, Francis accorda sa guitare avec un sourire aux lèvres. La musique était pour lui plus qu'un passe-temps ou un moyen de séduction. C'était un art qu'il aimait affiner, élever au plus haut…

À cause de cela, il avait subi plus d'une moquerie de ses congénères (qui étaient pourtant dans le même cas) et de son peuple. Alors il carrait les épaules, redressait la tête et méprisait du regard. Nul besoin de se faire charmeur pour ces gens-là.

Sous ses doigts, les cordes donnaient une mélodie qu'il avait entendue lors des premiers instants de sa vie. C'était il y a une éternité et pourtant chaque note semblait gravée dans sa mémoire. Il ne savait pas à quoi elles correspondaient exactement, pour quel genre d'occasion était-elle jouée. Mais elle l'apaisait et lui donnait envie de créer. De mettre des mots sur des notes.

Quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux s'échappèrent de son catogan, chatouillant sa joue au passage. Il n'y toucha pas, lui d'habitude si soucieux de son apparence. Ce n'était pas très important.

Soufflant profondément, il ferma les yeux, laissant ses doigts trouver tous seuls les cordes nécessaires pour la musique qu'il comptait jouer, ses lèvres murmurant les paroles tout bas, comme par crainte d'être entendu. Ou de briser la quiétude de ces lieux, allez savoir.

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes. Il n'y avait que les oiseaux à troubler cet instant d'apaisement mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment gênant. Il était chez eux après tout.

Il se surprit à suivre le vol hésitant d'une mésange(fuck yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah MESANGE POWEEEEEEEEEER !!!) qui finit par se poser, picorant on-ne-savait-quoi mais en tout cas, ça paraissait l'occuper un moment(des cervelles MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA). Jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de pieds chaussés de bottes élégantes n'entre dans son champ de vision et fasse s'envoler l'oiseau(salaud !!).

Mais Francis ne salua pas l'intrus. Pas plus que celui-ci ne lui adressa la parole. Non, à la place, il fit quelques pas supplémentaires et vint s'installer sur le banc à ses côtés, ouvrit le livre qu'il transportait et se plongea dedans.

Rien ne se passa, aucune interaction entre eux. L'un avec sa guitare, l'autre avec son ouvrage. Et les oiseaux continuant de pépier en tous sens.

C'était une calme journée de printemps, perdue entre deux réunions soi-disant importantes où on brassait l'air plus souvent que les dossiers en souffrance. Le vent calme soufflait sur leurs cheveux et agitait les brins d'herbe, les rayons de soleil caressant leurs joues et les éblouissant.

Cessant de gratter ses cordes, Francis leva sa main à son visage, observant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ses ongles usés par le frottement, les cales, les vieilles cicatrices… Elle racontait une histoire bien différente de celle à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre. Pas une histoire de nation, de politique ou de géographie, juste celle d'une passion portée à travers les siècles.

Il reprit où il en était, grimaçant lorsqu'une note dissonante brisa sa concentration. Oups.

-Mes oreilles, râla l'invité surprise.

-Pas fait exprès.

-J'espère pour toi.

Il cessa ses récriminations pour replonger dans son livre. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa place de reprendre son aîné sur quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait des décennies avant sa propre naissance. Et puis ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour ça. Autant passer à autre chose.

Francis lâcha son instrument et se recoiffa rapidement, finalement ennuyé par les mèches folles gênant sa vision. Il raccorda un peu sa guitare afin d'éviter plus de dissonance puis reprit où il en était, fouillant dans sa mémoire afin d'y extirper l’entièreté de ces partitions mentales. Que c'était loin, tout ça !

Il gratta les cordes encore un moment avant de s'interrompre, l'air songeur, le regard fixé sur des bosquets non loin.

-Tu perds, Francis… souffla son voisin.

Abandonnant son livre sur son banc, il se releva et alla prendre place à ses côtés sans bruit, glissant sa main, le long de sa joue, repoussant les mèches trop courtes du bout des doigts.

D'une voix douce, il l'appela à plusieurs reprises, essayant de l'extirper de ses rêveries où il pouvait parfois s'abîmer durant de longues heures. Et, en général, ce n'était jamais vraiment une bonne idée.

Se penchant légèrement, il pressa ses lèvres dans la nuque découverte à plusieurs reprises, glissant ses doigts dans le catogan pour le défaire, juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre râler.

Et ce qui ne tarda pas lorsqu'il reprit pied avec la réalité, Francis ronchonnant en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa coiffure.

-Tu fais chier, Romano.

En réponse, ce dernier haussa les épaules, attrapant son menton, pour le tourner vers lui afin de l'embrasser. Il avait envie de tendresse, là, maintenant.

La guitare glissa de leurs jambes, rattrapée in extremis et déposée à côté.

Ce n'était plus le moment de la musique ou de la lecture, c'était celui des démonstrations d'affection. Et tant pis si ils tombaient du banc.

Et tant pis si ils écrasaient la guitare.

-Putain, Romano ! Râla Francis.


	50. Prusse & Pologne – Destinée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de quelqu'un de HO
> 
> Suggestion : "Prusse et Pologne qui essayent de créer un boys band"
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-FELIKS, FELIKS, JE SAIS !

En cette douce matinée d'automne, l'interpellé prenait son petit-déjeuner, le regard rivé sur le dos de sa boîte de céréales où se trouvait un labyrinthe niveau cinq ans.

Il tourna légèrement la tête en direction de la défunte porte d'entrée qui rendait son âme contre le mur. Dommage, elle avait été bien pratique jusqu'à maintenant.

Son agresseur n'était nul autre que son ami d'enfance. Et récemment petit-ami. Mais il paraissait encore plus survolté qu'à l'ordinaire. Et c'était un exploit. Et épuisant, accessoirement.

Alors, sans un mot, il reprit son repas, repoussant ses cheveux défaits qui tentaient de tremper dans le lit. Beurk.

Quand Gilbert se calma -tout est relatif- il prit place auprès de Feliks et essaya même de lui piquer des tranches de pain, recevant des coups de cuillère en réponse. Mais euh…

-Tu ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi je suis rentré comme ça ? Tenta-t-il.

Il se reçut la cuillère contre son front.

-Ta gueule, il est trop tôt.

D'abord, la douche. Ensuite, une super tenue afin de garder cette journée sous les meilleurs auspices. N'oublions pas le petit soin visage pour être resplendissant. Travailler sur son image est un emploi à plein temps, il ne fallait pas croire…

Lorsque Feliks s'estima finalement prêt pour cette nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait (bon, il était passé onze heures, mais c'était un détail), il revint finalement auprès de son petit-ami qui avait bien su vider la table de ses aliments. Tss, quel ventre sur pattes, franchement…

-Maintenant que sa majesté sent bon, je peux espérer un baiser ?

Il avait postillonné des miettes un peu partout, provoquant une grimace répugnée et un mouvement de recul.

-Va te laver les dents, gros dégoûtant.

Rapidement, il obéit à l'ordre, ne s'avérant qu'une fois à la salle de bain. À leurs âges respectifs, ils n'habitaient pas ensemble, évidemment, après tout ils étaient toujours mineurs, mais leurs parents avaient pris l'habitude de reconnaître les affaires de l'autre chez l'un et vice-versa. Meilleurs amis, quoi !

Donc, c'était tout naturellement que Gilbert sortit sa propre brosse à dents parmi les affaires de la famille Łukasiewicz.

Mais il fallait faire vite, parce que son petit poney n'allait pas l'attendre éternellement, donc il oublia les grimaces habituelles, cracha vite la mousse et l'eau avant de rejoindre son rayon de soleil _fashionista_ qui nettoyait la table, histoire de recevoir le baiser tant désiré.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas savoir qu'elle est ma super idée ?

Étrangement, le regard blasé de Feliks fut une réponse positive et, alors qu'il s'emparait de son téléphone, ladite super idée lui fut expliquée. Longuement. En long et en travers.

-Et en résumé ? Sans les mot inutiles… déclara-t-il à la fin d'un discours.

Venu de n'importe qui d'autre, Gilbert aurait pris la mouche, joué les dramaturges, bref il y aurait eu du spectacle. Mais il savait que Feliks savait que son rythme verbeux éreintant n'était qu'une façade de mots creux et inutiles.

-Je veux être une star, reprit Gilbert en sautillant sur place. Et le plus simple reste de faire fructifier ma passion !

Son sens de meilleur ami se mit à carillonner. Oh merde.

-Feliks, c'est décidé, je veux être une star de la musique.

Il avait osé… Tous aux abris !

Il ouvrit alors la bouche, prêt à rétorquer, à argumenter son refus mais… il fit une erreur. Il croisa le regard vermillon. Qui brillait d'espoir.

Ce n'était pas humain d'exprimer autant de sentiments… Et ça l'était encore moins de refuser dans pareille circonstance. Argh, il était vraiment faible…

-Je sens que je vais le regretter...

X

-Vous m'entendez bien ?!

Le bruit fut assourdissant, faisant grimacer ceux présents sur scène.

Bon, ils n'allaient pas non plus critiquer, hein, ç'auraient été de mauvaise foi. Mais leurs tympans ne leur disaient pas merci, c'était certain.

-T'as vu ça, Feliks ?! Tu vois que j'avais raison d'y croire ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?!

Bien malgré lui, il sourit, amusé par l'enthousiasme de son petit-ami qui haranguait la foule. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il savait y faire, le salopiaud… Comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Comme si il était né pour ça.

Il était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il sursauta lorsque le batteur lui lança une de ses baguettes à la tête afin de le faire redescendre sur terre. Oups.

Replaçant sa chevelure impeccable de manière plus… correcte, il empoigna sa basse et commença le morceau, se concentrant sur le concert, les fans en délire… et Gilbert qui s'éclatait, chantant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, dansant n'importe comment et trébuchant.

Son visage exprimait plus que tout ce qu'il pouvait dire et Feliks n'en tombait que plus amoureux. Heureusement qu'il était trop faible pour lui tenir tête.


	51. Italie du Sud & Monaco – Jeux de main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauline : Monaco
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de quelqu'un de HO
> 
> Suggestion : "Romano perd une partie de poker contre Monaco parce qu'elle lui faisait du pied ? /shot/"
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-Ce jeu est merdique, râla Romano en piochant une carte.

-Uniquement parce que tu perds, répondit Pauline.

-Même pas vrai.

Elle ne releva pas, habituée à sa mauvaise foi, à la longue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'affrontaient aux cartes. Ni la première fois que l'Italie du Sud perdait et critiquait le jeu. Même lorsque c'était lui qui l'avait choisi.

C'était comme ça.

Son air perpétuellement neutre, Pauline abattit ses cartes et s'offrit même le luxe de siroter sa boisson aux couleurs fluos.

-Uno, déclara-t-il. Et pioche deux cartes, accessoirement.

-J't'en foutrais du « accessoirement », maugréa-t-il en obtempérant.

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils jouaient, indifférent au monde extérieur qui vivait sa vie. Les cartes aux couleurs variées s'égrenaient, les parties s'allongeaient entre les deux joueurs refusant de perdre la face. Et de perdre tout court, d'ailleurs.

C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'amuser, lassant leurs éventuels spectateurs qui finissaient généralement pas fuir, même lorsqu'ils ne faisaient rien de bien particulier.

-Je te déconseille d'abattre cette carte.

-Sinon quoi ? Ricana Italie du Sud. Tu vas devoir perdre ?

-Non. Sinon, tu vas pleurer ta mère, énonça-t-elle calmement.

Le doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Romano. Quelle pouvait donc être l'ultime carte qu'elle gardait bien face contre elle ?

Comme au ralenti, il la vit déposer sa propre carte. Sur la sienne. Sur son « pioche quatre cartes ». Sans piocher quoi que ce soit.

Un autre « pioche quatre cartes ». _Succhio_. (fait chier)

Rageusement, il jeta sa main sur la table de jeu et exprima sa fureur sous le regard mi-blasé mi-amusé de son adversaire qui avait repris le sirotage de sa boisson.

-Tu me gonfles, finit-il par souffler.

Il laissa retomber sa tête sur la table, fixant Monaco d'un regard noir qui perdait de sa vigueur.

-Tu veux qu'on passe à autre chose ? Lui proposa-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps de quasi-silence.

Face contre la table, il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et peut-être même en italien. Attendons qu'il passe à l'international.

Il dut maudire un ou deux arbres généalogiques avant de se redresser et de continuer à éviter l'air clairement amusé de sa partenaire. Rah, les femmes… Toujours à compter les petites victoires !

Pour ne pas à avoir à parler trop tôt, il s'empara à son tour de sa propre boisson afin de vider son verre. Ça tombait bien, il commençait à avoir soif !

Mal lui en prit lorsqu'il avala de travers. Il toussa à en cracher ses poumons. Hop, un nouveau regard noir en direction de Pauline qui n'esquissa qu'un sourire en coin.

Oh la sal…

Sa pensée ne s'acheva pas alors qu'il s'accrocha à la table.

Si, au-dessus de la surface, Pauline semblait imperturbable, touillant son cocktail de sa paille. Tout juste si elle ne se mettait pas à discourir sur un quelconque cours de la bourse.

En-dessous, par contre…

Juste déchaussé, Pauline faisait glisser ses pieds le long des jambes de son acolyte avec lenteur.

Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être que Romano aurait été excité, mais en cet instant, il était très occupé à faire la tête et à garder sa mauvaise humeur en place. Il avait une réputation à tenir, après tout !

Mais il n'y avait personne à persuader. Même pas Pauline qui connaissait son italien sur le bout des doigts. Elle savait repérer cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux, cette moue embarrassée qui colorait son visage, ces mouvements nerveux qu'esquissaient ses doigts…

Alors elle y alla plus franchement, jouant cette fois-ci avec sa paille et allongeant entièrement ses jambes afin de déposer ses pieds sur ses cuisses.

Romano eut beau lui lancer son meilleur regard noir, il décrut en intensité au fur et à mesure que l'extrémité de la paille colorée disparaissait entre les lèvres maquillées de la jeune fille et les pieds qui s'approchaient de plus en plus de l'endroit stratégique.

-Voilà au moins un jeu où tu ne finiras pas perdant, finit-elle par prononcer avec une voix de gorge.

Dans ces moments-là, on n'avait aucun doute sur sa parenté avec Francis.

La gorge sèche, Romano attrapa l'un des pieds _beaucoup trop_ proche afin de la stopper dans son action.

Curieuse, Pauline cessa son manège et releva la tête afin de correctement observer son amant. S'était-elle trompée ?

-La chambre sera un meilleur terrain, articula-t-il.


	52. Norvège & Écosse – Compétition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nils : Norvège / Lachlan : Écosse / Sørren : Danemark
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de quelqu'un de HO.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-Eh bien, eh bien, quel boucan… Bonjour Norvège.

La salué hocha la tête en réponse, toujours aussi peu expansif.

-Je n'ai pas participé à une réunion depuis fort longtemps, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ça m'ait manqué, finalement, poursuivit son interlocuteur. Arthur est malade, alors je le remplace. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Se laissant tomber sur la chaise voisine sans plus de manière, Écosse coupa son cigare et l'alluma dans la foulée. Il installa face à lui les dossiers qui devaient être traités durant cette réunion. Enfin, si on arrivait à calmer les zozos qui se mettaient sur la tronche.

-Hé, mais c'est ma place ! Râla Danemark en arrivant.

-Plus maintenant, répliqua Lachlan en lui soufflant la fumée dans le visage. J'y suis, j'y reste, je te préviens.

Un simple regard de Norvège suffit pour calmer Sørren qui baissa la tête et alla prendre place plus loin. Bien dressé, le bonhomme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis tout ce temps, Nils ? Finit par demander l’Écossais. Avec les derniers événements, nous n'avons pas vraiment eut le temps de discuter. Ni même de nous voir !

Un discret sourire prit place sur le visage ordinairement neutre.

-Rien de bien notable, j'en ai peur. Que veut-il qu'il m'arrive ?

-Menteur, ricana Lachlan.

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence.

-Bon d'accord, j'ai trouvé récemment un vieil ouvrage qui devrait t'intéresser aussi...

X

-Et là, je lui envoie une immense boule de feu ! Paf dans la tronche !

Francis se força à sourire et réprima un bâillement. Il camoufla aussi les frissons de peur que toutes ces histoires de magie évoquaient en lui. Après tout, il n'y avait que les êtres parjures pour l'utiliser, non ?

-Ah, on dirait que nos invités viennent d'arriver, souffla-t-il.

C’eut au moins le mérite de couper l'Écosse dans son discours impie.

Ils se tournèrent vers le château dont ils s'étaient éloignés le temps d'une promenade dans les jardins. Il était facile de discerner les nouveaux arrivants avec leurs fourrures et leurs airs renfrognés.

-Allons les rejoindre.

Le ton de France n'admettait aucune réplique, alors Lachlan lui emboîta le pas en maugréant dans son début de barbe. Encore quelques minutes en sa compagnie et cette belle blonde lui serait tombée dans les bras, c'était sûr !

Arrivant à leur hauteur, ils saluèrent leurs dirigeants qui les ignoraient presque. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent entre nations. Génial.

Francis eut l'espoir que le nouvel arrivant-du nom de Nils-arriverait à persuader le roux fatiguant que la magie était mal et qu'ils pourraient donc discuter entre gens civilisés. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une masse verte et à l'air pas commode. Du nom de Van (nuage).

-C'est mon troll personnel, se contenta de dire Nils.

-Trop classe ! S'exclama Lachlan avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de jour ? Que ça les changeaient en pierre ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Nils trouve en Lachlan un interlocuteur correct en matière de magie et de créatures fantastiques. Au moins, ça lui permettra de faire passer le temps.

De son côté, Francis eut l'air catastrophé et s'empressa de leur fausse compagnie dès que le protocole le lui permit. Ça tombait bien, son maître d'armes était libre !

X

À l'ombre d'un bosquet, les deux nations s'amusèrent à présenter l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs et connaissances, loin de ces fanatiques, persuadés qu'ils n'étaient que des hérétiques bon pour le bûcher. Tant pis pour eux !

Le troll de Nils veillait sur eux et faisait le guet afin que son maître n'ait pas de problèmes avec son dirigeant ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Les moments où les nations pouvaient s'amuser en toute innocence étaient assez rares, alors autant les chérir et faire de sorte qu'ils durent.

-Dis, Nils, j'y pense… Comme nos pays vont être liés… avec Francis, certes, mais pas grave, on devrait se faire une promesse.

-Une promesse ? De quelle nature ? S'inquiéta le Norvégien.

-De s'entraîner chacun de son côté et d'être toujours plus fort dès qu'on se verra ! Je te parie que la prochaine fois, j'aurai maîtrisé des sorts super complexes !

-Tu veux rire, j'espère, étant donné ton niveau, tu vas surtout faire sauter ton château !

-C'est ce qu'on verra !


	53. USA & Monaco – Différents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauline : Monaco
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de quelqu'un de HO
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-Je ne comprends pas tout ce raffut que l'on fait à propos de Las Vegas, franchement, souffla Monaco. Je ne vois pas en quoi une ville entièrement tournée sur les jeux au point de les pervertir a d'intéressant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une vieille comme toi peut y comprendre ? Renifla USA d'un ton hautain. Si on devait compter sur les anciens du vieux continent, on serrait encore à jouer aux dominos près d'une cheminée.

Tout à son dédain, Alfred ne remarqua pas l’œil noir qu'elle lui lança.

-La vieille te fera remarquer que les casinos ne sont pas des lieux de débauche et que s’il fallait compter sur vous autres colons, on serait bien dans la panade.

-Le colon t'emmerde.

-La vieille aussi.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Souffla-t-on à l'oreille de Francis.

-Oh non. Là, ils sont en train de s'échauffer. Laissez leurs quelques minutes, le temps que leurs gorges soient prêtes.

-Et sinon, ils peuvent pas aller ailleurs ? Soupira Espagne. Sont chiants les deux tourtereaux avec leurs mots d'amours…

=ON N'EST PAS UN COUPLE ! Hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson à l'intention de l'hispanique qui en tomba à terre.

-Comme si j'allais laisser ma Pauline dans les griffes de cet horrible amerloque, renifla Francis en croisant les bras.

Ledit horrible amerloque lui lança un regard effaré tandis que sa vis-à-vis cachait son visage dans ses mains.

-Là n'était pas le sujet, tenta timidement Lettonie.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait mieux fait de mentir car les éclats de voix reprirent entre USA et Monaco. Cette dernière reprochait au premier le laisser-aller clair et certain de Las Vegas qui donnait une mauvaise image des casinos en général. Une image de débauche, de lieu de perdition, de perversion… Bref, on était bien loin de Monte-Carlo et ses amusements bourgeois !

-Mais c'est juste que vous êtes de gros coincés sur le vieux continent, râla Alfred. J'y peux rien si vous ne savez pas vous amuser !

-Mais on sait s'amuser, ricana-t-elle froidement. Tu aurais dû nous voir du temps des monarchies. Les exécutions publiques, c'était l'amusement du dimanche après-midi ! Juste après la messe !

Ce rappel sanglant força quelques nations à déglutir et à regarder ailleurs, l'air dégagé. Tout le monde n'en était pas fier.

-C'est justement ça, le problème, vous saviez vous amuser, auparavant ! Mais vous avez finit par vous encroûter et à oublier ce que c'était que le vrai plaisir !

-Oh, si nous partons sur ce terrain-là, je suis sûre que France et Grèce sauront te prouver le contraire.

Le sourire absolument pervers qu'elle affichait fit s'étouffer les susnommés qui rougirent à la limite de la combustion spontanée.

-Et après, c'est moi que tu traites de pervers, marmonna Alfred, rouge aussi.

-Nan, toi, t'es juste un gros puceau, asséna Pauline avec un air victorieux. C'est sans doute pour ça que Las Vegas a si mal tourné…

Sonné suite à ces paroles, il ne fit aucun geste pour la retenir alors qu'elle s'éloignait afin de boire un peu. Gagner donnait soif.

-Beau match, gloussa Hongrie derrière elle.

-Merci merci, mais j'ai aucun mérite, vivre avec Francis apprend à donner de la voix et à avoir une grande gueule.

Elles échangèrent un sourire entendu et se servirent à boire.

-Et, sinon, quand est-ce que vous comptez nous annoncer votre relation à tous les deux ? Alfred et toi ?

Pile comme escompté, Pauline s'étouffa avec sa gorgée sous la surprise. Par contre, elle ne chercha pas à détromper son amie. Son instinct était redoutable.

-Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? Se contenta-t-elle de demander.

Elle épongea son chemisier avec application.

-Depuis que cet imbécile ne cherche plus à se cacher lorsqu'il te dévore des yeux. Mais je doute que-hormis Pologne et moi-qui que ce soit s'en est rendu compte. Vos coups de gueules paraissent suffisamment vrais pour ne pas être remis en question.

Pauline haussa les épaules et se resservit.

-En fait, si tu veux savoir… commença-t-elle, hésitante.

-Oui ? La pressa Élizaveta.

-Ce n'est pas une comédie.


	54. Angleterre & Suisse – Mutation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de quelqu'un de HO
> 
> Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-C'est une blague ?

La voix éraillée de l'adolescent se cassa sur la dernière syllabe.

Son vis-à-vis se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de hocher négativement la tête. Franchement, il avait une tête à rire ? Non.

Laissant cet agaçant punk s'énerver tout seul, il observa les environs avec attention. Histoire de s'assurer que personne ne s'intéressait de trop près à leur personne. Leur sujet de conversation-ou de monologue-devait rester privé.

-Hey, je te cause, crétin !

Un grondement bas suffit pour qu'il s'excuse. Avant de se reprendre.

-Attends, mais de quoi je vais m'excuser ? C'est à cause d'un connard comme toi que ma vie est foutue !

_Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre…_

-Ta vie n'est pas foutue, finit-il par faire remarquer.

-Pas foutue ? Tu déconnes, j'espère ! Je vais me changer en brosse à chiottes une fois par mois !

-T'as pas eu besoin de moi pour ça, je pense.

Les yeux verts étaient posés sur la chevelure verte et coiffée dans tous les sens à grand renfort de gel.

-J't'emmerde, répliqua Arthur.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il lui fit un fabuleux doigt d'honneur et tira la langue, mettant en valeur le piercing qui s'y trouvait.

Pour la énième fois, Vash regretta que ses crocs ne soient refermés sur le flanc maigrelet d'une tête de mule pareille.

Sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas être comme les autres adolescents normaux de ce monde ? Ne voir que les côtés positifs de sa-future-transformation en loup-garou.

-Franchement, je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans ta nouvelle condition ? Tu vas être plus rapide, plus fort, plus…

-Je suis guitariste, connard ! Et depuis deux jours, impossible de supporter la simple sonnerie de mon portable ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse continuer de jouer avec mon groupe ?!

-Mais tu vas arrêter de râler ?!

L'éclat de voix, accompagné d'un léger rougeoiement de ses yeux, eut au moins le mérite de le calmer. Ou de lui clore le bec, c'est selon. De toute façon, avec lui, on ne savait jamais.

La peste des bêtas. Il n'aurait jamais dû le mordre. Celui-là n'était qu'un emmerdeur.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, tu as l'air de plaire aux filles, ricana Vash en observant autour d'eux.

Effectivement, quelques lycéennes les mataient sans scrupules, discutant entre elles, ignorant que les sens lupins captaient dans leur intégralité leurs échanges.

-Mais je m'en tape, râla-t-il. Si plaire aux filles pouvait suffire, ça se saurait ! Mais je ne compte pas devenir gigolo juste parce qu'un abruti a eu les dents qui le démangeaient !

_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'abruti ?_

Loin de se soucier de l'agacement croissant de son alpha, Arthur poursuivit ses plaintes. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était ignoré, il s'amusa à aller dans les aiguës, ayant rapidement compris que les loups-garous étaient sensibles aux bruits de toutes sortes.

Ce fut la surprise hier lorsque ses frères s'étaient tellement soûlés qu'ils avaient entonnés des chansons à boire. Il avait bien faillit se crever les tympans avec le premier objet à sa portée. Surtout qu'il n'arrivait plus à se saouler, lui. Fait chier.

-T'es vraiment un emmerdeur…

-C'est toi qui m'as choisi, ricana Arthur. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi seul. Et comme tu m'as changé en surhomme, tu peux compter sur moi pour te remercier comme il se le doit…

Le large sourire ne rassura pas Vash qui réprima un mouvement de recul. Un alpha n'avait pas à avoir peur d'un bêta, voyons. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses.

Pas après pas, Arthur s'avançait vers lui, bien décidé à faire de sa vie un enfer. Bah quoi ? À défaut d'être sans danger, c'était divertissant !

-Te ferais-je peur ?

-Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, louveteau. Ta présence est juste plus proche que ce que je peux accepter. Si j'avais envie d'être intime avec un mec, je peux t'assurer que tu ne serais pas en tête de liste.

-Réellement ? Je suis déçu…

Et il en avait vraiment l'air. Tellement, que Vash sentit son cœur se serrer, le poussant à se rapprocher, à poser une main sur son épaule et à tenter de voir son visage-ou au moins ses yeux-cachés sous ses cheveux verts. Sous sa main, il le sentait frissonner, ses épaules se soulevant anarchiquement.

-C'était pour rire, hein. T'es… t'es plutôt mignon, mais… euh… Comment dire ?

Il maudit l'absence de sa petit-sœur. Lily aurait sans doute su quoi dire afin d'éviter cette scène devant un tel public ! Mais elle avait cours, donc il ne fallait pas trop compter sur elle.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un visage trop près du sien frôla ses lèvres.

-Je déconnais.

Et l'embrassa.


	55. Wy & Seborga – Seconde chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wy : Willoh / Seborga : Sabato
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de quelqu'un de HO
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-Hey, _bella_ ~

-Hey, blaireau.

L'ignorant parfaitement, Willoh poursuivit son chemin, la tête haute et ses talons claquant contre le goudron. Son sac frappait contre sa hanche au rythme de ses pas, lui promettant quelques bleus pour la fin de la journée.

Elle rentra dans la première boutique possible, repoussant ses lunettes de soleil contre son front. Faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux rayonnages mais gardant un œil sur la vitrine. Au cas où.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à sa meilleure amie pour son choix de tenue. Le mini short avec son habituel débardeur largement ouvert sur sa peau bronzée, c'était pas l'idée du siècle.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa maison -un peu moins d'une heure- elle se faisait accoster par tous les gros lourds que la société avait pu engendrer.

Et c'était plus que usant.

Manipulant les bougies devant elle, elle les retournait comme à la recherche d'un prix, mais son regard partait plus loin. Bien plus loin. Vers un groupe de garçons qui s'élargissait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait.

Elle avait la poisse, elle ne voyait que ça.

Vous vous imaginez sans doute qu'elle devait avoir des chevilles d'une taille impressionnante pour croire que tous ces garçons étaient là pour elle. Mais en vérité, elle était surtout une grosse poissarde, et les coups d’œil à son égard étaient difficiles à rater.

Son portable la démangeait. Et plutôt sauvagement. Mais elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à ce procédé. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était contre ses principes. Mais parfois, elle devait les jeter aux orties.

-Oh, Willoh, c'est toi ? S'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna, partagée entre son envie de soupirer et celle de sourire.

De toutes les boutiques dans lesquelles elle pouvait entrer, il avait fallu que ce soit celle-là. Celle de Sabato.

-J'adore la tronche que tu fais, dans ces moments-là, poursuivit-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, tu arrives à mêler le dégoût et la joie. J'ai l'impression de faire face à un Picasso. C'est très artistique. Et très blessant.

-Ha… euh, désolée, marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Machinalement, elle reposa les bougies à leurs places. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était intéressée par ce genre d'articles.

-Pas grave. Comment vas-tu, ces derniers temps ? Tes partiels étaient la semaine dernière, non ?

-Oui. Pas besoin de te demander comment tu le sais, sourit-elle malgré elle.

-En effet, pas besoin. Ma source est toujours la même, rit Sabato.

Son frère aîné (enfin, le deuxième né) était en charge d'une des classes de Willoh. C'était aussi comme ça qu'ils s'étaient connus, d'ailleurs.

Repenser à ça crispa le visage de la jeune fille qui resserra sa prise sur sa propre main.

-Et ? Tu te sens confiante à ce sujet ?

-Hm… Oui, j'imagine.

-Désolée, peut-être que tu voulais ne plus y penser, renonça-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-Y a un peu de ça. Mais c'est pas grave, décréta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est surtout que j'ai arrêté de me prendre la tête à ce sujet.

-Où est passée la petite Willoh première de sa promotion ?

-Elle prend des vacances.

La voix implacable et le regard vide de son ex-copine suffit pour le faire taire et changer de sujet.

-Tu as des projets pour cet été, sinon ?

-Non. Je vais sans doute me trouver un petit job pour avoir quelques économies. Ce sera toujours ça en moins de dépensé par mes frères.

Sabato réprima son envie de se frapper. Mais il les accumulait, c'était pas possible.

Bon, un autre essai, peut-être ?

-Tu veux revenir travailler ici ? Je suis sûr que le patron sera d'accord. Tu lui as bien plu, la dernière fois.

Le petit sourire qui naquit le rassura : tout n'était pas perdu !

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle en triturant une mèche.

-Parce que je suis là ? Proposa-t-il, le cœur serré.

Sabato fixait leurs pieds, pas très fier de leur récente rupture.

-Parce qu'il y a tous les gros lourds de la ville, surtout, râla Willoh.

Elle pointa du doigt la vitrine à travers laquelle on apercevait le groupe de garçons qui n'avait pas changé de place.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Il rit légèrement, passant une main dans ses cheveux, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu directement.

-Bref, j'en parle au patron ou pas ?

Triturant toujours une de ses mèches, Willoh pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant. Malgré son environnement, la petite boutique était sympathique et le travail n'était pas trop complexe. La planque était parfaite pour passer des vacances. Si ce n'était pas son ex-petit-ami qui y travaillait aussi.

-Mmh… Okay.

Le sourire qu'elle reçut en réponse l'éblouit presque.


	56. Canada & France – Bénévolat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai hésité jusqu'au bout entre Roumanie/Canada et France/Canada. Mais, comme j'ai décidé de faire passer l'action en Roumanie, je me suis dit que ce serait un peu redondant.
> 
> Alors, ce parc existe, il s'appelle "Libearty Bear Sanctuary Zarnesti". Ils recueillent les ours maltraités par des cirques et autres organisations afin de leur adoucir l'existence qui leur reste (vous avez des oursons aux ours très âgés). Je vous invite à aller sur leur site, ce fut une visite très intéressante.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de loveyourfiction
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Dans la réserve, Matthew mesurait les granulés. C'était un travail bien chiant mais lui, il aimait bien ça. Alors les autres employés le lui laissaient avec grand plaisir.

De toute façon, il était seul, pour le moment. En effet, sa collègue était malade et avait pris un jour de congé. Et elle n'avait pas été remplacé, étant donné que nous étions en période creuse.

Reposant ses ustensiles, il s'empara des diverses gamelles et sortit de la réserve tout en avisant l'heure. Pile à l'heure !

Alors que Matthew s'engageait dans l'allée principale, poussant un chariot bien brinquebalant, il entendit du mouvement derrière les grillages. Ça le fit sourire.

-Eh bien, vous avez l'air d'avoir faim, rit-il.

Se stoppant devant l'une des parcelles, Matthew observa avec amusement les fourrés bouger. Il eut juste le temps de préparer le biberon qu'un museau plus très timide n'en surgisse.

-Bonjour Eldelweïss !

Il entra lentement sur le territoire des oursons et se rapprocha du susnommé qui le fixait attentivement. Même la vision de son biberon de pâté ne le distrait pas.

Cette réflexion fit sourire le jeune homme qui se mit à sa hauteur et lui tendit la tétine qui fut vite engloutie après avoir été reniflée. Le contenu fut avalé à grandes gorgées, inquiétant Matthew.

Mais l'ourson ne montra aucun inconfort, au contraire même. Il mordilla gentiment la main du dresseur qui le laissa faire, scrutant la peau à vif afin de s'assurer de son rétablissement.

-Tes copains ne sont pas venus ? Tu devais vraiment être affamé pour ne pas les attendre, poursuivit-il.

Avec appréhension, il regarda l'ourson albinos disparaître dans les buissons.

Normalement, il y avait quatre autres petits qui se battaient pour leurs nourritures. Où étaient-ils donc passés ?

Se forçant à se rappeler que leurs blessures n'étaient pas mortelles, Matthew s'enfonça dans le petit bois dans l'idée de retrouver les oursons. C'était rien, après tout, peut-être avaient-ils réussi à attraper un lapin et qu'ils n'avaient plus faim ? C'était déjà arrivé auparavant, après tout. Et ce serait une bonne chose, la preuve qu'ils remontaient la pente.

-Toto ? Bern ? Leo ?

Aucune réponse. Bon, ils n'allaient pas non plus se mettre à parler, fallait pas rêver. Mais il aurait dû être gêné dans sa progression par la présence de trois boules de poil cherchant à lui déchiqueter le pantalon. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

À quelques mètres de là, le refuge des oursons était caché par quelques buissons. Les petits devaient être là, il n'y avait pas de raison…

Croisant les doigts, Matthew fit un pas supplémentaire. Et il eut envie d'hurler sans même l'avoir prévenu de sa présence, et de lui avoir fait craindre le pire.

-Espèce de crétin ! S'exclama-t-il.

S'essuyant les yeux rapidement, il grimaça en voyant les petits s'enfuir, effrayés de cet éclat de voix soudain. Ledit crétin, par contre, le fixait avec un air blasé.

-Félicitations, Matthew. J'avais réussi à les faire dépasser leurs craintes.

-Je te rappelle que ces ours ont été brutalisés par l'Homme ! Ils ne sont pas là pour être apprivoisés !

Toujours aussi calme, son interlocuteur se releva et le rejoignit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, défaisant son catogan.

-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, Francis ?

-Non, avoua-t-il franchement.

Quelqu'un d'autre aurait sans doute droit à un long discours sur le respect et ce genre de trucs. Mais Matthew-comme Francis-savait que c'était parfaitement inutile. Alors il se contenta de croiser les bras et de détourner le regard. À défaut d'être bien utile, autant économiser son énergie !

-Ne boude pas, va, j'avais envie de passer du bon temps avec les oursons.

-Tu aurais dû me prévenir. J'ai eu peur, merde !

Matthew avait trouvé plus d'une fois le corps de leurs pensionnaires, comme n'importe lequel des volontaires y travaillant. Mais cette réalité n'apaisait ni la peur ni la tristesse.

-J'imagine que je suis désolé, soupira Francis.

Il put voir distinctement les mâchoires du bénévole se contracter, alors il se pencha et l'embrassa légèrement.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça va me calmer ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Non, non, mais j'en avais envie.

-T'es irrécupérable.

-Je sais.


	57. Grèce & Biélorussie – Malédiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natalya : Biélorussie / Yian : TRNC / Neoklos : Chypre / Boris : Bulgarie / Elie (Elizaveta) : Hongrie / Vlad : Roumanie / Cyprien : 2p!Chypre / Dragomir : 2p!Roumanie.
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Fruits Basket appartient à Natsuki Takaya.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Loupiote 54
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? Soupira-t-il.

-Je veux te connaître ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Je n'en ai pas envie. Va-t'en, s'il te plaît.

Mais elle n'en démordit pas, se trouvant un peu trop souvent sur le chemin de l'héritier des Karpusi. Qui hésitait entre appeler la police et s'occuper du problème lui-même. Et, pour tout avouer, la seconde idée commençait à lui plaire de plus en plus. Mais, vraiment.

Elle s'imposait dès qu'il fallait former des binômes (ou plus), le suivait un peu partout (même lorsqu'il allait aux toilettes…) et ne semblait pas vouloir lui lâcher la grappe.

Lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de s'en plaindre auprès de ses aînés, on s'était rapidement moqués de lui.

-Une malédiction ne te suffit pas, il t'en faut donc deux !

Ha… ha… ha… Hilarant. Si seulement on pouvait choisir sa famille…

-Tu t'appelles Natalya, c'est ça ?

-O… oui, balbutia la jeune fille. Et toi, c'est Héraklès.

Ses joues étaient rouges et elle paraissait lutter contre le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux résolument tournés sur le sol, elle triturait son cartable.

-T'as pas autre chose à faire que me suivre ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre à suivre ?

L'air clairement ennuyé qu'il arborait en aurait repoussé plus d'un, mais pas elle. Au moins, il pouvait lui reconnaître ça, elle était obstinée.

-T'es sûre de toi ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement de la tête, récoltant un nouveau soupir.

-Bienvenue dans mon Enfer, alors…

X

La tête alternant entre la gauche et la droite, Natalya ne savait plus où donner du regard. Il y avait tant à voir ! Tellement, qu'elle se pinça à plusieurs reprises afin de s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

La demeure des Karpusi était fabuleuse. Mais elle n'était qu'une portion de territoire appartenant à la famille Ottomane. Elle était même la moins belle et la plus reculée, selon Héraklès, à cause de ses membres qui étaient les hôtes les plus fréquents de l'esprit du chat. Ce n'était pas toujours le cas, bien sûr, mais de par leur acceptation facile, ils étaient mis au ban.

Étrangement, tout ce délire de malédiction zodiacale n'avait été accueilli que par un haussement de sourcil de la part de Natalya. À se demander de quoi était fait son quotidien…

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans la véranda, au milieu de la collection de statues de sa mère, des myriades de chat apparurent, comme si ils n'avaient attendus que ça pour surgir.

-C'est toujours comme ça, souffla Héraklès.

Natalya hocha la tête et attrapa un chaton pour le dorloter. Ça tombait bien, elle adorait ça !

-J'imagine qu'il y a pire qu'attirer des matous !

-Oui. Attirer les abrutis.

Il fit un geste du menton et elle put apercevoir une silhouette venant vers eux.

-Petit Hellas devient grand, chantonna le nouveau venu. Il s'est même trouvé une copine. À quand le mariage ?

Le moqué serra les poings, tandis que Natalya prenait une teinte cramoisie, assez sensible sur le sujet du mariage.

-Eh bien ? Tu as donné ta langue au chat ? Ricana-t-il.

-Maître Adnan, grinça-t-il. Puis-je vous être utile ?

-Toi ? Ça m'étonnerait grandement. Ta mère, par contre, c'est une autre histoire !

Et sur ces belles paroles, il s'engouffra dans la demeure.

L'air passablement gêné, Natalya évita le regard vert.

-Va rien t'imaginer, il considère ma mère comme sa tante, déclara-t-il brusquement. Sinon, tu viens de rencontrer l'Empereur de jade de cette génération.

-Il… il est toujours comme ça ?

-Mon frère est pire. Lui, c'est l'esprit du chien.

-Il y a quand même quelqu'un avec qui tu t'entends bien ! Non ?

Mais le regard sombre suffit pour lui faire comprendre que, non, il n'y avait personne. Qui approcherait le chat ? Pire, qui approcherait l'esprit du chat qui se complaisait de son sort ?

En effet, Héraklès appréciait sa forme féline ou son affinité avec les chats, sa mère adorant le dorloter. C'était au moins le bon côté d'avoir été autant marqué par cet esprit, les Karpusi étaient plus à l'aise. Même sous la forme « démoniaque ».

-Quels sont les autres esprits ?

-Eh bien, tu as mes cousins, Yian est le tigre, Neoklos le mouton, Boris est le singe, Elie est le sanglier, Vlad le dragon…

-Un vrai dragon ? Le coupa Natalya, les yeux ronds.

-Nan, il se change en lézard tout pourri, c'est trop drôle, ricana Héraklès. Bref, son petit-frère est du signe du lapin et Gupta du serpent. Lui, par contre, c'est un cobra, alors fait attention. Le bœuf c'est le frère aîné de Sadıq -l'autre abruti-, le rat c'est Cyprien, le chien c'est mon frère cadet. Quant au coq, c'est Dragomir.

Prise d'une pulsion subite, Natalya étreignit Hellas pour le remercier de lui avoir permis d'entrer dans cet univers.

Il se transforma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Récapitulatif des signes : Yian (TRNC) : tigre / Neoklos (Chypre) : mouton / Boris (Bulgarie) : singe / Elie (Hongrie) : sanglier / Vlad (Roumanie) : dragon/lézard / Cyprien (2p!Chypre) : rat / Dragomir (2p!Roumanie) : coq / Moldavie : lapin / Égypte : serpent / 2p!Grèce : chien / 2p!Turquie : bœuf / 2p!Hongrie : cheval / Héraklès (Grèce) : chat.


	58. Espagne & Portugal – Voyeurisme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portugal : Joaquim
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Dan et Katz.
> 
> (Petite anecdote, j'ai découvert qu'en portugais, "couilles" et "tomates" se traduisent par le même mot "bolas")
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Antonio jonglait avec des tomates, l'air soucieux. Était-ce parce qu'il était concentré sur son action ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il pensait complètement à autre chose ? Aucun moyen de le savoir.

Enfin, aucun, jusqu'à ce qu'une de tomates ne tombe sur visage, l'arrosant de son jus. Celle-là était un peu trop mûre.

-Tu gâches la nourriture, râla Romano passant devant lui.

Il déchargeait des cageots de légumes depuis une bonne heure, esquivant son aîné qui préférait jouer.

-Même pas vrai, chantonna-t-il.

Il replaça quand même les tomates dans la corbeille à ses côtés, histoire d'éviter de se faire enguirlander. Le propriétaire de la plantation était des plus sévères, surtout au sujet du gaspillage !

-Je devrais te dénoncer, continua son ami.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

Il appuya ses propos d'un sourire éclatant, provoquant un violent rougissement de la part de son interlocuteur. C'était si facile de jouer avec les sentiments des autres… Comment ne pas en profiter ?

Loin de se douter des pensées en son encontre, Romano reprit sa tâche, le regard fuyant, souhaitant très fort de pouvoir passer à la corvée suivante. C'était pas humain d'être aussi bien foutu et d'avoir un tel sourire !

Mais ledit sourire disparut bien vite, Antonio reprenant son air pensif de tantôt et retirant la tomate du sommet de son crâne avec application. Beurk, vraiment.

X

De son côté, Joaquim faisait ressortir ses muscles tout en maniant la fourche afin de ranger le foin. C'était un travail répétitif, éreintant et très chiant. Mais comme il avait enlevé son T-shirt, les gens qui passaient par là bavaient plutôt sur sa plastique, ce qui le faisait à la fois sourire et soupirer.

Il n'était pas son frère, évidemment, à apprécier les regards sur lui. Bon, il ne s'en plaignait pas non plus, c'était bon pour l'ego.

Le couinement qu'il échappa le fut moins alors que sa fourche chuta à terre.

-Bordel, Antonio ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Le fautif-pas repentant pour deux sous-essaya un sourire angélique mais échoua à cause de son regard lubrique. Joaquim ne le connaissait que trop bien pour tomber dans le panneau.

-Bouge de là, j'ai du travail, râla-t-il pour la forme.

-Ça tombe plutôt bien, j'en ai aussi pour toi… lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Vois-tu, je ressens comme une légère tension un peu plus bas et, je crains d'avoir besoin d'une main secourable…

-Continue comme ça, et la main secourable, tu vas l'avoir dans la tronche.

-T'es rien qu'un vilain, bouda Antonio.

-Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, c'est tout. N'importe qui peut venir ici et nous apercevoir.

-Et alors ?

Ah oui, il avait oublié ses penchants voyeuristes. Quelle guigne.

-Alors tu vas me lâcher et rejoindre Romano. C'est avec lui que tu dois passer la journée, je te rappelle. Lui, et des cagettes de tomates.

-Mais ça me gave… soupira-t-il théâtralement. Et avec toute cette chaleur, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi.

Il avait souligné ses propos avec un clin d’œil qu'il voulait séducteur. Mais Joaquim n'y fait pas attention, scrutant autre chose.

-Attends… mais… qu'est-ce que t'as dans les cheveux ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Il retenait à grand-peine son ricanement. Et ce fut pire encore lorsqu'il reçut sa réponse.

-Mais c'est parce que je pensais à toi ! Geignait presque Antonio. Tu connais mon habileté légendaire, voyons !

La même habileté qui avait puni Antonio plus d'une fois alors qu'il brisait quasiment tout ce qu'il touchait. Une vraie catastrophe ambulante. Bien qu'en grandissant ce se soit calmé.

-Tu veux ma fourche dans tes _bolas_? (couilles)

-Sans façon, couina son frère.

Une chose qu'il savait plus que tout au monde, c'est que celui-ci mettait toujours ses menaces à exécution lorsqu'on le poussait à bout.

Évitons.

-Mais pourquoi t'es aussi méchant avec moi ? Pleura-t-il faussement.

-Parce que t'es un gros boulet. Et que tu m'emmerdes.

N'importe qui aurait sans doute mal pris ces paroles, mais pas Antonio. Pourquoi le ferait-il, alors que Joaquim évitait son regard, les pommettes se colorant légèrement ? À d'autre.

-Vraiment ?

Il se rapprocha pas à pas, les bras bien en évidence, avant de poser une main sur sa joue en une caresse légère, destinée à l'apaiser.

-Vraiment.

Inconsciemment, il pencha légèrement la tête, accentuant la caresse.

Bon, il y avait définitivement plus sexy que la grange remplie de foin, mais aucun des deux ne voulait quitter l'endroit. Ils étaient dans leur petit bulle, loin d'un peu n'importe qui, tous les deux…

-Comment est-ce que ça se fait que le foin n'est toujours pas rentré ?

Le temps parut se figer lorsque le propriétaire survint, les surprenant à deux doigts de s'embrasser. Et merde.


	59. Biélorussie & Liechtenstein – Confidences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Black-cherry8
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Intimidée, Lily fixait son verre, semblant vouloir fusionner avec. Ce qui était peine perdue, évidemment.

Là, loin derrière elle, au milieu de quantité de gens braillants et gesticulants, son très cher frère aîné faisait la gueule sur la piste de danse, tiré là par son petit-ami qui avait le rythme dans la peau.

Repenser à ce dernier lui fit grincer des dents et prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson. Elle en ignorait parfaitement le nom, voire la composition. Elle avait marmonné un peu n'importe quoi au barman qui l'avait servi. Peut-être était-ce dangereux ?

Cette pensée la rapporta à son frère dont l'attitude surprotectrice ne le lui aurait -en temps normal- jamais permis. Mais, justement, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Alors il n'aurait rien à lui dire !

Forte de sa décision, elle vida cul-sec sa boisson et recommanda la même dans la foulée. Ce n'était pas particulièrement bon, mais ça occupait.

X

Ennuyée, Natalya consulta l'écran de son téléphone, plus pour s'occuper que par réelle nécessité. L'heure tardive avait envoyé au lit la plupart de ses contacts, tandis que l'autre cuvait sans doute. Quant à l'heure, sa bague horloge lui suffisait parfaitement, merci.

À quelques mètres d'elle, son frère cadet pelotait son petit-ami bien imbibé de vodka. Quelle idée de relever un tel concours…

Elle soupira et se massa les tempes, ses yeux fatigants à cause de la lumière tamisée et traversée de spots colorés. Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte : rentrer chez eux et au plus vite !

Elle se contenta du bar lorsque l'exploration fut un peu plus… poussée.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, le serveur lui tendant un verre aussitôt. Il faut dire, à force de venir, elle avait dû marquer les esprits.

Pianotant distraitement le comptoir de ses ongles manucurés, Natalya observa les adolescents qui l'entouraient. Les visages étaient différents, mais les actes restaient les mêmes. Même la fillette à l'apparence trop jeune qui s'enfilait des verres de panaché. Chagrin d'amour ? Non, elle irait dans un bar si elle souhaitant tant que ce soit public. Problème au travail ? Même réponse.

Curieuse -mais surtout désœuvrée- Natalya attrapa sa boisson et rejoignit l'objet de son attention.

-Bonsoir, cria-t-elle.

La musique n'allait pas l'aider dans sa discussion, maintenant qu'elle y pensait…

-Besoin d'oublier ou c'est votre consommation habituelle ?

Au vu du regard vitreux et les pommettes bien rouges, la réponse était la première, sans doute.

Alors Natalya reprit la parole, ne lui laissant pas en placer une.

-Vous souhaitez en parler ? J'ai du temps libre et une clé magique.

Elle reprit une gorgée de son cocktail afin que son interlocutrice ait le temps d'intégrer ses propos et puisse lui donner une réponse convenable.

Concentrée, elle faillit rater le faible hochement de tête.

-Alors, suivez-moi. Il y a vraiment trop de bruit, ici.

Sans même vérifier d'être suivie, elle sauta de son tabouret et se fraya un chemin parmi les corps agglutinés.

X

Sur les moniteurs de surveillance, Natalya s'assurait de la présence de son frère qui paraissait bien s'amuser avec son copain. Elle partageait son silence avec Lily qui reniflait encore un peu.

Isolées dans le local technique, elle avait déballé un peu tout à trac ses problèmes, et même un peu plus lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'attention que lui portait la blonde.

Les vrombissements des appareils l'apaisèrent et bientôt elle se retrouva dans une phase de béatitude causée par l'alcool et le soulagement de s'être livrée à une parfaite inconnue.

-Comment ça se fait que vous ayez la clé, au fait ?

-L'entreprise est à mon demi-frère. Il a fait des doubles pour la famille.

Elle agita un trousseau de clés, mais c'était le porte-clés qui attira son attention. Une ballerine faisant des pointes.

Sur n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait fait un peu cucul ou sans importance, après tout, tout le monde n'arborait pas quelque chose pour une raison précise. Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas de la jeune femme.

-Un rêve brisé, expliqua cette dernière. Littéralement.

Elle montra l'attelle à sa cheville pour illustrer ses propos, avec flegme, comme si elle s'en moquait. Mais Lily voyait bien que ce n'était qu'une apparence, que ses yeux bleus étaient baissés et troubles. Et puis, on utilisait pas le terme de « rêve » pour des fadaises.

Alors, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et se concentra sur le visage sérieux. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de bouger !

Mais ce fut Natalya qui l'embrassa.


	60. Hongrie & Japon – Expérimentations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon. Je... Je suis totalement innocente à ce sujet. Enfin, je l'ai été beaucoup moins en l'écrivant et encore moins en allant lire la page wikipédia au sujet de cette pratique (je vous la conseille, elle est fort intéressante)
> 
> (En fait, l'idée vient vraiment de moi, je suis pas si innocente que ça, mais chut, laissez-moi y croire)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Aries Fey
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Complètement nue, Hongrie soupirait lourdement, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de ses respirations.

Elle se sentait poisseuse et terriblement sale, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et à moitié attachés, elle portait encore certaines parties de ses vêtements, elle avait mal un peu partout.

Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire épuisé mais plus que satisfait.

Un sourire que put apercevoir Kiku en revenant dans la chambre, un plateau repas à la main.

-Ah, super, merci ! Je meurs de faim ! Déclara-t-elle en se redressant.

-Il faut dire que nous nous sommes bien dépensés.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu et un brin pervers.

Avec son divorce de Roderich, elle s'était retrouvée libre. Mais elle était restée mariée si longtemps que l'idée de reformer un couple avec qui que ce soit l'effrayait presque.

Et puis, elle avait besoin d'autre chose.

Et « autre chose » apparut en la personne de Japon. Japon et sa perversité, loin du train-train sexuel des Européens. Japon et sa fausse naïveté qui parvenait à lui faire dépasser ses propres limites. Japon et son air innocent qui savait jouer avec son corps mieux que son ex-mari de son piano.

Et c'était exactement ça, au fond. Elle était son instrument, sa chose, son objet. Et ça lui plaisait.

Elle avait connu l'époque libertine, elle s'était adonnée au plaisir de la chair entre femmes. Mais, dans une société où la religion dictait les règles de bonne conduite, difficile d'avoir du plaisir.

Kiku l'embrassa sur la tempe, la faisant sortir de ses pensées et attaquer le dessert. Ils enchaînaient les rounds depuis quelques heures, déjà, alternant les accessoires et les positions, Élizaveta rougissant toujours un peu plus à chaque proposition. Mais rien ne paraissait la rebuter.

-Qu'as-tu en tête pour l'après-midi ? L'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

Un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, il la laissa mariner un peu tout en achevant son dessert. Elle était tellement drôle lorsqu'elle était impatiente, le laissant la modeler mais se rebiffant parfois. Elle était comme ça. Quel gâchis de laisser un tel corps en jachère…

-Patience, finit-il par souffler, un doigt contre ses lèvres.

Telle une petite fille, elle se rembrunit, ses méninges travaillaient pour tenter de trouver ce qui pourrait l'attendre.

X

Son sourire était un peu crispé lorsqu'elle avisa la pieuvre énorme qui se tortillait entre les mains de Japon.

Non, elle avait dû mal comprendre…

Assise dans la baignoire remplie d'eau tiède, elle observait avec attention l'animal qui agitait ses tentacules(OwO).

Bien sûr, elle avait déjà entendu parler de cette facette de l'érotisme japonais, il avait été tourné à l'humour, mais se retrouver en face de la réalité, c'était autre chose.

Sans attendre plus, Kiku plongea la pieuvre dans l'eau et s'accouda à la baignoire, son petit sourire bien en place.

Élizaveta connaissait ce sourire. C'était celui qu'il arborait lorsqu'il la mettait face à un défi qu'elle devait relever afin de prouver sa valeur. C'était lui qui lui rendait service, pas l'inverse.

Le premier tentacule entoura sa cuisse, la surprenant. La sensation était étrange, les ventouses s'accrochant à sa peau mais ne s'y attardant pas.

Figée, autant par la surprise que par l'appréhension, Élizaveta regarda l'animal avancer, la frôlant de ses tentacules, glissant sur sa peau. Elle semblait comme hypnotisée, sa langue glissant sur ses lèvres.

Elle sentait le regard de Kiku sur elle, la faisant frissonner et mettant ses nerfs à vif. Elle n'était qu'une poupée entre ses mains dont il jouait à sa guise, la faisant ployer selon sa volonté.

Il plongea sa main sous l'eau, caressant la pieuvre, si proche de l'intimité de la jeune femme… Innocemment, il frôlait la peau proche de la sienne, exacerbant ses sens tandis que l’animal avançait à sa vitesse.

Un profane penserait qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle était terrorisée. Mais pas lui. Il savait lire l'excitation jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses tétons pointés. Le regard qu'elle lui lança agrandit son sourire.

Il l'embrassa alors que les tentacules s'agrippaient à sa poitrine, la tête arrivant à son entrejambe.


	61. Chypre & Égypte – Espionnage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal : Carthage / Le garde-chasse est Celte, imaginez Écosse en plus viril~
> 
> J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'avais oublié ce couple, pourtant, il est sous-représenté, lui aussi x)
> 
> Je l'ai écrit dans le contexte Pottertalia (plus précis, même, le forum Pasta Kedavra)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Guest et moi
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Neoklos regardait Gupta avec attention.

Il jouait avec son chiot sur les rives du lac noir, bavardant avec ses camarades, tout aussi jaune et noir que lui. C'était des couleurs un peu étranges avec son teint olivâtre, mais pas grave. Il restait séduisant malgré tout.

De toute façon, il pouvait tout aussi bien se balader avec la tenue du gardien de chasse qu'il serait à tomber !

L'imaginer en kilt et chemise froissée largement ouverte faillit lui faire saigner du nez. Pas le bon moment. Il était trop visible par n'importe qui de l'école, pas bon pour le Serpentard qu'il était.

Eh oui, à l'étonnement de sa famille, il s'était retrouvé dans le nid à serpents. Mais il le vivait bien. Et puis, au moins, ça lui donnait un alibi pour rester dans des coins sombres à jeter des regards sur un peu n'importe qui, même si c'était généralement la même personne.

Gupta Muhammed Hassan, le fils de la bibliothécaire.

C'était une beauté du désert aux cheveux courts et noirs, aux yeux noirs et profonds, à la peau mate et à l'air réservé. Mais ça, ce n'était que l'avis des profanes qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leurs nez. Qui ne le connaissait pas autant que lui, après tout ce temps passé à l'observer.

Bon, ça faisait carrément stalkeur. Mais c'était pour une bonne cause !

Enfin, la sienne.

Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'il perçut le rire si rare.

Il lui suffit d'un coup d’œil pour apercevoir le visage souriant de Gupta, secoué de son rire bref mais mélodieux.

Un jour, il faudrait qu'il pense à l'enregistrer afin de pouvoir l'écouter indéfiniment…

Cette simple pensée lui mit le rouge aux joues et le troubla. Il était encore plus atteint qu'il ne le pensait. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on disait, non ?

En tout cas, il savait ce qu'on dirait si jamais qui que ce soit était au courant de son attirance. Pas que ça ne le touche vraiment, mais que ça le touche _lui_. Et puis, il serait capable de le rejeter…

Pas sûr que son petit cœur y survive.

Eh oui, Neoklos n'avait que l'apparence d'un Serpentard. Bon évidemment, il avait plus que l'apparence, sinon le Choixpeau ne l'y aurait jamais placé, il était pas fou.

Donc, en dépassant l'attitude guindée et raide, le masque figé et les préceptes de bonne conduite, on pouvait trouver un adolescent avec des rêves, un enthousiasme d'enfant et un crush de gamine.

Bon, surtout un crush de gamine.

Sortant de ses pensées, il avisa Gupta qui s'éloignait, son chiot dans les bras. Et seul. Ses amis restant près du lac noir et parlant entre eux.

C'était sa chance. Ou alors, il pouvait rester dans l'ombre à continuer de le regarder comme il le faisait à cet instant… Dur dilemme.

Il était encore à tergiverser, les yeux dans le vague, lorsque une voix un peu trop proche de sa personne retentit, le surprenant.

-Il y a un problème ?

Aucun doute sur l'identité de cette voix, ce velours au ton bas n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne : Gupta Hassan.

Le destin était une chienne.

-Il y a un problème ? Répéta-t-il, inquiet de l'absence de réponse.

-Euh ? Non non, balbutia-t-il.

Si proche, si proche…

Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, semblant étouffer tout bruit extérieur.

-Hé, vous allez bien ?

Inquiet, Gupta toucha la main de son vis-à-vis et s'étonna de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Serait-ce un début de fièvre ?

Déposant Anubis sur le sol, il tenta d'attirer l'attention du Serpentard, mais peine perdue, il était partit bien loin, bien trop loin pour revenir aussi rapidement.

-Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher un professeur !

Lorsqu'il revint avec le professeur de défense, Neoklos n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours le regard dans le vide.

-Oh, on dirait bien que votre ami est sur répondeur ! S'amusa Hannibal.

Ne relevant pas -c'est quoi un répondeur ?- Gupta resta afin de savoir ce qui allait arriver, inquiet pour ce Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas.

Il l'avait remarqué, quelques mois auparavant, toujours à la traîne, un temps de retard sur les autres, l'air rêveur et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était différent de la norme, de ce qu'il avait pu entendre.

Le professeur tenta de ranimer l'élève d'un sortilège, puis de deux, trois, etc., mais rien n'y faisait, Neoklos restait en état de choc.

-Bon, bah, direction l'infirmerie, hein.

X

-J'ai perdu trois heures de ma vie… déclara Neoklos en reprenant pied.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'une langue râpeuse le débarbouillant joyeusement.

-Anubis, enfin ! Rouspéta son maître. Ce ne sont pas des manières.

-Pas grave, assura l'alité. Mais ça chatouille. Je m'appelle Neoklos Alachia.

-Gupta Hassan.

Ils se serrèrent la main, achevant la présentation.

Neo eut un sourire débile.


	62. Belgique & Pays-Bas – Famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bieke : Belgique / Jan ou Jantje : Pays-Bas
> 
> L'univers des X-Men appartient à Marvel.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de TehBEChocolate.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Bieke chantonnait doucement, remettant ses boucles en place devant le grand miroir dans l'entrée. Elle n'était pas coquette à proprement parler, mais elle avait passé la demi-heure précédente à courir avec les autres pensionnaires du manoir sous les regards amusés de leurs aînés.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui en était l'instigateur, mais elle s'était bien amusée. C'était rare, ces petits moments où ils pouvaient agir comme n'importe quel ado de leurs âges.

Elle sourit à son reflet avant de sortir, son sac à main en bandoulière. C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de son frère, et elle se devait de marquer le coup !

Avec les autres membres des _X-men_ , elle avait donc organisé une petite fête dans la salle de tous les dangers-là-bas, au moins, il n'irait pas-afin de profiter de l'événement. Tout était bon pour célébrer quelque chose.

C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle se dirigea vers le centre commercial.

X

Jan lisait tranquillement dehors, sous un arbre.

Il avait évité la course-poursuite de tantôt à l'aide de quelques boules de feu en guise de menace. Il n'avait _pas envie_ d'être dérangé dans sa lecture. Par personne.

Alors il ne fit pas attention aux regards qu'on lui jetait et se plongea dans les mots, des flammes crépitant près de ses pieds.

Nul besoin de lever la tête pour apercevoir le regard désapprobateur que lui lançait le professeur Xavier à coup sûr. Tant pis. Rien ni personne ne pouvait réussir à le faire changer d'avis.

Pour un pyrokinésiste, il était bien froid.

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. C'était sa sœur qui lui avait sorti ça, un jour, pour se moquer de lui. Elle était repartie avec les cheveux en flammes.

Depuis, elle avait pris l'habitude de garder les cheveux plus courts qu'auparavant. Et de garder une distance de sécurité entre eux deux.

Il tourna une page, distraitement, ses souvenirs l'envoyant loin.

À leur arrivée au manoir, ils avaient cachés leur lien familial, profitant de ce qui leur était arrivé pour modifier leur identité.

Qui irait vérifier leurs propos après l'incendie ayant supprimé toutes données et autres membres de leur famille ?

Repenser à ça, le fit se rembrunir. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas réfléchi plus longtemps lorsqu'on leur avait proposé de rejoindre l'école du professeur Xavier. Pour que ça ne recommence pas.

Jan marqua sa page et referma son livre, le mettant de côté. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur sa lecture, de toute façon.

-Jantje ? Que fais-tu tout seul ?

-Je prends l'air, rétorqua-t-il. Tu voulais quelque chose, Malicia ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Mais comme elle ne dit rien, il la laissa faire.

-Dis, on raconte que Bieke et toi êtes ensemble. C'est vrai ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Parce que tu me plais, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Donc je veux savoir si j'ai mes chances.

-T'en as aucune, décréta-t-il sèchement.

Au moins, il eut le mérite d'être clair. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment au goût de la jeune fille qui feula, tel un chat, avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de rentrer dans le Manoir au pas de course. Le tout sous le regard amusé de Logan qui les surveillait de loin.

Il avait été chargé de faire le guet, grâce au fait qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, ce qui lui permettait aussi d'échapper aux préparations. Difficile de s'en plaindre, il avait horreur de ce genre de rassemblement !

-Si tu penses être discrète, fillette, tu te trompes, lança-t-il.

Au-dessus de lui, Bieke fit la moue. Elle avait pourtant été discrète ! Mais rien ne pouvait tromper monsieur l'animal.

Soupirant, elle coupa son pouvoir, tourna sur elle-même, et remit les pieds sur le sol.

-T'es pas marrant, Logan, soupira-t-elle.

-Je suis pas un clown, ça doit être pour ça.

Il recracha la fumée de son cigare, s'amusant de la grimace de la jeune fille qui boudait. Elle n'était qu'une enfant qui voulait rire de tout et s'amuser.

-Tu viens nous aider avec les décorations ?

-Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras toute seule. Après tout, c'est bien à ça que ça sert, non, de marcher sur les plafonds et les murs ?

-Ça, et enlever les toiles d'araignée plus rapidement.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, mais Logan ne bougea pas et Bieke dut s'y résigner. Bah, pas grave, elle demandera à Kurt de l'aider avec les guirlandes.

Alors, elle tira la langue et reprit son chemin, rejoignant les autres mutants dans la salle à manger. Elle avait un cadeau à emballer !

-Vous avez la même odeur, commenta Logan.

-Tu l'as déjà dit !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte.

X

-Bon anniversaire Jan !

Passablement surpris-mais l'air ennuyé malgré tout-il marqua un temps d'arrêt. C'était son anniversaire ? Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention aux dates.

Une fois de plus, la salle croulait sous les décos débiles et des marques de semelles étaient discernables sur le plafond blanc. Sacrée Bieke.

Cette dernière se rapproche de lui, tout sourire, un paquet dans les bras.

-Surprise ! Renchérit-elle. Ça te plaît ?

Alors il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'embrassa, sous les moqueries et les applaudissements de leurs amis.


	63. Suède & Norvège – Libéré, délivré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nils : Norvège / Jökull : Islande
> 
> L'univers de la Reine des Neiges appartient à Disney.
> 
> (Pour la petite blague, j'ai écrit ce OS avant d'avoir regardé le film d'animation~)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Mirifique.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Nils était installé dans son trône de glace, le regard perdu dans le paysage visible par ma fenêtre grande ouverte. Le vent froid faisait à peine bouger ses mèches blondes.

Malgré ça, il passa ses mains dedans, pour les replacer, machinalement.

Ses yeux violets étaient sans émotion alors qu'il contemplait son palais de glace, tout juste jailli des profondeurs, quelques heures plus tôt. C'était sa nouvelle maison, ici. Loin de ces villageois arriérés, persuadés qu'il était un fils de Satan, qu'il tenait ses pouvoirs de sacrifices humains, qu'il dansait les nuits de pleine lune, qu'il volait ou mangeait des bébés… Bref, des racontars stupides sur lesquels il ne se penchait plus, une véritable perte de temps.

Et puis, ainsi, il permettait à son petit-frère de gouverner à sa place ! Quelle importance, de toute façon ? Nils ou Jökull, c'était du pareil au même. Ils avaient le même regard blasé et vide, réfléchissant avant d'agir.

Mais lui n'était pas un mage de glace. Ou quelque soit le terme désignant son statut.

À cette pensée, il observa sa main alors qu'il y faisait naître un flocon de plus en plus imposant, virevoltant au gré du vent.

Depuis son propre exil d'Arendelle, Nils se berçait d'illusions sur sa situation et celle de son frère. Ce dernier lui avait récemment rendu visite afin de s'assurer de sa santé et de son état.

Mais il ne l'avait pas appelé « grand-frère » pour autant. Tss.

Refermant la main sur le flocon, Nils se releva et quitta sa salle du trône, rejoignant le balcon surplombant la vallée.

De là, il avait une vision sans égal, son regard n'ayant aucune limite.

D'une simple pensée, il invoqua un cône de glace afin de scruter plus attentivement les mouvements qu'il aperçut plus bas. Qu'était-ce donc ?

Contre toute attente, Nils eut la surprise de découvrir un… un quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Par manque d'information supplémentaire, il se contenta de le surnommer « blondinet ». Puis décida d'ajouter « armoire à glace », au vu de sa carrure plutôt musclée. Il semblait faire spaghetti, à côté.

Vaguement intrigué, il suivit son périple à l'aide de sa lentille de cristal, souriant faiblement lorsqu'il se retrouvait à reculer à cause du terrain glissant. Alors, tout bas, il lui murmura des encouragements, comme si il pouvait l'entendre depuis là où il était. C'était débile.

Nils ignorait parfaitement combien de temps il était resté là, à se faire cingler par le vent froid, ses vêtements se froissant et ses mèches se décoiffant. Mais il s'en foutait. Parce que ça le changeait.

Tous les jours se ressemblaient, ici, dans son château, où il était maître et servant à la fois, unique habitant de sa propre prison. Alors, oui, cette plausible visite était intéressante. Ça changerait son quotidien monotone.

La progression de l'inconnu restait régulière, malgré le terrain accidenté, et il s'approchait de plus en plus du bâtiment. C'était du genre à avoir un fort caractère, à se tenir à ses décisions, semblerait-il.

Il était maintenant assez proche pour que Nils puisse apercevoir son visage. Il était carré d'épaules et de visage.

Mais il était encore trop loin pour qu'il sache sa couleur d'yeux.

X

-Bienvenue dans mon château, déclara Nils.

Installé dans son trône comme le roi qu'il aurait dû être, il le toisait avec majesté.

Quelques mètres devant lui, le voyageur se dressait, ses yeux bleus paraissaient le vriller. Pourtant, il n'avait encore rien fait.

En tout cas, ce n'était pas un habitant d'Arendelle, il ne dégageait pas la même impression qu'eux.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous n'êtes sans doute pas venu… comme ça.

Qui s'embêterait à gravir une telle montagne, juste pour le regarder durant pas moins d'une heure ?

-À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas énormément de raison. J'avais juste envie de grimper et de vous voir. Il y a de drôles de rumeur sur vous, du fond de la vallée. J'aime bien m'assurer de ce que je vois et de ce que j'entends.

La réponse n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il attendait, ce qui le déstabilisa quelque peu. Eh bien, si il fallait s'attendre à ça…

Sous la surprise, il glissa de son trône qui avait légèrement fondu sous lui. Oups.

C'était malin, les gouttes avaient traversé ses vêtements, lui donnant froid, ce qui était une grande première depuis que ses pouvoirs avaient fait surface.

-Vous êtes une personne étrange.

-Pas autant que vous, répliqua Nils, bougon.

Il le dépassa, faisant claquer sa cape, et se réfugia au plus profond de son bâtiment, fermant les portes derrière lui, les scellant de son pouvoir.

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la paix dans la solitude, il était hors de question de laisser un étranger le troubler. Et encore moins pour des raisons futiles. Et vouloir s'assurer de la véracité de commérages était futile.

Alors, il décida de bouder dans sa chambre, rajoutant des couches de gel sans y faire attention.

-Vous êtes vraiment une diva, déclara l'inconnu en retirant ses lunettes.

Se tournant vers lui, son cœur rata un battement à la vision des flammes le nimbant.


	64. Nyo!France & Nyo!Angleterre – L'amour derrière les barreaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marianne : Nyo!France / Unity : Nyo!UK / Volkan : Nyo!Turquie
> 
> L'univers de Orange is the new black appartient à Jenji Kohan.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Yuu Kirkland.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Marianne jura lorsqu'une étincelle surgit du fatras de fil électrique.

Franchement, son conseiller était une tanche pour l'avoir envoyé à l'atelier électricité. Alors que sa chère (ironie) voisine de box était envoyée à la cuisine.

La bonne blague.

-BONNEFOY ! T'es pas là pour rêvasser !

Se crispant, elle s'empara de son fabuleux tournevis au manche rafistolé et tenta de démêler le sac de nœud. Elle avait beau avoir lu le manuel en entier -peut-être était-elle la seule- elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait actuellement. Très rassurant.

Bidouillant du bout de son outil, Marianne plissa les yeux, feuilletant un manuel de sa main libre. Elle devait trouver la raison de sa panne si elle ne voulait pas y passer la nuit.

Vivement l'heure de manger.

Pourquoi ? Déjà, parce que ça lui permettait de quitter son poste, mais aussi de se moquer de cette chère Unity assignée au service, fulminante de ses échecs précédents.

La pauvre, elle était incapable de faire une omelette ! Alors que elle-même… Elle pourrait être la chef de la cuisine, à la place de Volkan. Peut-être même que ça pourrait révolutionner leur petit vase-clos sans cuisine à huile et diabète à la petite cuillère. Elle avait sûrement pris six kilos depuis le début de son incarcération !

- _Hello darling~_

-Va crever.

-Toujours aussi charmante.

Repoussant ses mèches blondes, Marianne décida de la snober et releva le nez et alla rejoindre le petit groupe avec lequel elle était habituée de manger.

Leur conversation n'était pas des plus édifiantes, mais au moins ça faisait un agréable bruit de fond.

-Hé, bouffeuse de grenouilles !

-Je viens de la Nouvelle-Orléans, crétine, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle y était habitué, à force. Et c'était sans doute mieux que passer pour une Québécoise, semblerait-il. Quoique, vu la _fausse_ réputation que cette nationalité lui donnait, pas sûr…

Triturant son repas du bout de la fourchette, Marianne observa les autres détenues vider leurs plateaux avec application. Ce n'était pas toujours un spectacle très ragoûtant mais ça distrayait.

-On doit encore faire fonctionner les ordinateurs, aujourd'hui. C'est super dangereux et on arrivera sans doute à rien. Le moindre faux-pas et on fait griller les circuits. Et je parie que si ça arrive, ils vont nous mettre ça sur le dos…

-Comme toujours…

Marianne fit la moue à cette réponse. Oui, bon, dans une prison, c'est normal que les sujets de conversation ne soient pas très variés, ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire remarquer.

-Hé, poupée blonde, susurra-t-on à son oreiller.

La latino se prit un coup de fourchette en réponse.

-C'est bon, c'était pour rire, râla-t-elle en se frottant le front.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle.

-Oh oh, mademoiselle n'a pas d'humour aujourd'hui… Serait-ce la semaine rouge ? C'est pour ça que ta petite-amie fait la gueule ? Elle est frustrée ?

Tournant la tête en direction du comptoir, elle aperçut qu'en effet Unity était encore plus renfrognée que d'habitude. Oui, c'était possible.

-Là ? Non, j'y suis pour rien.

-Franchement, elle a une tronche à faire tourner le lait, je me demande pourquoi la Turque l'a prise dans la cuisine.

-Volkan a ses raisons.

Elle ignora le regard blasé et engloutit son riz. Si elle tardait trop, elle risquait d'arriver en retard et ça, c'était pas une bonne idée. Son dossier n'avait pas besoin d'un rapport, merci bien.

Alors qu'elle vidait son plateau dans la poubelle, elle sentit quelqu'un arriver près d'elle. Par réflexe, ses mains se crispèrent sur le plastique, prête à dégommer la menace potentielle.

-Sérieusement ? Avec un _plateau_? Tu m'as habitué à mieux.

-On n'a pas idée de surprendre les gens, ronchonna Marianne.

-Oh, acceptez mes excuses, _milady_.

-Unity… Tu voulais quelque chose ? Soupira-t-elle. Je dois vite rejoindre mon poste de travail, il est de l'autre côté de la prison.

Pour toute réponse, la criminelle promena son regard autour d'elle, s'assurant que gardes et détenues ne s'occupaient pas d'elles.

-J'ai entendu dire que la chapelle était libre, ce soir, commença-t-elle. Je sais que tu es une saleté de croyante, mais c'est bien le seul endroit tranquille !

Elle avait haussé le ton sur la fin pour éviter de se faire couper.

-Y'a pas de mal à croire en quelque chose, marmonna Marianne.

-Sauf quand cette croyance nous empêche de nous amuser.

-Je t'ai entendu, tu sais.

Elles ne se regardaient pas dans les yeux depuis le début de leur conversation, surveillant les oreilles indiscrètes.

-J'ai arrangé une combine avec Volkan, on pourra s'éclipser pendant le dîner, personne ne s'en rendra compte. T'en penses quoi ?

Un petit sourire joyeux étira les lèvres de Marianne. Elle se rapprocha de sa petite-amie au mépris de toutes règles.

-Que je suis encore plus amoureuse de ton petit cerveau criminel.


	65. Liechtenstein & Prusse – Romance dramatique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily : Liechtenstein
> 
> Je préfère prévenir : la fin est triste. C'était... Je ne la voyais pas autrement, navrée.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Mirifique et de Retour d'Acide.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Lily lisait tranquillement sous un pommier, ses mèches blondes voletant tranquillement avec la brise qui tentait de faire avancer l'histoire plus vite.

Remettant ses cheveux en place, elle ferma son livre pour lui préférer le ciel sans nuage. Il faisait si beau ces derniers temps, c'était plutôt agréable.

-Tiens, on vous a laissé sortir ?

Surprise la jeune fille sursauta.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Un peu plus loin, sur le chemin, un jeune homme s'abritait sous une ombrelle qui paraissait bien déplacée sous ce soleil printanier.

-Non, c'est moi, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, je vous présente mes excuses.

-Pour vous faire pardonner, laissez-moi vous tenir compagnie !

Un peu surprise du sans-gêne de cet inconnu, elle le laissa faire, se décalant même par réflexe, ce qu'il remarqua.

-Je sais que j'ai pris quelques kilos, mais quand même ! Je suis sûr que le verger est assez grand pour mon ego et moi.

Ça la fit sourire mais elle pencha la tête en avant, cachant son visage derrière ses quelques mèches blondes.

-Seriez-vous timide ? Ou bien suis-je trop… comment dit mon frère, déjà ? Exubérant ! C'est cela ?

Il accentua ses propos d'un jonglage avec les pommes jonchant le sol et reçut un petit rire qu'il perçut comme une musique.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait, mais c'était la seule où il avait assez de courage pour l'aborder. Et comme il détestait le silence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire l'idiot. Mais ça ne semblait pas lui déplaire, pour le moment. Alors, il continua.

Elle était déjà très mignonne, à la base, une poupée de porcelaine aux yeux d'un vert profond, aux longs cheveux tressés et rehaussés d'un ruban assortit à la couleur de sa robe, généralement.

Elle paraissait si frêle… Mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une façade ! Après tout, sa meilleure amie, Élizaveta, jouait souvent de cette carte, s'en amusant.

Ils passèrent ainsi l'après-midi à discuter, faisant connaissance, avant que les cloches du village voisin ne les fassent sursauter, les rappelant ainsi à l'ordre.

-Je dois rentrer, avoua Lily en rougissant. Si j'arrive en retard, je risque de me faire gronder.

-Nous reverrons-nous demain ?

-Moi, en tout cas, je serai là, promit-elle.

Elle l'avait déclaré avec une telle ferveur qu'elle piqua un fard et détourna le regard, repoussant ses mèches blondes chahutées par le vent. Elle se donnait en spectacle, ce n'était pas son genre.

-Moi aussi. À demain, alors.

Il lui prit les mains et l'embrassa sur le front, puis s'éloigna sur le chemin, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les pommettes bien roses. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer réussir à se calmer avant de rentrer chez lui, ou il sera la cible de moqueries. Qu'il aurait amplement mérité, cela dit.

X

-Tu m'as tant manqué ! Déclara Gilbert avec sa retenue habituelle.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit tournoyer avant de l'embrasser chastement.

-Nous nous sommes vus tous les jours, s'amusa Lily en reprenant son souffle.

-Quelques heures dans une journée, ce n'est pas assez !

Il poursuivit sa tirade, en grand _dramaqueen_ qu'il était, récoltant rire et applaudissements de la part de son aimée.

Depuis plus d'un mois, maintenant, ils se voyaient dans ce verger et apprenaient à se connaître, se distrayant l'un l'autre de leur passé et présent, sans trop oser rêver du futur.

Allongés sur l'herbe, nichés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils devisaient paisiblement, somnolant presque.

C'était presque un rêve d'être là, de s'être trouvé et aimé.

Mais, si c'était un rêve, il fallait se réveiller.

X

-Désolé du retard, Lily, je… Lily ?

Habitué à arriver après elle, Gilbert comprit que ce n'était pas normal. Pas une seule fois il ne l'avait devancée.

Mais il faisait trop beau pour que ses doutes éclosent, alors il les repoussa. Et attendit.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois jours qu'il dut se résoudre à accepter l'idée qu'elle ne viendra pas. Peut-être en avait-elle eut marre de lui ? Peut-être l'avait-il blessé ? Non, impossible, ils s'aimaient…

Elle était peut-être malade ? Il s'était parfois rendu compte des grimaces de douleur qui traversaient son visage, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle ne s'était pas confiée sur le sujet et il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Elle lui avait avoué se trouver à l'hôpital de la bourgade voisine. Peut-être qu'elle en était sortie et était trop loin pour le joindre ?

Gilbert courut jusqu'à l'hôpital, l'espoir chevillé au corps, sûr d'avoir des réponses qui ne pourraient que lui plaire. Que pouvait-il lui arriver ?

C'est pour ça qu'il ne comprit pas les propos des médecins qui parlaient de maladies dégénératives, de nerfs et d'autres « c'est la vie ». C'est pour ça qu'il tenta de relever le drap et d'apercevoir son « ange » une dernière fois.


	66. Allemagne & Grèce – Abendessen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abendessen : dîner en allemand.
> 
> Pendant l'écriture, j'ai voulu faire une remarque, comme quoi Hannibal et Héraklès étaient prédestinés de par leurs noms. Avant de me souvenir que Hannibal n'était pas là. Si je me débrouille bien, je m'amuserai peut-être à l'écrire !
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Hannibal, la série, appartient à Thomas Harris
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Black-cherry8.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Ludwig prit un couteau et capta la lumière avec, observant le fil de la lame afin de s'assurer de son tranchant.

Ses lèvres frémirent un instant avant qu'il ne l'abatte sur les pièces de viande bien rouges qui patientaient sur la planche à découper. Non loin, les poêles frémissaient de brassée de légumes, d'oignons et de thyms, embaumant la cuisine de ce fumet délicat qui rappelait l'ancien temps, quand la nourriture était le fruit d'un dur labeur et non le résultat d'un ouvre-boîte.

Malgré qu'il se soit attelé à un pareil ouvrage depuis de nombreuses minutes, sa chemise blanche restait aussi immaculée que son sobre tablier gris où pas un pli ne subsistait. Ses cheveux -plaqués en arrière- étaient impeccables et les muscles de son visage bruissaient à peine tant sa concentration était grande.

En-dehors des bruits habituels d'une cuisine, il y avait aussi un poste radio qui était réglé sur une station diffusant de vieux airs intemporels.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas n'importe quel jour, tout comme ce repas n'était pas n'importe lequel.

En effet, Héraklès avait accepté son invitation à dîner, pour une fois. Il avait donc cessé de se cacher derrière les excuses les plus stupides et avait répondu positivement.

Parce que oui, « Caporal s'est cassé une patte, je dois le surveiller » n'était pas une excuse convenable lorsque le Dr Beilschmidt vous conviait à l'un de ses fabuleux dîners.

Mais bon, la victoire n'en était que plus réconfortante et digne de s'en vanter, ainsi.

Repenser à la carrure musclée et à la peau basanée apporta un sourire rêveur au psychiatre qui posa son couteau au profit d'un petit bol de sel dont il saupoudra les tranches avec attention.

Ce repas devait être encore meilleur que les autres. Il devait être… divin !

Digne du nom que portait ce séduisant jeune homme. Et tant pis ça le gênait, comme c'était le cas toutes les autres fois. Ce n'était que plus amusant de voir ce grand gaillard rosir légèrement, baisser les yeux et ronchonner en tous sens. Généralement, en grec.

Ce détail était la cerise sur le gâteau. Bien que ce fut plus par héritage familial que par pulsion intellectuelle, le fait qu'il ait la connaissance de cette langue était un atout non négligeable, une saveur nouvelle qu'il avait dégusté dans son cabinet de consultation, un verre de vin capiteux à la main et un Karpusi ne sachant plus où se mettre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses nombreuses crises ne survienne.

Sa narcolepsie en surprenait plus d'un. Ça le fauchait subitement, sans signe avant-coureur, pouvant parfois le couper au milieu d'une phrase. Qu'il poursuivra sitôt réveillé.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir le statut d'Agent Spécial. Encore plus instable que ce professeur en criminologie, Will Graham. Il paraissait si… mollasson, qu'il était parfois difficile de penser qu'il portait le moindre intérêt aux enquêtes ou que les scènes macabres lui tiraient la plus petite larme.

Mais Ludwig savait.

En faveur de sa place de psychiatre officieusement attitrée, il avait fait plus que gratter la surface, il l'avait détruit à coup de masque. Et s'était engouffré dans la faille, tissant des toiles où il espérait le piéger.

Ce dîner n'était qu'une parmi d'autres. Vivement la prochaine.

X

-Mais combien de chats possédez-vous actuellement ?

-Pas la moindre idée, avoua Héraklès. Ils vivent leurs vies, viennent et repartent. Je ne suis pas leur maître. Ou moins, pas le seul. Mais on ne peut pas leur réclamer une fidélité qu'on ne possède pas non plus.

-Voudriez-vous dire que vous pensez que l'Homme n'est pas fait pour être fidèle ?

Les iris verts se firent songeurs alors qu'il reposa sa fourchette sans toucher à la viande qui s'y trouvait, tout à sa réponse. Quelques éclairs de tristesses traversèrent son visage et ses yeux.

-Je ne souhaitais pas réveiller en vous de mauvais souvenirs. Pardonnez mon outrecuidance, souffla Ludwig, sincèrement désolé.

Par compassion, il avança la main, serrant la sienne afin de démontrer son réconfort. Encore une autre toile de tendue.

-Malgré tous vos efforts, le passé reste ce qu'il est. Ce n'est rien. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la bonne personne.

-Est-ce que cela existe, seulement ?

Ludwig soupira théâtralement, remuant son vin dans son verre à pied et le porta à ses lèvres, cachant ainsi le sourire calculateur qu'il affichait suite au rictus que présentait son… ami ? Futur dîner ?

-Il suffit d'y croire, j'imagine.

Le rictus devint un vrai sourire qui métamorphose presque le visage habituellement boudeur et somnolent du jeune homme. Il répéta tout bas la phrase de son thérapeute, comme un mantra.

Bien malgré lui, Ludwig fixa cette bouche se mouvoir sur chaque mot, presque érotique, le vert s'intensifiant.

Dans sa main, son verre se fêla.


	67. Belgique & Biélorussie – Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bieke : Belgique
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Lily of the Northern Valley
> 
> Idée de base (mais non suivie) : Biélorussie qui croit que Belgique tourne autour de son grand frère.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Belgique sursauta lorsque la sonnette la prit au dépourvu. Elle avisa l'heure et s'étonna qu'il soit aussi tard.

Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Mais pas le temps d'y réfléchir, l'inconnu n'était guère patient et semblait vouloir créer une symphonie stridente. Malheur.

-J'arrive, j'arrive, râla-t-elle.

Traînant les pieds, elle alla ouvrir, réprimant son bâillement.

-Il est très tard. Je peux vous aider ?

_Et en plus, il pleut…_

C'est en même temps qu'elle se rendit compte de l'identité de la personne qui lui faisait face.

Trempée et ruisselante d'eau, Biélorussie grelottait, le regard sombre et fiévreux, le nœud dans ses cheveux ayant glissé.

-Natalya ? Vite, rentre !

Tant pis pour sa soirée relaxe ou le paquet de son entrée, Bieke courut à travers sa maison à la recherche de serviettes et de vêtements secs. De n'importe quoi, en fait, qui aiderait à la nation de se réchauffer. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle avait rapporté une bouteille d'alcool, du genre qu'elle servait à Chine ou Écosse, les rares fois où ils venaient ici.

-Pourquoi tu n'entres pas ? Haleta-t-elle en repassant par l'entrée. Tu vas attraper froid et tes vêtements vont s'abîmer.

Parler de ces derniers parut réveiller Natalya qui fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, les membres raides et des gouttes tombant sans cesse de sa personne.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu dehors ? L'interrogea Bieke.

Rapidement, elle défit les nœuds et la boutonnière, dénudant sa consœur, et lui tendit la plus grande serviette qu'elle avait trouvé. Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas, alors elle laissa tomber et s'occupa de tout.

Ça arrivait parfois.

Elle la cornaqua jusqu'au salon où la cheminée sera des plus appréciées.

Ses efforts ne furent pas vains car elle put bientôt observer les joues qui reprenaient un peu de leur rose et les lèvres qui perdaient de leur bleu.

Mais toujours nul son. Ça devenait inquiétant.

-Natalya ? Tenta-t-elle doucement.

Bieke prit ses mains dans les siennes, les frictionnant doucement. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle aperçut les larmes remplissant les yeux bleus.

-Oh, Natalya, parle-moi, je t'en prie… Tu m'inquiètes…

Sa voix était douce et semblait s'enrouler autour de la Biélorusse, tel un ruban de velours.

-C'est grand-frère… Non, ce n'est pas sa faute…

Sa voix se cassa et les larmes dévalèrent librement sur son visage. Plus rien ne paraissait pouvoir les arrêter.

Bieke s'assit à ses côtés et la prit contre elle, la berçant doucement.

-Il a dit… non, ils sont dit… que j'étais trop effrayante… que personne ne m'aimera… que personne de sain d'esprit…

Les sanglots choquaient la phrase, la rendant quasiment incompréhensible, mais Bieke saisit l'idée générale, lui raidissant l'échine.

_Les sales petits… Ils avaient osé…_

-N'écoute pas ces abrutis.

La voix polaire de Belgique surprit Natalya qui releva la tête mais tomba sur le sourire de sa petite-amie. Ça ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de voir le regard glacé et décidé qu'elle arborait.

Loin de l'effrayer, cette apparence l'excita presque et lui permit de se reprendre un tantinet, la faisant renifler inélégamment. Mais toutes deux n'en avaient cure.

Elles se dévoraient des yeux, le même petit sourire calculateur au coin des lèvres. Elles allaient lui faire payer.

On ne faisait pas pleurer la petite-amie de Bieke. On ne détruisait pas la fierté de Natalya. On ne s'attaquait pas au cœur tendre et aux rêves romantiques d'une « jeune » fille. On ne faisait rien de tout ça.

À moins de vouloir se rappeler que, malgré leurs apparences féminines, les nations étaient tout aussi bien des hommes prêts à en découdre. Des pays millénaires prêts à se battre comme les guerriers de leurs Histoires pour quelque chose d'aussi… insignifiant, au fond.

Mais, laissons les futurs conflits à demain, le présent était au réconfort. Il fallait que leurs esprits soient calmés et leurs humeurs égales. Alors, quoi de mieux que de se câliner sans fin ? Surtout que Natalya avait grand besoin de tendresse...

X

-Vous aussi, vous êtes là ? Chuchota USA en rampant.

-Tais-toi, elles vont t'entendre, couina Lituanie.

Cette idée fit frissonner les hommes accumulés là, dans le pitoyable espoir de n'être retrouvé, ni par la furie blonde aux armes à feu, ni à celle aux armes blanches. Elles se valaient bien, toutes les deux.

Bien sûr, de la réunion mondiale, il y avait quelques-uns qui n'avaient rien à craindre, n'ayant jamais eu un geste ou une parole déplacée en l'encontre de la Biélorussie. Comme Pays-Bas, par exemple. Ou Hongrie.

Des bruits se faisaient entendre dans le couloir menant au débarras, coupant le souffle des nations pourchassées. Ami ou ennemi ?

-Grand-frère~ chantonna Natalya. Pourquoi te caches-tu donc ?

 _Parce que t'es qu'une psychopathe, peut-être ?_ Pensèrent les cibles en chœur.


	68. Monaco & Seborga – Défi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauline : Monaco / Sabato : Seborga
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Mei's Butler appartient à Riko Miyagi.
> 
> Demande de Yone
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Pauline tourna la page de son manuel, défiant du regard son majordome.

Certes, c'était son travail-au même titre que ça l'était pour ceux de ses camarades-mais elle ne le supportait pas.

En fait, elle ne le supportait pas _lui_.

Elle avait dû changer de majordome suite à ses fiançailles, celui qui la suivait depuis son adolescence jugé « trop mignon » et ayant l'indécence d'avoir son âge. Pauvre Feliciano… Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, suite à cette nouvelle. Elle avait eut bien du mal à le consoler.

À la place, elle devait se contenter de son cousin, Sabato Vargas, bien plus jeune mais sans doute tout aussi compétent.

Impossible de le savoir, elle lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues depuis l'Échange.

En fait, Pauline ne lui laissait que les basses besognes, comme le ménage ou la cuisine, n'ayant, au fond, besoin de personne pour s'habiller ou se coiffer. Elle l'avait exigé de Feliciano, arguant que ça ne servait à rien d'être un petit génie des chiffres si on ne savait pas boutonner sa robe ou empêcher une mèche de se gêner.

Au fond, elle avait toujours été indépendante.

Pour n'importe qui, Sabato était un inutile qui savait tout juste cuisiner et laissait la lourde tâche de s'occuper d'elle à sa propre maîtresse. Inconcevable !

Pas la seule héritière de la principauté de Monaco, enfin !

Alors, chaque matin, sous les regards compatissants de ses camarades de Sainte Lucia, elle passait, tête haute, sa tresse sur l'épaule gauche et son nœud bien droit. Ce n'était pas une apparence digne de son rang, mais son aisance avec les chiffres excusaient son allure un peu échevelée.

Et puis, elle était déjà fiancée.

Sabato, lui souffrait de cet éloignement, de cette mise au ban forcée, par cette gamine aux airs ridicules, ces fillettes à papa et ces abrutis de majordomes moqueurs.

Étant fils aîné de la branche secondaire, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de devenir majordome à son tour, entrant au service de la famille royale comme le faisait sa famille depuis des générations.

Il détestait ça.

Comme il détestait ce costume, ces minauderies, cet air guindé et silence imposé. Ou cette gamine insupportable, à cause de laquelle il se faisait rabrouer. Ou les coups de fil pleurnichards de son cousin qui voulait savoir comment allait son (ex) petite maîtresse, si elle mangeait bien, si les devoirs n'étaient pas trop durs, si elle ne se goinfrait pas trop, etc.

Généralement, il lui raccrochait au nez, excédé.

Hélas, cette chieuse était maintenant sa maîtresse et ce, jusqu'au mariage au moins. Peut-être que la famille du futur époux mettra à sa disposition leurs propres serviteurs, et peut-être devra-t-il la supporter jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Quel cauchemar.

Tous les jours, il faudra endurer la froide réprobation dans chaque prunelle qu'il croisait.

Il avait bien essayé d'expliquer sa situation aux autres majordomes mais, l'humain étant ce qu'il était, ils ne voulaient rien savoir.

Feliciano avait conquis le cœur de tout un chacun, malgré ses maladresses, ses rêveries et sa trop grande franchise.

Malgré tout, il continuait d'esquisser les gestes qu'il faudrait, même si il était coupé dans son élan et recevait ce satané regard polaire cerclé par des lunettes d'intello trop grandes.

Mais il patientait.

Un jour viendra où elle n'en pourra plus, s'écroulant sous le poids du rythme qu'elle s'efforce de suivre.

Alors, il la ramassera, la consolera…

Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave si elle n'avait pas les épaules assez larges ou les reins suffisamment solides pour réussir à gérer tout ce fatras. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait été engagé. Pour épauler sa maîtresse dans son quotidien.

Alors, il prenait son mal en patience et guettait le moment fatidique.

Il guettait et guettait, sans relâche.

Mais rien ne se passa comme ils l'avaient prévu tous les deux.

X

On y était parvenu. Le mariage de Pauline et de son fiancé. Un grand événement où elle avait pu convier quelques-uns de ses camarades de Sainte Lucia, plus par obligation que par amitié.

S'abandonnant aux mains de professionnels, Pauline refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, préférant s'abîmer dans des réflexions plus terre à terre où les chiffres avaient toute leur importance.

Ce n'était qu'un mariage de convenance avec un inconnu de sept ans son aîné, afin de l'éloigner du trône. Pour l'éloignement, c'était réussi.

Ce soir, elle partait pour l'Estonie.

Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, elle demanda à tout le monde de la laisser seule, ce qu'ils firent tous. Sauf Sabato, évidemment.

Mais elle n'en avait cure, les yeux sur son reflet dans le miroir, elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes. Elle froissait les dentelles de son voile de sa main gantée.

Sabato s'avança dans l'idée de soutenir moralement sa maîtresse. Mais cette dernière le prit de court.

Elle l'embrassa.


	69. Islande & France – La jeune fille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joküll : Islande.
> 
> Je me suis inspirée d'un conte islandais (mais il existe plusieurs versions dans de nombreux pays, telle la France et le Japon).
> 
> Il est question ici de selkie, si le terme vous intéresse.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de moi-même.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Joküll était un pêcheur, comme l'était sa famille et son village.

Depuis le temps qu'il officiait, il avait pris ses petites habitudes, comme se mettre en panne aux environs d'un tas de rochers affleurant l'eau, surpeuplé par des nids de macareux qu'il pillait pour leurs œufs qu'il gobait goulûment.

Pendant que ses filets attrapaient les poissons, il paressait au soleil, couvert de quelques fourrures huilées.

Parfois, il devait défendre ses prises de phoques mais cherchait _toujours_ à leur laisser une part, en paiement de ce qu'il prenait.

Mais parfois, il dérogeait de ses habitudes au profit d'une petite crique sablonneuse où des phoques se reposaient sagement. Il se faufilait parmi eux et profitait de leur chaleur. Mais surtout dans l'espoir de voir la Transformation. Le passage du phoque à l'être humain.

Islande n'était pas présomptueux au point de se penser digne d'un tel spectacle, mais il était assez rêveur pour y croire.

Lorsqu'il était petit, il s'était fait la promesse d'épouser le premier changeur qu'il apercevrait. Et, bien malgré lui, il s'y tenait.

Au travers de ses songes, il se plaisait à imaginer une brunette suffisamment ronde pour traverser les périodes de disettes, qui l'aiderait dans ses tâches quotidiennes et saurait cuire le poisson comme le faisait sa mère.

Et puis même, pourquoi pas ? Faire naître des fils, pêcheur comme lui ou commerçant comme son oncle !

Alors, il revenait à chaque fois, se faufilant parmi les masses douces et berçantes, s'endormant en rêvant à la femme de sa vie. Et se réveillant sans elle.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui était différent, forcément.

C'est pour ça que, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne fut pas étonné de voir des êtres surréels nus s'étirer et fouler le sable gris volcanique, parlant entre eux dans une langue aux accents chantants.

C'était un rêve éveillé.

Avisant une peau de phoque non loin, il se tortilla discrètement en sa direction et l'attrapa, la glissant sous lui afin de la cacher.

Il ne pouvait pas la jeter dans la mer, elle serait récupérée par ses congénères, il ne pouvait pas non plus la brûler ou la déchirer, il perdrait tout avantage.

Feignant toujours le sommeil, il patienta, l'oreille tendue, dans l'attente de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. À quoi ressemblerait la femme de sa vie ?

Il put percevoir le bruit inverse de celui qui l'avait réveillé, augmentant son excitation et le tendant au maximum. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Les phoques glissèrent dans l'eau, un par un, alors que des sons de pas dans le sable se faisaient de plus en plus frénétiques.

C'était le signal.

Vérifiant rapidement l'absence d'autres phoques, il se concentra sur la selkie effrayée qui creusait le sable de ses mains, sa tête blonde allant d'un côté à l'autre de la crique. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne s'aperçut de la présence de Joküll que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Bonjour, commença-t-il.

Sa voix cassait un peu alors il se racla la gorge et prit un ton plus ferme, ce n'était pas le moment de montrer la moindre faille.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, désolé. Tu me comprends ?

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il croisa de grands yeux bleus bordés de larmes.

-O… oui.

Cette voix… Surpris, Joküll observa un peu mieux la selkie se tenant devant lui. Évidemment, il avait dû tomber sur l'un des rares hommes parmi ces créatures féeriques. Tout lui, tiens.

Que faire ? Il pourrait lui rendre sa peau et le regarde plonger aux tréfonds des eaux, avec le risque qu'il prévienne ses congénères. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se mettre avec un homme…

-Tu… tu vas prendre froid, comme ça.

Il lui tendit sa veste, tentant de recouvrir le corps nu et pâle, ses rêveries d'enfants s'évaporant lentement alors que l'inconnu se laissait faire, hébété.

-Écoute, j'ignore comment tu es arrivé ici, mais… si tu veux, je rentre dans deux heures, je peux te raccompagner jusqu'au port de mon village…

Les grands yeux revinrent sur lui, le troublant au plus profond de son être.

-Vraiment ? Mais, ma peau… mes sœurs…

Les sanglots secouèrent les épaules fines et les boucles blondes dévalèrent son visage. Cette vision fut douloureuse à supporter pour le jeune pêcheur, mais il tint bon, la peau volée chatouillant son ventre à chaque expiration.

-Allez, viens, je ne peux pas te laisser là tout seul, personne ne vient ici.

Il l'aida à se mettre debout, le soutenant jusqu'à sa frégate où il l'installa, le temps de dénouer l'attache et d'ouvrir grand les voiles, profitant de la brise qui venait juste de se lever. Sans doute un signe.

Les yeux fermement rivés sur l'horizon, Joküll évita de se tourner vers le blond qu'il entendait pleurer encore et encore, le son lui déchirant le cœur.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Souffla-t-il, au milieu du trajet.

-Francis. Et toi ?

-Joküll. Je suis pêcheur. Tu aimes le poisson ?

Peut-être que son rêve n'était pas complètement fichu…


	70. Irlande du Nord & Clé à molette – Intimité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlin : Irlande du Nord
> 
> Alors, c'est une pure private joke avec Aristo Barjo qui jouait une Irlande du Nord mécano et qui se baladait partout avec sa clé à molette (et qui te la balançait dans la tronche si elle le voulait). Comme on est des personnes très matures et très adultes, on a fini par... ça.
> 
> (Pour les objets, j'ai dû mal à faire du contenu, alors oui, c'est moins long que d'habitude)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Black-cherry8 et de Aristo Barjo
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Carlin soupira lourdement.

Ses mèches blond / roux glissèrent de ses épaules en une caresse soyeuse, alors que sa tête partait en arrière et que sa bouche s'ouvrait toujours plus grand.

Elle sentait le mur froid et irrégulier frotter contre la surface de son crâne, mais elle n'en avait cure. C'est comme le sol froid sous son corps dénudé ou les boucles de vêtements qui lui rentraient dans la peau.

Juste des détails.

Elle était bien trop engoncée dans son propre plaisir pour faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Elle passait tellement de temps dans la salle des machines que c'était comme sa seconde chambre. C'était évident pour elle de se trouver en ces lieux aussi inconfortables et froids, ses vêtements au sol et sa peau recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur sur laquelle jouait la lumière.

N'importe qui pouvait survenir, la surprenant dans une position peu avantageuse mais terriblement excitante. Mais malgré cette possibilité, elle ne chercha pas à lutter contre ses paupières, trop lourdes de plaisir, ses sens étourdis et sa magie trop dangereuse à user.

Manquerait plus que son frère soit attiré par la présence d'un bouclier magique et ne tente de passer à travers.

Son corps tressauta alors qu'un point sensible venait d'être frôlé. Oui, juste là… encore… Il lui fallait le retrouver pour se rapprocher de la félicité.

Entre ses jambes largement ouvertes, ses doigts s'activaient rapidement avec habitude, sachant exactement comment faire pour la faire vibrer de toute son âme et voir des étoiles.

Au sujet de sa sexualité, elle ne faisait confiance qu'en elle-même, ayant été déçue plus d'une fois par des expériences dans le passé.

Ça, et la mentalité humaine, l'oppression de l'Église, des mœurs…

Son dos s'arqua douloureusement, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, égarée au plus loin, ses membres parcourus de spasmes délicieux qui la faisait s'écorcher contre le relief du béton froid, se moquant des marques qui s'étala sur sa peau de son. Elle s'en ferait sûrement d'autre au cours des jours à venir, soigneuse et attentive comme elle était.

Ses halètements et gémissements étaient couverts par les machines qui ronronnaient, heureuses de fonctionner, sa silhouette mince était dissimulée parmi les ombres.

La femme de cuivre était dans son élément.

À ses pieds, sa fidèle clé à molette se tenait, témoin silencieux de ces petits plaisirs honteux, paraissant frémir au rythme de sa maîtresse, attendant patiemment son heure.

L'heure où, d'une main alanguie et un tantinet collante, elle l'attrapa par le manche, serrant et desserrant sa poigne, comme hésitante sur la marche à tenir, comme regrettant déjà les actes à venir.

Mais Carlin en faisant fi, serrant sa clé à molette avec violence, ses articulations blanchissant sous l'effort, prouvant sa décision.

C'est ainsi que, centimètre par centimètre, le métal entra en contact avec les chairs sous les ahanements de la nation qui tentait de garder la tête froide durant le processus. C'est que ça pouvait être dangereux !

Ses reins décollaient à chaque poussée supplémentaire, la mettant au supplice, sa raison luttant contre sa libido. Laquelle allait gagner ?

Chaque halètement la replongeait dans un maelstrom de plaisir, mais le contact froid lui en arrachait. Et, bientôt, la question ne se posa plus, elle sentait l'excitation lui brûler les reins, et…

-CARLIN !

Elle envoya sa clé à molette à la tête de l'intrus en guise de représailles.


	71. Grèce Antique & Égypte Antique – Saphisme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eurydice : Grèce Antique / Nefret : Égypte Antique
> 
> Je ne sais plus comment m'est venue l'idée. Peut-être à cause des fanarts où elles sont souvent représentées comme des amies très proches ou mes propres fics (tel "L'amour ne dure qu'un jour"), allez savoir xD
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande personnelle.
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Vérifiant sa mise dans le reflet de la fontaine, Eurydice assura sa coiffure d'où quelques mèches s'étaient échappés, ce qui n'était pas respectable.

Son regard sinople était souligné de plomb, le rendant plus hypnotique encore, tandis que ses lèvres étaient rehaussées à l'aide de cette pâte de coquelicot dont son amie était si friande.

Autour d'elle, ses esclaves couraient partout, comme contaminés par la nervosité de leur maîtresse qui ne cessait de changer de parure et de tenue.

Ce n'était pourtant qu'une visite amicale.

Une visite comme il y en avait eu des tas avant, et encore plus après.

D'une main songeuse, elle fit sonner ses bijoux, comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était réel. C'était un peu idiot, au fond, mais à chaque fois, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

-Madame ! Appela un messager. La chaloupe vient juste d'arriver.

Ces mots la figèrent, juste un instant, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et ne sorte, emboîtant le pas du jeune homme, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Elle traversa la ville dans un état second, faisant à peine attention à ses gens ou aux enfants qui s'adressaient à elle, dans l'espoir d'un sourire.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé au port que la réalité perça sa bulle et que les bruits lui agressèrent les oreilles, la faisant sursauter.

-Ah, Eurydice ! S'enthousiasma une voix féminine.

Ses longues jambes bloquées par l'étroit fourreau de sa tenue, Égypte descendait à petits pas, encadrée par des gardes et des marchands, attentifs à sa marche. Manquerait plus que leur nation tombe à l'eau !

-Nefret…

Le sourire qu'elle eut dépassa de loin tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà pu offrir dans le passé. Du genre éblouissant.

Bien que plus mesuré et discret, celui de Nefret était tout aussi vrai et traduisait, à son échelle, le plaisir de revoir sa plus tendre amie.

Elles s'étreignirent légèrement, se promettant plus, une fois derrière l'enceinte des murs de pierre, chez la Grecque. Elles y seraient plus libres.

D'un même pas, elles firent le chemin jusqu'à la maison modeste, suivies par les esclaves habituels de Nefret qui portaient ses bagages.

Tous étaient mis dans la confidence, avec interdiction de parler. La punition ?

La peine de mort, bien évidemment…

De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment un cas sans précédent, juste qu'elles n'aimaient pas que ça s'ébruitent.

En tant que nations, leurs vies privées restaient plus un concept qu'un fait.

Elles ôtèrent leurs voiles une fois sous l'ombre des pierres, savourant la température plus fraîche un temps avant de rejoindre l'étage.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas mariée et seul maître à bord, Eurydice s'était installée dans le gynécée. Au moins y était-elle tranquille.

Les coussins épais se tassèrent sous leurs corps alors qu'elles s'y allongeaient, toujours en silence. Auprès d'elles, le thé fumait doucement, attendant qu'on le verse et qu'on le goûte. Mais pour le moment, il était trop tôt, il était trop chaud.

Presque timide, Eurydice prit le visage de son amie en coupe, embrassant ces lèvres si fines, s'y faufilant et happant la langue délicate.

Elles avaient découvert ce baiser lors d'une visite de Rome et ne pouvaient plus s'en passer. Ni de ça ni de la sensation brûlante qui naissait en leurs reins.

La perruque de laine noire tombait à terre et les riches tenues étaient dégrafées, coulant le long des tissus riches des coussins.

\- Tu m'as tant manqué, souffla Eurydice contre ses lèvres.

Nefret ne dit mot mais son sourire suffit, au même titre que son regard brûlant qui sonnait comme une promesse. Et quelle promesse…

Leurs corps nus se frôlaient, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, attisant le baiser du désir mais aucune ne fit le moindre geste. C'était un défi. Un défi que Nefret eut le bon goût de perdre, allongeant son amie d'un mouvement, mordant ce physique si rond et dodu, si loin de sa silhouette sèche.

Tout était si voluptueux chez elle…

De là où ils se trouvaient, les esclaves n'entendaient rien des geignements que poussaient leurs deux maîtresses, mais nul besoin de tendre l'oreille pour imaginer leurs étreintes.

Leurs bouches soudées au même titre que leurs corps, elles se perdaient dans les sensations grisantes qui naissaient dans leurs reins pour parcourir tous leurs membres. Elles atteignirent la félicité mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, se cajolant encore de longues minutes, le souffle court, la peau couverte de sueur.

X

-Tu savais que Rome me tourne autour ? Gloussa Eurydice.

Elle porta à ses lèvres un gâteau au miel, savourant la texture fondante sur sa langue.

-Ne te crois pas la seule, il a pour projet démesuré de tous nous faire plonger !

-On pourrait te croire jalouse…

Nefret évita son regard, reprenant une gorgée de thé, qu'elle faillit avaler de travers lorsque la bouche gourmande happa un téton un peu trop pointu.

-Mais je suis toute à toi, n'en doute pas, souffla-t-elle contre la poitrine mince.

Elle fut percutée par la tasse mais Eurydice resta où elle était, bien décidée à reprendre leurs ébats.


	72. Japon & Biélorussie – Match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers de Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Black-Cherry8
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe
> 
> (Hé, petit jeu, devinez qui a été remplacé par des personnages Hetalia ?)

Kiku détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

Là, dans les gradins et parmi la foule, il pouvait reconnaître sans aucun mal ce regard si particulier qu'il pensait avoir imaginé.

Il fut sorti de ses songes par son voisin qui lui avait mis un coup de coude afin de le ramener au jeu. C'était un match important, après tout !

Tirant sur ses bracelets-éponges, il souffla par petits coups afin de se calmer et de se concentrer correctement. Hé, on ne le voyait peut-être pas, mais il restait une pièce somme toute importante !

Le sifflement strident de l'arbitre lui vrilla les tympans au même titre qu'il sonnait le début de la partie.

Il ne s'éparpille pas avec les autres, il était trop tôt pour user de ses capacités si particulières. Et il y avait ce regard sur lui qui semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher.

-HONDA !

Il perçut son nom trop tard et se reçut la balle de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle. Assurant à ses coéquipiers que tout allait pour le mieux, il reprit le match, se plongeant dans l'ambiance.

Profitant de la concentration de l'équipe adverse, il put leur souffler la balle, l'interceptant au profit de son coéquipier.

C'est ainsi qu'ils remportèrent leur match de sélection, à coup de passe invisible, ce qui ne plut évidemment pas à l'équipe adverse. Mais c'était le jeu et il pouvait s'en plaindre, saluant l'équipe gagnant avec le dos droit des perdants.

X

-Honda, comment va ton nez ?

Étonné d'une telle question, l'interpellé releva la tête en direction de leur coach qui triturait son sifflet avec nervosité. Elle était mignonne comme ça.

-Mon nez ?

-Oui, la balle que tu as reçue pendant le match, a-t-elle causé des dégâts ?

Comprenant de quoi il était question, il secoua négativement la tête, plus pour la rassurer qu'autre chose. Son nez lui faisait mal, mais n'avait pas l'air cassé. De plus, c'était une faute d'inattention, l'assurance ne jouerait pas. Alors, autant serrer les dents et respirer par la bouche.

-Menteur, souffla-t-on derrière lui.

Il sursauta, ayant plus l'habitude de surprendre que d'être surpris, à l'instar du reste de l'équipe qui n'avait pas prêté attention à l'échange entre leur coach et leur joueur « fantôme ». Ils avaient fort à faire, parlant du match à venir.

-Menteur, répéta la même voix.

Kiku se retourna. La voix lui disait quelque chose, mais il était incapable de… Ah, non, c'est bon, il la remettait.

-Arlovskaya-san, la salua-t-il. Cela faisait bien longtemps.

Ils échangèrent un signe de tête, un air grave et solennel qui semblait bien déplacé au milieu de cette débauche d'énergie et de couleur.

-C'est aussi mon avis.

Elle se tenait bien droite dans sa robe bleue à rubans, ses longs cheveux peignés avec application. Elle était tirée à quatre épingles, malgré l'agitation.

-C'est ta petite-amie, Honda ? T'as pas honte de nous le cacher ?! S'enthousiasma un de ses coéquipiers en le bousculant. Salut beauté, je suis…

-Je m'en moque, cingla-t-elle sans un regard.

Son attention était toujours fixée sur celui qu'elle avait appelé. Elle ne s'était même pas tournée en direction de l'intrus qui serra les poings sous l'insulte.

-Que fais-tu donc là, Arlovskaya-san ? Je crois me souvenir que ton équipe ne joue que ce soir. Tu es un peu en avance.

-Je suis venue te voir. Te voir jouer, bien sûr. Ne va rien t'imaginer, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle détourna le regard, les pommettes rouges, démentant ses propos.

-Comment va ton frère ?

Mais, comme toujours, Kiku ne s'en rendit pas compte, au grand désarroi des spectateurs par défaut.

-Il va très bien, je te remercie. L'idée de pouvoir affronter ton équipe le ravit au plus haut point. Il espère que votre défaite te permettra de te rendre compte que ta place est auprès de tes semblables.

Les paroles avaient été dites d'une traite et sur un ton monocorde, les rendant presque menaçantes. Mais Natalya se contentait d'établir des faits.

-Tu es seule ? S'étonna Kiku.

Il ne voyait ni la silhouette effrayante de son ancien coéquipier, ni celle voluptueuse de leur aînée qui lui donnait toujours des bâtons de réglisse.

Déstabilisée, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre, ses pommettes de nouveau rouges.

-Euh, oui…

-Tu veux rester avec nous ?

Il lui tendit la main, son sourire calme adoucissant son regard et ses traits, ne faisait que battre plus fort son cœur.

-Je… je veux bien rester avec toi, corrigea-t-il.

Le sourire maladroit qu'ils échangèrent amusa l'équipe qui hésitait à les charrier, surtout lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se donnaient la main.


	73. Prusse & Italie du Sud – Rencontre fortuite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers de Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Moi & Aristo & Randomgurl
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Recouvert de coups de soleil plus ou moins avancés, Gilbert avançait tranquillement, se frayant un chemin à l'aide de son bâton de marche.

Il avait l'air un peu ridicule, ainsi, avec son teint vanille/fraise, mais le ridicule ne tuait pas, alors il passait outre, sifflotant joyeusement et saluant ceux qu'il croisait… quand ils ne s'enfuyaient pas directement en le voyant.

C'était quoi, ça ? Un racisme contre les albinos ?

Il y était pour quelque chose, lui, si sa peau prenait aussi mal le soleil ? Ou bien…

Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec son esprit guerrier qui flottait autour de lui, tirant une tronche de cent pieds de long. Plus accueillant, tu meurs.

-Fais pas cette tête, West ! S'exclama le shaman en souriant. Tu fais fuir les enfants, t'as pas honte ?

Un profond soupir lui répondit.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si on ne va pas au  _shaman fight_ , alors cesse donc, c'est inutile. Je ne changerais pas d'avis, ma famille non plus.

Le soupir aurait fait décoller la tour de Tokyo.

-T'es pas sensé être un esprit pacifique, tiens ?

Gilbert cessa ce qu'il faisait -c'est-à-dire des ricochets- pour fixer Ludwig qui croisa les bras, son teint vaporeux rosissant quelque peu.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut l'humain. Des muscles, mais que de la frime. C'est pas parce que t'as l'étiquette « guerrier » que tu es forcé de te battre !

-Et c'est un descendant des valeureux chevaliers teutoniques qui me dit ça, râla-t-il. Ah, si vos ancêtres vous voyaient !

-Mais mes ancêtres me voient, répliqua-t-il calmement. C'est là le dur fardeau des shamans, supporter les caquetages débilitants de vieux, morts avant le siècle !

À ces mots, le fantôme était complètement rouge d'indignation et presque opaque. C'était très amusant à faire et Gilbert ne s'en lassait jamais.

Il afficha un sourire victorieux et reprit sa marche, ignorant où elle allait le conduire, mais ça lui importait peu.

Il n'avait nulle part où aller.

* * *

Suite à une bordée d'injures plus colorées les unes que les autres, Romano dut reprendre son souffle bruyamment, le visage cramoisi et le regard noir.

Ramassant ses affaires, le jeune Pache quitta la maison en faisant le plus de bruit possible, sous le regard réprobateur de son esprit protecteur. Enfin, humide, le regard.

-Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait, Romano, pleurnicha le fantôme. Tu devrais faire demi-tour et aller t'excuser très vite.

-Je m'excuserai, mes fesses, et je retournerai pas voir leurs sales tronches.

Se frayant un chemin à travers la végétation dense, il écouta à peine les remontrances qui lui étaient adressées, fulminant toujours. Il ne s'arrêta réellement que lorsque les pleurs des fantômes furent trop chaotiques pour être compris, tentant vainement de le consoler malgré son manque flagrant de compétence dans le domaine.

-Hé, Feliciano, calme-toi, tenta-t-il piteusement.

Impuissant, il assistait aux larmes de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami d'enfance, malgré qu'il fût un des membres de sa famille, mort trop jeune.

N'en pouvant plus, il le força à fusionner avec une vieille peluche râpeuse, ce qui lui permit de le consoler un peu moins gauchement et de le serrer contre lui.

-C'est mieux comme ça ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

Le jouet abîmé hocha la tête lentement mais resta contre le torse de son maître qui ne tenta pas non plus de lui faire lâcher prise. Après tout, il ne lui restait plus que lui, maintenant.

Il était à ce genre de réflexion déprimante lorsqu'un bruissement fut perçu. Il se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes, prêt à invoquer des shikigamis. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin, un… crétin ? avec un poussin sur la tête jaillit du fourré, ne paraissant même pas le remarquer, prit dans un monologue.

-… peux bien dire ce que tu veux, j'ai raison et tu le sais.

Il aurait pu paraître fou à n'importe qui incapable de voir les esprits. Et même pour ceux-là.

Il s'était peut-être rendue compte qu'il avait de l'auditoire, car il se figea et se tourna en direction du Pache, un large sourire étirant son visage.

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Gilbert, et toi ?

Un simple regard vers son poignet le renseigna sur l'absence de cloche de l'oracle et donc du tournoi, ce qui le détendit. Mais Romano ne lui serra pas pour autant la main. C'était qui ce mec aux cheveux tout blanc et à moitié cramé ?

Il ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps, sa peluche lui sautant des bras et trottinant comme elle pouvait jusqu'aux pieds approximatifs de l'esprit de l'intrus avant de se fixer, comme attendant quelque chose.

-Feliciano ?

La voix de son descendant fut couverte par celle du blond qui avait les yeux presque écarquillés.

Sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, les deux shamans contemplèrent leurs esprits respectifs se câliner, rire, pleurer…

-Okay… commenta Gilbert. Ça, c'est trop bizarre. Sinon, tu ne t'es toujours pas présenté, beau brun…

L'air charmeur, il prit une pose piquée à un cousin, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse.

-Romano. Et dis à ton abruti de blond de lâcher mon grand-oncle !

Peu intéressé par cet ordre, Gilbert préféra passer un bras autour des épaules de son nouvel ami, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-On t'a déjà dit que t'avais un joli petit cul ?


	74. Gaule & Britannia – Entretien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aileas : Britannia / Siobhan : Gaule
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Aelig

Elles se toisèrent, mal à l'aise.

Assises à une table de taverne, engoncées dans des robes bien loin de leurs tenues de guerrières, elles tentaient de se trouver un sujet de conversation.

Autour d'elles, ça parlait beaucoup, ça chantait même, ça buvait. Ça vivait.

Et, au milieu de ce spectacle de vie, elles semblaient être deux statues de cire, incapable de parler ou de se mouvoir, incapable de penser ou d'aimer.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se décident.

-Britannia.

-Gaule.

Les hostilités étaient lancées.

* * *

Sous le regard amusé des habituées du lieu, les deux femmes marmonnaient des insultes d'une voix pâteuse, ne paraissant pas trop consciente… de tout, en fait.

De l'impression qu'elles donnaient, du lieu où elles se trouvaient, de la situation dans lequel elles étaient…

Leurs jolies parures étaient froissées et tâchées de nourritures et de boissons, leurs belles coiffures étaient défaites, quelques mèches s'en libérant, leurs bijoux attiraient l'œil de plus d'un voleur à la tire, leurs mines martiales étaient chiffonnées et elles sentaient l'alcool à dix pieds de là.

Ah, elles étaient belles, les nations rebelles !

D'une main maladroite, Siobhan attrapa le cruchon d'ale, renversant tout sur son passage, bien décidé à s'en verser une nouvelle coupette. Ou sur elle, selon son degré d'ébriété. Tout était possible.

-T'es vraiment une incapable, ricana stupidement Aileas, guère mieux.

-Ta gueule, marmonna-t-elle en réponse.

Leurs langues pâteuses alourdissaient leurs élocutions les rendant presque incompréhensibles pour quiconque tenterait de saisir les mots au vol. mais qui s'en donnerait la peine, franchement ? Pour quiconque, elles n'étaient que deux soûlardes sans identités et bien trop riches.

Malgré cela, les voleurs se tenaient tranquilles, comme mis mal à l'aise par leur aura de nation.

Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de voler un représentant. Certains prétendaient qu'on se retrouvait maudit, d'autres que c'était la descendance qui l'était. On n'avait pas la moindre idée, au fond. Mais personne n'avait vraiment envie d'essayer, nul ne voulait savoir.

-P… pourquoi on est arrivé là ? Balbutia la Gauloise.

-Sais pas. Mais c'était drôle, gloussa sa collègue.

Elles gloussèrent toutes les deux, se resservant toujours plus, sous le regard admiratif de certains hommes qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux face à une pareille consommation. Les nations étaient vraiment des êtres à part !

Le propriétaire, lui, se frottait les mains, une sacrée somme allait lui tomber dans les poches dès que ces soûlardes quitteront son établissement. Enfin, si elles y arrivaient, ce qui serait une toute autre paire de manches, à n'en pas douter ! Elles aimaient trop la cervoise…

-On pouvait parler de quoi ? Bâilla la Gauloise.

-Parce que t'arrives à parler ? Riait toujours Britannia.

Elle parut réfléchir longuement, mais à vrai dire, elle tentait juste de remettre son esprit dans le bon sens et de percer les voiles qui floutaient sa réalité.

Pas facile, à une heure pareille et à un tel état d'ébriété…

D'ailleurs, elle abandonna très vite, préférant se resservir. Et elle ne fut pas la seule, bien au contraire.

* * *

C'est en chantant des hymnes paillards qu'elles déambulaient dans le petit bourg, les habitants hésitants entre rire et leur réclamer le silence. Elles se tenaient l'une à l'autre pour ne pas tomber, sans doute, mais aucune n'était suffisamment fiable pour que cela fonctionne et elles ployaient souvent le genou violemment, les jetant presque au sol, accentuant leur bonne humeur factice.

Elles avaient oublié la raison de leur réunion, occulté leurs différences, leurs enfants, leurs partenaires sexuels, leurs origines. Tout.

Dans la joie de l'ivresse, elles étaient sœurs de boisson, liées par les grammes d'alcool, envers et contre tout. Envers et contre tous.

Elles disparurent dans les bois, laissant le ton de leurs brailleries, bien que ça ne les rendait pas plus discrètes.

Lorsqu'elles se réveilleront, plus tard, elles auront la vague sensation qu'un village entier dansait la bourrée entre les parois de leurs crânes, le nez rempli d'une horrible odeur entre le vomi et l'alcool de mauvaise qualité, les vêtements de travers, les cheveux débraillés et des feuilles jusqu'à des recoins incongrus qui les surprendront.

-Pourquoi on est là ? Marmonna Britannia en recrachant un peu de salive et beaucoup de poussière.

-La vraie question est plutôt : où on est ? Râla Gaule en se relevant avec difficulté.

-Oh, moi, je vais me contenter du pourquoi, énonça glacialement Scandinavie, ses armes la cernant.


	75. Canada & Biélorussie – Nouvelle recrue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natalya : Biélorussie
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Aelig

L'air perdu, un adolescent blond regardait dans tous les sens, la peur déformant ses traits doux en un masque déplacé.

Triturant un sifflet, il se forçait à garder son calme, sentant la crise de panique pointer son nez en contractant sa gorge. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu.

Ayant aperçu un étal aux couleurs vives, il s'y était dirigé, comme hypnotisé, lâchant son frère et son père, sans même les prévenir.

Ils n'avaient pas dû se poser de questions en ne l'ayant plus dans leur champ de vision. Disons que, la disparition, c'était un peu sa marque de fabrique.

Mais bon, dans un monde de mage comme le leur, c'était un pouvoir comme un autre. Avec ses bons et mauvais côtés, évidemment.

Son frère possédait une forcé herculéenne bien qu'il ait une limite. Limite qui reculait chaque année, presque.

Leur père créait des fleurs à partir de rien.

Et lui ? Eh bien, il pouvait disparaître. Il n'avait aucun contrôle dessus, s'effaçant partiellement ou totalement et sans que ça n'ait le moindre rapport avec son état d'esprit actuel.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans un marché bondé, des larmes menaçants de couler, à tenter de retrouver sa famille.

Ils étaient voyage, donc il ne pouvait juste pas attendre à la maison. Ils s'étaient bien donné un point de rendez-vous l'auberge-mais impossible de se souvenir de son nom ou de sa localisation.

Avisant une guilde de mages non loin, il s'y faufila, avec l'espoir de… bah, il ne savait pas vraiment. Y trouver son père et son frère ? De l'aide ?

Certes, il pouvait toujours présenter ça comme une mission, bien que sa bourse soit vide, mais ç'aurait été si humiliant…

S'en rendant compte, il ralentit le pas avant de s'arrêter tout à fait, indécis.

Il se sentait lentement s'effacer, ce qui le fit paniquer.

Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! Pas le bon moment du tout. Si jamais il disparaissait du champ de vision de tout le monde, comment allait-il être retrouvé ?

Plus il paniquait, moins il était tangible. La spirale vicieuse.

Il tenta de bousculer quelques badauds mais ceux-ci le traversèrent sans ciller ou frissonnant juste légèrement. Il n'existait plus.

Non seulement il n'existait plus, mais en plus il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit, des points lumineux et sombres émaillaient sa vision, son souffle se bloquant dans ses poumons.

Une crise supplémentaire durant laquelle il allait peut-être chuter, être piétiné par des badauds innocents alors qu'il lutterait contre ses craintes et son propre corps qui le lâchait.

Joie et bonheur.

Alors que Matthew se sentait chuter, il sentit aussi un soutien, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se découvrit dans un décor qui lui était inconnu, ce qui l'inquiéta tout en le rassurant. Si il n'était pas dans la rue, c'est qu'on l'avait trouvé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Matthieu ? S'exclama-t-on sur sa gauche.

Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner et de corriger qu'une étreinte parfumée lui coupa presque le souffle.

-Papa, croassa-t-il. Plus d'air.

Aussitôt, il le relâcha, s'assurant qu'il était vivant et en un seul morceau, comme il savait si bien le faire, envahissant son espace vital plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Dans le dos de son père, il pouvait apercevoir son frère qui se dandinait, ne sachant que faire. Ç'aurait pu être drôle si ça n'avait pas été aux antipodes de son caractère habituel.

-Nous sommes dans la guilde de la ville, déclara son père. Tu as été retrouvé par l'un de leurs membres.

Il fit un signe du bras en direction d'un homme assez grand, aux cheveux d'un blond presque gris et plutôt costaud.

Alors qu'il commençait à remercier cet inconnu, celui-ci l'interrompit d'un geste avant de ramener son bras devant lui, une femme blonde s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses yeux d'un bleu foncé paraissant le défier d'avancer.

-C'est sa sœur qui t'a trouvé, expliqua Francis. Comme elle a un pouvoir de passe-muraille, elle a pu te localiser plus facilement.

Se sentant légèrement rougir face au visage froid de sa sauveuse, il pencha la tête vers l'avant, se cachant un peu derrière ses cheveux, ratant pour le coup le regard amusé et intéressé que portait le frère de la blonde sur son propre frère qui semblait vouloir fuir alors que ladite blonde relâchait sa prise et avançait légèrement en sa direction.

Il sentit, par contre, son père quitter son lit, ce qui lui fit lever la tête à temps pour apercevoir un petit sourire en coin dont il avait le secret. Matthew eut à peine le temps de l'apostropher que la femme se trouva devant lui, le fixant toujours de son air inexpressif.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir trouvé, balbutia-t-il.

-Ça te dirait de rester à la guilde ? Je m'appelle Natalya.


	76. Allemagne & Suède – Speed dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais oublié jusqu'à l'existence de ce couple, tiens, c'est marrant :3
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Vladamdam

Les yeux fermement rivés sur la table à la propreté douteuse, Berwald jouait avec sa sucrette, son visage aussi peu expressif que d'habitude n'affichait aucunement l'ennui qui berçait son être et qui lui suggérait de quitter le lieu pour un autre bar où il pourrait se mettre la tête tellement à l'envers qu'il pouvait être persuadé de s'appeler « petite fleur ».

Berwald leva paresseusement les yeux lorsque la chaise en face de lui se remplit d'une nouvelle personne. Encore quelqu'un qu'il allait faire fuir avec les civilités d'usage.

Son ex le lui avait dit, pourtant, qu'il ne trouverait personne qui serait capable de passer outre son regard de tueur et son incapacité à articuler. Et que c'était pour ça qu'il le quittait et qu'il vivrait toujours seul.

Et c'était ça qui l'avait motivé à venir ici, aplatissant ses épis et nettoyant ses lunettes, tirant sur son col et arrangeant sa cravate.

-Bonjour.

-B'jour, marmonna-t-il.

Il tripotait la serviette en papier niaise avec tous ses cœurs roses.

-Vous… vous venez souvent à ces soirées ?

-Non.

Et il regrettait presque d'avoir changé d'habitude.

Sur son torse, ce badge ridicule semblait lui peser, tel un poids, celui de la honte, de l'humiliation. D'être seul et d'avoir été viré de ce qu'il pensait de ce qu'il pensait être son nouveau foyer d'amour. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'être le seul dans ce cas.

Il s'était inscrit à ce speed dating alors qu'il se trouvait au fond du gouffre et qu'il était tombé sur l'annonce proposant la rencontre avec l'âme-sœur. Il n'avait hésité que le temps d'une gorgée.

La sonnerie retentit une fois de plus et ce fut une autre personne qui se plaça devant lui.

Le bruit du verre le surprit, habitué au tintement léger des verres à pied ou du bruit sec de la porcelaine des tasses chaudes. Cette fois, le son était différent.

La curiosité lui fit relever le nez, d'autant plus lorsqu'il aperçut une carrure presque aussi costaude que la sienne.

En prenant le rendez-vous, il avait bien précisé son orientation sexuelle, histoire d'éviter des moments gênants d'outing, ce qui ne le gênait pas vraiment mais qui pouvait vite alourdir l'ambiance et sa conversation.

Donc, non, la présence de ce qu'il pourrait apparenter à un  _bear_  n'était pas pour le surprendre, mais il était sans doute le seul à boire de la bière, ce qui prouvait une certaine aise, vis-à-vis de l'opinion des gens.

Son badge indiquait qu'il s'appelait Ludwig. On voyait qu'il avait tenté d'écrire son nom, mais il avait dû avoir le même souci que lui, un patronyme trop long pour qu'il tienne sur ce bout de carton trop court.

Ils avaient sept minutes pour se présenter et découvrir si ils avaient quelques choses en commun. Espérons qu'il serait aussi volubile que le petit blond de tantôt, parce qu'il n'était lui même pas très bavard.

-B'jour.

-Bonjour.

Finalement, ils n'échangèrent que peu de morts durant le temps imparti, mais le silence n'était pas gênant, pour une fois, ça changeait de ceux qui se trémoussaient, mal à l'aise, sous son regard neutre et effrayant. C'était le silence de deux personnes sachant l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Puis la sonnette retentit de nouveau et son vis-à-vis changea, occupant l'espace avec une discussion décousue, ponctuée de mots étrangers. Un contraste suffisamment saisissant avec le précédant pour le faire sortir de ses pensées assez violemment et l'égarer.

Lorsqu'il put s'extirper de la table et remettre son manteau, Berwald ne se sentait pas plus avancé dans sa vie sentimentale que lorsqu'il était entré dans le bar et qu'il s'était accroché ce fichu badge sur sa poitrine.

Il décida d'aller dans un vrai bar pour penser à autre chose et faire passer le goût atroce du café dont il s'était abreuvé toute la soirée pour s'occuper les mains et se donner une contenance.

C'est sûr qu'on n'allait pas lui donner un marteau, des clous et des planches…

Alors qu'il s'installait devant un verre, saluant les habitués, un bref sourire passa sur son visage. C'est ainsi qu'il préférait sa soirée. Il ne lui manquait qu'un bon livre et un feu de cheminée, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

-Une bière,  _bitten_ , demanda-t-on à sa gauche.

Avec étonnement, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, reconnaissant celui qui lui faisait face, tantôt au speed dating. C'était un peu contre les règles, mais ils n'allaient pas non plus briser leurs habitudes pour un comité qui n'en saura jamais rien.

Ils se saluèrent d'un mouvement de la tête puis s'abîmèrent dans la contemplation de leurs boissons respectives, chacun dans son petit cocon de confort. Pourquoi en sortir ? Autant y rester encore un peu.

Il sera toujours temps de s'adresser la parole, d'en découvrir un peu plus, sortit des règles des datings qui limitait malgré tout.

Il sera toujours temps de découvrir qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils avaient des points communs et des désaccords. Qu'ils étaient deux gros bisounours, un peu fleur bleue, cherchant après l'amour telle des jouvencelles, amoureux des animaux et des promenades dans la forêt, rester dehors pour admirer le ciel étoilé la nuit. Qu'ils préféraient le chocolat chaud au café, la bière au vin, et les vieux T-shirts à la place des chemises, même si elles leurs vont très bien et leurs donnent un certain charme.

Mais laissons ces deux âmes s'en rendre compte tout seul. Peut-être que cela sera toujours plus agréable que lors d'un dating ?


	77. Hongrie & Ukraine – Essayages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quoi de mieux que ce passage iconique ? x)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Lily-of-the-Norghen-Valley et Tam

Suite à la présentation de la robe crétoise à leur petit club, Hongrie et Ukraine était restée à papoter, les autres membres étant parties, ayant à faire. C'était très fréquent, les deux femmes étant assez liées.

-Cette robe a vraiment l'air de te plaire, gloussa Élizaveta. Tu la regardes depuis tout à l'heure !

-Je ne la regarde pas du tout ! s'empourpra-t-elle.

-Katyusha, Katyusha, chantonna-t-elle. Je te connais très bien, voyons, depuis le temps !

-Bon, d'accord, je lui jette quelques coups d'œil. Mais ce n'est pas moi que j'imagine dedans.

Elle avait marmonné si bas que c'était un miracle d'avoir été entendu.

Et Hongrie aimait les miracles.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de l'essayer ?

-Ah, non, pas du tout ! Mais vu comment toi, tu la fixes et tu en parles, je dirais que  _toi_  tu veux l'essayer.

-Je ne peux rien te cacher !

Malgré qu'elle éclata de rire, elle ne put cacher ses joues rouges qui étaient un indice non négligeable sur sa gène et son envie dévorante. Malgré sa période d'amazone, des années d'apparence et de fausse pudeur auprès de Autriche l'avait changé. Elle était plus réservée et moins spontanée.

-Passons à côté, dans ce cas, proposa Katyusha en s'emparant du vêtement.

Son amie lui emprunta le pas, rapidement, excitée à l'idée de porter l'habit. C'était un peu ridicule, au fond, mais c'était ce genre d'acte semi-honteux qui étaient libérateurs après des siècles de carcan en tous genres.

Elles se faufilèrent dans une petite pièce plus intimiste, un genre de boudoir où une psyché les attendait, leur permettant ainsi de se refléter en entier afin de mieux apprécier le retombé de la robe.

-Allez, déshabille-toi, on dirait que tu vas prendre feu à force de t'impatienter ! Se moqua la blonde.

-Même pas vrai.

Malgré son air boudeur, Élizaveta s'empressa de faire voler sa propre robe alors que son amie se plaçait derrière elle afin de l'aider à la fermer, les attaches se trouvant, une fois de plus, dans le dos.

-Satanée société patriarcale, râla-t-elle.

Glissant les manches sur ses épaules, Hongrie observa d'un œil critique son reflet pendant que sa cage thoracique se faisait broyer par le corset.

-Katyusha, pas si fort, gémit-elle. Ça se porte relativement lâche.

-Oh, navrée, l'habitude.

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir, la moue désolée de la slave contre le regard vaguement réprobateur de sa collègue.

Des lacets, les mains abîmées remontèrent le long du dos, lissant le tissu jaune, remontèrent sur les épaules et glissèrent jusqu'à l'échancrure, tirant sur les quelques centimètres servant à éviter l'irritation.

Puis elles restèrent là, frôlant le dessous de la poitrine en des caresses trop sages pour être suggestives.

-Ekaterina, je pense que c'est bon, la taquina Hongrie.

En temps normal, son interlocutrice aurait sans doute piqué un fard, levé les mains bien haut et reculé d'un, voir plusieurs pas, très gênée.

Mais pas cette fois. Après tout, elles n'étaient que toutes les deux.

Alors, à la place, un sourire un brin joueur prit place et elle raffermit sa prise, jouant avec les tétons, les faisant doucement durcir entre les doigts taquins, alors que leur propriétaire approchait son visage de son cou si tentant, y pressant ses lèvres, la sentant frémir.

-Oh ok, tu es d'humeur coquine on dirait, soupira-t-elle.

Élizaveta se laissa aller entre ses bras, contre son corps, s'abandonnant à ces mains expertes qui ne comptaient pas abdiquer, semblait-il, la faisant vibrer lentement.

-Comment ne pas l'être avec un tel vêtement ? Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. Il te met si bien en valeur…

Elle ouvrit les mains, relâchant la poitrine alourdie par le désir, glissant le long du ventre pour s'accrocher aux hanches, sagement, recevant gémissements et soupirs de la part de son amante qui se colla à elle, à la recherche de plus, ce dont Ukraine lui refusait.

-Tss tss, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, voyons, souffla-t-elle contre la peau de sa nuque. Que dirait Autriche si il te voyait ainsi ?

-Il ne dirait rien car nous sommes séparés, Katyusha, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsque une pression se fit sentir contre son entrejambe, telle une récompense. La frustration s'amassait alors que ses jambes étaient proches de la laisser chuter, bien qu'elle faisait entièrement confiance à sa petite-amie pour la soutenir. Comme elle le faisait toujours.

Elles finirent par s'installer sur le sofa, froissant leurs tenues sans vergogne dans leur recherche du plaisir, oblitérant la possibilité d'être entendues, d'être surprises par n'importe qui.

Alors qu'elle s'agrippait aux longs cheveux de Élizaveta, Katyusha se mis à trembler, les larmes aux yeux. S'en rendant compte, Hongrie l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime.


	78. Islande & Seychelles – Un but dans la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ça m'a pris pas mal de temps à faire ce texte, mais j'en suis assez contente :3
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Retour d'acide.

Jökull jouait avec les graines contenues dans son sachet, les oiseaux pépiant à ses pieds se gavant de celles déjà éparpillées sur le sol.

Il aimait bien passer du temps sur les côtes à le faire. Ça lui permettait de penser à autre chose et d'observer les oiseaux.

Cette fois, il avait laissé son attirail à la maison. Tant pis si l'achat du coûteux téléobjectif lui avait fait manger des flocons d'avoine pendant plusieurs mois, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'installer dans un coin et de mitrailler la faune et la flore.

C'était son métier et il avait reçu quelques prix et autres récompenses pour son travail, c'était une passion de l'enfance. Mais ces derniers temps, il traversait ce que son frère appellerait une « mauvaise passe » et il remettait en question son avenir.

Quand il était plus jeune, il s'était imaginé devenir un photographe célèbre, couvrir des reportages animaliers, ce genre de choses. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, il envisageait de prendre des cours du soir pour se réorienter. Mais même là, il ne savait pas dans quoi.

Il n'avait pas fait d'étincelle lors de ses études, hypnotisé par l'écran de son appareil photo à pellicules et l'infiniment petit. Il y avait peut-être bien la biologie où il avait des notes un peu meilleures, mais guère plus… Et des années plus tard, ça allait être encore moins brillant.

Abandonnant son sac de graines à ses pieds, Jökull se prit la tête dans les mains, se mordant les lèvres pour éviter de lâcher un geignement pitoyable qui lui brûlait la gorge.

Insensible à ses tourments, les oiseaux pillaient le sachet oublié, récupérant les graines qui leur étaient destinées, à peine dérangés par la présence humaine. Ils n'étaient pas ingrats mais profitaient juste de l'instant présent.

Il les observa avec envie, tout en sachant qu'il était bien moins à plaindre qu'eux, n'ayant pas à lutter pour se nourrir ou juste pour vivre un peu plus. Ses problèmes étaient bien dérisoires…

En traînant des pieds, il rentra dans son appartement où il jeta à peine un œil en direction de son matériel ou encore à ses photos affichées un peu partout à travers l'habitation. Les voix ne lui apportait plus ce sentiment de fierté ni celui de l'émerveillement. C'était… juste des images. Comme les souvenirs d'une vie antérieure.

Il se sentait tel un étranger dans l'appartement d'un autre, jugeant d'un œil morne les détails d'une vie dédiée à la photographie animalière.

Que de temps perdu et gâché.

Parfois, il ouvrait les yeux au réveil avec la folle idée que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il avait toujours le feu sacré et qu'il foncerait attraper ses besaces pour passer la journée dans un coin boueux et ainsi retapisser ses murs.

Mais il repoussait les couvertures et posait les pieds au sol pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

Jökull avait consulté, bien sûr, inquiet de ce qui lui arrivait. Le mot qui revenait le plus souvent était « dépression ». Mais il n'était pas déprimé, bordel ! Il se posait juste des questions sur ses choix de vie, il avait bien le droit, non ?

Mais il y avait des moments où il fixait le bord des falaises, l'esprit vide, c'est vrai. Mais c'était juste des moments d'oubli, rien de plus.

Quand il se reprenait, il se secouait et rejoindrait le village à grands pas furieux et allait rendre visite à ses proches. Il n'avait sans doute jamais autant vu son frère que ces derniers mois. Et ce n'était pas ce dernier qui allait se plaindre, bien au contraire ! Lui qui se plaignait de ne jamais réussir à l'inviter.

Aujourd'hui, il resterait au village. À force de jouer les ermites, il le connaissait à peine, vivant presque en marge. Il était un étranger dans sa propre ville natale ! C'était affligeant…

C'est donc avec surprise qu'il découvrit les extensions, les nouveaux bâtiments et autres constructions. Depuis combien de temps était-il coupé du monde ?

Fatigué de marcher, il s'arrêta à un café pas trop bondé où il commanda un chocolat chaud pour se donner une contenance. En plus, il avait oublié ses gants… Ah non, il n'en avait pas, c'était gênant pour appuyer sur le déclencheur ! Eh bien, ça lui donnait une mission pour la journée…

-Votre commande, monsieur.

Il releva à peine le nez pour répondre mais ce fut juste suffisant pour apercevoir le sourire sincère de la jeune serveuse.

Malgré son uniforme et la grisaille l'environnant, elle souriait, unique couleur vive dans un café terne.

Machinalement, Jökull la remercia et ne la quitta des yeux qu'une fois sortit de son champ de vision.

Le cœur battant aux oreilles, il plongea sur sa tasse et se morigéna pour sa réaction stupide. Il n'était plus un adolescent, que diable !

Mais il put s'empêcher de revenir, souriant timidement à la jeune femme et passant des heures à essayer la carte. Jusqu'au jour où il se décida, prenant son courage à deux mains.

-Pourrais-je vous photographier, mademoiselle ?


	79. Angleterre & Russie – Enquête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je les trouve mignons, pas vous ?
> 
> Disclaimer : NCIS appartient à Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Vladamdam.

-Ouais ouais, j'arrive…

Le pas traînant et bâillant largement, Arthur se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, évitant avec habitude divers obstacle : meubles, vêtements, invités… Ils avaient bien fait la fête hier, peut-être un peu trop, même, si il devait se fier au tambourinement à la porte d'entrée. Les voisins avaient dû s'inquiéter du silence après une nuit pareille.

-C'pour quoi ? Lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il n'avait pas vraiment regardé, le soleil lui éblouissant les rétines. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien être le Père Noël qu'il aurait envie de retourner se coucher. Sa tête n'avait touché l'oreiller que depuis deux heures !

-Major Arthur Kirkland ?

-Qui le demande ? Maugréa-t-il.

Il fronçait les paupières pour atténuer la douleur, tentant d'observer à travers les brumes de son cerveau. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Machinalement, il tirait sur le pantalon de pyjama qu'il avait trouvé par terre avant d'ouvrir. Il avait peut-être une début de gueule de bois, mais il était assez lucide pour ne pas ouvrir en caleçon !

-NCIS. Je suis l'agent Jones et voici l'agent Braginsky. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Au vu de leur gestuelle, ils avaient dû lui présenter leurs badges, mais il ne voyait vraiment rien. Par contre, il se remémora rapidement l'état de la maison pour avoir une réponse.

-Euh… mauvaise idée. On a fêté la montée en grade d'un cousin et à l'intérieur, c'est un vrai champ de batailles, si vous me passez l'expression.

Il rata l'échange de regards entre les agents, sinon, il se serait posé des questions.

-Mais en passant par le garage, on devrait arriver à la cuisine et elle est un peu sauvée, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Très digne dans son pantalon trop grand avec des motifs tribaux et ses cheveux indisciplinés, le soldat les guida jusqu'au lieu-dit et lança la cafetière, marmonnant sur les invités irrespectueux qui chamboulaient tout le rangement minutieux.

-Puis-je revoir vos plaques, messieurs ?

Il les inspecta rapidement avant de les rendre, l'esprit plus clair.

-Sur quelle personne de mon entourage enquêtez-vous, messieurs ? Poursuivit-il en les leur rendant.

On pouvait être vaguement bourré mais réussir à additionner deux et deux. Il était major dans la marine, ils étaient agent du NCIS. Ça faisait quatre.

-L'aspirant Bonnefoy. On nous a rapporté vos fréquentes altercations. Étiez-vous jaloux de son titre ?

-Nullement, monsieur. L'aspirant Bonnefoy est un ami d'enfance. Nous nous cherchions souvent des poux, monsieur. C'est ainsi qu'était notre relation.

Seul l'agent Jones posait des questions, l'agent Braginsky préférant scruter le visage du jeune marine et la cuisine légèrement dévastée. Ça pourrait le rendre mal à l'aise si il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'attitude. Et qu'il n'y avait pas un dessin stupide fait par un des invités, trônant au-dessus de la plaque de cuisson.

-Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Merci pour votre coopération, vous recevez une convocation si besoin est. Passez une bonne journée !

Arthur salua les deux hommes et les raccompagna jusqu'au garage.

Impossible de se rendormir, alors il alla prendre une douche, l'information montant lentement dans son cerveau. Francis avait été  _tué_. Et même pas pendant l'exercice de ses fonctions…

Les jours qui suivirent furent maussades et teintés de paranoïa, la nouvelle se propageant rapidement. Tout le monde était coupable et innocent.

Arthur fut convoqué pour un autre témoignage, étant le plus proche de la victime. Si ça ne servit pas à identifier le coupable, cela permit au moins d'écarter des suspects. C'était toujours ça.

Un soir, après avoir fini ses manœuvres et autres travaux affiliés à sa fonction, il eut la surprise de découvrir l'agent muet du NCIS.

-Bonsoir monsieur. Avez-vous encore besoin de moi dans le cadre de l'enquête ?

Au lieu de répondre, il sourit mystérieusement avant de tapoter le sommet du crâne du jeune homme, aplatissant légèrement sa coupe en épis.

-Allons boire un verre, proposa-t-il, en roulant les « r ».

Ils finirent par trouver un bar avec plus de civils que de soldats de la marine où ils purent s'installer sans se faire interpeller.

L'un étant militaire et l'autre aimant jouer, le silence s'étendit entre eux, mettant à rude épreuve les nerfs de Arthur.

-Le meurtrier a été arrêté, déclara brusquement Braginsky. Il a tout avoué et son procès sera à huis-clos, c'est son unique exigence.

-C'est mieux ainsi, soupira-t-il. Je crois que Francis n'apprécierait pas faire la une des journaux pour une affaire de meurtre, et encore moins le sien.

-Vous aviez l'air de bien le connaître.

Son petit sourire en coin ne fit qu'accentuer les rougeurs du blond. Grillé.

-On… nous sommes sortit ensemble, à un moment. Puis il a préféré mon frère.

-Tss tss, c'est presque de la répression de preuve, major.

Se sentant subitement courageux, Arthur planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Alors, passez-moi les menottes.


	80. Prusse & miroir – Le reflet de mon âme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Court, comme toujours avec les objets. Et je refuse toute association avec ce texte D:
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de saorie-chan.
> 
> Impératif : comique et du M chelou. (J'ai bon, dis ?)

Prusse sortit de la douche en chantant, peu intéressé à l'idée de déranger qui que ce soit. De toutes façons, il était dix heures et nous étions mardi, il ne devrait pas y avoir grand-monde !

Il avait laissé sa grande maison à son frère et il s'y sentait comme un étranger après être passé tout ce temps côté est.

Et puis, il avait aussi droit à de l'intimité, que diable !

S'essuyant les cheveux, il croisa son regard dans le grand miroir du dressing. Un large sourire joueur prit place, tranchant sur sa peau de neige. Et si il s'amusait un peu ? Après tout, il n'y avait personne ici et il avait du temps à revendre !

Fort de sa décision -et vaguement honteux- il laissa tomber à terre sa serviette, l'admirant frôler ses membres avant de toucher le parquet. Il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle entre le miroir et lui, maintenant. Et rien qu'à cette idée, il se lécha les lèvres.

Il avait toujours détesté son apparence. Il s'était fait traité un tel nombre de fois de démon qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Et maintenant que les temps modernes étaient arrivés, il découvrait que les couleurs ne tenaient pas sur ses cheveux dépigmentés, que les lentilles lui irritaient les yeux et que les auto-bronzants lui provoquaient des irritations. Et encore un millénaire à ressembler à un cachet d'aspirine démoniaque. Joie.

Ses longs doigts suivirent le trajet d'une goutte d'eau, frôlant son torse jusqu'à son nombril. Son toucher se fit plus léger alors qu'il le dépassait pour aller sur la cuisse, mais il ne put aller plus loin, alors il déposa sa main sur son reflet, le fixant à s'en brûler les yeux.

Avec un peu d'effort, il pouvait imaginer d'autres couleurs, flouer cette ressemblance pour une autre et ainsi donner un peu plus de challenge à ce qui allait suivre… Car, tout seul, c'est du plaisir égoïste, on se contente de répondre à un besoin primaire, alors qu'avec une autre personne, voire plus… il fallait donner pour recevoir. La générosité était toujours bien récompensée, particulièrement lorsqu'on était imaginatif.

Sous ses yeux, des couleurs changèrent les teintes trop claires, lui permettant de se focaliser uniquement sur la nudité présente, offerte, qu'il lui fallait cueillir avec attention.

Sa langue revint glisser sur ses lèvres avant d'entourer son index et son majeur, les nappant de salive pour mieux accrocher les tétons qu'il égratignait déjà de ses ongles.

S'asseyant lentement, Gilbert ne se quitta pas du regard une seule fois, s'amusant à se séduire, à jouer avec ses nerfs alors qu'il refermait les cuisses pour dissimuler sa virilité un instant avant de les rouvrir quasi violemment, un sourire moqueur étirant les traits de son visage.

Il se jouait de lui-même.

Presque hésitant, il empoigna cette verge désireuse, la pressant dans sa main. Il allait falloir mériter cette délivrance ! Mais, déjà, la brûlure du désir s'accumulait dans son bas-ventre, brouillant réflexions et envies, le focalisant uniquement sur cette main trop fraîche sur son érection, qui le malmenait d'une manière exquise.

Comme pour l'adjoindre à la patience, son autre main caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

À force de chevauchées avec ou sans selle, cette partie n'était pas aussi sensible que celle des humains de cette époque, mais il y restait quelques points particuliers à titiller qui eurent tôt fait de le mener plus près de la jouissance encore, mais différemment.

Si il arrêtait cette caresse, cet afflux de désir s'estomperait aussi vite qu'il était venu. C'était des braises à attiser, encore et encore, avant de pouvoir profiter correctement de l'incendie.

Gilbert jeta un œil à ce reflet différent du sien et eut un gargouillement appréciateur en le voyant aussi pantelant et au bord du gouffre. Il était à bout mais il comptait bien repousser les limites plus loin encore, à l'inconscience, presque.

Son propre corps trop pâle se parait de plaques rouges disgracieuses au fur-et-à-mesure que le désir faisait bouillir son sang et que ses oreilles bourdonnaient tel un essaim géant.

Ses ongles s'accrochaient convulsivement, le faisant grogner, mais il était partit trop loin pour se reprendre et empêcher les fines plaies.

Son souffle lourd peinait à quitter ses poumons, se bloquant dans son larynx et s'étalant sur la surface réfléchissante, floutant cet autre lui.

Mais il ne le regardait plus, de toutes façons, ses yeux presque révulsés, ses mains s'agitant de façon désordonnée, se cognant entre elles, retirant autant le plaisir que la douleur.

Et, enfin, lorsqu'il se permet d'abaisser ses barrages, de profiter pleinement de cette brûlure, il se sentit partir d'autant plus, s'écroulant sur le sol sans s'en rendre compte.


	81. Irlande du Nord & Hongrie – Mutinerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'en ai chié. Grave. A la base, c'est un crossover Albator. Mais, à la base, aussi, c'est Irlande du Nord. Mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que je m'étais emmêlé avec Irlande. Championne.
> 
> Carlin : Irlande (du Nord, pour le coup).
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de saorie-chan.
> 
> Impératif : fem!Irlande du Nord.

Irlande du Nord & Hongrie – Mutinerie.

Carlin rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux roux suivant le mouvement, la faisant râler pour le coup.

Ses cheveux l'énervaient mais, malgré ses menaces, elle les laissait tel qu'ils étaient, bien consciente que si elle les coupait, elle aurait la même tête que ses frères. Une tête de débile.

Et, en tant que capitaine du  _Celtique_ , elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

Soupirant, elle se leva de son « trône » et alla jeter un œil aux écrans du radar, par-dessus l'épaule d'une jeune fille qui en oublia presque de respirer pour le coup, mais rien ne nécessita son intérêt alors elle quitta la salle de commandement, shootant dans des cailloux invisibles.

L'inaction lui pesait, et pas juste à elle, elle pouvait sentir la tension parcourant son équipage. Vu comment c'était partit, soit ça allait finir en partouze générale, soit en bain de sang.

-Bonjour capitaine !

Le sourire chaleureux du mousse ne la sortit pas de ses pensées ne la sortit pas de ses pensées alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce qu'elle fixait. C'était noir, c'était en neo-plastic et ça avait une vague forme circulaire.

-Le joint est défectueux, capitaine ?

Mais rien à faire, elle ne semblait pas vouloir desserrer les mâchoires.

Bon, c'était le signe qu'il fallait la laisser tranquille.

Les coursives attenantes se vidèrent au maximum, les techniciennes les plus vitales restant sur place se firent toutes petites.

La dernière fois que la capitaine avait été ainsi, des plans débiles avaient vu le jour et il fut extrêmement difficile de l'empêcher de les mettre à exécution. Difficile mais pas impossible.

-On est venu me chercher, il y a un problème ?

Carlin tourna à peine la tête lorsqu'un bras passa autour de sa taille pour la presser contre un autre corps à la poitrine largement plus développée que ne l'était la sienne.

-Carlin ? Tu m'entends ? Il y a quelqu'un dans ta petite tête ?

Elle reprit ses esprits et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de sa compagne qui lui sourit à travers le reflet.

-Je m'ennuie, avoua-t-elle. Faut que je m'occupe avant de tenter de démonter le vaisseau en entier. j'ai la clé à mollette qui me démange.

La vice-capitaine déglutit discrètement à cette annonce. C'était déjà arrivé. Deux fois, même. Et ça avait failli les tuer.

-Et si on allait se trouver une meilleure activité toutes les deux, hein ? Une qui n'inclut pas le vaisseau et le moindre outil, tu vois ?

Élizaveta l'embrassa sur la tempe, tentant de l'amadouer. Si elle se débrouillait bien, elle parviendra peut-être à l'emmener jusqu'à leur cabine. Au moins là-bas, elle ne fera rien de (trop) débile et sera loin des commandes sensibles. Et l'équipage pourra souffler.

Ce fut au prix de nombreux efforts qu'elle y parvint, la traînant presque à travers le vaisseau, et Dieu savait qu'elle était lourde ! Il fallait vraiment lui faire arrêter le rugby et tous ces sports de poids lourds qu'elle affectionnait ou leur lit finira par se déboulonner tout seul !

Enfin, si jamais ça arrivait, nul doute que Carlin cessera toute activité pour le remettre en place. Et, dans la foulée, faire une petite révision aux autres meubles de leur chambre, tant qu'elle y était…

Ses parents avaient dû lui offrir une trousse à outils avant qu'elle ne sache marcher. Ou bien, elle avait été élevé par des mécaniciens. Ou encore… En fait, Élizaveta se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait d'où provenait cette passion pour les outils.

Un sujet à approfondir, mais plus tard. D'abord, la chambre, la papote on verra après.

* * *

Élizaveta fixait le plafond depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, avec la nette impression de s'être fait avoir quelque part.

Bon, pas dans les ébats merveilleusement mouvementés auxquels elle avait eu droit plus tôt, là-dessus rien à redire. Pour la peine, elle plaqua même un baiser dans la nuque de sa capitaine chérie.

Par contre, en faisant le calcul et en réfléchissant un peu, elle s'était rendue compte que ces intermèdes à s'envoyer en l'air étaient étonnamment nombreux et de plus en plus rapprochés.

Déjà qu'à la base, elles habitaient bien le lit, mais là… c'était presque suspect, dis donc…

-Mon cœur ?

Un grognement indistinct lui répondit, mais elle l'interpréta comme une invitation à poursuivre, c'était pareil, allez !

-C'est moi ou l'équipage ne cherche même plus à te raisonner ?

Nouveau grognement.

-J'hallucine, haleta-t-elle. Elles m'utilisent comme défouloir sexuel !

-Ouais, mais t'es le mien, bâilla-t-elle.


	82. Iran & Turquie – Un jour, mon prince viendra~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas simple celle-ci non plus, mais on y prend goût, j'imagine !
> 
> Nastaran : Iran / Nour : Tunisie
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Pologne de HO

-TOUCHE-MOI ENCORE ET JE METS UN TERME À TA VIRILITÉ !

Simple, clair, expéditif. Du Nastaran tout craché.

-Au moins, tu reconnais que j'en ai, la taquina son interlocuteur.

Il se tut très vite en croisant l'air furieux de la jeune femme et encore plus en apercevant le couteau à portée de sa main.

Elle avait tendance à tenir parole, mieux vaut ne pas la pousser à bout, il pouvait se retrouver avec son service trois pièces dans un saladier.

La serveuse rejoignit la cuisine en fulminant, ses bijoux cliquetants à chacun de ses pas énergiques en une petite musique.

Resté seul, le client ricana, jouant avec sa petite cuillère. Pousser la demoiselle dans ses derniers retranchements était un loisir qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'arrêter. Enfin, pas tant que la police ne s'interpose pas entre eux, bien sûr…

-Tu n'as pas peur d'aller trop loin ? Lui lança un habitué. Un jour, elle va te mettre à la porte, si ce n'est pire…

-Ça n'arrivera pas, tu peux me croire ! Je contrôle.

-Ouais, c'est aussi ce que ton père a dû dire il y a trente ans…

-J'ai vingt-sept ans, marmonna-t-il.

Mais il se tut et repartit à son café. Ce client n'avait pas totalement tort. À trop jouer avec le feu, on finissait par se brûler. Et gare aux complications.

Finissant sa tasse, il lança la monnaie sur la table, ajoutant l'habituel « appelle-moi » avec un smiley et son numéro de téléphone, comme à chaque fois, amusant le barman qui était le témoin de chacune des tentatives du jeune homme.

-À la prochaine Sadiq !

Il hocha la tête, la porte claquant derrière lui. Retour à la vie quotidienne.

* * *

Nastaran souffla bruyamment en installant les chaises sur la table. Malgré qu'il s'était passé une poignée d'heures, elle ne paraissait pas décolérer de son dialogue avec Sadiq, augmentant le sourire de ses collègues.

-Respire, Nas ! Gloussa l'autre serveuse. Tu vas finir par prendre feu si tu continues !

Elle esquiva le coup de torchon en ne gloussant que plus fort.

-Franchement, il vient presque tous les jours, pourquoi tu ne lui laisses pas une chance ?

-Je ne suis pas intéressée, voilà tout.

Elle plaça une nouvelle chaise un peu trop fortement, faisant sursauter l'équipe en cuisine qui râla.

-Mais il est mignon ! Et il a l'air de bien gagner sa vie !

L'Iranienne ne prononça pas un mot, lui passant devant pour attraper le balai. Elle savait que Nour continuerait à l'embêter à ce sujet, donc il valait mieux qu'elle s'occupe pour occulter sa conversation. Et ne pas lui ouvrir la gorge.

-Du calme les tigresses, on aimerait garder le café dans son entièreté. Alors nettoyez mais ne détruisez rien, compris ?

Elles grognèrent un acquiescement et se remirent à la tâche. Elles avaient hâte de rentrer chez elles.

* * *

Sadiq ravaudait un filet de pêche, les mains puantes de poisson et raidies par le froid. Il grommelait contre le mauvais temps et la pollution, les touristes et les garde-côtes.

Le vent s'engouffra dans son ciré, le faisant éternuer et manquer de se piquer. Tomber malade n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal.

Soufflant de ses doigts, il reprit son ouvrage, pensant à la jolie serveuse qu'il ira voir plus tard dans la journée. Il ne croyait pas vraiment réussir un jour à l'intéresser, mais on ne sait jamais…

Et puis, ses crises lui permettraient de donner un peu de couleur dans son quotidien morne…

Le sourire aux lèvres, il reprit son ravaudage.

* * *

-J'ai pas envie d'aller travailler…

-Tu dis ça tous les jours.

-Arrête de glousser !

La tête sous son oreiller, Nastaran râlait, donnant des coups de pied à la personne allongée à ses côtés.

-Tu veux que j'aille toucher deux mots à ton client collant ? On peut parler d'harcèlement à son niveau !

-Laisse tomber, c'est un pauvre type…

Avec un bruit de gorge appréciateur, la jeune femme plongea dans les bras de sa compagne pour une étreinte réconfortante.

-J'veux rester avec toi…

-Demain, c'est repos. Tu pourras rester collée à moi toute la journée.

-Méchante manipulatrice qui offre du rêve.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, gloussa-t-elle de nouveau.


	83. Liechtenstein & Belgique – Dégustation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre 83 a été écrit au profit du stand "Rainbow Toy Box" que vous pouvez trouver aux conventions parisiennes (Japan Expo, etc) et sur Etsy. Tant qu'il ne sera plus hors des vente, il ne sera pas posté, navré. C'était un France & Prusse & Espagne, demandé par pensil case. Pensil, fais-moi signe pour que je te l'envoie ;)
> 
> Liechtenstein : Lily / Belgique : Bieke
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande d'un(e) Guest.

Un papier de soie fut froissé alors que des doigts délicats s'emparaient d'un des trésors qu'il dérobait à la vue. Le trésor fut glissé entre les lèvres ourlées qui s'étaient gracieusement écartées pour permettre le passage.

Un petit gémissement de plaisir en sortit, la saveur explosa dans le palais, le ravissant au passage, alors que la propriétaire fermait les yeux pour accentuer le ressenti, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se pencha, ouvrant un carton dont elle sortit une friandise qu'elle présenta à son amie qui ouvrit la bouche à son tour pour une nouvelle expérience.

Les saveurs se mélangeaient, leur faisant vivre de drôles de réactions, des sensations.

Il fut un temps où on prêtait au cacao bien des propriétés, dont des vertus aphrodisiaques que plus d'une personne prétendait avoir ressenti. Et si même la science avait démoli ce mythe, ça ne gênait nullement Liechtenstein et Belgique de mener leurs propres expériences… personnelles.

Ni leurs frères -ignorants de leurs rapprochements- ni France -qu'il continua de se croire producteur de chocolats, ce grand importateur- ne viendraient les déranger, elles y avaient veillé, sous le sourire amusé et conspirateur de Hongrie qu'elles aimaient bien inviter de temps à autre.

Profiter des plaisirs de la vie de mille façons et en prenant son temps était un luxe que nombre d'entre eux prenait. Plus le temps passait et plus leur nombre croissait. Le confort des temps modernes et la pacification des relations mondiales étaient un véhicule bien pratique à prendre.

Les boîtes de chocolats s'écrasèrent au sol alors que Bieke s'installait à califourchon sur Lily, une mignardise dépassant de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se penchait sur elle, ses cheveux glissant de ses épaules dénudées pour encadrer son doux visage.

Lily releva la tête pour rencontrer les lèvres et attraper la douceur, l'enroulant de sa langue et se frottant à celle de la Belge, faisant fondre le chocolat à travers ce baiser qui devenait un peu plus intense au fur et à mesure que le cacao se mêlait à leurs salives.

Le contact de leurs peaux nues n'était qu'un bonus dans leur petit moment à deux, mais elles en profitaient bien, les prolongeant, les renouvelant, jouant avec leurs nerfs encore et encore, les poussant toujours plus loin.

L'idée était de ne pas succomber, de laisser la lame couvant au fond de leurs ventres les engloutir et parcourir leurs veines, telle une drogue des plus mortelles.

Elles se séparèrent, le souffle court, un relief de gourmandise fondant sur leurs langues, alors qu'elles se fixaient, leurs membres tremblant sous l'effet de ce désir brûlant qui les envahissait finalement, mêlant frustration et satisfaction, leur retournant l'esprit et les sens.

Mais leurs mains se retrouvèrent et l'une s'agrippa à l'autre, les muscles tétanisés, tirant chacun de son côté, ajoutant de la douleur au maelstrom qui les enivrait déjà.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs dizaines de minutes durant lesquelles il n'y eut que leurs respirations coupées puis hachées pour briser le silence.

Lentement, elles redevenaient propriétaires de leurs corps.

Le plafond était presque beau avec toutes ces étincelles de couleur et autres spirographes envahissant leur vision…

Lily gloussa, ses bras bougeant vaguement alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser, mais ses muscles refusaient de lui répondre à 100 % alors elle retomba bien vite, ce qui diminua son hilarité.

À ses côtés, Bieke partageait ses rires, sa gorge lui faisant mal et le corps secoué par les spasmes.

Il n'y avait rien de comique dans leur situation actuelle, l'air était même teintée d'un rien d'érotisme qui renforçait l'intimité de ce partage, de cet échange.

Leur éclat se calma à grand-peine, plus par nécessité que par reprise de soi, et Bieke ferma les yeux, écoutant un bruit lointain semblable à une mélodie. Qu'était-ce donc ?

Dans un chuintement, la porte s'ouvrit puis se referma, alors qu'une personne pénétrait ce sanctuaire sacré.

Oups, elles avaient oublié de verrouiller derrière elles.

Luttant contre la langueur s'emparant d'elles, les deux nations se redressèrent, prête à houspiller l'intrus osant les troubler. Mais leur fureur retomba aussi vite qu'un soufflé lorsqu'elles le reconnurent.

-Élizavéta ? Un problème avec nos frères ?

La Hongroise se contenta de sourire et tourner le verrou, sans quitter des yeux les jeunes femmes dénudées frémissant doucement.

Puis, elle s'approcha en agrandissant son sourire.

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser seules ?


	84. Biélorussie & Lituanie – Assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faut vraiment que j'avance dans mes écrits, on est à deux doigts d'être gelés xD
> 
> Natalya : Biélorussie / Toris : Lituanie
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande d'un(e) Guest.

Natalya peignait ses cheveux depuis de longues minutes, les yeux dans le vague. Elle n'avait pas conscience des mèches qui s'accrochaient à son visage, ses mains et ses vêtements par le biais de l'électricité statique.

Ses yeux vides ne voyaient même pas son reflet dans le reflet dans le miroir. Elle était loin, très loin du moment présent. Où, exactement, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

C'était un monde de couleurs et de formes indistinctes, mais elle l'aimait. Il n'y avait personne là-bas pour juger ou mépriser, personne devant qui jouer les hypocrites d'une façon ou d'une autre. Juste la liberté, elle et les limites de son imagination.

Natalya ne créait aucune histoire, elle ne se berçait pas d'illusion ou ne vivait pas à travers des contes de fée.

Il lui était juste plus simple de naviguer à travers le quotidien en se réfugiant dans ces rêveries de couleur.

Le bruit de la brosse contre le rebord de sa coiffeuse parut la surprendre et la fit même sursauter.

Doucement, elle reprit conscience du décor, des meubles restreints et du blanc partout. Natalya avait parfois l'impression de vivre dans un monde de neige, mais avec des radiateurs.

Lentement, elle glissa son ruban et le noua autour de sa tête, souriant timidement à son reflet.

Ça tirait un peu sur ses joues alors elle arrêta rapidement, et tira sur les manches de sa robe. Elle frissonna un peu mais prit son mal en patience. Il n'allait pas tarder.

Cette pensée eut à peine le temps de s'effacer que la porte à sa gauche se referma dans un chuintement léger et un autre visage apparut dans le miroir.

-Bonjour Natalya.

-Bonjour Toris.

Le grand sourire chaleureux de l'infirmerie n'eut pas de réponse, le regard bleu restant glacé malgré tout.

-Tu veux bien tenir tes cheveux un instant, s'il te plaît ?

Sans un mot, elle obtempéra et glissa l'ensemble de ses mèches blondes sur son épaule, se penchant légèrement. Elle frissonna un peu mais ne répondit pas aux excuses de Toris pour ses mains froides. Il ferma la boutonnière rapidement puis replaça la chevelure, Natalya aussi réactive qu'une poupée de porcelaine entre ses mains capables.

Elle prit sa main et se leva de sa chaise, quittant la coiffeuse au profit du tabouret face à la table dressée.

Ce n'était qu'un plateau en plastique recouvert d'assiettes fumantes avec des couverts en plastique et un verre d'eau. Mais Toris aimait donner de jolies tournures de phrases pour modifier la vision des choses. Toute proportion gardée.

Avec son habituelle grâce, Natalya vida le plateau, écoutant la discussion de Toris avec un peu d'intérêt, répondant parfois.

Natalya Arlovskaya était une résidente aux rapports très calmes, presque ennuyeux, à se demander la raison de sa présence, mais l'équipe n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ça leur faisait une pause, en comparaison d'avec les autres.

Elle se laissait totalement faire, n'émettait jamais aucune remarque ou contrariété. Elle parlait si peu qu'on craignait une crise de mutisme ou qu'elle ne se renferme une bonne fois pour toute.

On ne savait que très peu sur elle, que ce soit par elle ou par son dossier personnel.

En-dehors des informations basiques (taille, âge, poids…), on ne trouvait rien, si ce n'est les quelques notes, indiquant les visites qu'elle avait reçu au début et qui devait être de sa famille comme le stipulait le règlement.

Mais il n'y en avait plus depuis cinq ans.

Le personnel plus ancien osait faire le parallèle entre l'arrêt des visites et celui des crises d'hystérie de la jeune femme. Et de son début d'apathie.

-Que dirais-tu d'une sortie ? Il fait très joli aujourd'hui, ça te ferait du bien, poursuivit Toris.

Il débarrassait la table pendant qu'elle se lavait les dents, évitant cette fois son regard dans le miroir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais comme ça allait le reste du temps, il ne s'en formalisait pas.

Après s'être débarrassé des reliefs, l'infirmier lui tint les portes tout en saluant les résidents, enjoignant Natalya à l'imiter mais vainement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors, le soleil caressant son visage et illuminant la blondeur de ses cheveux, qu'un léger sourire prit place et qu'elle eut presque l'air heureux, ce qui ravit son accompagnateur. La joie, même minime, semblait métamorphoser ses traits pour la rendre plus belle qu'elle ne l'était encore.

Toris l'admira pendant de longues minutes.

Puis, il lui tendit un couteau de cuisine, dérobé dans les ustensiles du bâtiment, et une photo couleur d'un homme.

Natalya le fixa longuement, impassible, avant qu'un large sourire dangereux ne prenne place : elle avait ses ordres.

Sous le regard complice de l'infirmerie, elle s'enfonça dans les buissons bordant le jardin et délimitant le terrain de l'asile, pour disparaître rapidement au loin, la photo froissée dans le verre de sa main.

Elle avait déjà fait un très bon travail avec sa famille, ç'aurait été dommage de gâcher ça…


	85. Islande & USA – P'tit coup d'froid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf ! J'ai enfin réussi à mettre un point final à celui-là ! Entre un perso blasé et USA... Jamais facile d'écrire !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de moi-même (En vrai, j'avais supprimé ce couple mais oublié de le faire aussi sur mes autres inventaires)

Depuis une bonne heure, Islande observait le fier représentant des États-Unis se geler dans son jardin, arrosant la neige de ses éternuements alors qu'il tentant d'inviter Jökull à sortir pour jouer avec lui.

Mais celui-ci préférait amplement le regarder devenir lentement bleu de froid et perdre la sensation dans ses membres. C'était marrant.

Face à ses fenêtres au triple vitrage, portant un beau pull fait main, et buvant un chocolat chaud à petites gorgées, il continuait de profiter de son petit spectacle « Fredo chez les glaçons », répété presque toutes les semaines, ces derniers temps. Soit la maison blanche comptait le prendre sous son aile, soit son représentant s'ennuyait franchement. Ou il n'avait toujours pas compris que la neige, c'était froid et qu'un pays proche du cercle arctique, c'était pas la Floride.

Jetant un œil à une horloge proche, il se mot à décompter intérieurement avec une impatience réprimée. Arrivé à zéro, il prit une nouvelle gorgée alors que ce cher héros tournait les talons, vexé.

Bien fait.

Une fois sûr du départ de la nation, Jökull sortit de sa maison douillette, frissonnant à peine, une pelle à la main, et commença à effacer la trace du passage de l'importun qui n'avait aucune manière et pourrissait sa belle allée aux bordures glacées en aplatissant les monticules gelées sous ses semelles en cuir.

Quel mufle !

Une fois le passage déblayé, il rangea l'outil et alla chercher son blouson, dans le but d'aller se promener, maintenant que sa distraction était finie.

Quelque chose qu'il aimait beaucoup chez lui c'était la tranquillité. Sa population n'était pas assez importante pour recouvrir la surface de son territoire, éloignant ainsi les bourgades les unes des autres de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres.

Bien utile quand on voulait se promener dans la nature.

Il se fit héler par son macareux qui vint se poser sur son épaule, bien décidé à emplir l'air froid de ses phrases moqueuses et de son ton agaçant.

Jökull ne réagit pas à ses piques, habitué à la longue, ignorant ses propos, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige craquante, plissant les yeux à cause de la réverbération du soleil.

Sa promenade n'avait aucun but particulier, alors ses pas le ramenèrent chez lui. Sauf qu'au lieu de pouvoir tranquillement retourner épousseter ses bibelots, il devait faire face à l'autre imbécile de blond.

Non, pas Danemark. L'autre accro au fast-food.

Et ouais, Alfred était revenu, changeant ses habitudes d'une visite par jour, le surprenant par cette étincelle de génie.

Comme quoi, l'évolution n'était peut-être pas tant foutue que ça. On pouvait avoir encore un espoir pour l'humanité. Et pour Alfred, surtout.

-Te voilà enfin ! Je te cherche depuis un bout de temps ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu étais en vacances ?

La naïveté du blond était parfois bien pratique…

Mais à la place de lui répondre, Jökull le dépassa et sortit ses clés de sa poche, déverrouilla sa porte et la claqua derrière lui dans une attitude prouvant le manque d'envie de converser.

N'importe qui s'en rendait compte. Mais pas Alfred. Surtout pas Alfred. Alfred était au-dessus de tout.

Donc, c'est tout naturellement qu'il toqua à la porte fermée, s'attendant à ce que le propriétaire des lieux lui ouvre, et même lui propose une part de gâteau.

Tout le monde avait du gâteau dans ses placards ! Même Angleterre ! Mais lui, on évitait d'en manger.

Par contre, il eut beau tambouriner, l'entrée lui fut refusée.

Au bout d'une heure, il aperçut même Jökull savourer une tasse derrière la vitre juste à côté, l'air aussi blasé qu'à l'ordinaire bien qu'une très légère courbure au niveau de ses lèvres était visible.

Un semblant de sourire, en somme.

À court d'idée, Alfred lui fit une moue de chien battu mais ça ne parut pas le déstabiliser. Quel coeur de pierre. Il en avait fait une de ses plus grandes armes depuis son plus jeune âge !

Pour la peine, il s'assit à l'entrée, bras croisés, joues gonflées. Mais pas trop longtemps, non plus. Il faisait outrageusement froid !

Alors, il resauta sur ses pieds et reprit son manège.

Il avait pu se rendre compte que les nations les plus vieilles avaient juste un peu plus de patience que les plus jeunes, et que lui avait plus d'énergie encore ! Il l'aurait à l'usure, comme tous les autres !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? Soupira Jökull.

Pas fou, il avait ouvert la fenêtre et non la porte, le toisant depuis son intérieur chauffé, les bras croisés.

Alfred se colla le plus près possible, son sourire s'agrandissant encore, alors qu'il fouillait dans sa poche avant de tendre son bras au-dessus d'eux, se penchant sur l'Islandais bien trop rapidement.

Et plus encore lorsqu'il l'embrassa, agitant son brin de gui.


	86. 2p!Nyo!Espagne & 2p!Nyo!Italie du Sud – Diva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les 2p!Nyo! que vous trouvez ici sont les miens. Ceux de "Failles en série"
> 
> Santuzza : 2p!Nyo!Italie du Sud / Flavia : 2p!Nyo!Italie du Nord / Gisèle : 2p!Nyo!Allemagne / Edenia : 2p!Nyo!Espagne
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Dokigaygay

-Les roses sont arrivées ?

-À l'instant. Toutes fraîches. La coiffeuse commence leur préparation.

-Parfait. Les lumières ?

-En train d'être vérifiées.

Les coulisses fourmillaient d'activité et la nervosité s'élevait d'un cran supplémentaire à chaque poignée de minutes s'écoulant, le délai s'effritant.

Mais au milieu de cette agitation, il y avait une bulle de calme où se trouvait la personne la plus importante de la soirée.

Se fixant d'un air sévère à l'aide de la grande glace lui faisant face, la quarantenaire évaluait le chignon mis en place par la coiffeuse, avant de tirer sur une épingle et de la jeter sur le plan de travail d'un air dédaigneux.

Ses boucles brunes retombèrent sur ses épaules, mais elle n'en avait cure, se levant brusquement et tirant sur le bustier, puis sur la jupe, la ceinture, de la robe rouge style flamenco qu'elle portait.

Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'on toqua à la porte, ni quand celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la manucure intimidée qui trébucha sur une chaussure traînant sur le sol.

Complètement rouge, la jeune fille s'empressa auprès de la diva qui continua de l'ignorer, toujours à la recherche de la moindre imperfection dans sa tenue.

Une fois son regard d'aigle ayant contrôlé chaque cm² de son apparence, elle reprit place sur le siège de tantôt et tendit une main dédaigneuse en direction de la praticienne, l'invitant à se mettre au travail. Déjà qu'elle était en retard…

* * *

En larmes, la coiffeuse sortit en trombe de la loge, manquant de peu d'entrer en collision avec un technicien qui se retrouva avec la demoiselle dans les bras, trempant son épaule. Heureusement pour lui, cette agitation attira l'attention de ceux qu'il fallait.

-C'est quoi, cette fois ? Soupira l'un en tendant un verre d'eau.

-Elle a dit que ma création était immonde et que je ferais mieux de me couper les mains pour cesser d'apporter la honte au monde de la coiffure, bégaya-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il fut complexe d'apaiser la jeune femme qui avait subi une nouvelle fois le caractère infâme de la célébrité, et plus encore de la convaincre d'y retourner afin d'achever son travail.

On ne faisait pas attendre le monde du spectacle.

* * *

À l'extérieur de la salle de concert, la foule s'amassait, luttant contre le froid du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, chantant à tue-tête pour se remettre d'entrain.

Ici et là, on pouvait apercevoir quelques drapeaux et pancartes s'agitant déjà, pressés d'être aperçus, ornés de symboles, de mots, de dessins…

Parmi les fans et les groupies, on pouvait apercevoir un trio un peu en retrait, composé de trois femmes, dont deux partageant des traits physiques, l'une d'entre elle se pressant contre le corps de la troisième.

-Pourquoi avoir pris des places dans la fosse ? On voit tout aussi bien depuis les tribunes ! Déclara timidement la jumelle solitaire.

Le regard mauvais que lui lança sa sœur la fit frissonner et se recroqueviller.

Mais sa compagne l'apaisa d'une caresse dans le dos, n'étant pas adepte du langage. Aussitôt, Flavia s'accrocha à son cou, roucoulant bruyamment, sans prêter attention à ceux qui l'entouraient.

Sa sœur, Santuzza, essaya de se faire oublier, rentrant la tête dans le cou et fixant ses pieds.

Avec une sœur à forte personnalité, difficile de s'affirmer…

Les portes finirent par s'ouvrir et la foule avança par-à-coup, entraînant les trois jeunes filles au passage.

Santuzza tournait la tête un peu partout. Il y avait trop de monde pour elle, trop d'agitation. La chaleur lui montait au cerveau, lui donnant des vertiges et troublant sa vision. Elle ferait peut-être mieux d'attirer l'attention des agents de sécurité, qu'ils l'évacuent avant qu'elle ne touche sol…

Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps d'amorcer un mouvement que la lumière changeait et qu'un fond de batterie s'élevait. Trop tard.

Elle avança malgré elle, poussée par ses voisins, se rapprochant de la scène.

Une silhouette floue se rapprochait, traversant les nuages de fumée sans marquer le moindre arrêt. Des noms étaient lancés à travers la salle.

Encore un jeu de lumière, et elle parut jaillir du brouillard, ses traits d'aigle mis en valeur par le maquillage, les cheveux tirés sur un côté de sa tête et retombant sur l'épaule de sa robe rouge.

Son micro à la main, elle défiait le public de la troubler, provoquant des réactions de joie, fusillant les oreilles de Santuzza qui n'arrivait plus à décrocher ses yeux d'elle.

Leurs regards parurent se croiser parmi les centaines de personnes agglutinées entre elles.

-Je crois que je suis amoureuse, souffla la jeune fille.


	87. Suisse & Liechtenstein – Le chevalier de mes rêves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai longtemps hésité sur la relation des deux blondinets. Restons dans l'ambiguïté, hein.
> 
> Lily : Liechtenstein
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Vladamdam

Vash servait ses petits poings, sa mère le poussant, cachant son effort derrière son faux sourire compatissant.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être aimable, pas envie d'être gentil, et toutes les récompenses du monde ne sauraient le faire plier.

Alors, il planta fermement ses pieds dans la terre, tendit le dos et serra les dents, luttant contre la poussée de sa mère qui l'encourageait.

Elle finit par lâcher l'affaire, pestant sur le caractère de son enfant qui était vraiment buté quand il le voulait.

-Entre, Lily, ne prête pas attention à ton cousin, il est mal luné.

Ce ne fut pas simple, mais elle parvint à convaincre la fillette à passer le pas de la porte et d'ignorer par la même le petit blond qui faisait toujours la tête, planté sur le paillasson.

-Excuse Vash, il n'aime pas qu'on bouscule ses petites habitudes, mais il finira par s'y faire.

Elle continua de parler, s'agitant dans la cuisine sous le regard triste de la fillette qui s'était recroquevillée sur son siège, sursautant au moindre bruit un peu fort.

Les propos de sa tante lui étaient indiscernables, alors elle se contentait d'émettre des sons incompréhensibles à intervalles réguliers pour donner l'illusion de participer au monologue.

-Vash ! Viens donc m'aider avec le goûter !

Il apparut finalement, traînant des pieds et visiblement là à contre-cœur. On ne discutait pas les ordres de sa maman.

-Tu feras visiter la maison à ta cousine tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Elle ne chercha pas vraiment l'accord de son fils, les servant en boisson.

-Nous deviendrons vite une famille ! Déclara-t-elle avec suffisance.

Malheureusement, son sourire n'atteignit, une fois de plus, toujours pas ses yeux, se rendit compte Vash.

* * *

Énervé, Vash se retourna dans son lit, tentant de se boucher les oreilles à l'aide de son oreiller, mais rien n'y faisait.

Lily pleurait toujours.

Jetant son coussin à terre, il sauta de sa couche et grimpa agilement l'échelle de son lit superposé afin de secouer sa cousine.

-Tu fais trop de bruit, je veux dormir.

Il reçut une excuse bégayée et à moitié étouffée par les sanglots ininterrompus.

-C'est pas des excuses quand je veux. C'est du silence. Et du sommeil.

Il allait redescendre quand une petite main agrippa la manche de son pyjama.

-R… Reste, supplia-t-elle.

Il tenta ce qu'il put, mais impossible de sortir de sa prise sans la blesser. Obtempérer sera sans doute le moins bruyant.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, maugréant d'autant plus lorsque la cadette se blottit contre lui, toujours secouée par ses pleurs.

-Je veux papa et maman, finit-elle par couiner.

Vash était bien au courant, ça faisait deux bonnes heures qu'elle le répétait en boucle, lui gâchant son sommeil.

-Ils sont morts, lui rappela-t-il platement.

Évidemment, ça ne permet pas à Lily de se calmer, bien au contraire, même !

La nuit fut donc humide et bruyante pour les deux enfants qui prirent leur petit-déjeuner le lendemain avec les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. Malgré cela, ils n'eurent aucune remarque de la part de leur mère et tante, celle-ci se contentant de leur demander si ils avaient bien dormi avant d'embrayer sur le planning de la journée sans attendre une réponse qui ne lui aurait sans doute pas plu.

* * *

Debout face au lac, Vash tentait de faire des ricochets, mais ses cailloux étaient trop lourds et tombaient dans des « plouf » sonores. Malgré ça, il continuait sans relâche.

Il ne voulait juste pas laisser le silence s'installer et devoir faire face à sa cousine qui s'était roulée en boule contre et buisson et lui brûlait le dos à force de fixer son dos.

Ça faisait déjà un mois qu'elle avait passé la porte de chez eux et faisait parti de leur vie. Un mois que Lily le collait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, ne s'adressant qu'à lui, se cachant derrière lui lorsque les autres lui parlaient.

Sa mère elle-même n'avait aucun contact direct avec sa nièce, devant passer par son propre fils pour cela.

Un nouveau caillou rejoignit le lit de vase mais il fut touchée par l'eau soulevée, le faisant grimacer de dégoût.

Un petit rire léger retentit derrière lui, le surprenant au point qu'il sursauta presque.

-Lily !

Furieux comme un chat mouillé, Vash lui sauta presque dessus, la chatouillant avec vigueur, la bloquant de ses petites jambes alors qu'elle se tordait pour s'échapper de sa prise.

-Pitié Vash, arrête ! Gloussait-elle encore et encore.

-Jamais !

-C'est une promesse ? Souffla-t-elle.

Les chatouille s'arrêtèrent et les deux blonds s'entre-gardèrent, sérieux.

-Je te le promets.


	88. Norvège & France – L'art prenant vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nils Vik : Norvège / Søren : Danemark
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Demande de Black-cherry8

Nils fit tinter la clé dans la serrure de sa galerie d'art, l'air blasé, comme toujours. Derrière lui, les caisses s'amoncelaient au rythme des livreurs, chaque choc le faisant grincer des dents.

Heureusement pour lui, son demi-frère ne faisant pas parti de l'équipe et il pouvait avoir le petit espoir de retrouver les œuvres en un seul morceau.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand, la faisant grincer sur les rails présents, puis pénétra dans le bâtiment, les laissant procéder. À la place, il alla s'enfermer dans son petit bureau après avoir ramassé le courrier.

De son réduit, il entendait les mouvements alors que la précédente exposition était rangée dans les caisses et que la suivante en sortait.

Malgré les conseils et autres remarques, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'achat, le style ayant été qualifié de « trop brutal ». Pour contrebalancer, il avait décidé de se concentrer sur des œuvres plus classiques, plus douces. Elles dégageaient un peu la même aura que les peintures de Monet, du moins se sentait-il aussi apaisé et un peu rêveur en les contemplant.

Nils sortit de ses pensées alors qu'on toquait contre la paroi du mur, sa porte accordéon ayant tendance à sortir de ses rails, sinon.

-Les gars ont fini, m'sieur Vik. Il faut signer le bordereau.

S'extirpant de derrière son bureau, le marchant d'art le rejoignit pour signer et le raccompagner à la sortie, avec le reste de l'équipe, les saluant.

Il n'avait plus qu'à traîner la lourde porte en fer et tourner le verrou. Ses frères et l'artiste arriveront dans un peu plus d'une heure afin de finaliser la mise en place, puis il pourra rouvrir la galerie pour le reste de la journée.

Mais d'abord, il avait des papiers à remplir.

* * *

-Abîme seulement cette photo, Søren, et je te jure que je te revends au marché noir, promit Nils d'une voix plate.

Le blond en question pouvait toujours en rire, il était évident que la menace avait fait mouche. Dommage qu'il soit le plus costaud de tous, on ne pouvait donc se passer de ses muscles.

Au milieu de la salle, l'artiste, un certain Tinö au nom compliqué, avait dû attaquer ses phalanges à force de se ronger les ongles. Et l'espèce d'obsession qu'était en train de développer son frère Berwald ne devait pas l'apaiser.

Mais heureusement pour tout le monde, l'exposition fut bientôt prête et on put faire sortir de là monsieur maladresse. Et le petit-frère. Et Berwald. Avec Tinö. Pourquoi pas, après tout…

De nouveau seul, Nils se fit un thé pendant qu'un vent chaud s'engouffrait dans la galerie d'art par la porte enfin grande ouverte.

Il alluma la caméra de surveillance afin d'être prévenu de chaque entrée et sortie. Par expérience, il savait que rester planté au milieu des œuvres avait plutôt tendance à faire fuir qu'attirer.

Et il avait encore à faire avec l'assurance…

* * *

La nuit était tombée, la lune glissait sur le sol de béton, affleurant les pieds de bronze des statues et se reflétant dans le cadre des photos.

Les peintures, quand à elles, étaient trop éloignées des vitres pour être frôlées par les rayons lunaires, baignant dans la lueur verte de la sortie de secours, leur donnant un air étrange et inquiétant.

D'autant plus inquiétant lorsqu'une des peintures se brouilla soudainement et parut gondoler, se distordre, gonfler, gonfler…

Une main sortit subitement de la surface, la crevant presque.

Plus lentement, le reste du corps suivit et, bientôt, un homme blond aux cheveux mi-longs et ondulés, se tenait devant le tableau, le fixant sans le voir. C'était un beau paysage, mais il s'y ennuyait. Alors, à la place d'y rester, il avait décidé de le quitter momentanément.

Souriant malicieusement, il emprunta la sortie de secours, sans se soucier de déclencher l'alarme.

* * *

Nils avait été tiré du lit par un appel de la société de sécurité qu'il employait, et se trouvait actuellement sur son lieu de travail, emmitouflé dans un large cardigan de laine, les cheveux emmêlés et sans ses lunettes.

Il fixait depuis vingt bonnes minutes son tableau préféré sans comprendre la situation.

L'alerte avait été lancée par l'ouverture de la sortie de secours mais, arrivé sur place, le marchand d'art n'avait pu remarquer que le changement de la peinture. Rien d'autre n'avait bougé.

C'était une scène campagnarde, un simple pique-nique solitaire avec un seul homme comme personnage, qui fixait l'extérieur de son univers pour vous happer de son regard d'un bleu merveilleux, telle une invitation à le rejoindre profiter de ce soleil.

Mais, autant le pique-nique était toujours là, le soleil luisait toujours, autant il manquait ce gentilhomme à l'air enchanteur.

Son cœur se tordait étrangement à cette absence.

C'était cette œuvre-là qui l'avait attiré et convainquit de changer d'exposition.

-Oh, il semblerait que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, déclara une voix inconnue.

Se retournant, Norge eut la surprise de découvrir l'homme du tableau à la seule différence qu'il avait l'air de s'être bien amusé vu ses pommettes rouges, ses yeux brillants et ses vêtements débraillés.

-Mais si j'avais su que quelqu'un d'aussi mignon m'attendait, je me serais dépêché !

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées de couples :3


End file.
